


Love Comes (Sometimes Twice)

by Halzbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barry's Stage Name is Sebastian Smythe, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Minor Leonard Snart/Axel Walker, Minor Oliver Queen/Roy Harper, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Barry, Porn Star Leonard, Porn Star Oliver, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Various other sexual acts, Versatile Barry Allen, Versatile Leonard Snart, Versatile Oliver Queen, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/pseuds/Halzbarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AVN News Update: Oliver Queen of Vigilante Studios and Leonard Snart of Rogue Studios to film new a multi-part production"The Arrow" with AVN Breakout newcomer Sebastian Smythe. Rumors of feud between Snart and Queen are being put to rest as Vigilante Studios hosts what is expected to be the most profitable porn production in history.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Barry had accepted the offer to film as the Flash in the latest porn series "The Arrow" thinking he'd just have a chance to film with the two porn stars he'd admired and lusted after ever since he started. What he wasn't expecting was to get involved in a feud between Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart, going all the way back to Oliver and Len's college years. He also didn't expect to fall in love with the two of them and try to convince them to make up either.</p><p>OR: AU where Barry, Leonard, and Oliver are Porn Stars, and Barry gets a little too involved in Leonard and Oliver's complicated past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was inspired to write a Porn Star AU when I realized there wasn't a single one for The Flash or Arrow yet. Hope you all enjoy it cause my brain has way too many ideas for this, and I'm always interested in feedback!

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful you know that?” Hartley whispered into the Barry’s ear as he rubbed against Barry, spreading the mess of sweat and come across Barry’s chest.

Barry couldn’t manage a sentence, much less a word, instead opting for breathy moaning and panting. Hartley had fucked well enough that his whole body felt tired and spent, and it only took one take thankfully.

“And that’s a scene. Alright people, that’s a wrap!” Harrison Wells called from his seat across from the set. Barry was panting, where he was draped across the bed, sweat and come on his stomach from his scene partner, and lights and cameras surrounding him.

“Ramon, you get a raise. The idea of Rathaway keeping the glasses was genius,” Wells praised, and Barry didn’t have to look back to see the grin on his face. Wells was always a hard one to get a compliment from unless you really deserved it.

He looked up and saw Hartley looked exhausted and well fucked too from where he was sitting up on the bed. His glasses were slightly fogged and there was a slight blush and smirk on his face.

“Nice work, Allen,” Hartley complimented as he offered a hand to help Barry up which Barry took, ignoring the slight pain from being fucked by Hartley so hard. For a surprisingly nerdy looking guy, he was pretty rough, but Barry didn’t mind too much, and it was sure to make the video a hit. 

“Thanks. And you too. Didn’t think I was gonna be able to last for a minute there,” Barry replied with a lazy grin spread out on his face.

“Could say the same for you. Guess that’s why they call you the Flash. You make guys come so quick,” Hartley teased, and Barry almost couldn’t tell if he was complimenting or mocking him. Hartley just always had a weird air around him.

“Showers, you two,” he heard Wells yell.

“Guess we better not piss off the big guy. I’ll see ya round, Barry,” Hartley smiled as he hopped off the bed and grabbed a robe before disappearing into the hallway leading to the showers.

Before Barry could move, a towel was tossed on the bed and he looked back to see Cisco, waving at him before he resumed checking what he assumed was the footage on the camera.

“I think we’ve got another hit, man,” Cisco announced excitedly.

“You think so?” Barry said as he wiped himself clean.

“C’mon, Barry. I’ve been filming your bony ass since you started. I think I know a hit when I see one.” Cisco flashed Barry a grin, and Barry returned it as he walked over to his chair, grabbing the robe hung on the back of it.

“Alright I’ll take your word for it. And for the record my ass is not bony,” Barry fired back. He checked his phone and saw two texts from Iris about family dinner night, and three missed calls from Caitlin which surprised him. Caitlin had a rule that she was always unavailable when Ronnie was in town on his monthly one week break from his structural engineering job up north.

“Did Caitlin try to call you?” he asked Cisco.

Cisco pulled out his phone and swiped through it and made a weird face. “No, but she sent a very urgent text, saying that she needed to talk to you ASAP.” He showed Barry the text, and had a moment of panic that so desperately needed him.

His mind flashed back to the last time she had tried to call him that many times, and that was during the big STD scare where two actors that Barry was supposed to film with that day had tested positive for STDs and she nearly set the studio on fire trying to find Barry and stop the shoot. Luckily, she had succeeded in stopping it in time.

But despite her OCD, she was extremely efficient in keeping him working and helping build up his career. It was just one of the few perks of having a slightly high-strung physician for your manager.

“I hope nothing bad happened. This was her week with Ronnie, and she never breaks that rule,” Barry mentioned.

“Well I guess you can ask her yourself cause I think that’s I hear her coming this way,” Cisco noted, and Barry listened and heard the distinctive click of Caitlin’s heels on the floor, and her voice on the phone, talking to someone he surmised was Ronnie given her tone, and the mention of dinner later that night.

She finally made her entrance onto the set, smiling and giggling on the phone a clear sign that it was Ronnie on the other end. Barry was now wondering if that was what made her call so much.

“I love you. Bye,” she said sweetly before hanging up.

“Hey Caitlin,” Barry greeted. Almost instantly the sweet smile on her face disappeared into her more common exasperated face.  

“Oh my God, where have you been, did you not get any of my calls?” she immediately questioned.

“My phone was on silent because I was in the middle of a shoot. So, sorry I didn’t break the rules, I guess?” Barry apologized confused. Caitlin looked down and started typing quickly on her phone. “Is something wrong?” he finally asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, but I have a huge announcement to make and we have a lot to talk about. Are you done with the shoot?” she asked.

“Uhh yeah. We just wrapped a few minutes ago.”

“Good. We’re going to the bar. Drinks are on me. You’re coming too, Cisco.”

“Wait, what?” Cisco said as he looked up from his camera again.

“C’mon, hurry up and get dressed, we don’t have all day,” she rushed. Barry and Cisco gave each other a look and shrugged.

Barry figured he’d rather not incur Caitlin’s wrath so he quickly made his way back to the showers, passing Hartley who’d just come out, still naked despite their being a general rule at Meta Zone Studios to only be naked when on set filming and or prepping. Hartley, however, was one who didn’t much enjoy following the rules all the time.

“Hey Allen, question for you,” Hartley called out as Barry was about to head into the showers.

“What is it?” Barry inquired.

“Ramon, he single?”

The question caught Barry by surprise, and he tried his best to hide the bemusement on his face. “Umm, I think so. Not sure though. You’ll have to ask him.”

Hartley shrugged and kept walking, and Barry just stood there for a moment utterly confused. I guess he’d have to tell Cisco, Hartley would be trying to get in his pants soon and he honestly didn’t know how he’d take it.

 

● ● ●

 

The bar was quieter than usual as Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry were gathered around their favorite table, close enough to be only a few steps away from the bar, but far enough to avoid the drunken ramblings that were common.

“Alright. You rushed us out of the studio and here to the bar, so what’s the big announcement?” Barry demanded as he drained his beer.

“We’ll get to it, but first bring me up to speed on the shoot. How was it? Was Hartley a jerk cause I’ve heard he has a tendency to be really mean?” Caitlin interjected.

“It was fine. I mean, Hartley can be a little rough, but nothing I’ve never dealt with before. I think the whole rough nerd thing will help the video sell,” Barry answered.

“I can speak to that and say the footage I got is a plus material. I think Barry and his bony ass will make the front page of the website again,” Cisco added.

“I told you, my ass is not bony. I wouldn’t be one of AVN’s top bottoms of the year if my ass was bony,” Barry quipped, a cocky smirk on his face.  

“He who is cocky, gets lazy,” Cisco fired back.

“Speaking of cocky, Hartley asked me about you, Cisco.”

Cisco’s face went blank for a moment before it dropped into an oddly suspicious glance. “What does jerk face want to know about me?”

“He asked if you were single. Guess he may be trying to work his magic on you,” Barry explained.

“I mean, I know all the guys and girls are trying to get on the Cisco train, but I’m gonna take a hard pass to that,” Cisco remarked.

“I don’t know Cisco; I could kinda see you two together. You’re the only one he’s not a huge douchebag to,” Caitlin pointed out.

“I think you mean, I’m the one he’s the biggest douche to. The guy’s always criticizes my camera angles when we’re filming, constantly making us re-shoot and re-edit stuff, and he always calls me _Cisquito,_ which he knows I hate.”

Barry and Caitlin looked over at one another with a grin. “So he’s teasing you and calls you pet names. Sounds like a total douche,” Barry joked.

“Whatever. I’m not going to jump into bed with Hartley so that’s it.”

“Well, at least if you ever want to break into the acting side of the job, you’ve got two votes of confidence now,” Barry remarked.

“As flattering as that is, I think my talents are best served on the tech side of things,” Cisco remarked.

“C’mon, Cisco, try it out one time. I’ll even be your scene partner. You can pick position and everything,” Barry offered with a suggestive, but playful wink.

“Yeah no, I’ll stick to filming your naked butt.”

Caitlin put her drink down on the table, hard enough to get Barry and Cisco’s attention, and she was smiling widely which unnerved the two of them.

“Something wrong, Caitlin?” Cisco asked.

“No, it was just a perfect segue to the announcement I have,” she replied.

“Finally, so what is it?” Barry asked impatiently.

“So I was at home with Ronnie, and I know I said I don’t check my email, but you better thank your lucky stars that I did today because we got a huge offer from Vigilante Studios and I don’t think we can afford to turn it down,” Caitlin hyped.

“Wait, you mean _the_ Vigilante Studios, as in the Vigilante Studios that’s won top porn studio for the last four years straight?” Cisco repeated.

“That’s the only Vigilante Studios, Cisco,” Caitlin replied, not getting the joking nature of what he was saying.

Barry was nearly awestruck. His dream job hadn’t been to get into the porn industry, but he got talked into doing a few videos in college by his ex, and the studios loved him. By the time he had graduated with his degree in forensic science, he’d already signed a well-paying contract with Meta Zone. Two years after that he was being lauded as one of the best newcomers to the gay porn world.

And when it came to porn, Vigilante Studios was the best of the best, especially when it came to male on male and bisexual porn. They had several of the top billers in the adult entertainment world signed under them. Barry would be lying if he hadn’t fantasized about getting an offer with them one of these days.

“That’s amazing, what’s the offer?” Barry asked, choking down his enthusiasm a bit.

Caitlin cleared her throat and tried to hide the big smile that was plastered on her seemingly buzzed face. “So, Oliver Queen’s agents reached out to me and… they want to see if you’ll agree to star in a huge multi-part production they’re doing!”

Barry’s mouth fell open and Cisco nearly tossed his drink back in total awe and excitement. “Get the frick out of here,” Cisco shouted. “Oliver Queen wants to film with Barry? This is too much.”

“You’re joking right. Oliver Queen, the guy who left a fortune at Queen Consolidated to do porn wants to film with me?” Barry asked.

Caitlin nodded in excitement and held out her phone for him to read the email. “According to the email, Oliver Queen was so impressed with your last series that you were the first person they considered for the leading role in the new production.”

“Dude, you’ve got to take this. Filming with Oliver Queen will make you like the new prince of porn,” Cisco exclaimed.

“Okay before we go crazy, what’s the project about?” Barry asked. He was grinning from ear to ear, but he still had to make sure that the project was something he was comfortable doing. He’d had enough experiences of signing up for shoots without doing his research, and he wasn’t going to repeat them.

“Apparently it’s like a super hero parody thing. They wanna use Oliver’s title as _the Arrow_ and your title as _the Flash_ and do some sort of super hero duo—just with porn—I guess,” Caitlin explained.

There was no way in the world that Barry could turn down a shoot with Oliver Queen. Oliver had made waves when he decided to publicly announce he was going into the porn industry, a move that had shocked the entire world since Oliver was heir to the Queen Consolidated fortune. But his foray into porn had taken the world by storm and he consistently won awards year after year since he joined. His resume included just about everything too: gay, straight, bisexual, and even a few BDSM scenes, some of which Barry had tucked away on a flash drive because he didn’t think he’d ever find something hotter than that.

“All they need to know is whether you’re in or not,” Caitlin added.

Both she and Cisco leaned in further, eagerly awaiting his answer, and Barry was just lost in thought for a minute. He and Oliver, together on screen, having sex. The money and fame aside, he had dreamed of filming with Oliver, but he never thought he’d get the chance even as a gay porn star. But he had it within his grasp, and he’d feel like an idiot if he didn’t take it.

“I’m in.”

Caitlin and Cisco cheered and Barry just smiled and laughed. “Oh my God, I have to email them back and tell them you’re doing it. Barry this is going to launch your career so high,” Caitlin commented.

“And I’m going to get us some more celebratory shots,” Cisco said.

Cisco ran up to the bar, most likely to order more drinks for the three of them, but Barry was lost in his own mind. He was going to have sex with Oliver Queen. Who gets a fantasy like that fulfilled in their lifetime?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin head to Vigilante for their first meeting, and Barry accidentally stumbles upon Oliver in the middle of filming. He's definitely not complaining though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's read this so far and left kudos! I appreciate it all and the comments too! Also if there are any grammatical errors feel free to point those out so I can correct them!

Vigilante Studios was huge, or at least much bigger than Barry had imagined it would be even though he knew of the studio’s title as the giant of the porn industry. From the outside, the building looked to be at least three floors, and rather than looking like a sketchy backwoods house like some filming locations did, it was in very pristine condition given the business that was taking place inside.

It was a week after Caitlin’s big announcement, and today was the day that Felicity Smoak had scheduled a meeting to discuss the details of the project. When Barry had woken up this morning, he realized that he was finally going to meet Oliver Queen and the president of the biggest porn studio possibly in the world. According to Caitlin, it was even possible he might do a screen test with Oliver to make sure there was chemistry, something he’d had never done before.

When he walked through the front door into the studio he felt like he was walking into a corporate office building than he was a porn studio, and he felt small as he stood looking around while waiting for Caitlin to get out off of the phone with some of the people back at Meta Zone.

The older woman at the front desk had been eyeing him suspiciously for a while as he sat in the lobby waiting for Caitlin, but she didn’t throw him out which he figured was a good sign.

Finally he heard Caitlin walk through the door, looking mildly irritated. “Barry, did you bother to check who you had agreed to film with for next week’s shoot?” she inquired.  

Barry looked around nervously before sighing and giving her a simple shrug. Caitlin had always lectured him about his recklessness when it came to the fine print of his contracts and agreements. But for himself, all he wanted to know was where to go and what time. He’d figure the rest out on his own.

“It was Tony Woodward, Barry. You almost signed up to film a scene with him.”

“Wait, not the Tony Woodward that used to bully me in school? The guy’s a total douchebag, and I’m pretty sure he’s hated ever since elementary school. I think I still have bruises from where he stuffed me in lockers,” Barry reminisced. “I didn’t even know Meta Zone hired him.”

“Well maybe that will teach you to read all of the offer before you sign it. Lucky for you, I cancelled that shoot very quickly.”

“But I thought you couldn’t cancel a shoot once the contracts were signed?”

Caitlin offered him a wry smile. “You can if your film partner hasn’t been tested in the appropriate number of days, and, thankfully, Tony isn’t someone who enjoys following the rules. He hasn’t turned in his STD test results for this month, so he’s ineligible to shoot until next month.”

“I don’t know whether to feel happy about this or sort of bad for the guy,” Barry countered.

“Trust me, it would’ve been much worse if you actually had to film with him. But enough about Tony. We are literally about to meet Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak,” she whispered, trying to hide her excitement, though her face was betraying her.

“I can’t tell if you’re more excited to meet Oliver or Felicity,” Barry commented snidely.

“Oliver Queen is very attractive, but Felicity Smoak is amazing. She’s the VP of Palmer Technologies, and apparently she’s in line to move up if the rumor that Palmer Technologies is buying out Queen Consolidated is true. She’s a literal female icon,” Caitlin lauded, a look pure adoration in her eyes.

“Okay, so if she’s the VP of a multi-billion dollar company, why is she managing Oliver Queen’s porn career?” Barry asked.

“I’m not sure. You’ll have to ask her.” With that Caitlin made her way to the front desk and Barry trailed behind her.

“Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen here to see Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen,” she introduced.

The woman still seemed to have the same bored, unimpressed look on her face with Caitlin that she’d had with Barry. The woman typed something on her computer and turned back to face the two of them, actually managing to look smug.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not on Ms. Smoak’s calendar,” the woman answered.

Caitlin smiled and shook her head in disagreement. “I’m sorry, that’s not possible. I have an email from Ms. Smoak specifically stating to be here at this time.”

The woman’s smugness on the woman’s face dropped a little, and Barry detected an increasing amount of irritation in her. “If you’re not on the calendar, then we can’t let you through. You can contact, Ms. Smoak and have her schedule you for another time.”

The look of offense on Caitlin’s face had taken even Barry by surprise, and he put an arm on her shoulder to calm her down. “This is ridiculous. I can show you the email she sent right here,” she argued.

“Rules are rules, miss. If you don’t want to be escorted out, I would suggest you leave now.”

Barry definitely didn’t want or need to be escorted out, especially if that meant the police department got involved which would mean Joe would be notified, and not happy to have to arrest his foster son from a porn studio. Joe already had enough trouble trying to deal with Barry's profession.

Before the situation escalated any further a woman with blonde hair drawn back in ponytail stepped off the elevator, and she smiled as she looked in their direction.

“Sorry I’m so late. I had to take a phone call with some investors. You must be Caitlin and Barry,” she exclaimed cheerfully as she approached them. Barry was very confused as to whom she was, but given the look of sheer joy on Caitlin’s face, he figured this was the illustrious Felicity.

She offered her hand for them to shake and both Barry and Caitlin did. When he finally looked over at Caitlin, she looked like was about to pass out, the biggest smile he’d seen on her face maybe since she and Ronnie got engaged on her face.

“Ms. Smoak, it is such an honor to meet you! I’m absolutely in love with the work you do at Palmer Technologies, and am amazed that you still have the time to manage Oliver Queen’s amazing career at the same time,” she stated very fast, a sign of her nervousness.

“It’s really no big deal! And c’mon I have to say you’re quite the woman yourself managing to be an upcoming research physician and Barry’s manager at the same time.” She turned her attention to Barry and offered a warm smile. “And of course I’ve heard all about you Barry. The big wigs and Oliver have been raving about you for weeks now.”

“Wait, really?” Barry asked astonished.

“Absolutely! Oliver and I all very big fans of your work!” Felicity answered with an exaggerated hand motion. For a moment she seemed to regret what she said and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “When I say that, I mean professionally we’re all big fans of your work, not just sitting around watching your videos or anything.”

Barry and Caitlin turned a puzzled glance to one another as Felicity still seemed to struggle with what it was she wanted to say.

Felicity sighed with an exasperated smile, and took another deep breath that seemed to center her. “What I am trying to say is that you’re very talented and good at what you do, and we’re so glad you agreed to do this.”

“Thanks… I think,” Barry said.

“C’mon, I’ll take you upstairs to the conference room.” Felicity led them back to the elevator and Barry didn’t miss Caitlin sticking her tongue out at the woman at the front desk.

“You know for a porn studio this place is pretty shnazzy. I feel like I’m underdressed being here,” Barry said with a laugh. “How much does it cost to rent the building?”

Felicity smiled and exited the elevator when they reached the third floor. “Oh we don’t rent. Vigilante Studios owns the building. We bought it from a law firm that was about to go under.”

“This place must’ve cost a fortune to buy though,” Caitlin commented.

“Well, when Oliver joined, it brought in a lot of extra revenue. Plus, Palmer Technologies is a financial backer which also helps,” Felicity explained.

Barry coughed, completely caught off-guard by the revelation. “Wait, you mean the billion dollar tech company that you work for funds Vigilante?” he asked.

“It’s one of Ray’s more extravagant business ventures, but it’s been very profitable.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is that how you became Oliver’s manager?” Caitlin inquired.

Felicity opened the door to the conference room and led them inside where they all took a seat at the large mahogany table in the center of the room.

“I actually started out at Queen Consolidated in their IT department, which is where I met Oliver. Surprisingly, he was pretty technologically challenged and needed some help revamping his own personal website. Which is how I accidentally discovered Oliver Queen ran his own webcam show.”

Barry had heard rumors of Oliver’s webcam show, and had even seen a little clip of one once before the video got deleted. He’d be lying if he said it was probably his favorite video of all time, but the moment Oliver made the official move to the porn industry all traces of his webcam site had disappeared.

“So you knew he was doing porn before everyone else did?” Barry asked.

“Yep, I was the one who helped him clean up his videos to send to Vigilante, which is how I ended up being his manager when he made the move. His mom nearly killed him when she found out he was leaving the company for porn. For a while Dig and I were the only people who supported him.”

“Dig?” Barry said puzzled.

“Oh sorry. Dig is short for Diggle, as in John Diggle. He’s Oliver’s bodyguard, best friend, and co-manager,” she answered. “When Oliver first started, it was just us three.”

“And now he’s a multi-million dollar porn star with his own line of sex toys, cologne, and even underwear, so I think that worked out well for him,” Caitlin guessed.

“All thanks to my hawking for him to branch out, and, whether he wants to admit it or not, Ray’s business acumen.” Felicity took a deep breath, but smiled, as though reminiscing. “Oliver doesn’t like to deal with the day to day business. He just likes the filming part. It’s weird cause you don’t find a lot of people who want to make a career in adult entertainment, but Oliver’s oddly enough does.”

“Where is Mr. Queen?” Barry asked as he looked around the room as though he was hidden somewhere in the room.

Felicity checked her phone and frowned. “He had a shoot this morning, but it should’ve finished by now.” She huffed and typed out a message before looking up Barry. “I hate to ask you this, but do you mind going to find him on set and see if he’s done yet?”

“Uh sure. I don’t know my way around here though, so I’ll need directions,” Barry agreed.

“It’s super simple. Just take the elevator down to the basement floor, and take a left. He should be down there. If anyone asks, just tell them you’re with me and Ray.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in just a bit, I think.”

“Thanks, Barry. I would go, but Ray could pop in at any time and I’d rather not subject you or Caitlin to him alone,” Felicity added.

Barry nodded and got back on the elevator, only getting a few odd looks from people as they got on the elevator and exited before him. When he made it down to the basement floor, it wasn’t quite what he was expecting it to look like. The floor was concrete and a few dimly lit florescent lights hung overhead, and for a minute Barry felt like he was in a horror movie.

He took the first left like Felicity told him too, and he finally thought he could hear signs of life. There were two double doors that were slightly cracked, and he figured that’s where he’d find Oliver. He could hear the voices more clearly now, just two people, and when he opened the door slightly and poked his head inside, he felt his legs nearly collapse and his brain shut down.

Inside the double doors was a what looked like a large bedroom, black furniture and lamps with warm lighting scattered around, but on the bed was a very naked Roy Harper, another big name of Vigilante Studios, whose hands were tied with what looked like cloth to the bed posts behind him.

The most distracting and bone-chilling thing though was the very naked Oliver Queen, sitting on the bed in between Roy’s legs. Barry felt like his breathing was failing, and he immediately regretted the decision to wear his more formal, but also tighter pants, today because boy was he hard, and it was very noticeable. He couldn’t see much past Oliver’s backside, but from the movements and sounds he heard, it was very likely that Roy Harper was being fucked by Oliver Queen. And boy did Oliver Queen have an ass.

The cameramen were surrounding them, one slowly circling the bed while the other two stood still. The director was so focused on the film that he hadn’t turned his head once when Barry had slipped inside.

“Color,” he heard Oliver call out.

Barry felt guilty as he stood there watching. It was a general rule not to be on a shoot you weren’t invited too, especially if you’re from another studio. But his eyes were glued to the scene, and the way Oliver’s hips rhythmically thrust in and out of Roy.

Roy himself was a mess of moans and breathless yelps, but he swore he heard him whisper the color “green” and Barry realized he was witnessing a genuine Oliver Queen BDSM scene _in person._

“Good,” he heard Oliver mutter, his tone unstrained and even despite the rigorous movements he was doing.

“Please—can I come, sir?” Roy begged.

“Are you ready?” Oliver asked with a tone so arrogant it was mesmerizing.

Barry could see the flush of red spreading across Roy’s face and body and he was squirming from what seemed like an intense build-up of pleasure.

He probably would’ve given anything to be Roy Harper right now.  

“Yes—sir—please,” Roy whined even more desperately.

“Come,” Oliver commanded.

Barry didn’t think he’d ever seen someone’s body buck and arch the way Roy’s did as he came, but Roy body was arching off the bed, come spurting all across his chest while Oliver had pulled out and discarded the condom onto the floor.

When Roy came down from his high, he slumped on the bed, breathing heavy and desperate, and his brow was covered in sweat that dripped down his face.

The director stood up and made a cut motion with his hands.

“And that’s a wrap. Good work you two. This should be a good take,” the director said. The lights in the room brightened and Barry tried to sneak out before anyone noticed him. However, as usual his show was untied and as he turned to sneak out, his foot clamped down on his untied shoe lace and he stumbled over, falling into the door with a loud thud.

He caught himself on the door handle, thankfully, but when he pulled himself up, everyone in the room was looking at him, including Oliver Queen.

“Who the hell are you?” the director, who Barry now realized was popular and recognized Malcolm Meryln, asked.

“Oh umm—sorry I just—Felicity sent me down here to find Mr. Queen,” Barry stammered.

Barry felt his heart skip a beat when Oliver Queen flashed a grin in his direction, and it was only made worse by the fact that he was still very much naked, and Barry was still very much erect and in pain.

“Barry Allen, right? Or do you prefer Sebastian Smythe?” Oliver asked.

“Barry Allen is fine,” Barry said nervously, looking around just in case there just happened to be another person named Barry Allen in the room. Barry lamented watching Oliver shrug on a robe that he tied off hiding his naked body, but that was replaced with the realization that Oliver Queen knew his name and was walking towards him right now.

Oliver offered a hand for Barry to shake, which he did eagerly. “Good to finally meet you.”

“Yeah—you too.” Barry’s brain lost functionality as he stared into Oliver’s bright blue eyes, and seeing his radiant smile which was one hundred times more beautiful in person.

There was a moment of silence, and Barry didn’t realize he was still holding Oliver’s hand, until he heard Oliver calling his name.

“Uh, Barry, you gonna let go of my hand?” he asked.

“Oh my God! I am so sorry. I just got star-struck and zoned out,” Barry apologized profusely.

“Oliver, I’m hitting the showers for the aftershoots. You coming?” Roy called out as he stood in the door way of the side door.

“Be right there,” Oliver yelled back. He turned his attention, and smile, back to Barry and clapped him on the shoulder. “Give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll be back and we can walk and talk.”

Barry swallowed and nodded, offering the smallest hint of a smile to Oliver before the man walked away to follow behind Roy.

Sneaking onto the set could’ve been much worse than it was. Really, the only bad thing was that his first meeting with Oliver Queen involved him having a very noticeable erection in his pants. At least when he watched Oliver’s newest video, he’d have the memory that he got to witness it in person. All he had to do now was survive until they reached the meeting, and pray to God his erection would go away soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this encounter will be in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting on the video project goes sour when Barry discovers that Oliver has a strong disdain for a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Flash Day! To celebrate the Flash coming on, here's a new chapter! It's part 2 of the meeting at Vigilante Studios!

True to his word, Oliver was back in almost exactly fifteen minutes, and Barry was mildly impressed that he could shower and dress so quickly, especially to look as good as he did, even if was just a simple black V-neck tee and jeans.

Barry was sitting down in one of the set, and tried to keep his attention on his game of Candy Crush and not on Oliver as he sauntered in.

“Ready to head up?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. I lost this level anyways. Candy Crush is a bitch once you get to the higher levels,” Barry remarked, sighing as he lost another level and was out of lives.

“Another reason I’m glad I never got into that game,” Oliver replied.

Barry followed Oliver to the elevator and they waited in slightly awkward silence for it to come. Barry had a million questions he wanted to ask Oliver, but he imagined that they would come out as a gargled mess if he tried to say anything.

Thankfully, Oliver seemed much more confident and instigated the conversation himself as they waited.

“So, Barry, how long have you been in the business?”

“About five years, I think. I started doing a few videos with my ex back in college, and the pay was good. Turns out the company liked me, and they offered me a job,” Barry explained.

“Your ex, huh,” Oliver murmured. Something about the way he said that seemed oddly gruff, like Barry’s explanation held a bad memory or something. “Your ex still in the business?”

“No. He wasn’t exactly happy that I started getting more callbacks and he didn’t. We broke up a few months after we started and he quit filming,” Barry answered. The question felt out of place, but Barry didn’t bother to say anything about it out of fear that he might strike some unknown nerve.

Oliver simply nodded as the elevator doors opened, and the two them rode up in silence. It felt awkward being in the elevator with one of his idols and crushes, and he tried hard to keep his brain to mouth filter in check, but the longer the silence went on, the harder it became until his reserves had broken.

“That scene you filmed was really intense, but it was great just watching you work,” Barry started.

Oliver offered him a tiny hint of a smile and nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’ve always been a huge fan of your BDSM scenes, and I think it’s great how you try to portray it realistically with the boundaries and safe words and limits and everything. It’s super neat and great for the community to see a star like you taking proper precautions,” he started to ramble, his nerves making speak a mile a minute.

“Do you always talk this fast?” Oliver asked, his blue eyes set intently on Barry.

“Sorry. I do that when I’m nervous or excited.”

“And which one are you now?”

Barry shrugged. “A little of both I guess. It’s not every day you get to be around your idols.”

That comment seemed to crack Oliver a little bit more as he managed to smile beyond just the slight smirk, which in turn was making Barry smile wider, and blush more.

The elevator stopped again on the third floor, and the two exited before making their way back to the conference room.

“You really shouldn’t be nervous around me. I’ve seen your videos and you’re extremely talented, Barry.”

Barry chuckled bashfully. “Okay, not gonna lie, that’s probably the best compliment I’ve ever gotten. But, thanks. It’s nothing compared to what you do, but I’m proud of what I’ve done so far.”

“And you should. We wouldn’t have asked you to join the production if we didn’t think you could keep up with me, Barry,” Oliver reassured.

“Wow, that’s really nice of you. Thanks, Mr. Queen,” Barry said.

“It’s fine. And call me Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver smirked again before he walked inside the conference room where Caitlin, Felicity, and another man were engaged in deep conversation.

“There you are,” Felicity exclaimed, shooting a fun yet slightly perturbed glance at Oliver.

“The shoot ran over. Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, giving Felicity a tight lipped smile.

The other man in the room smiled brightly when he saw the two of them enter the room and he jumped up and emphatically shook Barry’s hand.

“Glad to finally meet you! You are going to make this production fantastic!” the guy commented, very excitedly.

Felicity approached them, still smiling, but Barry could see she was slightly exhausted, most likely by this guy’s overenthusiasm he guessed.

“Barry, this is Ray Palmer, CEO of Palmer Technologies, and Ray this is Barry Allen, also known as Sebastian Smythe,” she introduced.

Barry’s eyes went wide and he felt like collapsing again. “You’re Ray Palmer, as in CEO of a billion dollar company, Ray Palmer?”

“That’s me. Also President of Vigilante Studios which is why I’m here today. But just call me Ray,” he replied, finally letting go of Barry’s hand.

Barry heard Oliver sigh somewhere beside him, but Barry saw a fond smile on his face and Ray smiled, though not as brightly as before.

“Good to see you, Ray,” Oliver greeted.

“Likewise,” Ray responded.

The two of them were locked in a weird stare down and Barry oddly enough felt caught in the middle. When he looked over to Caitlin she gave a slight shrug showing she too was puzzled by the weird tension that was lingering in the air. He was starting to believe something was going on between Ray and Oliver, and his suspicions were somewhat confirmed when Felicity cleared her throat and gave the two of them a stern look.

“Maybe we should sit down and talk about the film?” she suggested.

Oliver and Ray nodded and all three of them took a seat, Barry next to Caitlin while Oliver sat at the head of the table, making sure to be on the other side of Felicity opposite from Ray.

“So, with everyone here, Ray, Oliver, and I just want to run over the idea of the production and make sure you’re one hundred percent okay with everything before we move any further,” Felicity started. She turned to Ray and motioned for him to start which he gladly stood up and did while Felicity had clicked a remote on the projector that was hanging on the ceiling.

When the screen came up, a PowerPoint presentation was visible and on the cover was the title _The Arrow_ in big bold letters.

“The idea for the production is that you and Oliver are going to be playing vigilante superheroes based off your industry nicknames. Oliver will obviously be the Arrow, and Barry you are going to be the Flash, an obvious ode to your title as reigning champion of _Porn Wars_ three years straight,” Ray explained eagerly.

Barry chuckled bashfully, and felt a blush creep up on his face again. _Porn Wars_ had been a hell of challenge, having to make one of the most veteran porn stars come as quickly as possible. Barry had won the challenge, beating all other eight contestants by making the guy come in less than eight minutes. Having been the reigning champion for the last three years garnered him his nickname _the Flash._

Felicity hit the remote and the slide changed what looked like two superhero costumes that surprisingly looked good, a little too good for a porn shoot. “Palmer Technologies, is designing two realistic looking costumes for the two of you. Of course the suits will be easily removable for any sex scene that needs to be filmed, but we want to make this fun and realistic as possible,” Felicity added.

“And of course extremely sexually exhilarating. Which is why we wanted you, Barry,” Ray added.

“So what exactly will Barry be doing in the film besides being _the Flash_?” Caitlin asked, using air quotes for her added emphasis.

“We really want to highlight the contrast between Oliver and Barry in the film. Where Oliver, or the Arrow, is a raw and hard very dark, brooding, and mysterious for a superhero, Barry, or the Flash, is the opposite. Fun, flirty, and of course a little cocky. Take that and now and apply to a porn shoot, and you have the movie,” Ray answered.

Oliver rolled his eyes and groaned. “That has got to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of neat,” Barry chimed in. Everyone turned their eyes on him, but really he only seemed to notice Oliver’s stare. “I mean superheroes are totally in right now, and even though it’s not Superman, I’d kill to play a superhero, even if it’s for a porn film.”

“See, that’s the kind of enthusiasm we need,” Ray exclaimed. Ray’s response made Oliver roll his eyes again and sigh even louder, earning him another glower from Felicity that could kill.

“Okay. The idea sounds promising. What’s the plot, or at least who else is in it?” Caitlin asked.

Felicity hit the remote again and this time another costume, one that looked with sleek black pants and what looked like a parka appeared. “The main villain for the production is someone we want to call Captain Cold. He’s cold, ruthless, and the arch enemy for the Flash and the Arrow,” Ray answered.  

Oliver seemed to take a sudden interest in this part as he sat up in his chair and turned to stare Ray directly in his face.

“And who did we cast to play Captain Cold?” he asked very pointedly.

Barry caught a glint of nervousness in Felicity’s expression and Oliver seemed to pick up on it too, his expression falling from annoyance now to agitation. Ray, on the other hand, seemed content and normal still grinning excitedly about this whole idea.

“After weeks of searching and back and forth debating, we finally were able to cast the perfect Captain Cold,” Ray announced. Ray nodded at Felicity who begrudgingly changed the slide again, and the person that came up on the screen was not the person Barry had expected. “We reached a deal to get Leonard Snart as Captain Cold!” Ray said.

Barry’s mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. “No way! You can’t be serious. The Leonard Snart of Rogue Studios? That is freaking awesome.” Barry cheered. Even Caitlin seemed excited, no doubt because this production was truly going to help Barry’s career.

“If Oliver is the face of Vigilante, and Barry the face of the newcomers to the industry, then we needed someone with equal star power, and no one was a better choice than Rogue Studios’ biggest name,” Ray commented, though his attention was squarely focused on Oliver.

When Barry turned to Oliver, his face was blank. Not a hint of emotion lingered in his gaze for almost a minute straight. But after that minute his face hardened like never before, and Barry almost felt like he was about to murder someone.

“Go to hell, Ray,” Oliver growled.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted.

“No. I told you from the moment you even mentioned his name that I wasn’t going to do this if Snart was in it,” Oliver argued. He stood up from his chair and stormed out of the conference room, slamming the door behind him.

Felicity stood up and turned an apologetic glance towards Barry and Caitlin. “Sorry about that. Give us just a minute, and I’ll bring him back.” She left and followed behind Oliver while Barry just sat perplexed at what he just witnessed.

“So I’m guessing there’s some bad blood between Oliver and Leonard Snart?” he surmised.

Ray shrugged, but he didn’t seem too off-put by Oliver’s sudden exit. “I’m not too keen on what his issue with Leonard Snart is besides their big snub at the AVN awards last year. But, I do know that before I stepped in to run Vigilante, Oliver had a very distinct no filming with Rogue Studios clause in his contract. That clause somehow extended to a company-wide policy. I conveniently took that clause out when he re-signed his new contract a few months ago, and he’s been pretty upset about it ever since,” he explained.

“So if he had the clause in there, why would you take it out?” Caitlin inquired.

Ray took a deep breath, and finally Barry saw something different in Ray. The his body language and expression had shifted to something more calculating and business-like, more like what a CEO of a billion dollar company would look like. “Oliver is great at what he does, but the industry is evolving. By refusing to film with Rogue Studios, one of our biggest competitors, he’s dooming himself to a stagnant career which means Vigilante becomes stagnant. Filming this movie with Leonard Snart is a great way to move Oliver’s career and Vigilante to a new level and make a killing in the market.”

Felicity came back into the conference room alone and with a completely worn out, agitated expression. “Oliver isn’t coming back. I hate to ask you all to reschedule, but with him being the way he is there’s not much we can do right now,” she huffed.

“So does that mean that there’s no video? I mean he firmly said he wasn’t going to do it?” Barry asked. He didn’t want to sound too upset, but ever since Caitlin had mentioned a possibility of filming with Oliver he couldn’t really be excited about anything else.

“There will definitely be a movie, of that you can be sure,” she reassured them. “Oliver is just being stubborn, but once he cools off, Dig and I will talk to him.” Ray moved to say something, but Felicity threw a silencing glare in his direction. “Only Dig and I. Not you, Ray.”

Caitlin stood up from her seat, visibly confused and annoyed. “I guess Barry and I will just come back again when things settle down,” she suggested.

“I’m sorry you all came all this way for nothing,” Felicity apologized.

“It’s fine. We’ll just wait to see what happens,” Caitlin said, falsely. It was clearly to Barry that she was agitated, but, thankfully, only he could see that.

“I swear on my title as President of Palmer Technologies, there will be a video,” Ray announced offering a genuine smile. “I look forward to working with you, Mr. Allen.” He once again offered his hand out for Barry to shake, and Barry did so, though reluctantly.

“I’ll see you two out,” Felicity offered. Barry and Caitlin nodded and exited the conference room after saying goodbye to Ray, and Felicity followed them down the elevator and to the main lobby.

“Sorry again about Oliver,” she said as they reached the front door.

“I have to ask, what’s his issue with Leonard Snart?” Barry asked.

“He and Leonard Snart have a complicated past. I’m not even completely sure about the details, but all I know is that, Leonard Snart and Rogue Studios are very taboo subjects around Oliver. Last time someone pushed for Oliver to film with Snart, he nearly flipped a table”

“So will the shoot get cancelled if Oliver backs out?” Caitlin chimed in.

“Ray is too persistent to let that happen. He’ll give Oliver his space and then we’ll try again. Don’t worry about it,” Felicity assured them. She pulled out her phone and looked back up at them hastily. “I’ve got a conference call to be on, but I promise we’ll be in touch very soon.”

She waved goodbye and disappeared down another hallway, and the two of them made their way back to Caitlin’s car.

“Well that was a complete waste of time,” Caitlin griped.

“I don’t think it was so bad. At least we got to meet Oliver and Felicity. They seem pretty cool,” Barry said.

“Earth to Barry, we might not get to film the video which means we’ll have to find something else to get boost your popularity and get your name out again.”

“Well there’s always Porn Wars again. After all I have to defend my title.” Barry smiled to try and reassure Caitlin, less she go into one of her meltdowns where she plans every little detail of what he does next which always irritated him. “C’mon, let’s go get some coffee. My treat.”

Caitlin sighed, but finally cracked a tiny smile and continued on to the car.

There was definitely more to this Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart story than meets the eye, and though he knew he had no business finding out, he had to know just what it was. And he knew just the person who could help him get the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are probably wondering when Leonard will come in, and I can say with all honesty that next chapter will be the last one without Len, but he will show up for sure in chapter 5 and the fun really begins!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrys' coffee date and catch-up with Iris turns into a slightly awkward car ride with Oliver to his studio. All goes well until an unexpected guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Also there's a surprise at the end of it. Hope you enjoy!

Jitters was surprisingly packed for a Monday morning before noon, but Barry was relieved to see Iris already seated at their favorite table, a mug of coffee in her hand and one across from her calling his name. She looked up from her notebook and waved him over with the smile that always managed to cheer him up.

And boy did he need it. After everything that had happened last week with Oliver and the whole porn movie idea, he’d been too distracted to do much else.  

“Hey, Iris. Thanks for bailing from work,” he greeted, taking a seat and wrapping his hands around the mug of what smelled like his favorite caramel macchiato latte.

“Well you called and said it was urgent and couldn’t wait until family dinner night, so I knew I had to come. Plus, I can never turn down a caramel macchiato. So what’s been going on with you?” Iris asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Nothing much. Shoots have been keeping me busy, but so far everything’s been going well. How bout you? Any good news lately?” Barry asked.

“I think I have a lead on a huge real estate scam going on in Salzman Towers,” she answered, and Barry could hear the excitement in her voice. Getting hard hitting news was what she lived for, and Barry was always happy to see her living her dream. “But that’s not what you wanted to meet me for coffee to talk about, right?” she added.

“You gotta stop doing that thing where you get inside my head and know what I’m thinking,” he teased. Iris laughed before taking another drink from her mug, and Barry cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to see if you could do some research on someone for me.”

“Barry, you do know I’m a journalist, not a private investigator, right?”

“I know, I know. But if anyone can find something about someone’s past, it’s you. I mean, you’re Iris West, ace reporter for the Central City Picture News,” Barry flattered.

“Alright, I get it. Who’s the lucky person, and what’s going on that you need a background check on them?”

Barry took a deep breath and exhaled. “So, last Thursday, I had a meeting with Oliver Queen and and—”

“Hold up. You had a meeting with _the_ Oliver Queen and you didn’t tell me?” Iris interrupted.

“Sorry. I was kind of in shock and didn’t even think to tell you. Plus, it’s still weird telling you about my work-life,” Barry apologized.

“Oh c’mon, Barry. If anyone is one hundred percent supportive of what you choose to do with your life, it’s me,” Iris reassured him.

“I get that, it’s just other than you, Caitlin, and Cisco, no one else knows. But that’s why I’m here telling you now.”

Iris smiled and nodded her head. “Alright, keep going,” she said.

“So, I met Oliver Queen and I got offered a role in a huge new production that Palmer Technologies is funding and Oliver Queen is starring in.”

“Barry, that’s amazing!” Iris cheered. “I mean Oliver Queen is like the hottest guy ever, and I’m pretty sure we both spent just about every year at CCU dreaming about him, so I’m a little jealous you’re getting to film with him.”

“I wish it were that exciting. He kinda stormed out of the meeting and refused to do it,” Barry lamented.

Iris’ cheery face fell, and confusion replaced it. “That sucks, Barry. But I don’t see where I come into all of this? Unless you’re asking me to investigate Oliver Queen for something?”

“Well, yes and no. See during the meeting, they were going over the rest of the cast and they mentioned another big name person in the industry that made Oliver flip out,” Barry continued.

“Wait, Oliver quit because of someone else? Who is it?”

“Leonard Snart. Next to Oliver, Snart is like the biggest name out there. But, apparently, Oliver has a no filming with Snart clause in his contract, and there’s some bad blood between them.”

Realization finally struck Iris, and she leaned back in her seat coffee in hand as she took another sip of it. “I get it now. You want me to find out what the beef is between the two of them.”

Barry nodded his head, and Iris sighed. “I know you’re super busy, but I’d totally owe you.”

“I gotta be honest, Barry. Digging into the past of two porn stars isn’t exactly my forte. Couldn’t you just look on the internet?”

“I tried, but besides a few gossip sites that just say they hate each other I haven’t found anything. You’re my next best bet.”

Iris’ face was weirdly unreadable, but she gave him a tiny smile. “Alright. I’ll see what I can find for you. But why is it such a big deal?”

Barry contemplated her question for a moment before turning back to her. “General curiosity I guess,” he said with shrug. “Oliver was fine before they mentioned Snart’s name. I just want to know what it is about Snart that made him so angry.”

Barry’s phone started buzzing and he pulled it out to see a text from Caitlin and again it had a sense of urgency to it, telling him to meet her at Meta Zone ASAP.

“Work?” Iris asked.

“Yeah. Caitlin told me to meet her at the studio. Apparently it’s urgent again.”

“Actually I probably need to be heading back to the office too,” Iris said, getting her purse and checking her phone as well.

“Sorry about the quick ending,” Barry apologized.

Iris smiled. “It’s fine. Besides if I’m going to work on getting the story on your porn star feud, then I need to be in the office finishing up my lead on the Saltzman Tower’s scam. Plus I told Eddie I’d run by the station before going home which I can’t do if I’m working till eight at night like always.”

“Thanks, Iris. I definitely owe you.”

“Yes, you do. Next two coffees are on you,” she teased, giving him a playful shove as they walked out of the café. When they got outside the sky was starting to grey and Barry could feel a few drops of rain starting to fall.

“Did you walk here?”  Iris asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I’ll just take the bus out to the studio and then have Caitlin drop me off at home.”

“Are you sure?” Iris asked.

“Positive. Go be Central City’s ace reporter,” he teased.

Iris gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye, and Barry waved back before a clap of thunder overhead startled him.

He made his way down the block towards the bus stop sighing as he saw what looked to be a decent sized crowd. As he made his way down there, something in his brain was unsettled and he felt a need to look back, and when he did he nearly sprinted when he saw what looked to a really nice, expensive car slowing down on the curb near him.

It had happened before. Some guy or guys notice him from the videos and try to proposition him, but usually it was later at night, and not in plain sight of others. He was about to speed walk down to the stop when the car rolled its window and Oliver was staring at him from inside.

“Oliver?” Barry said, puzzled at what he was doing right outside the coffee shop. Without being prompted, Barry approached the car, still unsure of whether to be relieved or more nervous that Oliver was here.

Oliver gave Barry a tiny smirk, and Barry. “There’s a storm’s heading this way, and it looks like you need a ride,” he pointed out. 

“I have to meet Caitlin at the studio. Apparently it’s urgent,” Barry replied.

Oliver nodded and moved some things in the front seat. “You’re just in luck. I’m headed that way. I’ll give you a ride.”

“Are you sure?”

“Get in, Barry,” Oliver sighed. Barry grinned wider than he should have, and made his way over to the passenger side of the car. Even if he wanted to look cool in front of Oliver, it was too difficult to hide the fact that Oliver Queen was offering him a ride to work.

When Barry was inside and buckled, Oliver started off towards the studio which Barry figured was about a twenty minute drive away which was the moment he realized that he was going to be alone with Oliver for that length of time.

They drove in silence for the first few minutes, and Barry tried his best not to stare at Oliver while they were driving, but he had slipped up and had glanced over a little too long. Barry nearly jumped when he would see Oliver glancing back at him, smirking with tight lips when Barry would immediately look away.

“You can turn on the radio you know,” Oliver said finally breaking the silence.

“I just didn’t feel right messing around with your car,” Barry replied, slinking in his seat.

“It’s fine, Barry. You have full reign to mess around with my radio and find something you like. Just no country music is all.” Oliver smiled again, and Barry was silently praying that his reaction to Oliver’s smile would go away soon enough.

Barry also prayed that the recurring urge to ask Oliver about Snart would go away too. He figured if it was a touchy subject in the meeting, it’d be no less awkward now. But part of him had to know. Especially if it meant he wasn’t going to get to work on the project with him.

“So what brought you over this way? Last time I checked Vigilante Studios was one town over and forty-five minutes away,” Barry inquired.

“I thought I’d said I was headed the same way you were headed,” Oliver replied, a gruff tone in his voice, though not enough that it had off put Barry.

“Why are you going to Meta Zone? I thought you only exclusively shot videos with Vigilante?” Barry asked.

“I do. But Felicity called me in for a meeting and had it scheduled at Meta Zone for some reason. And as I was heading that way, I randomly saw you walking to the bus stop from that coffee shop on the corner.” Barry nodded his head understandingly, and turned forward in his seat again. “I didn’t know you were dating someone,” Oliver remarked, his voice slightly quieter.

His comment caught Barry off-guard and he did a double-take looking at Oliver. The entire question seemed so out of the blue and random, and he couldn’t help but wonder what made Oliver bring that up.

“Wait, what?” Barry nearly shouted.

“I saw you leave the coffee shop with that girl and she kissed you. She’s your girlfriend, right?” Oliver asked.

Barry couldn’t help but grin and laugh at the suggestion. “We’re not dating. Iris is like my sister. We’ve known each other ever since I was l like five years old. She and her dad took me in after—” he stopped himself before he went straight into the details of the fact that his father was sitting in Iron Heights Prison, convicted of killing his mother so many years ago.

Oliver didn’t ask him to finish, and seemed content to leave it there. They were getting closer to the studio, and, Barry decided not to say anything else which Oliver seemed fine with as well.  

Still, Barry was aching to ask that one question that had been plaguing him since the meeting at Vigilante, and if Oliver was willing to ask about Iris, maybe he could get away with it.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked.

“Sure, Barry.”

Barry took a deep breath and mentally prepped himself. This could either go not horribly wrong, or he could end up being thrown out of the car and have to walk the rest of the way to Meta Zone. He was praying for the first.

“What’s the deal with you and Leonard Snart? You flipped out the other day when Ray mentioned his name?”

Barry watched Oliver’s grip tighten on the steering wheel, and he’d actually managed to be more stone faced now than he normally was.

He was totally getting thrown out of the car.

“Leonard Snart and I have a history, and I’m just going to leave it at that,” Oliver answered, his voice eerily calm and collected which was in clear contrast to his body language that Barry read as _I might kill you if you mention his name again._

Barry followed his gut instinct and didn’t push the question further because he would definitely get thrown out next time. He’d never been so happy to see the studio as he did now to escape the tension that was lingering in the car.

Oliver parked and Barry hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to Oliver who seemed calmer now. “Thanks for the ride,” he thanked.

“Not a problem,” Oliver replied as he got out of the car too.

For a moment he’d forgotten that Oliver was supposed to be here as well, but he was quickly reminded when Oliver made his way to the studio beside him.

“So why did Felicity schedule your meeting here again?”

“She didn’t say why. All she said was to get in my car and drive over here. I can only imagine it’ll be to convince me to work on Ray’s stupid movie idea,” Oliver grumbled. The two of them made their way into the studio building, and Barry looked around but saw no sign of Caitlin or Felicity nearby.

He started wondering if Oliver was right and if there was a point to the meeting. After all, Oliver had made it very clear that he wasn’t going to do it if Leonard Snart was involved, and based on his earlier reaction to Snart’s name in the car, that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“If that’s the case, I guess we should just pack up and go home right?” Barry commented with a teasing grin.

Oliver didn’t seem nearly as amused and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “What makes you say that?”

Barry’s grin faded, and now he felt a wave of apprehension seeing Oliver so serious. “You stormed out of the meeting last week at the mention of Snart’s name. And you’ve called the idea stupid like three times already. I thought it was pretty obvious that you weren’t going to do it.”

“It’s still a stupid idea, but I’ve done worse. And there’s still other options and other people Ray can find to fill the role. He’s just being stubborn to prove he’s right, like always.”

“I hate to say it, but so are you,” Barry fired back.

Oliver glared at him, and Barry felt a chill creep down his body, but he surprised himself and didn’t flinch despite Oliver’s impressive intimidation factor.

“Oh don’t act like you’re not. It’s just a porn video. It’s not like you and Snart have to hang out off set or anything,” Barry defended. He was starting to wonder when he got bold enough to stand up to Oliver Queen the way he just did, but the glare Oliver had on his face was slowly making him regret his decision to do so.

Oliver exhaled and thankfully quit glaring, though there was still agitation lingering in his blue eyes. “You don’t know the history I have with Snart. Until you do, you don’t get to judge me for how I choose to respond to working with him.”

Barry held his hands up in defense. “Alright, I get it. I won’t openly say you’re being stubborn about this Leonard Snart thing to your face.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hallway. “Let’s just find them and get this over with.”

“They’re probably in the conference room. I can show you where it is,” Barry offered.

Oliver motioned for him to lead the way and Barry followed, and the two walked in silence towards the back of the studio, trying their best to avoid moving onto any sets that were being used.

When they reached the back rooms, Barry could hear Felicity and Caitlin talking and laughing which was a good, though he imagined that things were about to get much worse if Oliver’s mood as an indication.

“There you two are,” Felicity said cheerfully.

“Felicity, a word if you don’t mind?” Oliver requested, motioning to meet him further down the hall.

Felicity turned to Caitlin and offered an apologetic smile before walking with Oliver down the hall, and Barry quickly grabbed a chair next to Caitlin.  

“So why are Felicity and Oliver here at our studio?” Barry asked in a hushed voice.

“Well Felicity felt terrible about what happened last week, so she offered to have us all meet here today.”

“I get that part, but what about Oliver. I mentioned Snart’s name in the car and I think he may have contemplated murdering me. He’s still dead-set against the film if Snart’s involved.”

Caitlin contemplated what he said, but Barry couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Apparently, Ray is still set on Snart being in the film. Felicity thinks she has a plan, but we’ll just have to wait and see. For now, all we need to focus on is making sure the project goes through and you’re involved.”

Felicity and Oliver returned and took a seat across from them, Oliver seemingly annoyed while Felicity was still smiling, albeit less brightly.

 “So what’s all this about?” Barry looking at the two of them bewildered. 

“We—meaning Oliver and I—wanted to finish our talk about the project, and since you came out to Vigilante last time, it was only fair we meet you two here at Meta Zone,” Felicity explained.

“So the movie is still happening?” Barry asked.

“Ray really wants it to. Ray also really wants Snart involved in the video too which is why we’re all meeting here to make it work,” she answered, nudging Oliver who scowled.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’ve already said, if Snart’s involved, I’m out,” Oliver nearly growled.

“And Ray is determined to keep you both in, and neither one of you is budging. And at the end of the day, Ray is right, Oliver. This movie will be the biggest thing in your career since you moved into the industry,” Felicity quipped.

“There are other ways to do the movie. Tell Ray to cast somebody else if he wants to do the damn movie so badly,” Oliver griped.

In the midst of their back and forth, Barry finally registered that someone was leaning in the doorway.  When he looked up, his face lit up and he found himself unable to talk, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. Caitlin looked over and saw who it was and her face was frozen in shock.

Oliver though was a different story though. Some bizarre mixture of confusion, shock, and fury had filled his ice blue eyes, and Barry felt a pang of fear in his chest.

Leonard Snart of all people was standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest and smirking so smugly that Barry wondered if he was getting some satisfaction out of everyone’s surprise. Though the moment was tense, Barry could help but find himself mesmerized by the man. His demeanor was cold and calm, and his eyes were an alluring blue-green that Barry found himself gazing into a little too long.

“Good to see some people never change. Never could stand your whining,” Leonard remarked.

Felicity stood up and motioned for Leonard to take a seat at the table while everyone was, Barry included, were speechless and looking around for answers. Oliver was the worst though, his glare glued to Leonard as he made his way to the table.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Oliver managed to ask, his face set in the angriest glower Barry had ever seen.

“I’m here to make money. Same thing as you, Queen,” Leonard answering coolly, not letting the tense air affect his demeanor.

“I invited him here, Oliver, and Mr. Snart agreed to come and discuss the movie as well,” Felicity further explained, obviously not backing down as Oliver turned his glare to her. Oliver didn’t say anything else, and stood up and shoved his chair in hard before making his way to the door.

“Oliver, if you leave now, Ray _will_ find someone else to replace you, and that is going to tank your career. Don’t let it get to that point,” Felicity interjected, a hint of resignation and sadness in her tone.

Oliver stopped and looked down at Felicity while Barry studied the two of them closely. There was genuine hurt in Felicity’s expression, and he could tell that more than anything she didn’t want Oliver to storm out again and risk giving this opportunity up. If anything, Barry had garnered that Felicity and Oliver shared a very close bond if only because Oliver sat back down, though he looked no less angry.

“Say what you have to say, and then I’m out,” Oliver demanded.

That brought a smirk back to Leonard’s face, and Barry watched as Leonard sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. “Guess we get to work together again. Just like old times, right _Ollie_?”

Oliver growled quietly to himself and looked about ready to pounce, but he stayed seated in his chair, arms folded tightly.

Barry’s mind was buzzing, and as looked to Caitlin for some sort of acknowledgement that this wasn’t all some crazy dream, even she seemed baffled and lost.

All Barry could be sure of right now is that the hate between Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart was very real, and that these next few moments were about to turn into a surreal warzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So initially I was like how am I going to bring Len in, and I figured why not have Felicity invite him to the meeting. The very fun part 2 is next chapter and you finally get to see Len and Oliver interact with one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south With Oliver and Len in the same room, but Barry does his best to salvage the project and finds himself getting closer to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lovely part II to the last chapter. Also shoutout to everyone who's commented and left kudos! I love reading your thoughts on it!

“So now that everyone is here, I think we can get started,” Felicity announced as she closed the door to the small conference room.

The tension in the room was so thick, Barry felt like he was choking on it. Oliver hadn’t stopped glaring at Leonard Snart since the moment he’d walked in. Snart on the other hand had managed to look everywhere but at Oliver, though his gaze did linger slightly on Barry.

Barry on his part was simply trying to take in everything that was happening, from Oliver’s murderous glares to Leonard’s analytic gaze that swept over him. Caitlin was tense beside him and Felicity too was more on edge, and who could blame them?

Despite her discomfort, Caitlin stood up to speak, and Barry figured it was mostly to help Felicity out. “I think this is movie is great opportunity for everyone. It’s fun, it’s exciting, and with all three of you together as the leads, I’m confident it’ll revolutionize the industry.”

Barry watched Leonard think about her words for a moment before turning a cold glance up towards her.

“And what makes you think I need to revolutionize anything, _Dr. Snow_?” Len’s voice was still eerily calm, and it sent shivers down Barry’s back to hear him talk. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he’d yet to decide. “Last time I checked, I had the highest rated video of the year thus far, even outdoing Ollie over here.” Oliver’s scowl somehow managed to deepen, but Leonard seemed to be enjoying watching Oliver fester in his anger.

“Not to take away from Caitlin’s response to your question, but Palmer Technologies has had extensive research done on the current state of the adult entertainment industry. What we’ve found is that people are craving a new brand of entertainment. People want excitement, romance, sensuality. In addition, you and Oliver have been the most requested filming duo for the last five years straight. With everything combined, you three could cement your name in the industry forever by doing this movie,” Felicity explained, managing to sound confident and excited.

“I’m not interested in changing the industry. I’m in it for the money. As long as the pay is right, I’ll do it. Even if it means filming with _Ollie_ over here.”

Oliver’s scowl broke and he actually snickered. “You’re one to talk about not changing, _Lenny_.”

Len tilted his head that cocky smirk fading just slightly. Barry was perplexed about the nicknames the two seemed to have for one another, but he was now fairly confident that these two had some very serious issue sometime in the past. 

“And how so?” Len asked.

“It’s always been about money with you hasn’t it? If there’s nothing lucrative in it for you, then it’s just not worth doing right?” Oliver taunted.

Len snickered and Barry felt awkward watching the two of them bicker the way they were.

“It’s just business, Ollie. Though it’s ironic that you’re calling me self-interested. I seem to recall you being the selfish one.”  Oliver lips curled into a tight line, and whatever Leonard was starting to push at was clearly striking a new nerve with Oliver.

Leonard turned to Barry and Barry felt like his gaze could burn a hole through him, but there was something else behind the smirk that he could see. It almost looked like pain and anger. Whatever it was it made Barry’s heart pound just a bit faster.

“You know Barry, I’ve seen your videos. You’re not half-bad, kid. It’d be a shame if you trusted someone like him to help you out. He’s got a nasty habit of using people and running away be—”

“Shut the hell up, Len,” Oliver barked, standing up out of his chair and leaning across the table to get closer to the man.

Len mirrored him, immediately standing up and getting almost right up in Oliver’s face. Barry felt more frightened to see Len finally break his cool if even for a moment.

“Why don’t you make me, _Ollie_. You can try and revise history in your mind all you want, but we both know the truth. In fact, I think you’d be more fitting to play the role of the villain in this little porno than I would.”

Those words finally silenced Oliver completely; pure rage lying in his cold blue eyes and his nostrils flaring. Barry figured this was the moment Oliver would snap.

Oliver surprised him, instead storming out of the room and slamming the door so hard that some of the pictures on the wall fell. The room fell silent for a moment as he left and Barry watched as Felicity closed her eyes to hide the frustration and disappointment.

“Well that… could’ve gone better,” Caitlin commented.

“So I’m guessing Oliver’s answer is no?” Barry asked, turning to Felicity.

“I don’t know,” Felicity sighed.

“I’ll go find him,” Barry offered as he stood up from his chair. He knew that he was mainly leaving to find Oliver if only to escape the tension that was suffocating him inside the tiny conference room.

“Take it from me, kid; Let him go,” Len remarked. “It’s the classic Oliver Queen way. When things get too hot for him, he finds an easy way out and runs.

As much as he wanted to know, now seemed like a very bad time to ask Snart about his past with Oliver, so Barry gave him something of a contemptuous glance before leaving to find Oliver.

Leaving the room was a brief of fresh air, but he took no time to enjoy it, instead hurrying through the studio back to the parking lot to see if Oliver had left already. When he passed through some of the sets he saw Cisco staring towards the opposite door, looking confused and slightly perturbed. When he saw Barry come through he walked up to him.

“Was that Oliver Queen that just came stomping through here?” Cisco asked motioning to the door to the front of the studio.

“Yeah. Turns out Oliver and Leonard Snart really do hate each other,” Barry answered tiredly.

“Bummer, man. But I can’t say I’m surprised. The rumors about the feud between those two have been around forever.”

“Wait do you know something about them?” Barry asked immediately.

Cisco gave him an odd look, but Barry ignored it. If he was lucky, Cisco might be able to shed some light on the situation without him having to go to Oliver or worse, Leonard, to get it.

“Not much. Apparently there were some pretty big rumors that the two of them used to date way back in the day, but no one can find any proof of it.”

If the two of them dated and it ended badly, it would explain why the two of them hated each other so much now. It would also explain the random nicknames they had for one another too. Maybe Iris would be able to find something out about that.

Barry remembered that he still needed to find Oliver, and he quickly turned towards the door. “We’ll talk later. I’ve gotta find Oliver.” He ran for the exit and passed a few more puzzled people in the studio who he could hear saying something about Oliver which at least was a sign that he’d been this way.

When he got outside into the studio parking lot, Oliver’s car was still there and Barry breathed a sigh of relief. As weird as it was, he didn’t want Oliver to leave, and he really wanted this movie deal to work out too.

As he looked around, he saw no sign Oliver and was about to give up and go back inside to look for him when he heard a very disgruntled sigh from somewhere around the corner. Oliver’s groans had already become familiar and he walked around to see Oliver leaned against the wall, a very agitated look on his face, and his hands stuffed squarely in his pocket.

“At least you didn’t disappear this time,” Barry said as he approached Oliver.

“I want to be left alone, Barry,” Oliver answered.

“Why? So you can sit around and sulk against the wall for the rest of the day?” Barry taunted him. Oliver glared at him, but Barry had somehow grown immune to it, and just grinned. “Do you always storm out of meetings like that?”

“I do when I see no purpose in being there,” Oliver answered.

“Okay, then tell me why you’re so against doing the movie? It’s just a porn shoot. I’m sure you’ve worked with people you didn’t like before?”

“You don’t know the story between Len and I, Barry. No matter how great Felicity or Ray make this movie sound, too much has happened between us for this to be just a simple porn movie between people who don’t like each other.”

“What’s your issue with Snart? Cause from what I just saw, it sounds like he’s blaming you for whatever happened between you two,” Barry demanded.

“It’s none of your business, Barry.”

Barry cocked his eyebrow at him, and shook his head disapprovingly. “Are you really willing to throw away your career over this?”

Oliver shrugged with a flippant expression. “I don’t need this ridiculous movie, Barry. I’m happy where I am, and I’m not going to compromise that just to fulfill some stupid vision Ray has. If that means he fires me, so be it.” He started to move past Barry, most likely to his car, and Barry felt disappointment, watching someone his idolized act so nonchalant.

“If Snart can do the movie knowing that you’re in it, why can’t you?”

“Because people deal with things differently, Barry!” Oliver snapped.  “You’ve only been in porn professionally for what, three years? I’ve been here much longer than you, and I can say, very confidently, that you are too young and too naïve to truly understand how things work in this business. People make mistakes, people get mad, and then they get hurt, and dressing up like some idiotic superhero to fuck someone on video is not going to change those feelings!”

Barry had expected himself to be angry. After all, who the hell was he to assume what Barry had and hadn’t experienced? But the feelings never came. In fact, he couldn’t manage to get angry or even frown. He’d only known Oliver for less than a few days, and he could see through his façade. Whether Oliver would admit it or not, he could see that he was afraid to film this movie.

“You know what I think?” Barry asked.

Oliver took a deep breath and let his anger simmer before shaking his head and looking forward again.

“No, Barry, I don’t.”

“I think you’re full of shit.” That earned him a shocked and once again angry look from Oliver, but he just continued to look at him, with a confident grin. “You’re Oliver Queen. You are one of the greatest porn stars working today, and probably of all time. But you’re running away from a movie and possibly throwing away your career because you’re afraid to face your issue with Snart.”

Oliver didn’t say anything, but continued to glower at Barry, and Barry took that as a signal to keep going.

“Look if what happened between you and Snart is that bad that you absolutely can’t film this movie, then I get that, and I’ll drop it for good. But if it’s not, and Snart can put aside his issues with you for the sake of the movie, then I don’t see why you can’t either.”

Oliver’s gaze had lightened up slightly, but he continued to stare at Barry.

“So will you give it a shot? If not for me, at least for money,” Barry asked.

“I have more money in my trust fund than I know what to do with, Barry. I don’t need the money,” Oliver quipped. Barry huffed and rolled his eyes which actually made Oliver’s lips quirk up into the tiniest hint of a smile. “But I will do it for you.”

“Really?” Barry asked excitedly, his face lighting up into a bright smile.

“Don’t get too excited. I’ll admit, I’m curious to see if you live up to all the hype you get. And, I’m not going to throw in the towel to Snart.”

“Fair enough,” Barry conceded. “We’ll just have to see if you can keep up with me. Word on the street is that I could run circles around you. After all I did beat your record in Porn Wars.”

“I watched that video. You’ve got some skill, but I still think I could do better,” Oliver challenged.

“Really? I’d like to see you try.”

“Save it for the video, Barry,” Oliver teased. Oliver started walking, this time through the side door that led to one of the sets. “Coming?”

Barry smirked and followed behind Oliver, realizing that someway somehow, he’d won Oliver Queen over.

 

● ● ●

 

When Barry re-entered the conference room, everyone was at varying states of emotion. Felicity was typing away on her phone frantically, Caitlin had her head in her hands, looking tired and bored, and Len had his boots kicked up on the table, cautiously eyeing Barry as he re-entered. It was when Oliver came in behind him that everyone froze, even Len.

All eyes were on Oliver as he stood, the anger gone, but his eyes still locked on Len for a few moments.

“I’ll do the movie. _On_ the condition that I remain the Arrow,” Oliver announced.

Felicity and Caitlin were both stunned, their faces blank at his announcement. But Barry watched Len grin as though he was either excited or plotting something.

“Fine by me, Ollie. Playing the hero gets boring anyways.” Len’s gaze slowly shifted towards Barry and smiled as he stood up from his seat. “I’m impressed, Barry. I didn’t think you’d actually get him to come back.”

“Where are you going?” Barry asked.

“Home,” Len replied. “I’ve had more than enough excitement for one day.” Len stopped at the door before leaving the conference room and turned his head back slightly. “You should stop by Rogue Studios sometime, kid. We can have a little chat before we start this project of ours.”

Barry heard Oliver scoff, but Barry couldn’t help the wry grin that spread across his face. Even if Leonard Snart gave him chills sometimes, he was intrigued by the man, and he figured he might take him up on his offer.

“Looking forward to working you, Mr. Snart,” Barry said.

Len snickered before leaving the conference room. Barry was oddly content, but seeing Oliver glaring reminded him that even if he’d agreed to this he and Len still obviously despised each other, and there was no way to predict how that would affect their actual work.

Felicity clapped her hands together and had a hopeful look on her face though she did quickly turn away from a still scowling Oliver whose attention was still squarely put on the door where Len had just left from.

“So… I think things worked out pretty well here,” she said, slightly unsure.

Caitlin gave a half look of approval. “I don’t think this qualifies as well.” Barry shot a, _I can’t believe you just said that,_ look in her direction which earned him a doubtful look back. “But it could’ve been much worse, and the most important thing is that everyone is on the same page,” she quickly added.

Felicity smiled and Barry smiled too, nudging Oliver a little to get the man to lighten up just a bit which earned him a very stern groan.

“I think Oliver has done enough socializing for one day,” Felicity cut in. She approached Caitlin and offered her hand out to shake again which Caitlin eagerly did. “We’ll email you the contracts tomorrow, and start setting dates for the promo shoots.”

Caitlin smiled brightly. “I look forward to it, Felicity.”

Felicity turned her attention to Barry and seemed unsure of what to do with her hands. “I don’t know if I should do this, but I just really want to hug you right now.”

Barry looked around confused, but simply shrugged. “You can if you want.”

Felicity wasted no time and pulled him into a tight hug and she leaned down so that her lips were by his ear.

“Thank you so much for talking some sense into him. I owe you,” she whispered. When she pulled back Barry offered her a slight smile and she turned to Oliver. “Ready to go?”

Oliver’s face relaxed a bit and he nearly cracked a grin himself. “You go on ahead. I just wanna talk to Barry for a second.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Caitlin offered, almost as if one cue.

Caitlin escorted Felicity out of the conference room, and Barry figured the two of them would probably use the time to talk business or something. He wasn’t quite sure, but he was too preoccupied wondering what Oliver wanted with him.

“You don’t have to take Len up on his offer,” Oliver finally said.

“I know that. I figured he wasn’t serious about it anyways,” Barry remarked.

“Just be careful not to let him get into your head, Barry. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Barry cocked an eyebrow at the man, but nodded as if he understood.

Oliver smiled and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Good. I’ll see you soon, Barry.” With that, Barry watched Oliver leave the conference room too.

He wasn’t in a mood to tell Oliver the truth and risk him getting angry again, but he had every intention of going to Rogue Studios to see Leonard Snart. He could sense Oliver had some underlying motive for trying to talk him out of going, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see Snart without Oliver.

If anything though, he was going to satisfy his own curiosity. Leonard Snart was just as mysterious and captivating as he was intimidating, and somehow he’d piqued his interest in the few minutes they’d been together. And maybe, just maybe, he could get some more information on why he and Oliver hated each other so much.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's nervous if the issue between Len and Oliver is something super dub-con/non-con rest assured it's nothing of that level haha. Next chapter is Barry going to Rogue Studios and meeting with Len before the porn shoot begins!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry decides to make an impromptu trip to Rogue Studios and finds himself easily charmed and captivated by Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little carried away with this chapter and it's pretty much double the size of a normal chapter so enjoy! Also this one is very Len/Barry heavy as well. And as usual thanks again for all the kudos and comments! I appreciate every single one!
> 
> Also something I should probably mention for story clarity:
> 
> Len is younger than what most people headcanon him as. He's much closer to Oliver's age in this fic which puts him at around 31-32 which is where Oliver is. (Wentworth ages so well so he looks pretty much the same anyways minus slightly less hair)

Barry sat in his car outside Rogue Studios as the sun started to come out from behind the grey clouds still lingering in the sky.

It had been almost two weeks since he, Len, Oliver, Caitlin, and Felicity had come together for the first time, and if nothing else, he’d been consumed by thoughts of Leonard and Oliver completely.

_What were they feuding about? Why did Leonard blame Oliver? Why was Oliver angry if Leonard was blaming him?_

For some reason the questions had been twisting in his mind and it had distracted him even from work. Since Caitlin had managed to get his shoot with Tony Woodward cancelled, the studio had him film a simple solo scene, jerk himself off, a couple of toys. It was a simple, but a usual fan favorite and would tide people over until the big announcement of _the Arrow_ came out.

Caitlin had gotten the contracts the day after they all met like Felicity had promised, and after looking over it Caitlin had urged him to sign it saying the contract was airtight and way too good an opportunity to pass up. It was reassuring to know he’d secured his spot, but he was even more relieved when Caitlin had texted him that both Leonard and Oliver had signed their contracts as well. Now all three of them were locked in, and it seemed pretty hard if not impossible to back out now. 

Leonard’s offer to drop by Rogue Studios had been something he’d considered every day since that meeting, and since he had the next few days off, he decided to take a trip there. He hadn’t exactly planned on what he would do if he got there and Len wasn’t working, but he figured he’d just make it up on the go.

His phone started buzzing and looked down to see Iris calling him.

“Hey, Iris,” he greeted.

“Hey. Are we still on for coffee today?” she asked.

Barry groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel in frustration. He’d completely forgotten his and Iris’ coffee date again.

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot, Iris. Is there any way we can reschedule?”

“Totally forgot… right,” she teased on the other end. “Are you sure you just didn’t purposefully forget so you didn’t have to pay for my coffee today?”

Barry chuckled as he watched someone that wasn’t Len go into the studio. “No, I promise I didn’t skip out on purpose. Something just came up and I forgot.”

“That’s very unspecific and suspicious, Bar. Where are you?”

Barry took a deep breath. “I’m downtown outside Rogue Studios,” he said unsure.

“Rogue Studios? Isn’t that the other big porn company you had applied to work for?”

“That’s the one.”

“Wait. This doesn’t have anything to do with this whole fight between Leonard Snart and Oliver Queen does it?” she asked, tone already implying that she knew it was.

“It might. Speaking of which, have you had any luck finding anything on the two of them?”

“Actually, you’re just in luck. Hold on a second,” Iris replied. She went silent for a moment and Barry stared at his phone when he felt it vibrate again. When he looked down he saw a picture message from Iris, and he opened it to see a group of guys smiling for a picture. Barry quickly recognized one of the men as a very younger frat-looking Oliver Queen with a backwards cap and easy going smile. Even more shocking was Leonard Snart beside Oliver, smirking that same cautious smirk, but Barry could see something about his smile was more easy-going and relaxed.

“Is that Oliver and Leonard? Where did you find that?” Barry asked stupefied.

“You’re not gonna believe this, but I went back to CCU to visit one of my old journalism professors for some advice, and he just so happened to have an old year book from 2007 in his office. I looked through it while I was waiting for him and I found that picture in there. At some point, Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart were at CCU together,” she explained.

“But didn’t Oliver Queen drop out of like several Ivy League schools? Why would he end up at CCU? And how did he and Len end up in a picture together?” Barry asked puzzled now that he had picture evidence that Leonard and Oliver seemed to be okay with each other years ago.

“That’s the golden question now.” Iris went quiet for a moment, and Barry could hear someone talking in the background to her. “I have to go, but I’ll keep looking into it for you. You might be better off asking one of them though,” she advised.

“Right, I’ll think about it. Thanks for the help, Iris,” Barry remarked.

“Not a problem. And don’t forget you owe me coffee,” she taunted.

Barry laughed. “I know, I know. Bye, Iris.”

“See you later, Barry.”

Barry hung up and went back to staring at the photo of the two of them. At least a photo existed that showed that the two of them were actually able to be in the same room as each other once upon a time. But now this added to the mystery of when the two of them met, and when had everything gone to shit between the two of them.

When he looked out of his window he could see another person walking in, though they were giving him a very odd look this time. To avoid looking too much like a creeper, he got out of the car and walked inside, saving the photo on his phone for later.

When he had found Rogue Studios’ address he recognized it as the address for an old apartment building he used to pass when Joe would take him and Iris with him on patrol sometimes. But while it looked the same on the outside, the inside was almost a completely new building.

The apartment lobby looked brand new, with a desk at the front of a woman with frizzy hair staring at her laptop screen which chewing gum, and very loudly. When she looked up, she gave Barry a once over and grinned before going back to her laptop.

“Sebastian Smythe, right?” the girl inquired not looking up from her laptop.

That caught Barry off-guard but he tried his best not to let it show. “Umm yeah. I was looking for Leonard Snart.”

She looked up from her laptop and Barry and nearly laughed. “Len wasn’t kidding when he said you’d be stopping by. I’m kind of shocked to be honest.”

Barry didn’t have anything to say to that, and just shrugged unsure of what to do. The woman stood up and offered out her hand to shake which Barry hesitantly did. “Shawna Baez, administrative assistant for Rogue Studios. If you want in you gotta get through me first.”

“Nice to meet you, Shawna,” Barry offered.

Shawna sat back in her desk chair, and clicked around on her laptop some more before turning back up to Barry.

“Normally, we don’t let people walk into the studio without being scheduled by me. But Len said to make a special exception for you when you finally came in.” She clicked around some more on her computer and studied the screen intently. “And you’re just in luck. He’s actually working today. He should be wrapping up his interviews for his shoot with Walker any minute now. You can catch him before he starts filming.”

“Uhh thanks. Where is he?”

“He’s on the second floor. Room 2B.”

Barry nodded and she waved at him. “Nice to meet you, Sebastian.”

Barry quickly made his way upstairs to a large hallway, and Barry could tell the place had definitely been renovated. The hardwood floors looked either brand new, or at least cleaned recently, and the walls were freshly painted. The hallway was littered with filming equipment, and it didn’t take long for him to find room 2B down the hall where the cords seemed to be leading too.

He quietly walked up the hallway, and he could hear a guy talking, and as he inched closer he heard a man asking questions which he recognized as the standard get to know your partner question. He figured if Snart was in there he was doing the standard interview to loosen him and his partner up and test the chemistry between them.

Barry tiptoed around the corner and poked his head in slightly and saw Leonard Snart looking up at the camera, grinning as he reclined back on the sofa with a his arm wrapped around a guy who looked roughly the same age as himself.

“Alright, guys. I think we have enough footage. It looks like it’ll be a good shoot,” the man behind the camera said.

Barry felt uncomfortable looking in, but before he could back out, Leonard had honed in on him and the man actually grinned wider.

“Nice for you to join us, Sebastian,” Leonard said, making all eyes in the room turn to him.

“What the hell is this guy doing here?” a shorter man with a buzzcut growled. The guy sized Barry up, and had a very angry expression set on his face. And though Barry had a few inches on him, the guy was built pretty big and looked like he could easily take him in a fight. “No one’s allowed on set unless you’re invited, especially people from other studios. Beat it kid.”

“Relax, Mick,” Leonard interjected. The guy, Mick, turned to Leonard who had gotten up off the couch and approached Barry. Barry should’ve been more nervous, but he found himself distracted by the tight t-shirt and pants Leonard was wearing. “Mr. Smythe is a guest, and I invited him.”

“Why the hell would you invite him to our set, Len? Kid works for our rival,” Mick roared.

“Because, _Mick,_ Mr. Smythe and I are going to be working together, and I figured it would be good for us to get to know each other better,” Leonard answered, though his attention was focused squarely on Barry.

“Nice to see you again, Leonard,” Barry greeted.

“Call me, Len, kid. The only person who calls me Leonard is my father, and I very much detest him.” Len nodded his head towards Barry and grinned. “Mick, meet Sebastian. Sebastian, meet Mick. He’s something of a manager for me. He handles negotiations that I don’t feel like doing myself,” Len introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Mick,” Barry remarked.

“Likewise, kid,” Mick rebuffed.

“Gentlemen, might I remind you we’re on a very tight schedule,” another voice called out from behind Barry. When Barry turned around he saw Roy Bivolo, one of the newly acclaimed directors in the porn business. Bivolo had won a few awards last year for some of his videos, and he’d heard that even Meta Zone had reached out to him to direct a few videos.

Barry nodded and Len smirked. “I’m going to wardrobe. You coming?” Len directed towards Barry.

“Umm okay,” Barry said unsure.

Len pushed past Barry and Bivolo and Barry followed behind him down the stairs again until they found a room that had been modified and turned into a wardrobe and make up room. There were some racks of clothes lined up against the wall, but Barry was focused on Len who was sitting in the chair waiting for the makeup artist to come in. 

“Why did you call me Sebastian back there? You already know my real name,” Barry asked as he examined the clothes on the rack.

“You don’t have a contract with Rogue Studios, therefore I have no business using your real name unless you choose to tell them,” Len explained.

“I just figured everyone here knew since you already knew my name when we met a few weeks ago.”

“Consider it a rule I follow.”

Barry smirked, but felt conflicted too. He was hesitant to bring up their first meeting because the entire meeting had been a nothing more than a battle between Len and Oliver, but now he had a picture that showed that Oliver and Len were friendly with each other years ago. Now he just wanted to know why.

“You’re thinking too loudly, Barry. It’s about me and Queen, isn’t it?” Len noted.

“How’d you know?” Barry asked, completely surprised and frozen in place.

“Because it was written all over your face last time we met. Besides, I’m sure you’ve already heard the rumors that Queen and I hate each other.”

“Well even if I hadn’t, you two did a pretty good job of demonstrating that,” Barry remarked with a laugh.

Len smirked at that. “I don’t really feel like taking a trip down memory lane today. But since you actually came by, I’ll throw you a bone. Ollie and I… we didn’t always used to hate each other.”

“Why do I feel like you’re treating this like a game?” Barry asked.

Len shrugged with a playfully flippant look on his face. “Helps pass the time. Tell you what, Barry. We’ll go get dinner one day, and maybe I’ll tell you more.”

“I hope you know I’m going to take you up on that,” Barry said. He felt himself grinning, and it was bigger grin than he’d expected. Despite the intimidation he’d initially felt, small talk with Len was—relaxing. Not at all something he would’ve expected from a man who looked like he was plotting murder half the time.

The door to the wardrobe opened and a woman came rushing in with a box in hand. “Sorry I’m late,” the woman apologized. She quickly set everything down and got to work on Len’s make up for the shoot.

“So who’s the guy you’re filming with?” Barry asked.

“New kid on block. Kid’s name is Axel Walker. His father is James Jesse,” Len answered.

“James Jesse, as in the porn star from like the 1970s? I didn’t even know he had a kid.”

“Neither did he until a few years ago,” Len said with a teasing grin that made Barry snort.

“So, how does the new guy get to shoot with a legend like yourself?”

“Ask Mick,” Len replied. “All I know is one minute Mick is on the phone with James Jesse, the next I’m scheduled to do some shoot with the guy’s son.”

“That’s just weird. I can’t imagine my foster dad trying to get me a job in pornography.”

“Well if you ever meet the guy, you’ll find that he’s a very odd character. The son seems normal enough though.”

The makeup artist quickly removed her brush and glanced in the mirror with a satisfied smile. “There you go, Len. All done.”

“Thank you,” Len replied coolly.

The woman packed up her stuff and waved to the both of them before looking down at her watch and running off. Barry figured she was probably running late to something else too.

“You can stay and watch me get dressed, or you can go to the set and wait for me. Your choice,” Len offered.

“Am I welcome on set?” Barry inquired.

“Mick knows not to mess with you. And I specifically requested another chair for you to sit and watch.”

Barry snickered smugly. “And what makes you so confident that I have time to sit and watch?”

Leonard shrugged. “Call it a hunch.” Len pulled his t-shirt off, and Barry couldn’t help his eyes slowly soaking in the sight of Len’s chest and pretty defined ab muscles. He tried to look up when he realized he’d been looking a little too long, but Len had already noticed, and the smug bastard was grinning.

“I’ll just see you on set. What room is it?”

“Room 2F.”

Barry nodded and quickly escaped from the room before he could embarrass himself more, and quickly made his way upstairs to the room where they were filming. He was ready for the show, even if he wasn’t going to admit it to Len.

 

● ● ●

 

The space they were filming in was a large apartment that had been cleared out and was staged to look like an office, with dark office furniture placed around what most likely was the living room. The production assistants were frantically wiping down every piece of furniture from the desk to the office chair and even the lamps and office supplies sitting on the desk. Over the years, Barry had gathered that producers were oddly concerned with the cleanliness of the set which he always found highly ironic.

The guy Len was filming with, Axel Walker was already seated in his chair, engrossed in his phone while wearing tight dress pants and a button down shirt that was messily tucked in. Bivolo was up inspecting the set, and Mick had been elsewhere in the busy emptied apartment, loudly ranting on the phone to someone from what he could hear.

Len hadn’t arrived yet, but as just as he said, there was another chair that had a card reading Sebastian Smythe on it which made Barry smirk as he sat down in it. Part of him wondered why Len was so interested in getting him to the studio to watch him film. But while it had puzzled him, he hadn’t felt a need at all to turn it down. In fact, he was probably more excited that he’d ever admit.  

Like Oliver, Len was someone Barry had fantasized about here and there, especially when his first few videos had come out years ago. But he not only was getting to watch, he’d been invited, and he didn’t think that was something many people could say they got to do.

“There he is,” he heard one of the production assistants yell. Barry looked back to see Len walking into the room, wearing a suit and tie, and Barry had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from staring again.

“Finally. We’re ready to go. Everyone, get to your spots,” Bivolo called out as he walked back to his director’s seat.

Len sauntered to the set, making sure to pass by Barry, giving him that cool and confident smirk that sent another chill down Barry’s body, but this time a welcomed chill.

Barry could admit that Axel was attractive, but his eyes were completely only Len the entire time as they set themselves up to get started. Len was seated in the office chair and Axel was standing up with some mock papers in his hand. It was all set up to look like a classic office porn shoot. He’d seen Len in one before. In fact, it was the first video he’d ever seen Len in and had completely captivated him, though Len was the one in Axel’s position.

“Alright, everyone, if we can get this done in just a few hours that would be great. So no fuck ups. Camera crew ready?” Bivolo asked.

The two cameramen gave their thumbs up and before Barry knew it things had gotten underway.

Barry watched intently as Axel delivered his lines, playing the innocent company employee who wants a promotion and of course Len, being his boss, offers him one if he can impress him. Len sat back in his chair, legs spread wide and invitingly while Axel fit himself in between the gap. Barry felt a twinge of jealously, but he swallowed it down. He’d have his turn with Len eventually, just not today.

Len undid Axel’s belt and his fingers hooked on his pants before slowly dragging them down. Barry was captivated by Len’s careful and almost precise movements, not moving too fast or too slow, but just the right speed to truly entice.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Len whispered into Axel’s ear.

“I really really want it, sir,” Axel murmured, his words tense as Len’s hands were now wrapped around Axel’s cock, leisurely stroking it.

“Show me then,” Len commanded.

Hearing Len’s voice so authoritative but sensual all at the same time had sent a wave of lust through Barry’s body and he crossed his legs in his seat to hide his erection.

Barry watched as Axel started to undo Len’s pants, kissing Len slow and languidly all the while. Len had one of his hands in Axel’s hair, mussing it while lifting himself up slightly so Axel could pull his pants all the way off. Barry averted his eyes the moment Len’s pants were off because sure enough, Len had gone commando. But he knew he couldn’t resist looking and sure enough he’d turned back, and what a sight Leonard Snart’s cock was.

He knew from the videos Len was well hung, but seeing it in person made him realize how little justice the videos did for him. It was curved slightly and he started to imagine all the different places Len could reach, and he felt his face get warm when he realized just how turned on he’d gotten.  

It was starting to get more uncomfortable trying to arrange his legs in a position that wouldn’t reveal how hard he was, and he swore that for a moment Len had looked in his direction and smirked.

Eventually Len shrugged off his jacket and Axel had lost his shirt before unbuttoning Len’s, their lips locked together the entire time. Len was still slowly jerking Axel off, and Barry now really wishing he was in Axel’s position.

“I—need you, sir,” Axel whined, voice breathy and already wrecked. “Please.”

Len stood up, and hand still gripped in Axel’s hair, pushed the younger man down to his knees where he quickly took Len in his mouth, and Barry had to admit even for an amateur, the guy was good. Axel continued to suck Len off, using his hands to jerk him off every so often while Len remained stoic and unaffected.

“Cut and reset!” Bivolo yelled, and Barry was pulled out of the erotic haze he’d found himself in staring at Len. The cameramen were adjusting their angles, and some of the PAs went on set with bottled waters and towels for Len and Axel who shrugged off their remaining clothes.

Len turned to him and smirked and winked and Barry could only offer the man a blank stare. Barry felt unprofessional sitting on set with a hard-on for Len. Normally, when he was on set he could easily avoid popping an erection unless he was filming. It was just something he’d learned to do after being in the business for a few years. First it was Oliver, and now Len too had managed to break his reserves, and he felt like he’d regressed back to a horny teenager.

Maybe it was because he’d been staring so long and lost track of time, or because he was still awkwardly trying to hide his erection, but before Barry knew it, Axel was hoisting himself up onto the desk. Bivolo yelled for them to get ready and Len was applying lube to his fingers, and Barry definitely noticed that Len had stolen another glance towards him now, grinning before swiftly turning back to Axel.

_Was Len showing off for him?_

The thought had crossed his mind, but he quickly left when a loud moan sounded out from Axel and Barry watched Len slide two fingers into Axel, slowly pumping them in and out while leaning down and kissing Axel. The younger man was practically writhing on the desk, and Barry could fully see what made Len so popular.

He was calculating with his movements, like he was studying every way to arouse someone and get the desired reaction he wanted. His cool demeanor added an extra flare to it, like it was no big deal to have someone writhing and screaming beneath him. He only wondered what it would feel like for him when he and Len would eventually film together. Would it be like this, or even better?

“Please fuck me, sir,” Axel begged, rocking his body back onto Len’s fingers that were still pushing inside of him at a slightly faster pace.

“You’re greedy for it aren’t you?” Len asked teasingly. Len opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a condom and tearing it open.

“Yes sir— need your cock in me,” Axel moaned.

Len snickered and slowly rolled the condom on before coating his hand in more lube that he slicked his cock with. Axel mewled as Len then griped his cock and slowly pushed himself inside, and Barry shivered as though he could feel it himself. Len methodically started thrusting into Axel, drawing forth wrecked moans and curses from the man sprawled out on the desk.

“C’mon, you can do better. Show me how bad you want it,” Len directed. Len lifted on of Axel’s legs into the air, lifting it above his shoulder while his other hand was pressed against the desk as he started to fuck Axel harder and faster.

Barry could see Axel was trying to move into Len, but his body didn’t seem to be cooperating. Len was literally fucking this guy into utter submission.

Bivolo eventually called for a position change, and Len sat back down in the chair and Axel straddled him and sunk back down on Len’s cock before riding him. Len had decided to jerk Axel off with one hand while the other toyed with one of the guy’s nipples.

Despite how he seemed to affect his scene partner and himself, Barry noticed that Len hadn’t once looked like he was ready to crack. He said his lines, let out a couple of well controlled groans here and there. But overall, he seemed unaffected by Axel.

“I’m gonna—” Axel didn’t finish before Len continued stroking Axel, making the younger man come, practically growling as he spilled all over Len’s hands and chest.

Len hoisted Axel off of his cock and ushered him back down on his knees before standing up and discarding the condom on the floor. He started to jerk himself off over Axel, and he closed his eyes.

This was the first time in the entire shoot Barry had seen Len look aroused. Barry could see Len was biting his lip just slightly, and he seemed to be concentrating hard on something. His breathing was deeper and slightly faster, and he wondered what Len was thinking about.

With a quick few tugs on his cock he was shooting on Axel’s face, the mess coating his face slightly, but it sufficed since Bivolo called wrap. The PAs quickly ran on set again with towels and robes for both of them while the cameramen were immediately checking their footage.

Axel and Len said a few words to each other and shook hands, but just as quickly Axel was taken off set by one of the PAs somewhere, and Len had quickly turned his attention to Barry.

Barry didn’t want to get up for the simple fact that he was still embarrassingly hard, and just like the last time with Oliver, he really didn’t want to call attention to it.

Len made his way over to Barry slowly, smirking the whole time, and Barry crossed his legs again in a better attempt to hide his erection.

“Enjoy the show?” Len asked smarmily.

Barry laughed, trying to hide how flustered he was. “It wasn’t bad. I definitely think I could do better.”

Len snickered before grabbing his phone that was in his chair. Barry gave him a quick once-over while Len was engrossed in his phone. People were already starting to pack up and leave the set, and it didn’t take long until he and Len were one of the few people left on set.

“Can I ask you a question?” Barry inquired. Len looked up from his phone and turned to Barry and tilted his head which Barry took as a sign to go on. “When you were filming, you didn’t seem like you were into it, or at least until the very end when you were jerking yourself off.”

“That’s not exactly a question,” Len mocked. Despite his objection, Len seemed to contemplate his question—or statement, before shrugging again. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t too into the shoot. The guy wasn’t bad, but I had other things on my mind.”

“Like what?” Barry asked almost immediately.

Len smirked again, but his eyes were dark and his gaze was very pointed. “I was thinking of someone else I’d rather be fucking.”

Barry choked and started coughing. He wasn’t exactly prepared for Len to be so direct. His coughing fit died down after a bit, and Len seemed mildly amused by it before returning to his phone.

“Looks like we’ll be filming sooner than we both thought too,” Len stated as he read something on his phone.

“What do you mean?” Barry said, trying to catch his breath.

“Looks like the schedule for our big production is out.”

Barry checked his own phone and saw the email from Felicity with a very detailed schedule that started next week with costume fittings, interviews, and promo shoots.

It would probably take him a minute to realize that next week was it. The moment when he would be thrust right into the fray of filming arguably the biggest porn production in history with two of the biggest porn stars in the industry that he just so happened to be attracted to.

“I can’t believe it’s actually happening,” Barry murmured in disbelief.

“Well you better get ready for it, kid because it’s here.” Len shut off his phone and shoved in one of his robe’s pockets before turning his attention to Barry. “Don’t forget our deal. Dinner date, and I might tell you some more about me and Ollie.”

“I haven’t forgotten. You can count on me holding you to that,” Barry replied.

Len chuckled and started to walk past Barry but not before turning his head one last time. “You might want to take care of that,” Len said, gesturing his head downward and Barry immediately went red because somehow in their brief conversation he’d uncrossed his legs and his erection was very visible.

Barry groaned as he tried to rearrange himself to make it less noticeable. “Shit—I can’t believe—I’m sorry about that. I know it’s super unprofessional,” he stammered.

Len shrugged. “If circumstances were different, I’d offer to help you out with that. Guess I’ll save it for next time. See ya round, _Sebastian_.”

Just like that Len had left the set, and Barry was most likely the only person left in there. But his mind was a little too preoccupied with the fact that Leonard Snart had just hit on him, or at least he was pretty sure he did.

His brain was practically fried now because of the vivid images of watching Len fuck someone in person and flirting back and forth. And now, he had no clue how he was going to survive spending months filming this with him. Much less with him and Oliver.

Next week was going to be the start of one hell of a ride.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo this is the last of the setup, and next chapter starts the biggest production of the Arrow which means tons more Barry/Len/Oliver interaction and sex


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first photoshoot starts and despite the frustration lingering on set, Barry discovers that Len and Oliver are still have massive amounts of unresolved sexual tension with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real plot progression starts and all three of them start dealing with their emotions and stuff. As always I appreciate the support!

“So how do I look?” Barry asked as he modeled the _Flash_ suit that had been waiting for him in his own personalized dressing room that had been prepared for him at Vigilante Studios.

From what he had gathered, the shoot had him, Len, and Oliver wearing two outfits. Their superhero, or in Len’s case supervillain, costumes, and then the normal clothes they’d be wearing for the video when out of costume. Barry’s regular clothes weren’t much different from his every day clothes, a sweater vest overtop a button down shirt and slacks.

The superhero suit was pretty comfortable, and Barry was in awe at how dedicated Ray and Palmer Technologies had been in making the suit look like an actual superhero costume. It was surprisingly light, breathable, and not at all stuffy like he’d been expecting.

Cisco was sitting in the room with him, but he’d been checking over the new camera he’d been given by Vigilante for the shoot, and from what Barry could tell, he was too enamored with the camera to pay much attention to him.

“Did you say something?” Cisco asked as he looked from the camera for a brief moment.

“I asked how I looked. Does it look superhero enough on me?” Barry asked, with a resigned sigh.

“Oh, yeah. You look good. Definitely got the DC comic’s superhero thing going on. Plus your ass doesn’t look bony either. Barry fake laughed and gave himself another once over in the mirror while Cisco resumed examining the equipment. “So, still investigating the legendary Snart-Queen feud?”

“You know, I’m beginning to think you were right about them dating in the past. Iris found a picture of them in a yearbook at CCU, and they looked… happy,” Barry explained. The picture was still saved on his phone, and he occasionally glanced at it, curiously wondering how two people who hate each other so much now could’ve ever looked so happy together in the past.

“Well the rumors have been around forever, so I’m sure there’s some truth to it. Not that it matters much now since it doesn’t look like they’ll be kissing and making up soon. Well they’ll be kissing, but that’s beside the point.”

Barry laughed at that, but it was true. Oliver and Len had agreed to film this, but there was still no telling how they two of them would truly act when forced together.

“Have you heard anything about them since you got here?” Barry asked.

“Just that the crew is doing everything they can to keep the two of them apart from each other to avoid a total meltdown,” Cisco answered.

Before Barry could respond someone knocked on the door and someone calling his name.

“Come in,” Barry allowed, and the door cracked as one of the PAs stuck their head inside.

“Mr. Smythe, they’re ready for you on set,” he said before closing the book back behind him.

“Well that was quick,” Cisco commented. “I figured it’d take a lot longer to set up since this is _the_ porn film of the decade.”

“Why does everyone keep calling it that?” Barry asked. “I mean, I get that it’s a big deal getting Len and Oliver together, but I don’t get why people keep calling it that.”

“Because, it’s like a whole new genre of porn. Like it’s more than just two or three guys going at it. It’s like watching Game of Thrones, but with even more graphic sex scenes. There’s a story and everything. People can watch it like they’re watching a normal TV show,” Cisco explained.

Barry laughed a little before making his way out of his dressing room with Cisco right behind him. “Did you rehearse that?”

“I had to. Vigilante’s interview process was hella intensive, and I had to sell it to Ray so I could get in on this.”

“And I take it Ray was impressed?”

“So impressed that he not only made me one of the lead cameramen, but also one of the technical editors for the special effects. And he’s considering hiring me to work in their research and development department when this is all over,” Cisco answered brightly.

“Nice, Cisco. Guess things are looking up for us,” Barry noted, giving Cisco a high five.

“Now all we have to do is make it through this, and we’re golden. You get to cross filming with your idols off your list, and I get employed in a job that doesn’t have me recording naked men all day.”

“Aww c’mon, Cisco. It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh it can be. In fact, I will tell you in two words why it’s bad. Hartley Rathaway.”

Barry snorted completely amused by Cisco’s complaint. “I take it Hartley is still trying to get you to sleep with him.”

“Oh yeah,” Cisco exclaimed. “But now, he’s even trying to convince me to go on a date with him. Like did he just forget that I don’t like him and he’s been a total jerk to me for the last two years?”

“I don’t know Cisco. Maybe just humor him and go on the date. Then if it’s terrible, he’ll be forced to leave you alone.”

“Yeah no. Still not agreeing to that. I mean just because he’s got the whole hot nerd thing with a secret bad side thing going on, I’m not interested in him.” Barry just looked at Cisco until the many finally realized what he said and his face twisted into one of shock. “You are never to repeat that to anyone.”

Barry shrugged. “Your secret is safe is with me.”

The two of them finally reached the set, a large open space on the second floor, Barry could see what Cisco meant with people running around like crazy. Everyone was doing something, whether it was setting up the lights, tending to the cameras, or even organizing the craft food table which was full of amazing looking foods and desserts.

“Heads up, Leonard Snart at two o’clock,” Cisco pointed out as he gestured towards the man seated in the chair across from where the cameras were being set up.

Len was a sight to behold, dressed in what looked like a blue parka and tight black leather pants. The pants alone were enough to distract him, but seeing him smile coolly as he noticed Barry added another level.

“I’m gonna go see if the camera crew needs my help or something,” Cisco said, clearly giving Barry his space to talk to Len. Cisco left him by himself and he mustered up the energy to walk over to Len who was playing a game on his phone.

“Nice to see you, Sebastian,” Len greeted, his voice still inflectionless and cold.

“You can call me, Barry.”

Len tilted his head slightly before grinning slightly. “Alright then, Barry. Glad you made it.”

Up close, he could see Len was wearing a black sweater underneath the parka and he wondered how the man wasn’t sweating.

“What’s with the costume? It’s gotta be close to seventy degrees in here,” Barry commented.

“Well I am Captain Cold. Wearing cold weather clothing would only make sense. And you’d be surprised to know that the parka isn’t that heavy. Besides, I could say the same to you. Last time I saw that much leather on a person I was filming Leather Daddy Three,” Len teased.

“Don’t blame me,” Barry commented defensively, blushing a bit at the thought of Len in a BDSM leather scene. “Vigilante designed it. I’m just wearing it.” Len smirked, clearly enjoying Barry being flustered which only served to fluster Barry further. Barry took a deep breath to try and regain some composure and tried to change the subject before visions of Len in leather or surrounded by men in leather filled his thoughts. “Where’s Oliver?” 

Len shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t know. I’m not exactly interested in keeping up him.”

“Is it gonna be like this the whole time?” Barry asked with a frown.

“Like what? And stop giving me that sad puppy dog look. It’s depressing. Not exactly something you want to see before you kick off a porn shoot,” Len chastised.

“You and Oliver bickering back and forth. It’s just going to cause issues the whole time,” Barry argued.

“I’m a professional,” Len countered. “I know how to keep myself in check, even with Queen around. If there’s anyone you need to be concerned about, it’s him.”

Barry took a breath to speak, but the moment was interrupted by one of the PAs scrambling onto the set. “Places people. Oliver’s here and Malcom wants this photo shoot to start and end on time.”

Len snickered. “Guess it’s time to get this show on the road.” Barry turned and watched as Oliver walked into the room, decked out in an olive green, sleeveless leather suit complete with a hood dangling behind Oliver’s neck. A bow and quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back. Malcolm Meryln wasn’t far behind him and he took a seat in his director’s chair across from the set while Oliver was positioned on his spot on set.

“I guess we should head to the set,” Barry suggested.

“Go ahead. I’ll go when I’m ready,” Len instructed. Barry gave Len an odd look before making his way over to Oliver, that sinking feeling in his stomach returning. The PAs, camera crew, and even the lighting and tech crew were all silent as it happened adding to the surreal and mildly terrifying situation.

When Barry walked up to Oliver, the older man grinned. “Good to see you, Barry.”

“Nice suit. All you need is a mask,” Barry joked.

“It’s in my pocket. I feel ridiculous wearing, so I’m leaving it off for as long as I can.”

Barry snorted. “C’mon, it can’t be that bad. No worse than what I’m wearing.” He pulled the hood over his head and watched Oliver desperately try not to laugh. Even if the suits were very well constructed, it still didn’t exactly take away the awkwardness and shame of wearing them.

“So, I guess this is it. You, me, and Len for the next few months,” Barry commented, removing the hood.

Oliver’s smile faded a little, and Barry could see his attention was now on Len who was standing idly beside Barry, smirking his same cocky smirk. Barry wondered how he’d managed to get behind him so quickly and quietly.

“Len,” Oliver said in some form of greeting Barry had surmised.

“Ollie,” Len replied. “Guess this is just like old times. You, me, and the occasional third person if we were feeling frisky.”

Barry’s eyes went wide for a minute and he coughed to try and hide his reaction. At least he had confirmation that Len and Oliver had at one point been a thing.

Oliver snorted, but his smile conveyed some conflicted emotion that Barry couldn’t quite figure out yet. “Let’s just see if it ends better this time.”

Len tilted his head again with that distant look that held lingering resentment in it, and another chill crept up Barry’s body. “Guess that’ll be up to you. Just like the last time.”

Oliver’s face hardened again, lending more credence to his idea that whatever happened between the two of them, Oliver was either the root cause or the final blow.

“Alright, gentlemen, I would like to wrap this up and as quick and painlessly as possible, so if you would all cooperate and do exactly as I say we can get this done,” Malcolm conjectured.

Barry took a deep breath and exhaled. “This is so surreal,” he muttered, unfortunately still loud enough that it caught Oliver’s attention.

“What is?”

“I mean this whole thing. Filming in Vigilante Studios with two of the greatest porn stars out there.”

The smallest semblance of a smile returned to Oliver’s lips, and he patted Barry on the shoulder, his hand lingering there just a bit longer than Barry would’ve expected. “You get used to it after a while,” Oliver said.

“Hate to break up the touching moment here, but we’re starting,” Len interjected.

Before Barry knew it they were starting and things had gone from tense and quiet to tense and very active. They were told how to stand, how to look, where to position themselves, and while Barry was no stranger to process, it was a lot more difficult when you were trying to fit in between two powerhouse co-stars.

“The goal isn’t to look sexy in the superhero outfits, you three. Cut the smoldering, except for you Snart. Villains always smolder.”

Thus far they hadn’t been asked to get close or touch each other, all they had to do was do a few cheesy superhero poses, or in Len’s case look as aloof and mysterious as possible, which wasn’t hard for him. It was a very mechanical process. They did a few poses then they each took turns taking solo shots until Malcolm had said it was enough.

Len and Oliver though were focused, and didn’t cast much attention anywhere, even on each other or Barry himself. And Barry realized they were truly professionals if they could completely ignore somebody they hated as much as they portrayed.

“Alright, get changed, and be back out here in ten minutes ready to go,” Malcolm commanded.

PAs escorted all three back to their dressing rooms where the hair and makeup artist was waiting, ready for him to get changed and seated.  He quickly threw on the sweater vest and slacks and sat down in the makeup chair while the hair and makeup artist went to work on touching up the work already done while he checked his phone to see a text from Iris.

 ** _How is everything?_** She texted.

 ** _So far so good. Len and Oliver surprisingly haven’t killed each other yet,_** he texted back.

After a minute he got a text from her. **_They’re professionals. I’m sure they’re used to working with people they don’t exactly like._**

**_It just feels like calm before the storm. Like any minute they could snap. But I’m almost positive they dated in the past, and whatever happened between them, it sounds like Len is blaming Oliver._ **

“You’re all good,” the makeup artist cleared, and Barry stood up ready to go, but not before his phone pinged again.

**_That’s not surprising. Oliver Queen is like the biggest playboy in history. He was always in the news for sleeping around with people, married and unmarried._ **

That made sense. He still didn’t know the both of them well enough yet, but if Oliver’s history was any indication, it was easy to tell what had happened between the two of them.

**_Being called back to set. See you tonight for trivia night hopefully._ **

After the message sent he threw his phone in his bag and hurried back to the set, and nearly fell out when he saw Len and Oliver already there standing on set. Len was decked out in all black: dark pants that were unbuttoned and half zipped, a black button down that was only buttoned halfway up, and a black leather jacket over top.

Oliver on the other hand was wearing a blue sports coat over a half buttoned white shirt, and though his pants weren’t buttoned like Len’s, they hung loosely around his hips, supported by his belt that wasn’t fastened.

He didn’t think the two could be more alluring wearing clothes than when they were naked, but damn if they weren’t.

“If you would hurry up, Mr. Smythe, we can get this underway,” Malcolm rushed.

“Sorry,” Barry apologized. He stood in between Len and Oliver and tried his best not to stare between the two of them. “I don’t know if they picked the wrong outfit for me, but I definitely don’t feel like I fit in right now.”

“That’s because you’re not supposed to, Mr. Smythe,” Malcolm chimed in. “In case you didn’t read the contract, which I’m quite confident you didn’t, you’re role is that of an innocent forensic scientist with newly found superpowers who can either use those powers for good with the Arrow, or Queen. Or, be corrupted by evil, which is Snart. Therefore, your wardrobe is nothing like there’s, yet.”

“Is he always a sarcastic dick?” Barry whispered to Oliver.

“Yep,” Oliver curtly replied.

“Now, let’s get started. Threesome shots first then I want two of you up for some duo shots. And I want to see tension. Romantic, physical, emotional. All of it.,” Malcolm instructed. “Smythe in the middle, Queen in front, Snart in the back. Sebastian I want you to look innocent and aroused.”

The three of them wordlessly moved into position, and Barry could feel Len’s hands on his shoulder and the other on resting only inches away from his cock. He could feel Len’s breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his body. Oliver fit into seamlessly from the front, their bodies almost flush together and Oliver’s arm wrapped around his waist, his hand resting in the small of his back.

His body had a mind of its own and he could feel himself starting to get hard, but it was impossible not to with Len’s and Oliver’s hands placed where they were. His mind was starting to go blank and he hadn’t quite yet figured out what to do his own body yet.

“Mr. Smythe, if you could move that would be great,” Malcolm chastised.

Oliver leaned into his ear with a grin. “Put your arm around me.”

It took a second to register Oliver’s command, but he slowly did as he was told, letting his hand rest on Oliver’s waist, careful not to push the envelope too far.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Len grumbled. He grabbed Barry’s hand, and moved it further until it was resting right on Oliver’s ass, and Barry froze, but tried not to show his mortification. “It’s a porn shoot, kid. No one has time for you to be timid.”

Oliver didn’t seem to mind, though his attention was now squarely back on Len and from what he could see Oliver seemed perplexed. That didn’t matter much as the first flash of the camera went off.

“Sorry. That was a test shot,” Cisco yelled. “But on the Brightside that was actually a pretty good test shot.”

“The pose is good. Smythe, start looking innocent or aroused or something. Queen and Snart just do what you usually do. People we are starting now. If you see the shot take it,” Malcolm directed.

The cameras started to flash, and it was a whirlwind of quietly contained chaos from there. They listened to every one of Malcolm’s commands, Len and Oliver both moving their hands all across Barry’s body. He was definitely hard now, and he had to keep telling himself it was common. He was a porn star shooting with two of the hottest guys he’d ever seen, so it was to be expected.

Things though took a turn for the worse when he could feel Oliver against him, and he was hard too, and when Barry dared to look down, he could see the hard line of Oliver’s cock through his pants. Surprisingly, it was embarrassing him much more than it was Oliver.

Len was making matters worse. The man had leaned into the crook of his neck, his lips teasing the skin there, kissing it gently as the cameras took the shots. Len’s breath was teasing, and his hands slowly crept further down until it was just a touch above his erection.

“Very good, you three. Just a few more shots and I think we’ll be good,” Malcolm finally praised.

Barry had been too distracted by Len’s lips on his neck that he hadn’t realized that Oliver was now even closer in his space, their lips only a tiny space apart. Oliver’s hand on his back dipped further and was now stroking Barry’s ass, and Barry struggled to suppress a moan. These two were going to be the death of him.

Barry could sense his brain starting to shut down, and move on autopilot, and he reached behind him and hauled Len closer by his ass until Barry could feel Len’s cock against him, and he too could tell the man was hard.

Len snickered from where his lips were still pressed against Barry’s skin, and he obviously didn’t mind being manhandled by him. And Barry swore he heard Oliver growl quietly as he inched closer until his lips were gently touching Barry’s.

On his part, it was sensory overload. Oliver’s lips were surprisingly soft, and with the two of them exploring Barry’s body entirely, he felt like he could collapse at any moment, but he forced himself to focus.

“Alright that’s enough!” Malcolm yelled. That seemed to break Oliver and Len out of whatever trance they seemed to find themselves in as Oliver looked around almost like just woken up. Len had pulled back from Barry’s neck though his hand remained on his groin for a few moments longer before he took his hand back. “A second longer and I would’ve had to roll in the video cameras.”

Oliver stepped back and his expression was blank and Barry wondered if he’d done something to offend him.

“Queen. Snart. Stay up there. Smythe, feel free to stay and watch, but your part is done.”

The tension in Oliver’s and Len’s bodies intensified almost immediately and they both looked uneasily at one another.

“You’re really going to make us do this?” Oliver asked Malcolm.  

“You two are the selling point behind this movie. The ads for this are going in almost every porn magazine that are lined up ready to pay for it, all of which want exclusive photos of you two. So that’s what we’re going to give them. It’s in your contract, so really you don’t have much of an option.”

Barry was speechless as he watched the confliction swirl around the two of their expressions. Everyone knew they’d eventually have to film together with just each other, but no one, especially Barry had expected them to start so soon.

“Fine,” Len conceited with a gruff tone.

Malcolm turned his attention to Oliver who looked about ready to punch Malcolm in the face. “Let’s just get this done,” Oliver growled.  

Malcolm nodded, satisfied and took a seat in his chair again. “You, go get the block on put it on set,” he directed pointing at one of the PAs. The assistant flocked back to another room and returned quickly with a giant black block and set it in front of the cameras.

“One of you on the box, the other behind it. I don’t really care who does what,” Malcolm ordered.

Barry had wondered if he was going to leave, but as he watched Len and Oliver reluctantly walk onto the set, he knew there was no way he could miss this.

Len and Oliver stood beside the block and both looked at one another waiting for them to concede to sitting down, and Barry knew they were both going to be obstinate about this entire things.

“Have a seat, Ollie,” Len offered.

“I don’t very much feel like sitting,” Oliver countered.

“Today, gentlemen,” Malcolm called out.

Len folded his arms, his cool smirk fading just a little, but he exhaled and shrugged before sitting down on the block, crossing his legs. “Wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Oliver groaned and took his spot behind Len like he was directed to, a bitter and unexcited look on his face.

“Oliver, bend down a little and wrap your arms around Len. And I want to see tension, not hate,” Malcolm called out.

Oliver growled, but reluctantly did as he was told to, and slowly wrapped an arm around Len. Len seemed irritated at the touch, and the energy was awkward and they looked as such.

“Stop!” Malcolm yelled. “Would it kill you to show some affection or desire? You two are professionals. Act like it,” he challenged.

“Maybe if you would shut your mouth for one second,” Oliver barked between gritted teeth.

Malcolm seemed pleased by Oliver’s outburst if the grin on his face was anything to go by. “Then prove to me that you two can handle yourself.”

Len said nothing, but his expression was caustically critical, his eyes narrowed on Malcolm. “I think I may actually hate him more than I hate you,” he said to Oliver.

“He has a habit of doing that,” Oliver answered.

Len took another deep breath. “We both don’t want to do this anymore than the other, but money is money. I’ll play ball if you will too,” Len offered, turning around slightly.

Oliver contemplated Len’s words for a moment before relenting. “Fine. I’ll play ball.”

Len nodded slightly and that cocky smirk returned.

“Gentleman, are we good?” Malcolm inquired.

“Peachy,” Len answered. “Start taking photos,” he commanded the camera crew.

It took a few moments, but Oliver’s and Len’s body started to loosen up, and Oliver was now leaning in closer to Len, his arms wrapped snugly around Len’s neck in a pose that almost looked romantic. Len’s face was turned up to Oliver, grinning cockily almost exactly like a typical villain would, and he rested both his hands on Oliver’s arms.

Barry watched in total awe as the two of them become almost totally different people. Their expressions lost all the tension and anger, and there was actual desire and lust in their expressions. That same analytic and lingering gaze that Len gave him was now centered on Oliver, and Oliver’s arrogant but attractive half-grin was back.

Oliver’s arms soon untangled themselves from around Len’s neck and one hand was reaching down through Len’s shirt and Len let one of his hands crawl up Oliver’s thigh, and soon enough it was resting right over top his erection that was still present.

Their faces were close together now as Len turned up to Oliver, and Barry could see that there was a spark there that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Jackets off,” Malcolm called out. Both Len and Oliver quickly shed their coats leaving them both in their chests almost completely exposed, and Len shifted back on the block to make room for Oliver who wordlessly followed his lead and crawled onto the block. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and perched himself up on his knees in between Len’s legs.

The cameras were flashing wildly and Barry at one point thought he might go blind if not from the flashes, then from the sheer intensity of watching Oliver straddle Len the way he was.

Oliver was leaning up in Len’s space, their lips so close together that Barry had already figured they would kiss any moment. Len's hands crept up and slowly started undoing the button on Oliver’s pants, and—Oliver was actually moaning as Len’s hand crept inside his pants. His other hand found itself tangled in Oliver’s hair, and Barry could see he was gripping it lightly.

Oliver rested his hand on Len’s chest, and for a moment Len froze completely and his face went blank. Barry couldn’t figure out why, but something had utterly changed when Oliver’s hand had moved to his chest.

The cameras stopped flashing, but Oliver seemed unconcerned, instead he leaned further in to Len, and Barry could see him whisper something to him. Len seemed to relax a little after that, and he refocused on the man seated in front of him. Oliver then let his free hand caress Len’s cock that was slightly visible through his open pants.

The electricity between the two of them had reached a whole new level, and they were so close now that Barry assumed the kiss was imminent. Oliver’s and Len’s hands that were in each other’s pants were starting to shift and Barry couldn’t tell if they were actually jerking each other off. Given the moaning and heavy breathing the two of them were doing, it was quite possible that they were.

Barry was just glad he was on a porn set because he too was rock hard watching the two of them

“Stop! That’s enough!” Malcolm halted.

The cameras had stopped almost immediately, but Len and Oliver seemed frozen in place, bodies so close and their faces locked in an expression of pure lust and something else.

The room was silent and Barry had chills on his body watching the two of them together.

“Do we have enough footage?” Malcolm asked, turning to Cisco and the other two camera men. Cisco gave him a thumbs up, and Malcolm turned back to Len and Oliver, and Barry turned to see Malcolm didn’t exactly look happy. “The two of you would do better to save _that_ for the video cameras,” he advised. “Today’s done. We meet back here Saturday at nine for the first scene with Smythe and Queen.”

Everyone on set started taking everything down and packing up, and Barry though to the set, his gaze transfixed on the two of them. “That was—amazing,” he complimented as he approached the two of them.

Len’s smug grin returned to his face and he pulled himself up off the block and away from the two of them. “It’s called acting. Queen and I had a job to do, so we got it done.”

“You’re really going to pretend it wasn’t more than that. There was like a spark between you two. If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought you two actually liked each other,” Barry explained.

Len let out a small snort before regarding both Barry and Oliver with a suddenly cold and aloof glance.

“I have somewhere to be.” Len said nothing else before he grabbed his jacket off the floor and walked off back to his dressing room Barry had guessed.

Barry was confused and looked to Oliver to see if he felt the same, but Oliver had that same blank expression again. Something happened between the two of them on set and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“I wonder what’s bothering him,” Barry asked.

Oliver broke out of his daze and turned to Barry. “You never know with him,” he said offhandedly, but the look on his face showed that Len’s sudden change was bothering him to.

“What did you say to him on set?” Barry immediately asked.

Oliver looked surprised and gave him a confused glance. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Barry.”

“You know, when Len sort of froze on set. You whispered something to him and he relaxed after that.”

Oliver laughed quietly, and shook his head. “That was nothing. I was just reminding him of something. That’s all.”

Barry knew he was lying, and really Oliver had no reason to tell him the truth. He just wondered what the reason for lying was.

“Gotcha. Well I’m gonna head back to my dressing room. I think we finished early enough that I can still make it to trivia night at Jitters with Iris, Eddie, and Caitlin,” Barry rambled.

“Wait, Barry,” Oliver called out, stopping Barry as he turned to leave. Barry looked back at him, and Oliver seemed a little more relaxed all of a sudden. “I wanted to see if you wanted to rehearse tomorrow. We have a lot of lines to go over and so maybe we can work on learning them together.”

“Umm sure. I’m free tomorrow.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll call you sometime tomorrow then.” Oliver started to walk away, but Barry was completely confused now.

“Don’t you need my cell phone number to call me?” Barry asked.

“Felicity already gave it to me. I’ve actually had it for a while now. I just needed a reason to use it, and now I have one.”

Barry smiled and felt himself get that awkward feeling again. And he wondered what made Oliver want his phone number.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Barry,” Oliver said with a nod and a smile before walking away from him.

Barry didn’t quite know what to do with himself right now. This entire day was a rollercoaster from living out his fantasy of being sandwiched in between Len and Oliver to watching the two of practically jerk each other off on set. Even more confusing was Len’s complete avoidance of talking about whatever it was that happened between him and Oliver on set. And now to top it off he was rehearsing his lines with Oliver tomorrow. He had a lot to tell Iris later on.

“I am so screwed,” he murmured to himself.

And it was true. He was in way too deep, and he wasn’t quite sure how he’d get himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Olivarry date and minor sexy timez that are off set haha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver comes over to Barry's apartment to rehearse lines, things take a sudden turn for the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update! This fic is all about Oliver and Barry's not-date, and some NSFW times between them. Also you get a tiny teaser of the next chapter and the scene they'll be filming together. Hope you all enjoy it!

Barry had only one regret as he woke up at some time he wasn’t quite aware of yet, and that was that he didn’t put his phone on silent before passing out last night.

As he rubbed his eyes, he cursed himself for the number of drinks he’d let himself consume last night at trivia night. But to be fair, it was just as much Eddie’s fault as it was his own. The two of them decided to challenge one another to see who could down the most drinks and get the highest score in trivia night.

Sadly, Eddie was able to handle his alcohol just slightly better, but only slightly. They both, however, ended up a drunken mess. Thankfully, Caitlin had offered to drive that night so he at least had a ride home. The moment she’d dropped him off though, he immediately crashed on his bed.

He picked up his phone to see that he had several missed texts all from a number he didn’t immediately recognize, and that the number calling him was the same. That’s when he realized it was  very likely that all of the messages and the phone call were from Oliver.

“Hello,” he answered groggily.  

“I was starting to get a little worried, Barry, I’ve been trying to text you all morning,” Oliver answered, sounding a little concerned, and Barry wasn’t quite sure whether to find it endearing or surreal that Oliver was worried about him.

“Hey, Oliver,” he greeted, trying to hide the grogginess in his voice. “Sorry about that. I—uh—went a little overboard last night at trivia night with some friends and I had too much to drink. I didn’t wake up until a little while ago,” Barry explained, rubbing his face as he felt the hangover start to hit.

“You sound terrible,” Oliver said with a slight laugh.

“I feel like shit. I don’t think I’ve had a hangover this bad since I turned twenty-one,” he groaned.

“Well I’m no stranger to hangover’s and how to get rid of them, so how about I swing by and cook you something? We can rehearse our lines once your hangover goes away. I understand though if you’re too tired to rehearse,” Oliver offered.

“No!” Barry immediately yelped, and he winced when he realized how desperate he sounded. But he definitely didn't want to miss the chance to have Oliver here in his apartment, even though it still made him nervous to think about it.  “I—mean—I’m fine to run lines still. I’ll totally take you up on that meal though.”

Oliver laughed and Barry felt a surge of relief. Oliver could’ve made a much bigger deal about his outburst, but either he didn’t notice or didn’t care. “Sounds great. I’m going to run by the store, and then I’ll be over in say thirty minutes or so?”

“That sounds great actually.”

“Good. What’s your address?”

“Umm it’s 1233 Crestview Drive, apartment 810. I’m on the second level of building eight,” Barry answered.

“Got it. I’ll see you in just a bit, Barry,” Oliver said.

“Sounds good. I’ll—uh—see you in a bit,” he stammered back. He quickly hung up before Oliver could comment on his stammering, but he was pretty sure he heard Oliver starting to laugh before he ended the call, and he groaned.

The apartment was still a mess and he was still wearing his clothes from last night, and the scent of alcohol was still pretty heavy on him. First thing was first, he needed a shower, and then he would clean his apartment, or at least the living room which would be a battle on it’s own.

 

  * ● ●



 

Barry ran around the entire living room and kitchen one last time to make sure everything looked in order, or as in order as he could manage in fifteen minutes. All the dishes were tucked away in the dishwasher and all of his clothes were either hidden away in his closet or put up where they belonged.

He had managed to change into a clean pair of sweatpants and his lucky sweatshirt from STAR Labs, the place he used to visit with Joe and Iris a lot when he was a kid. The sweatshirt was probably his favorite thing to wear, and Barry swore it somehow brought him good luck.

His phone started buzzing again, and he checked it to see that Iris was calling him, most likely to check up on him after his and Eddie’s competition last night.

“Hey, Iris,” he greeted.

“Hey, Bar. Just calling to check in and make sure you still alive after yours and Eddie’s stunt last night,” Iris said with a sickly sweet tone that belied her annoyance.

“How bad were we?” he asked, letting his shame show through in his voice.

“Let’s just say you were loudly, and very drunkenly confessing how excited you were that you were going to be having sex with Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart.” Barry groaned, and surprisingly Iris laughed. “Caitlin got you to stop eventually. But to be fair, Eddie wasn’t much better.”

“How’s he doing?” Barry asked.

“He’s surviving. He’s not much of a morning person, especially if he’s hungover. But it’s his fault for scheduling us to look at apartments today.”

Barry chuckled in amusement. He felt bad for the guy, but he wasn’t any better. “I’m really sorry you had to put up with us last night. But if it’s any consolation, I’m totally paying for it now too. I’m crazy hungover, and now Oliver is coming over to cook for me before we run lines,” Barry replied.

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a bad thing, Barry,” Iris countered.

“Yeah, but it’s embarrassing, Iris. I mean, I can hardly do anything right now and I’m sitting in here in sweats because I don’t have the energy to wear real clothes right now,” Barry whined.

“Barry just be happy. Very few people get to say that Oliver Queen offered to cook for them in their apartment. If Oliver sees you moping, it’ll ruin the mood. And who knows maybe this is the first step in your journey of getting Oliver to fall in love with you like you used to talk about,” she joked.

“Ha-ha, very funny. But you’re right. I just need to get it together. We’re just running lines,” he said, more so to convince himself that this was actually happening.

“You got this, Bar. Just be yourself, and no moping because you’re hungover,” she said.

“Got it. Thanks, Iris.”

“No problem. And you better tell me everything that happens later on.”

Barry laughed. “I will. Promise. Bye, Iris.”

“See ya, Barry.”

He hung up the phone with a tiny smile still on his face, and started mentally psyching himself up. He could do this. After all it was just him and Oliver running lines and Oliver cooking for him too. If he could survive him and Len practically fondling him during the photoshoot yesterday, he could survive this.

That feeling, of course, dissipated when he heard someone knock on the door.

A surge of panic came over him and he scanned the living room one last time to make sure it was at least presentable. The knocks came again, and Barry took a deep breath and unlocked and opened the door to see Oliver standing on the other side, a bag of groceries in one hand and what looked like the script in the other.

“Hey, Barry,” he greeted pleasantly.

“Hey, Oliver. Glad you could make it,” Barry welcomed as he stepped aside to let Oliver in.

Barry hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help but look at Oliver as he had his back turned, and he was enamored from the first glace. Oliver was wearing fitting jeans and a black leather jacket over a deep V-neck T-shirt.

“Sorry, I’m so underdressed. I didn’t think I had the energy to wear real clothes today,” Barry apologized as he closed the door.

“It’s fine, Barry. Trust me, I’m no stranger to hangovers. I think I went to more of my parents’ events drunk or hungover than I ever have sober,” Oliver joked as he set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

Barry laughed. “Were the high society parties back in Starling City that bad?”

Oliver smirked. “Worse than you can imagine. Having to sit and listen to a bunch of boring old people talk about money, politics, and gossip, I only survived because I was either drunk or too hungover to pay attention,” he reminisced.

“Sounds like an exciting life,” Barry teased.

“Just one of the many reasons I got into porn,” Oliver countered with a playfully sarcastic tone.

Oliver opened the grocery bag and pulled out eggs, peppers, bacon, shredded cheese, and spinach. “Where do you keep your pans?” he asked.

“Umm, top cabinet on the left,” Barry pointed out. He watched as Oliver reached up there and pulled out two pans and turned the stove on. “What are you making?” he finally asked.

“We used to have a chef in my parents’ house, and every time I had hangover and had to be somewhere important, he’d make this omelet and it would make my hangover go away almost instantly. I finally begged him to teach me how to make it before I went off to school.”

“I never expected Oliver Queen to be a cook,” Barry quipped playfully.

Oliver was in the fridge pulling out butter, but turned to Barry to throw him a smirk, and Barry wasn’t sure whether to be more attracted to his smirk on his ass.

“I’m not great. But I’ve been hungover enough times to master this omelet at least.”

“That’s still better than me. Iris says I’m a disaster in the kitchen, and that’s putting it nicely,” Barry joked.

Oliver chuckled and went to work prepping and cooking, and Barry watched in comfortable silence. Oliver was focused and quick, chopping up the bacon, peppers, and spinach and frying them in the pan while simultaneously greasing and prepping the other pan before mixing the eggs together. To see him so determined was a welcome distraction, and it gave Barry plenty of opportunities to gaze at him while the man was too distracted to notice.

Eventually it all started to come together and Oliver poured the eggs into the other pan, letting them cook a little before adding cheese and all the other chopped ingredients. Before he knew it Oliver had created what looked like a perfect omelet and dropped it on a plate before carrying it over to Barry.

“One _Oliver Queen Omelet Special_ , hot and ready,” Oliver announced as he dropped the plate on the table in front of Barry.

“Wow, it looks amazing, Oliver. Thanks,” Barry said as he eyed the omelet hungrily. The smell was totally enticing and while he knew it was probably too hot to eat now, he couldn’t resist taking a least a small bite. Just as he expected it tasted like heaven and he would’ve been embarrassed by the groan he let out, but he was just too hungry and happy to care.

“I take it that means you like it,” Oliver laughed as he sat across from Barry at the table.

“I think you may have made the best omelet I’ve ever had before, and that includes the one’s Joe makes on Thanksgiving and Christmas,” Barry remarked. He could feel Oliver’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look up for fear of looking awkward, and the omelet was too damn good to stop eating. “So do you cook for all your co-stars, or am I special,” Barry asked.

“Consider yourself special. I’ve only cooked for one other person I’ve worked with since I did porn.”

“Really, who is it?” Barry asked immediately.

Oliver laughed, but looked away from Barry, his smile faltering slightly as he did so. “I’d rather not get into it.”

Barry had a feeling he was talking about Len, especially given the sudden refusal to talk about it. But for today at least, he figured pushing the Len subject was probably not a good idea. They were both out of their comfort zones, and messing things up a few days before their first shoot probably wouldn’t be a smart idea.

“So have you had a chance to look over the script yet?” Barry asked changing the subject.

Oliver sighed and nodded. “I did. It’s not bad, but I’m not exactly crazy about dressing up in a fake leather superhero outfit.”

“Aww c’mon, dressing up is the best part. Besides you should be used to wearing leather,” Barry quipped with a suggestive smirk.

Oliver grinned and looked like he was suppressing a laugh. “You got me there. But to be fair, the leather suits I’m used to wearing are a bit more freeing. And just how many of those videos have you seen?”

Barry nearly choked on the piece of omelet that he was chewing, and he could feel his face start to heat up. “Umm, just a few. You know not all of them cause that would be a little ridiculous.”

Oliver leveled a suspicious glance at him, but that knowing grin meant he could probably see right through Barry’s obvious lie.

“You’ve seen all of my BDSM videos haven’t you?” Oliver surmised.

Barry sighed and felt his cheeks heat up. “Guilty. But, hey, it’s what made me subscribe to Vigilante’s website.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Barry. If you want to know a secret, I subscribed to Meta Zone a few years ago after watching your first video,” Oliver admitted.

“No way,” Barry exclaimed in disbelief. “Because of me?”

“At Vigilante, we always scout any newcomers with potential and watch their first video to see if they’re worth hiring. When they showed us your first video, I was… shocked. That look you gave the camera when you were jerking yourself off, it was hypnotic,” Oliver explained, and Barry could see he wasn’t lying. The smile wasn’t there anymore, but there was a glint in his eye, almost a look of adoration.

“I can’t believe you remember my first video,” Barry said, bashfully looking at Oliver.

“It was kind of hard to forget. I remember telling Malcolm that we should sign you, but by the time he’d considered it, you had already been signed on to Meta Zone. We were willing to wait until your contract with Meta Zone ran out, but then Ray came up with this.”

“I’m still shocked by the fact that you wanted me to be a part of Vigilante. That’s just awesome,” Barry remarked completely in awe.

“You’ve got something special, Barry. And meeting you in person, I can tell that you’re the real deal.”

Something about the way he said that sent a spark coursing through Barry’s body, and suddenly the air felt charged between the two of them. Oliver was trying to contain his smile, but it still showed through brightly, and Barry felt himself grinning wide in return.

Barry silently ate some more of the omelet, but Oliver had made it so big that he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish it all. But just like he said it would, his headache was slowly dissipating and he felt a little surge of energy that was noticeable absent when he woke up this morning.

“Did you want some of this? There’s no way I can finish all of it,” Barry offered.

“No. I’m good, but thanks. How are you feeling?” Oliver inquired.

“Almost like a new person. This omelet really worked.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

Barry and Oliver’s eyes connected and neither of them could seem to look away, and Barry felt like he and Oliver were on a whole new level. _A romantic level_.

“Umm do you wanna rehearse our lines now?” Barry said, finally breaking eye contact finally.

“Hmm—oh yeah, that’s fine.”

“Cool. I’ll just grab my script out of my bedroom really quick.” Barry escaped into his bedroom and took a few deep breaths when he was sure Oliver couldn’t see him. This heavy flirting with Oliver was totally unexpected, and he wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. It was bad enough that Oliver had cooked for him, but the massive eye contact flirting had pushed things way too far. It was almost as if this was a—dare he say—date. But maybe Oliver was just being friendly and professional. After all, they were going to be having sex on camera, a lot, for the next couple of months, so it only made sense that Oliver was testing their chemistry now.

He let his brain run at full speed with all the possibilities and ideas for a few moments before inhaling and bringing himself back to reality. Oliver was waiting for him and would probably get suspicious if he took any longer.

He grabbed the script that had been sitting on top of his dresser, and walked outside to see Oliver standing by the sink depositing all the dirty dishes.

“You don’t have to do the dishes. I’ll take care of those. It’s the least I can do,” Barry said.

“It’s fine, Barry. I made the mess, so I’ll clean it up,” Oliver replied.

“Oliver, c’mon. You’ve done too much for me already, and I’m gonna feel horrible if you end up doing even more.”

Oliver laughed and stepped back from the sink. “Alright, I won’t touch the dishes.”

Oliver walked over into the living room where Barry was, and Barry looked down at the script to prevent himself from staring at Oliver’s very muscular arms that he could see now that he’d taken his jacket off.

“So, how do you normally practice reading the script? Do you just power through it, or just read stop when you make a mistake?” Barry asked.

“To be honest, Barry, this is the first script I’ve gotten that’s had this many lines. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Ray was trying to turn us into actual actors,” Oliver griped.

“Compared to all the plays I was in during high school and college, this is nowhere near as bad. And didn’t you have a lot of lines in that pirate movie you filmed a few years ago?”

“How do you even remember that?” Oliver asked with a laugh.

“You’re pretty much my favorite porn star, so I think knowing your best videos is just par for the course.” Oliver shook his head, but still seemed amused by Barry’s knowledge of his porn history. “How about we just read as much of it as we can, and even if we mess up we just keep going,” he suggested.

“That works,” Oliver said as he flipped to the first page of the script. “I guess we can start with the part where the Arrow, injured and desperate for help, meets the handsome, nerdy forensic scientist.” His tone was teasing, but Barry had read the script a few times already and knew those exact words were written inside.

“Gee, don’t sound so enthusiastic about it,” Barry teased.

“Believe me, I’m trying. Now let’s get this started before I end up regretting this.”

Barry laughed, and the two of them started reading off their lines, Oliver refusing to put any actual emphasis in his words while Barry, just to annoy Oliver, got very into the role. Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of dialogue, but Barry knew the first kiss was quickly coming up and would segue into the first sex scene.

“I need your help, Mr. Smythe,” Oliver read.

Barry pretended to be nervous and frightened by Oliver like the script called for. “What do you need from me? I swear, I don’t think I can do anything for you, Mr. Arrow, sir.”

“You’ve been studying the chemical compound that I was injected with, and you know how to cure me,” Oliver read as he slowly approached Barry.

The first kiss was right around the corner, and he figured they’d just skip it and move on. It was often seen as unprofessional, or at least undesirable for actors to do anything before filming, but Oliver was still getting closer and closer, and Barry started to wonder where this was heading.

“You were injected with Vertigo?” Barry asked. Oliver was now a mere step away from him, and his distance, or lack thereof was making him tense. “The only way to get Vertigo out of your system without an antidote is to rapidly increase your heart rate to speed up your metabolism to break it down. But if you were injected with a dose as strong as you said then we have to find a way to do it quickly, or you’ll die.”

“Then find a way, please Sebastian. You’re my only hope,” Oliver read, this time his voice growing deep and raspy like he was actually getting into character a bit.

Oliver closed the last little gap between him and Barry, and Barry gulped, this time no longer acting. “I—I think I know of one way to get it out of your system, but I need you to tell me if you’re not okay with this,” he murmured.

“Just do it,” Oliver grit out.

Before Barry could call scene, Oliver leaned in and kissed him, and Barry went completely loose and limp and would’ve collapsed had Oliver not reached out to hold him. Eventually he clung to Oliver like his life depended on it, and Oliver seemed to relish in the touch.

Oliver’s lips were surprisingly soft despite how hungrily he seemed to kiss him, and his tongue was now in his mouth exploring just about every inch of it, so he just let his lips part so Oliver could do what he wanted.

It was unprofessional or at least Barry had always been told it was because the director’s always wanted to capture that initial spark on camera. But professionalism be damned. Oliver kissing him right now constituted as one of the highest points of his twenty-six year old life and he wasn’t going to feel guilty because of some rule.

When Oliver pulled back, there was a glow in his face that Barry hadn’t seen before, but something else lingered in his eyes too, maybe doubt or apprehension.

“I—uh—guess we are acting out the whole thing,” Barry joked, brain still trying to register and make sense of what just happened.

“Yeah I guess we are. I’m—sorry for that, Barry. That was unprofessional, and I shouldn’t have done that,” Oliver apologized, backing away from him slightly.

“Wait, Oliver,” Barry called out, halting the man as he started to look more annoyed and agitated. Barry took a step forward, and Oliver’s face was now set in that familiar and infamous scowl that he was known for. “It’s fine. The kiss was. I mean, I kind of enjoyed it, even if it’s unprofessional.”

Oliver took a deep breath and seemed pained, but he eventually his expression evened out to something slightly less angry. “Barry, there’s something I’ve have to tell you, and I’m not sure how to say it.”

Fear and dread filled Barry, but he gave his best smile to try and hide his apprehension. “You can tell me anything. Just as long as it’s not something about you being a murderer or something bad like that. Then I think I’d rather not know.”

Oliver chuckled at the joke, and there was a tiny upturn of his lips, but not enough to form even a half smile. “No. It’s nothing like that,” he laughed. “The truth is… the only reason I signed up to do this project is because of you.”

The admission made Barry’s eyes go wide and he started to stutter in a vain attempt to find the right thing to say. “Did you say, because of me?”

“I did. Something about you, Barry… I just can’t get you out of my head. When we met that first time and you told me you had been watching me film, it caught me off guard. For some reason, I wanted to impress you even though I had no reason to. Then you refused to back down when I was trying to leave, and it just stuck with me.”

“Oliver,” Barry said in understanding. He could tell Oliver confessing this was hard for him, given how drained and irritable he looked, but it was endearing to see him try. But today was finally starting to make some sort of sense to him.

“I never would’ve signed up for this had it not been for you, and I only did it for the opportunity to spend more time with you. That’s partly why I’m here today.”

Barry swallowed and found the resolve to do what he never would’ve thought he’d do in his entire lifetime. He didn’t let Oliver finish his thought, and instead took the opportunity to close the distance between them and capture Oliver’s lips in a desperate kiss.

He had expected Oliver to push him away because he didn’t much seem like someone who liked being surprised, but, to his surprise, Oliver was eager to kiss back. Oliver’s hands slowly crawled up his body, caressing his sides while Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck.

Eventually reality would hit him that Oliver Queen had admitted that he was attracted to him, outside of their job at least, and that the two of them were making out, unprovoked, in his apartment.

Barry pulled his lips away and laughed. “I think I get what you’re trying to say, and, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for a while either. Like maybe since I was eighteen and saw your first video,” Barry breathed teasingly.

“That’s… actually one of the most romantic things I’ve heard in a long time,” Oliver quipped with a grin.

The two of them stood, held in one another’s embrace, Barry a little unsure of how to go from here for fear of ruining what seemed like a perfect moment.

“So… what do we do now?”

“I’m thinking of something a lot more fun than reading lines out of this stupid script,” Oliver teased.

“Really? What’s that?”

Oliver smirked, and shoved Barry down on the couch behind the younger man. Before Barry could register what was happening, Oliver had pressed him down until he was lying flat on his back, and Oliver was on top of him, straddling his hips.

Barry laughed breathily, but Oliver silenced that with another rough kiss, this time taking Barry’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it lightly, but enough that Barry moaned uncontrollably. Oliver’s kisses seemed to drain his desire to move and he felt content to lie loosely as Oliver did as he pleased. In his head, he just imagined he was in one of Oliver’s BDSM scenes and let himself give all his control to the man.

“Is this okay?” Oliver asked, voice hearty and lusty, and breath warm against his face.

“Totally fine. Better than fine,” Barry laughed.

Oliver smiled and slowly he took his T-shirt off and Barry now officially knew that Oliver’s chest and abs were one hundred times better in person than in any video. Oliver’s lips were soon on his neck, kissing and biting lightly and Barry let his hands roam across Oliver’s back, slipping down into the dip of his back.

Oliver’s hand slipped into Barry’s sweatpants, and Barry writhed as he felt Oliver’s hand inch further down, until it rested right above his groin. He was hard and he knew Oliver could tell. It was much more relieving to see that Oliver too was hard and straining against the fabric of his pants.

“Tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Oliver muttered, and before Barry could say anything, Oliver’s hand slipped underneath his boxers and wrapped around Barry’s cock, making Barry yelp in unexpected ecstasy.

“A—are you sure. Contract says I’m not supposed to come until the shoot on Saturday,” Barry murmured.

Oliver grinned wickedly and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m not either, but that’s never stopped me before, and I’ll be damned if I let it stop me now.”

Oliver Queen was going to the amazing and extremely pleasurable death of him. But still death nonetheless.

Barry swallowed and nodded his head as best as he could and smiled. “Please, do something, cause—oh my God—this is the best I think I’ve ever felt.”

Oliver obliged and he pulled Barry’s sweatpants and boxers down as much as he could freeing his cock that was glistening with precome already. If Barry had been in the right mind, he’d have been a little embarrassed by the amount of precome he was leaking, but Oliver didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Has anyone ever told you, how fucking amazing you look when you’re spread out like this?” Oliver growled, his voice so full of lust so unlike anything he’d heard before even in his best videos.

“Maybe on camera,” Barry laughed. He felt the urge to jerk himself off, but the moment he brought a hand up to touch himself, he found his hand pinned down by Oliver.

“Let me do it,” Oliver groaned. Barry watched as Oliver unbuttoned his pants and reached inside, down his boxers and pulled his cock free, and Barry felt like he had seen heaven, and it took the form of Oliver Queen’s cock.

Oliver adjusted himself until he was seated right against Barry’s cock, and he wrapped his hand around both his and Barry’s cocks, and Barry was panting heavily as he felt his cock rub against Oliver’s. Oliver jerked them off lightly a few times before leaning down to kiss Barry, his moans disappearing into Oliver’s mouth.

Barry couldn’t help but jerk his hips as much as he could into Oliver’s fist that was wrapped around both of their cocks, and thankfully the generous amount of precome they both were leaking made the motion much less uncomfortable.

“C’mon, Barry, move for me. Show me how bad you want it,” Oliver hungrily demanded, his lips sitting right on Barry’s. Barry obliged him and continued to writhe and jerk his body as much as he could until he was barely fucking himself Oliver’s fist.

“Ollie—I’m gonna come—soon,” Barry groaned, feeling the pressure building in his groin and traveling up his cock.

Oliver hummed in approval and jerked their cocks faster in response, and he continued to kiss Barry’s lips, letting the kiss trail across down to his neck.

What finally did Barry in was when Oliver somehow flicked his wrist in some intricate way that made the heads of both of their cocks rub together in just that right way, and Barry felt his fingers dig into Oliver’s back as he cried out. His whole body shook as he came shooting and spilling all over Oliver’s hands and his cock.

His body went loose and limp, and though he wanted to close his eyes, he didn’t want to miss the sight of Oliver losing himself right above him.

It only took a few more strokes before Oliver was practically growling and coming, his come spilling down onto Barry’s groin and some even on his sweatshirt which he was too aroused and blissfully fucked out to care.

The two of them froze and the apartment was silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing. Barry felt a glorious exhaustion wash over him, and he felt himself sink further into the couch, not even mildly concerned about how dirty and sticky he was going to be.

Oliver eventually came back to his senses, and he sat up, letting both his and Barry’s cocks go from his grip.

“I don’t know about you, but that was probably better than any porn I’ve watched or ever been in,” Barry said lazily.

“I can definitely agree with that,” Oliver said coolly. The uncharacteristically bright smile though betrayed his demeanor and Oliver seemed truly happy and content, the first time he’d ever seen that since he learned of Oliver Queen’s existence. “I hate to ruin the moment, but we kind of have a problem,” he pointed out, indicating his hand that was coated in their come.

“Oh right. Give me a sec.” Barry hopped up off the couch, and ran over to the sink where he found a dish towel and dampened in before tossing it to Oliver who wiped his hand off.

Oliver handed him the towel when he rejoined him on the couch and he wiped himself down before pulling tucking his cock back in his sweatpants and pulling them up. He started laughing when he remembered his sweatshirt had also got caught in the fire.  

“Sorry about that. I didn’t expect it to go that far,” Oliver apologized, though his smug grin indicated he wasn’t all that sorry.

“It’s fine. Funny story for you. I got this from a trip to STAR labs with Joe and Iris years ago, and every time I wore it something lucky good always happens.”

“I’m guessing getting covered in come is considered a good thing?” Oliver laughed.

Barry smirked. “Hey I just sort of had sex with one of the hottest people on the planet, so I definitely think that’s a good thing. The sweatshirt’s magic is still there.”

Oliver chuckled and found his T-shirt on the ground and put it back on.

“I think I should probably head out,” Oliver remarked.

Barry felt a sense of panic spread through his body at hearing that. Was the sex not as good as Oliver wanted? Did Oliver really feel like he’d made a mistake? His mind was racing even faster now than it was before they had sex.

“Is everything alright, Oliver? I thought we were gonna finish running lines?” Barry asked, panic evident in his sudden change of tone. Oliver turned a concerned glance towards him, and he walked over and smiled.

“Everything’s fine, Barry. Better than fine,” he replied, and Barry stuck his tongue out at Oliver’s mocking of him moments ago. “It’s just that, if we keep rehearsing lines, I’m eventually going to get aroused again, and then I’m going to want to do a lot more than just giving you a handjob on your couch.”

Barry could only say oh in response to that, and he felt a weird mix of pride, arousal, and shock.

Oliver smiled. “I already made you break one rule, and I’d rather not make you break another and get on Malcolm’s bad-side.”

“I guess that makes sense. But just so you know, I will gladly welcome that offer for more than just handjobs anytime,” Barry added.

“I think we’ll save that for next time. Maybe after we go to dinner sometime.” Oliver grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair it hung from, and made his way towards the door. Barry followed behind him, his arms folded across his chest. Before Oliver left he turned back to Barry once more. “I was serious about earlier, Barry. I don’t know where this is going to lead, especially with us filming this porn movie together. But I want us to give it a shot. Maybe just a few dates here and there and see where it leads.”

Barry nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great. I—can definitely do that. Just see where it all goes.”

“That’s great.” Oliver opened the door, but before he walked out he gave Barry one last peck on the lips, leaving Barry speechless, frozen, and blushing. “I’ll see you on Saturday, Barry.”

Barry just nodded and smiled bashfully. Curse Oliver for his ability to reduce him to an awkward teenage boy with a crush.

“Bye, Oliver,” he managed to call out as Oliver walked away down the walkway. Oliver gave one final wave before Barry closed the door. When it shut, he let himself slide against it and fall down to the ground before leaning his head back against the door hard.

Before he knew it he was grinning and silently celebrating. Oliver Queen of all people, wanted to spend time with him, and possibly date him. Even more celebratory was that in just four days, he and Oliver were going to be having sex with one another.

He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to come down from this high, and he silently prayed that Saturday would come a lot sooner than later.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scene of the Arrow films and Barry finds emotions getting blurred. Len being on set doesn't make things much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter! This one has a bit more plot in it and lots of porn cause it's the first porn shoot of the movie! As always the kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

“Oh my God, Barry this is amazing!” Caitlin yelled beside him after hanging up the phone. Barry was sitting having his hair and makeup done for his big shoot with Oliver today.

“Which studio called this time?” Barry sighed as the makeup artist was styling his hair a little.

The pictures from the photoshoot had been released and it had sent the porn world into a craze. It was on all three major websites, Vigilante, Rogue Studios, and Meta Zone, and just about every legitimate porn site had advertisements for the project. Articles were already talking about the legendary match-up with the three of them, many of them highlighting Len and Oliver’s strong dislike of one another. But when Barry saw the pictures with just Len and Oliver, dislike was the furthest word from his mind.

The photo of course that seemed to be everywhere, though, was the one where he was sandwiched between Len and Oliver, Len’s lips were buried in his neck and Oliver’s lips were on his. He could still remember the feeling of being between the two of them like it was yesterday, and more than anything it made him anxious for the next time they’d all be together.

Barry had called Oliver when he saw the photos had been released, and Oliver seemed unconcerned by it, even with all the articles talking about his sordid past with Len. But listening to Oliver talk though he could gather that something was bothering him, but he wouldn’t say. They were in a good place and he didn’t want to ruin what could be a blossoming relationship by pushing it though so he dropped it.

“That was E2 Studios. They want to talk to you about signing up for a multi-video deal. The pay is great!” Caitlin exclaimed. She was probably more excited than he was, after all he wasn’t quite sure what to make of all of this newfound popularity.

“I don’t know, Caitlin. I haven’t exactly thought about what to do after this. Honestly, I’d be fine just going back to doing smaller videos at Vigilante,” Barry sighed.

“Barry, this could be the push that finally gets you to the same level as Snart and Oliver. You can’t tell me you want to go back making small time videos after this?”

“I’m not sure yet, Caitlin. Like I said, I haven’t had a lot of time to think about what to do after this.”

And it was true. He was still so focused on him and Oliver and their scene today that everything else had taken a back seat. For the sake of not getting her up in arms about the lack of profession of sleeping with your co-stars off camera, he hadn’t told Caitlin yet about him and Oliver, or anyone besides Iris, and he’d sworn her to secrecy.

“I hate to be the person who nags you, Barry, but you need to start thinking about this soon. Once this movie is over you’ll have a ton of opportunities to get your name out there.”

Barry sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to focus on when this was all over, especially when they hadn’t even really started yet.

Someone knocked on the door, and Caitlin answered it and once again saw one of the PAs on set.

“Can I help you?” Caitlin asked.

“Umm, I’m here to deliver a message to Mr. Smythe. Mr. Snart said that he’s looking forward to seeing your work today,” the PA told them.

“Wait, Len’s here? Where is he?” Barry asked almost immediately.

“Mr. Snart is in his dressing room down on the hall on the right. It’s room 215. He said you’re more than welcome to stop by.”

“Alright, thank you,” Caitlin said. The PA nodded and walked off and Caitlin closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t think Snart was filming today. Why is he here?” Barry asked aloud. The makeup artist was putting the finishing touches on his hair, and he figured he’d use the extra time before the shoot started to stop in and see him.

“Maybe he wanted to get a better idea of how you two will work together. It’s not uncommon for co-stars to watch each other work on their off days. I mean, he will eventually have to film with both you and Oliver,” Caitlin theorized. Caitlin gave Barry a weird look, and she slowly approached him, unnerving Barry just slightly. “I don’t mean to be invasive, Barry, but I hope you’re not planning on getting too much more involved with Snart and Oliver than you have to be.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, hiding his guilty look.

“Just that it’s probably not a good idea to get any more involved in their feud than you already are. This project, no matter how great it is, is still a ticking time bomb with the two of them. I just don’t want you to get caught in the middle of their drama if this all blows up.”

Barry smiled and shook his head, playing off her concerns, no matter how well-founded they were. “I’m fine, Caitlin. Len and Oliver seem to be doing okay, and they both have been nothing but nice to me. I think I can handle it if things get bad.”

Caitlin gave him a friendly smile. “I know, Barry. It’s just something I want you to think about.”

The makeup artist let Barry up and he examined himself in the mirror, smiling approvingly of the whole thing. He looked just like a nerdy scientist like the shoot had called for, wearing the same outfit from the photoshoot, but with a white lab coat over top. For the finishing touches he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

“How do I look?” he asked Caitlin.

“The glasses make you look so much different, but it’s good. You look like you’re ready to go, so I am taking that as my cue to head back to the office. Call me if something happens.”

“You’re not going to stay and watch?” Barry asked teasingly.

“You know my rule. I never watch, I just manage. But I will gladly await the news of your successful shoot,” she replied, smiling as she got her coat and purse. She walked out of the door and waved goodbye. “I’m serious though, Barry. Think about what I said.”

“I will,” Barry sighed with a resigned grin.

With that Caitlin left, and Barry was by himself and the makeup artist who was silently packing up her belongings to move on to someone else. He wasn’t quite sure where Caitlin’s warning had come from, but he had this under control, or at least under as much control as he could manage. Right now things were good. Better than good in fact. He and Oliver were in a great place, and he and Len… well there was definitely something there.

That’s why he knew there was no way he could deny going to Len’s room to see the man, even if he had nothing to do with today’s shoot.

 

● ● ●

 

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door that he remembered the PA said was Len’s, and he silently waited to see if Len answered.

He waited for a moment, but he didn’t hear anything, so he knocked again hoping to get some response.

“Len? It’s Barry,” he called out.

“Door’s open,” he heard Len call back to him.

Barry chuckled and turned opened the door to see Len reclining on a couch in the corner while idly typing away on his cell phone.

“Would’ve answered the door when you first knocked, but I had to make sure you weren’t another one of those annoying assistants.” Len looked up from his phone finally and smiled at Barry giving a very languid once over with his calculating blue eyes. “You look good. Glasses are a nice touch,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” Barry said with a smile. Len’s compliment shouldn’t have affected him as much as they did, but he got the feeling he didn’t compliment people very often. He could’ve said the same thing for Len. His shirt was unbuttoned just enough to give him a good glimpse of his chest and it managed to be very distracting. “Why are you here though? You don’t strike me as the type of person to come to work on your off days.”

Len snickered, and Barry couldn’t keep his eyes off the curve of Len’s lips as he grinned. As usual Len exuded a type of cockiness that would normally irritate him. Being in porn just for the time that he had, Barry had learned that porn stars could be real assholes, especially better known ones. But something about Len was different. He didn’t seem so much arrogant as he was confident and content with himself.

“Curiosity. I’ll admit, I’ve been a little curious to see you in action up close. A video can only show so much. And it’s only fitting I watch you work since you did the same for me,” Len coolly admitted.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be around if Oliver was here.”

“How many times do I have to say it. I’m a Professional, Barry. I’m not one to let other people dictate what I do and where I go. Just because I’m not Ollie’s biggest fan, doesn’t mean I’m going to miss the opportunity to see this.”

“Seems like there’s more going on than what you’re saying,” Barry accused, smirking at the man.

“You always seem to think I’m hiding something.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re someone who doesn’t always share what’s on your mind,” Barry countered.

“Fair enough,” Len shrugged. Len reclined back on the couch, and Barry took a seat in the chair opposite him. “So, how is Ollie doing?” he asked, sounding aloof and unconcerned.

Len asking how Oliver was doing had caught him off-guard, but he maintained his coy smile to not let it show. “He’s fine. He actually came over to my apartment the other day to practice our lines.”

Len snickered. “Cute.”

Barry narrowed his eyes a little and his smile faltered a bit. “So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Oliver. Both of you have been pretty tight-lipped, and it’s hard tiptoeing around you both.”

“If I recall, my conditions were that I’d tell you more over dinner one day,” Len said. Len shook his head back and forth slightly and looked as if he were considering something. “Tell you what. How about we go to dinner at my favorite diner downtown. Say… Tuesday.”

“I should be free. Sounds like a deal to me.”

“Good. Consider it a date.”

Barry’s eyes went wide and he nearly fell out of his chair. “Did you say date?”

“Last time I checked that’s what date meant. Is there a problem?”

“Umm—no—it’s fine. Date sounds good,” Barry stuttered.

Len typed away on his phone and before Barry could ask what he was doing his phone started buzzing. When he pulled it out of the pocket of his white coat, he saw he had a text from a random number with the message _be there at 7:30_ written, no doubt from Len.

“Got your number from that camera man you’re always talking to. I think his name is Cisco. Interesting character,” Len explained.

“Cisco is definitely interesting, but he’s a cool guy. He’s one of my best friends. And if you wanted my number you could’ve just asked me.”

“It was more fun asking Cisco for it,” Len said teasingly.

Someone knocked on the door as Barry was about to say something, and for a moment Barry considered doing what Len did and ignore it because he was having a decent time talking to Len even if most everything he said and did was cryptic. But when he heard the voice on the other side he knew he couldn’t ignore it.

“Barry, are you in there?” Oliver asked. “We’re supposed to be on set.”

“Holy shit, I am,” Barry bemoaned loudly, as he jumped out of the chair. “I’m in here.”

Oliver opened the door, and Barry could see he was full dressed in the Arrow costume minus the eye mask that he was so against wearing. When Oliver stepped inside, he looked perturbed, looking back and forth between him and Len a couple of times.

“Sorry to barge in,” Oliver apologized, this time his gaze directed right at Len. As usual, the air in the room was filled with a weird tension. To Barry, it was never a hateful tension, but something more forlorn, like the two of them were both extremely irritable, but also dispirited at seeing each other.

“Good to see you as always, Ollie,” Len said, his expression blank now, showing no emotion whatsoever.

“Likewise, _Lenny_. I didn’t think you’d be on set today,” Oliver replied.

Len shrugged flippantly. “I figured I’d stop by and watch Barry here in action. I would say you too, but I think I’m more than familiar enough with how you work.”

Barry turned to Oliver whose mouth was pulled in a taut line, agitation filling his expression. “Well, I hope you enjoy the show.” He turned to Barry and his expression lightened up, but only slightly. “Barry, I think we should get to set.”

“Oh—umm—yeah,” he agreed. Barry turned to Len offering a half-smile. “I’ll see you on set, Len.”

“Break a leg, Barry. Oh, and you too, _Ollie_ ,” Len remarked.

Barry followed Oliver down the hall and he was waiting for Oliver to say something to him, but it felt like the moment would never come. Everything about Oliver seemed angry and off, and he wondered what it was about Len this time that had seemed to push him to this point. When they were out of the hallway, Oliver slowed down a bit and turned towards him.

“What were you doing with, Len?” he asked. His tone was accusatory like Barry had done something wrong, and Barry felt a surge of anger hit him.

“He sent a PA to tell me good luck and to stop by his room, so I did after I got out of hair and makeup,” Barry explained. “I just lost track of time is all.”

“I know, Barry. I just—you know there’s history with us,” Oliver said with a sigh. “It’s hard not to wonder what he’s telling you.”

“Actually, Oliver, I have no clue what the history is between you two. So unless you plan on telling me a bit of what’s going on, I don’t think it’s fair to question what I do with Len.”

He didn’t mean it to come out like that, but at the same time he didn’t like being accused of something unfairly, especially when he didn’t know what that thing was.

“Barry—I wasn’t—” Oliver stopped and took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to sound like I was accusing you of something. I’m just on edge with Len around. I’m sorry.”

Barry took a deep breath and offered an apologetic smile to Oliver. “I’m sorry for going off on you like that. I don’t really know what came over me. I guess I just want to know what’s going between you two so I don’t feel like I’m walking on eggshells all the time.”

“And I will tell you. Sometime soon, Barry. But for the sake of not ruining everything today, I’d rather not talk about it today. Believe it or not, I’m looking forward to the scene today, and I don’t want to ruin it,” Oliver admitted. 

Barry smiled and nodded. “I don’t think a little disagreement before work is going to make me any less excited that we’re going to have sex today.”

“That’s if Malcolm doesn’t have a fit that we’re late and cancel the whole thing. So we should probably get up there before he gets to that point. Plus, I think you’ll be impressed with the set design,” Oliver said slightly more optimistic.

“Well I’d rather not let that happen. This is kind of the biggest paycheck I’ve ever gotten in my entire life, so I don’t want to risk losing it,” Barry joked.

Oliver grinned and they resumed their walk down the hall, but behind Barry’s smile was slight apprehension. Oliver really did seem bothered by him talking to Len, and he wasn’t quite sure how he’d react if he knew he and Len were going to dinner. That was one secret he figured was better kept from Oliver.

He just needed to focus on what lied ahead, amazing sex with Oliver, and hopefully the continuation of whatever this thing he and Oliver had started earlier this week.  

 

● ● ●

 

They had taken the elevator up to the third floor and found themselves in one of the larger rooms that had apparently been closed off for renovations up until now for this scene. Barry looked around and saw the cameras and lights all set up, and everyone seemed to be in their place ready to go except for both Oliver and himself.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Smythe,” Malcolm called out from where he was seated in his director’s chair. “If you two would like to get set we can get this started.”

When they walked into the room. Barry was too stunned and surprised to hear what Malcolm had, instead too captivated by the set which was almost an exact replica of a forensic science lab. There were storage cabinets with shelves full of empty glass bottles, forensic charts lining the walls, a few sturdy looking tables, one of which had a test tube holder on it with test tubes holding various colored liquid and beakers filled with water and other colored liquids were set around it. They even went as far as placing a microscope on set. And behind it all was a wall lined with windows letting the mid afternoon sun pour in.

It was all perfect, and he immediately thought back to his labs in college and all the times he would go to work with Joe as a kid and visit the CSI department.

“Barry, you okay?” Oliver whispered beside him.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I just can’t believe this is the set I’m working on. It doesn’t even feel like a porn shoot,” Barry assured voice light with amazement and wonder.

“Another perk of being sponsored by a billion dollar technology company,” Oliver teased.

“Gentleman, we are already behind schedule, and I’m not above making us all stay here until three A.M. if that’s what it takes to get this done,” Malcolm chided.

“I’d rather not listen to him gripe all day, so I guess we should do as he says,” Oliver sighed.

Barry agreed, and he made his way onto the set, standing behind the table like he remembered his script had called for. His heart was beating slightly fast and anticipation filled every pore of his body.

This was it. Right here, and right now he was going to film a sex scene with Oliver Queen. He was going to have sex with Oliver Queen right now in front of everyone. Oliver put his mask on before standing somewhere off set, ready to make his entrance once everything started.

He took a few deep breaths to center himself, but that became useless when Len entered the room, and sat down in a seat across from them, his arms folded and his lips quirked in a half smile directed at him.

He didn’t bother to see what Oliver was doing because that would probably only make things worse.

He could do this. He knew every line and just about every action the script had called for, both sexual and non-sexual. He knew how to ignore the cameras and the PAs on set. He now just needed to focus and not think about the fact that two of the most gorgeous men he’d ever laid eyes on were here, about to see him naked.

“Alright people, I want minimal interruptions. Mr. Queen and Mr. Smythe, I expect you to know your lines or improvise if you don’t,” Malcolm dictated. Malcolm looked around the room and got a thumbs up from the lights and camera crew before turning a wary eye to both Barry and Oliver. Barry nodded and looked to Oliver who offered him a tiny grin and nodded.

“ _Action!”_ Malcolm yelled. And finally it had begun.

 

● ● ●

 

Barry pulled out a few on the test tubes and started pouring them into one of the beakers that had lined the table, and wrote down a few random things on a pad of paper like he was an actual forensic scientist.

He kept pouring more test tubes into the various beakers until he heard a beaker fall from the shelf, and he looked up in shock like he was supposed to.

“Hello?” he called out. “Is someone there?” He walked from behind the desk and started looking around the cabinets, careful to avoid the broken glass that had already been set there earlier by the crew. Beside was an arrow that had placed their earlier too, and he knew that was Oliver’s supposed calling card. He could tell the cameras were close by, but he could hardly sense them, instead tuning them out and truly believing he was frightened and nervous by the broken glass and the arrow.

When Barry looked around and didn’t see anyone or any, he breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up, but the moment he turned around he was pulled into Oliver’s grip, his white coat balled into Oliver’s fists. Barry stared intently into his blue eyes, so amazed that Oliver actually looked angry and tired, that he almost wondered if he was acting.  

“Holy shit,” Barry yelped. The feeling of being held by Oliver who actually looked irritable was different than he would’ve expected. He figured it would be awkward, seeing Oliver pretend to be some aggressive vigilante. But instead he felt… nervous and aroused, and feeling Oliver’s breath on his face wasn’t making matters easier.

“Sebastian Smythe,” Oliver growled.

Barry held his hands up defensively and swallowed nervously. “Y—you’re the Arrow, right? The man they’re calling a vigilante. You apprehended those three men who threatened to blow up the bank,” Barry asked nervously, his voice stammering slightly.

Oliver let him go and Barry fell back and made himself nearly trip, something he’d mastered from his plays in school.

“That’s not important right now. I need your help,” Oliver repeated, his voice sounding more aggressive and pained this time.

What do you need from me? I swear, I don’t think I can do anything for you, Mr. Arrow, sir. “

Oliver started breathing heavily griped his arm as though it was in severe pain. “Last year the police department investigated a new experimental drug, Vertigo. You studied that drug and developed ways to cure Vertigo poisoning. I need your help… to cure me,” Oliver said, his voice now sounding weak and desperate. Barry was completely blown away by his acting ability.

“You were injected with Vertigo?” Barry asked.

He slowly approached Oliver, and watched him nod. Oliver pulled two syringes out of the pocket of his jacket and showed them to him. “I was attacked by three men. They injected me with these, and said it was a new strain of Vertigo. The effects are stronger, and I can hardly move without any pain,” he explained.

Barry took the syringes from him and studied them before walking over to the table and pretending to squeeze the contents of the syringe on a microscope slide and examining it. “You’re right. This strain is a lot stronger than what we saw before. If you were injected with a dose this strong, then we have to find a way to counteract it quickly, or you’ll die. The fact that you’re even moving is a miracle.

“How do we get it out of my system?” Oliver grumbled.

“The only way to get Vertigo this strong out of your system without an antidote is to rapidly increase your body’s metabolism to break it down while it’s in your system.”

“Then find a way. Please, Sebastian. You’re my only hope,” Oliver plead, his voice even deeper and tired. Barry turned around and, through his glasses, saw Oliver slowly close in on him, staggering as he approached him.

“I—I think I know of one way to get it out of your system. But… I need you to tell me if you’re not okay with this,” Barry murmured.

“Just do it,” Oliver barked, his breathing more labored and heavy.

Barry swallowed and nodded, and fisted his hands in Oliver’s jacket before leaning into kiss Oliver. To make it look real Oliver took a few moments to get into the kiss, but after a few moments he felt Oliver’s lips part, and his gloved hands found themselves gently grasped Barry’s waist.

Kissing Oliver like this was better than he could’ve imagined. At first, Oliver seemed content to let him take control, and his tongue dipped into Oliver’s mouth, kissing every inch of him. But Oliver grew more aggressive and slowly backed Barry against the table as he kissed him, and Barry let go of Oliver’s jacket, opting to wrap his arms around Oliver’s neck for more stability.

Oliver pulled his lips away for a moment and their breaths caressed one another’s faces.

“What was that?” Oliver questioned, his voice weak.

“Increasing your metabolism through sex. Your body can process and metabolize the Vertigo before it builds up in your body to toxic levels,” Barry explained. Oliver’s hands were on either side of him, pinning him to the table as his body hovered over Barry’s. “It’s the only way I could think to help you.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, and almost immediately Oliver’s lips were back on his, hungrily devouring his mouth in a ravenous kiss. Barry sighed and melted into Oliver’s touch as the man’s tongue slipped into his mouth, a welcome feeling.

This time Barry pulled away, breathing deeply, and he definitely wasn’t acting when he felt the arousal and anticipation building inside him. Seeing Oliver gazing at him hungrily was definitely also something that wasn’t faked either. If anything, this was just a continuation from the other day.

“If we’re gonna get the Vertigo out of your system, I think we need to hurry this up,” Barry sighed.

Oliver nodded weakly, and Barry was still constantly amazed at how well Oliver was playing the part.

Barry hesitantly looped his fingers into the rim of Oliver’s pants before he started to pull them down. Felicity wasn’t kidding when she said the suits were made for easy removal because Oliver’s pants slid down easily, and his cock sprung free.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to,” Barry breathed against. With that he wrapped a hand around the base of Oliver’s cock and Oliver groaned and his head fell back slightly. Barry leaned in and kissed Oliver while giving him a slow stroke.

Feeling the weight of Oliver in his hand was so unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been so turned on just from touching another man’s cock, but Oliver was in a league of his own.

He felt Oliver kissing his neck and he jerked him off faster in response, unable to hold back any moans Oliver drew from his him as he kissed and sucked on the skin of his neck. His eyes were closed because the feeling was simply overwhelming, but when he managed to open them just slightly, Oliver pulled his lips from his skin and transfixed his gaze on him.

Somehow, as Oliver was gazing at him, whatever was in the script had started to fade from his memory, and he all he could do was continue jerking Oliver off. He had a rough idea of what came next, but just like in plays and like Malcolm advised he figured it would be easier to just make it up as he went along.

With his other hand he slowly fit it inside the hood pulled over Oliver’s head and pushed it back until it was hanging from Oliver’s back, and his face was fully exposed except for the green mask around his eyes. For some reason it felt a lot more intimate that it should’ve.

“Sebastian—” Oliver cut himself off, and Barry was pretty sure there were more lines, but it seemed Oliver too was caught up in the moment and couldn’t remember.

Thank God years of acting in high school and college had taught him the art of improv.

Oliver’s hands slowly undid the buckle on Barry’s pants and he felt his pants and boxers be pushed down. When Oliver gripped his cock he groaned. When Oliver kissed him again, lazily stroking his cock while doing so, it felt nice to be able to see all of him, nothing hidden this time.

“Jacket off,” Oliver demanded adamantly.

Barry obliged and reluctantly let go of Oliver’s cock before shrugging the white lab coat off. Once the coat was on the ground he quickly shucked the sweater vest, leaving him in only his half buttoned white dress shirt and the red tie that hung loosely from his neck.

Oliver was the one who with his freehand took the glasses off Barry’s face and threw them on another table nearby.

Oliver jerked him off faster and Barry swore if he didn’t stop soon he was going to come, and he didn’t want to be the one to shoot too soon. Not during the biggest film of his career and in front of so many people, namely Oliver and Len. But it was hard to say stop when Oliver’s hands felt so good, stroking him in all the right ways.

“I… can’t hold on much longer,” he murmured, and Oliver simply grinned smarmily in response. “We need to raise your heart rate even faster if you want to stop the Vertigo,” he breathed. Oliver without a word let go of his cock and instead, much to Barry’s surprise, hoisted him up on the table, and Barry had to choke down a yelp when his ass touched the cold table top.

Thankfully, Oliver roughly kissing him served as a welcome distraction and he quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, letting his pants and boxers fall to the ground.

Oliver froze for a moment and Barry could see him taking in the sight of him, and suddenly he felt very exposed.

“You’re—beautiful,” he breathed, voice so quiet and light that Barry wasn’t sure that the cameras would’ve been able to catch that. In fact, it seemed like the praise had only been meant for his ears and he was more than okay with that.

“ _Cut_!” Malcolm yelled, pulling Barry out of what felt like a dream. But when he looked up he saw Oliver standing in front of him, naked from the waist down and staring at him like he was awestruck.

The crew all moved to re-set for next shoot, but Barry was told specifically not to get off the table, and so he wrapped his arms around his leg that was hiked up on the table. Oliver on the other hand seemed to be relaxing, taking a few deep breaths and looking everywhere but at Barry.

“I’m impressed with your improvisation, Mr. Smythe,” Malcolm commented as he walked onto the set. “I’ll admit, I was a little worried that your sudden inability to recall your lines was going to be a nuisance, but from the footage we’ve gotten, you’ve actually managed to make this decent.”

“Umm, thanks—I guess,” Barry replied.

Malcolm turned to Oliver with a slightly more perplexing expression. “Make sure you keep up with him, Queen. He’s got something.”

Malcolm left with those last words and Barry turned up to Oliver and offered a smile. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’ve been amazing.”

Oliver smiled and laughed just slightly. “Thanks, Barry.” One of the set crew started to take some of the stuff off the table, and left a bottle of lube and a condom on the table for them to use.

“Oh and one last thing. You don’t need to hold back. I can take whatever you throw at me, no matter how rough. Just thought you should know,” Barry explained.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow up at him. “And what makes you think I was holding back?”

“C’mon, Oliver. I’ve watched all your videos and know how rough you can be. I think you’re holding back because it’s me, and personally, I was hoping for the full Oliver Queen experience.” Barry smiled at him teasingly, and though Oliver was trying to frown, he could see his lips were slightly turned up in amusement.

“Be careful what you ask for, Barry,” Oliver warned.

“Places people!” Malcolm shouted.

Just like that everyone returned to their designated places, but before Barry resumed looking at Oliver he turned his head to look at Len who was still seated in the same place. When Barry connected gazes with him, Len gave him a smirk that was chilling and, in a weird way, thrilling. He could see want in Len’s eyes, and even when he would turn back and focus on Oliver, that look Len gave him would linger in his mind for a while.

“Ready on set?” Malcolm called out.

Barry turned to Oliver who half grinned and Barry nodded in response with a tiny grin of his own. Barry moved back into the position he was in before the break, and Oliver moved in closer to him, pushing Barry’s legs apart and fitting himself in between.

“ _Action!”_

And just like that they were suddenly back in their own fantasy world where it was just the two of them, or at least in his mind.

Oliver leaned in close to his face and Barry was practically intoxicated by his breath caressing his face.

“The Vertigo in your system is going to keep spreading if we don’t get your heart rate up faster,” Barry remarked, his lines finally starting to come back to him.

“Just let me,” Oliver said. Oliver slowly took off the gloves he was wearing and let them fall to the floor and reached for the bottle of lube behind Barry.

Barry watched Oliver squeeze lube on his hand, slicking it up before pushing Barry back on the table so that his ass was exposed.

Barry felt a cold finger circle his hole as Oliver smeared the excess lube around it, but the feeling sent pleasurable waves coursing through his body and he whimpered at the feeling. He felt Oliver’s finger start to push at his hole, slowly sinking into him and Barry could only grasp the table desperately as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him.

 _Oliver Queen was fingering him_.

The thought hadn’t quite sunk in until Oliver had pulled his finger back out before pumping it back in. Words couldn’t form as Oliver’s steady rhythm and what came instead was a mess of whimpers and curses as Oliver continued to finger him open.

“Does that feel good?” Oliver asked.

“Yes—fuck yes,” Barry groaned.

The primal part of his brain started to take over and he reached for the zipper on Oliver’s jacket, slowly undoing so he could see Oliver completely naked, up close and in person, like he’d wanted to for so long. Oliver didn’t flinch instead slipping another finger inside as Barry undid the zipper. Oliver pulled his fingers free to shrug off the jacket, and Barry could almost feel his brain go blank seeing Oliver Queen completely naked minus the green mask. His cock was fully erect and glistening with precome that was leaking, and his abs were somehow even more perfect now than they were just a few days ago in his apartment.

Oliver leaned down and captured Barry’s lips in another rough kiss, and his fingers slipped back in, hitting a sensitive spot that had Barry whining loudly into Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver’s fingers were relentless thrusting into him all the way to the knuckle, and Barry could only moan and whimper and force his body to steadily rock into Oliver’s fingers and get them in deeper. His lips were sore from Oliver’s kisses, but he hungrily craved more.

“P—please. Need you in me. V—vertigo is s—spreading,” he whimpered, stuttering as Oliver’s fingers started to scissor him open wider. It took every ounce of his remaining brain power not to call out Oliver’s name and break character—a testament to how crazy Oliver was making him.

Oliver grunted in response, but he pulled back and once again pulled his fingers free from Barry before grabbing the condom and ripping off the wrapper. Barry felt like time was standing painfully still as Oliver slid the condom on and smeared more lube on his hand before lathering his cock.

But like a ray of sunlight on a stormy day, Barry felt Oliver’s hand push him down on the table before he grabbed his legs and lifted them up in the air, giving him easier access to Barry’s slick, loosened hole. Barry took a few deep breaths and he finally felt it, Oliver’s cock sliding in between his ass, teasing him as his cock rubbed over his hole.

Even though Oliver’s character was the one who was supposed to be desperate for sex, it was Barry who felt like was going to die of anticipation if Oliver didn’t get inside of him. But Oliver seemed to be on the same wavelength, and Barry felt the head of Oliver’s cock start to slide into him and Barry just panted and gripped the edge of the table tightly.

“Can you take more?” Oliver asked.

Barry whimpered and nodded, and Oliver slowly pushed himself further in until Barry could feel Oliver’s skin against his ass. Oliver was leaned over him, his lips kissing his shoulder blade, and he slowly pulled out almost all the way before slowly thrusting back into Barry.

Barry’s nerves were on fire. Every inch of his body was practically screaming for more, and Oliver delivered as he found a slow and steady rhythm that kept him thrusting into him.

“Fuck yes—harder, please,” Barry pleaded.

Oliver complied with his request and slow and steady become rough and unrelenting as Oliver started to slam into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room along with Barry’s groaning and near yelling. Barry felt his toes curl as he lost himself into the insane pleasure, and he was pretty sure Oliver was hitting his prostate because he could see precome pooling on groin and his shirt that was now starting to get sticky with sweat.

“Fuck—you’re so beautiful,” Olive praised, his lips now a mere couple of inches from Barry’s lips again.

Barry whimpered at the praise, and though he wanted to stay like this, on his back looking up at Oliver who was seemingly lost in the moment, he knew they needed one more position before the climax.

“Wait—wait,” he breathed. Oliver stopped while fully thrust inside of him, and Barry had to take several deep breaths to regain himself. If it was any consolation, Oliver was sweating and panting just as much if not harder. “V—vertigo may be spreading too fast. You need to orgasm soon or your body’s heart rate won’t get high enough—to counteract the poison,” Barry said, taking several deep breaths in his explanation.

“Tell me what to do,” Oliver breathed.

“Get on the table. I’ll take care of it,” Barry commanded.

Oliver pulled out of Barry and Barry let out a little whine at the loss of feeling, but he moved back to make room for Oliver to get on the table. When Oliver was on top of the table, Barry eased him down flat onto his back, making sure there was enough room on both sides.

Without a word, Barry crawled on his knees over top of Oliver, straddling him with one knee on both sides of the man. Barry reached back and gripped Oliver’s hard cock, giving it a few strokes before he moved back and aligned it with his hole. Slowly, he sunk down onto Oliver’s cock, and lavished in the feeling of it back inside of him and seeing Oliver’s face melt into a completely blissed out face.

Barry slowly started riding him, hoisting himself up before sinking right back down while Oliver gripped Barry’s hips, lifting and pushing him back down in tandem.

“God, Bar—Sebastian. You’re fucking amazing,” Oliver admired. Barry caught his near slip-up, and he wondered if Oliver was struggling to stay in character just as much as he was.

Barry rode him faster, angling himself so he could feel Oliver hit his prostate just the right way. He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt Oliver’s hand on his cock again, jerking him off while he rode him.

“I wanna see you come. Please,” Oliver begged.

Barry’s movements became erratic as Oliver jerked him off faster and faster, bringing his orgasm close to the surface. Oliver’s thumb massaged the underside of his cock head, sending another surge of ecstasy surging through Barry’s body, and he was about to lose it.

“I’m gonna come,” Barry warned. Oliver seemed to rejoice in the news, and jerked him off even faster, and with a strained yell Barry was coming, shooting all over Oliver’s chest. Oliver stroked him through it, milking as much come out of him as he could.

Barry impaled him one last time on Oliver’s cock before his body all but shut down, the pleasure too much and causing a sensation overload. He was bone-tired, all of his energy leaving him with his orgasm, and each aftershock drained him even further. He collapsed on top of Oliver who was whispering praises into his ear, and he was pretty sure Oliver was calling him by his real name, but it was so soft he doubted the cameras would pick it up.

Oliver took control and sat up, holding onto him before maneuvering to change their positions until Barry was on his back and Oliver was on his knees over Barry. Barry sleepily watched Oliver discard the condom before he started jerking himself off over Barry.

Barry wanted to touch him, but his arms were too tired to cooperate so he just let himself enjoy the view. Oliver panted harder and harder until he growled and came, shooting all over Barry’s shirt, even managing to shoot far enough that a drop of come hit his face which Barry didn’t mind at all.

Barry couldn’t register anyone or anything around him except Oliver who was still towering above him, breathing deeply with a content smile on his face.  

“Did that cure the Vertigo poisoning?” Oliver asked, returning to their scripted lines.

The microscope had been moved to the other table and Barry, against his desire, got off the table and weakly moved to the microscope and picked up the slide. He ran his finger through one of the patches of come from Oliver that had hit his shirt and put it on the slide before placing it back under the microscope.

“There’s no Vertigo in your semen which means the spread has stopped. Your body should be breaking down the last of the Vertigo in your system,” Barry said.

“That’s—good,” Oliver replied back.

Oliver pulled himself off the table, and started putting his clothes back on while Barry just stood and watched him do so.

“What are you going to do next?” Barry asked.

Oliver was fully dressed, though he opted to leave the hood off. He slowly approached Barry with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I’m going to find whoever’s responsible for creating this new strain of Vertigo and put an end to it.”

Barry nodded and moved in closer to Oliver, cupping his cheek and stroking it gently. “Who are you? I know you’re the Arrow, but—who are you underneath the mask?”

Oliver looked away Barry and took a step back. “Sorry. But I can’t tell you that.” Barry feigned a look of offense like he was supposed to, and it drew a remorseful look from Oliver. “Thank you for saving my life, Sebastian.” Oliver leaned in and kisses him on the lips one last time, pulling back and walking towards the door that led off set.

Barry turned to watch him leave, and when Oliver was out of sight, he turned to the microscope and picked up the slide that was on it.

“If you won’t tell me who you are, then I’ll just find out for myself,” Barry said, turning away from the door Oliver had exited through.

“ _And cut_!” Malcolm yelled.

The eerie silence on set was nerve-wracking. Thoughts were starting to filter in and out of Barry’s head very quickly. _Had they messed up too badly?_

When Barry looked over to Len his face was visibly blank and Barry gave him a smile and a tiny chuckle. Len offered another smirk in return, but it seemed something was on his mind that prevented it from being the same cocky smirk he’d come to expect.

“Good job, Mr. Smythe. You’re good to shower,” Malcolm remarked.

First thing was first, he was getting out of this gross shirt. One of the PAs had come on set once Malcolm had given the all clear and offered Barry a robe, a very soft robe, and Barry quickly discarded the shirt and put the robe on.

He looked around to see if Oliver was coming back, but he was nowhere to be seen, and it disheartened him a little because he wanted to talk a little. Maybe it was a porn shoot and they had other things to do, but a big part of it felt real and he loved a little pillow talk after sex even during work. Maybe something did go wrong. He just couldn’t figure out what.

When he looked out towards the cameramen, Cisco was busy talking to the other cameramen about something, but he looked up to Barry and gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. At least he knew the footage they got was good.

What surprised him though was Len coming towards him, and Barry could see it through Len’s pants, that he was actually hard, or at least semi-hard because Len was a well hung man based on all the videos he had watched.

“Sebastian,” he greeted as he approached Barry.

“You can call me Barry, Len,” Barry reminded him.

“Slips my mind,” Len said with an obvious sarcastic tone. Barry figured he probably got a kick out of calling him Sebastian.

“So did you enjoy the show?”

Len snickered and gave that same lewd grin that was filled with lust and something else. “Not bad, Barry. You’ve got the talent, you just need a better co-star. Wait until the next scene with me. I’ll show you how it feels to be taken apart the right way.”

His voice was low and there was almost a growl to it, and his words were filled with promise, and that sent a chill down Barry’s body.

“I… will look forward to that,” Barry said drawn out as he found himself lost for words.

Len looked around and laughed quietly to himself. “Where’s Ollie?”

Barry tried to hide the disappointment at hearing his name, but Oliver still had yet to return, and Barry figured he was gone to his dressing room at this point and probably wasn’t coming back. “Not sure. I guess he just went back to his room,” he said with a shrug.

Len scoffed. “Guess it’s already starting. Not that I should’ve expected any less from Queen.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, giving Len a puzzled glance.

Len for once gave him something of an apologetic look though it faded just as quickly as it had come. “Word of advice, Barry, keep your emotions guarded. We’re porn stars. Emotions don’t exactly do well in our line of work, especially when it comes to Oliver Queen.”

Barry wanted to say something to that, but he couldn’t think of what to say. Part of him wanted to defend Oliver, but he wasn’t exactly sure how or why he should.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” was all he could manage to say back to Len.

Len nodded, but his smirk returned and he put a hand on Barry’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, and Barry actually was thankful for the reassurance. “Don’t forget. Tuesday at seven-thirty. I’ll make sure to show you a good time,” Len remarked.

“I won’t forget. Promise,” Barry said with a small laugh.

“I’ll be seeing you, _Barry_ ,” Len said, and Barry didn’t miss the way he said his name.

Barry watched as Len walked away, and though there were still dozens of people around, he suddenly felt like he was the only one there.

He didn’t know what made Oliver not come back, but it only served to create confusion and slight offense for him. The sex they just had was well beyond just filming porn. Both of them had nearly slipped up and called each other’s names. They both had enjoyed that way more than two simple co-stars would. What just happened wasn’t normal. So how could Oliver disappear after that, or say he wants them to start a relationship after doing something like that?

Maybe there was a hint of truth to Len’s words. But he didn’t want to vilify Oliver that quick. Maybe he could glean more information on his dinner date with Len. For now, he just wanted the feel the comfort of being clean and in his own clothes.

He could dwell on everything else that happened after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver's weird reaction after the shoot, Barry decides to go on a date with Leonard Snart, and a sudden shift in his relationship with Oliver leads him to making an interesting decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, but here it is! Bonus points if you can guess which other two ships I reference in here cause I'm a big shipper/trash for those two ships. Hope you all enjoy it!

“So let me get this straight: Oliver and you had amazing sex on camera, but afterwards he left and hasn’t talked to you since. And now, you’re going on a date with Leonard Snart, but Oliver doesn’t know about it?” Iris theorized, looking entirely perplexed as she repeated what Barry had just spent the last half an hour explaining to her.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Barry replied as he continued digging through his closet, looking for a shirt to wear for his date tonight with Len. When he pulled out a shirt to wear, he showed it to Iris, but she shook her head and Barry sighed before throwing back in the closet and pulling out another one that garnered her approval.

“I don’t know, Barry. This just seems really confusing. Are you sure you should be getting involved with either of them at this point?”

Barry put the shirt on and smiled in amusement at her worry. “You’re starting to sound like Caitlin. She said the same thing the other day.”

“Well, we both care about you, and don’t want to see you get hurt. And from what I’m hearing, it sounds like getting involved with either of them is a sure-fire way to get caught in the crossfire between the two of them,” Iris countered, which Barry admitted was fair.

Oliver had cut almost complete contact with him since they finished filming their first scene together. All he had from Oliver since then was a text that said he was fine and just a little exhausted, but that was only after Barry had sent him two texts asking if he was okay.

As the last few days went by he was starting to think Len was right that something was off with Oliver.  But then he wondered why the sex they had on camera was so amazing and so real. Oliver had whispered his name in his ear so many times, and he himself struggled the entire time not to break scene. Sure it wasn’t the best thing to know you broke scene, but everything was fine. So why was Oliver acting so weird?

The only one who could probably give any insight was Len.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call this a date. Len said he would tell me more about what happened with him and Oliver over dinner, so that’s why I’m going,” Barry argued.

“Okay, then answer this question. Are you attracted to Leonard Snart?”

The question was an obvious yes, and he wasn’t quite sure where Iris was going with that. “Iris, you know I am. You’ve been teasing me about my crush on him for years.”

“Okay, so now answer this. If Leonard Snart offered to have sex with you off camera, right now, would you say yes?”

Barry nearly choked at the question and he blinked a few times. The answer to that question was completely unknown to him right now. But Iris made him realize that it was a real possibility. Len had been blatantly flirting with him, and he was pretty sure he occasionally flirted back. And it’s not like he and Oliver were officially a thing. Right now, they were hardly anything.

“I—don’t know. I want to say no, but I know that a big part of me would say yes.”

“Face it Bar, this is a date. But if Oliver is acting as weird as you say he is, then maybe going on a date someone wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I mean, when was the last time you went on an actual date?” 

“I think that was that date at the diner I had with Hal about a year ago.” He and Hal had hit it off pretty well, but it ended almost as quickly as it had started when Hal had taken a job at Ferris Air in Coast City.

Iris smiled and jumped off the bed and started fixing Barry’s shirt for him. “A date isn’t such a bad thing. Even though I think it’d be better if it was with someone who wasn’t your co-star, it’ll still be good for you to go out on a real date.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Len promised to show him a good time, so he at least had that to look forward to.

Someone knocked on the front door of his apartment, and it immediately drew his attention away from his thoughts.

“That’s probably Eddie. We’re supposed to going out tonight too.” Barry followed her out into the living room and she opened the door for Eddie to come in.

“Hey babe,” she greeted, pulling him into a kiss.

“Hey, Iris,” he greeted back with a smile. He turned to Barry and waved. “Hey, Barry.”

“Hey, Eddie,” Barry said with a warm smile. Even though he and Eddie didn’t start out on the best foot, he’d grown to like the guy. Apparently, Iris had revealed that Eddie, at one point, had been completely fascinated by him, which had surprised him.

He learned one night after getting drunk at the bars with him and Iris that Eddie’s fasciation stemmed from the fact that he was bisexual and had seen some Barry’s videos online before he and Iris had started dating. Things had been awkward for a while, but he eventually found it kind of endearing and ended up befriending Eddie, mostly for Iris’ peace of mind.

“We have reservations at the new place downtown, and then we can go catch that new action movie at the theater,” Eddie said to Iris.

“Sounds great. I will grab my coat and we can go.” Barry helped her out and grabbed her jacket that was lying on the couch and handed it to her. Iris leaned and hugged him before taking her coat. “Remember, Barry. Have fun, and try to limit the Oliver Queen talk.”

“I will,” he sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile. Eddie waved goodbye and Barry closed the door behind them. He had about thirty minutes before he had to be at the diner for his date with Len, and he wondered if and when the nerves would kick in.

After all, Len was just as big a name in porn as Oliver was. And Len clearly enjoyed flirting and messing with him which was going to make tonight even harder for him. But Iris was right. He’d been so worried about Oliver that he needed some time to relax and let loose.

And maybe Len was just the person to loosen him up.

 

 ● ● ●

 

One of these days, Barry was going to figure out what scientific force in the universe always seemed to make him late for just about everything and correct it, but today clearly was not that day.

He pulled up to the diner ten minutes after he was supposed to meet Len there, and he groaned when he saw the parking lot was almost completely filled with cars, and he had absolutely no clue which car belonged to Len.

He cut his losses and parked in the lot next to the diner and walked the distance until he was inside the place. People were everywhere, at tables, at booths, and standing waiting for a table. Apparently the place functioned as a bar too, though that seemed to be on a completely separate side away from the diner part.

He looked around, but couldn’t see Len at the diner, and so he turned to look at the bar side, and surprisingly saw Len sitting at a small booth over there, a plate of fries sitting in the middle.

Barry took a deep breath and mentally steeled himself before walking over and taking a seat across from Len, who gave him a tiny smirk before putting more fries in his mouth. Barry felt creepy watching Len eat, but there was something majestic about the way the man’s lips moved.

“Well, well, well. Look he finally showed up,” Len said, leaning back in his booth.

“Sorry. I have this terrible habit of being late everywhere. One of these days I’ll figure out how to be on time,” he apologized.

“I figured that out the other day when you were late for your first day of shooting,” Len teased with a small laugh. “Me, on the other hand, I like to be on time down the minute. It’s easier, and less stressful.”

Barry snickered at that. “Maybe some of that can rub off on me.” He took a few fries off the plate and ate them, they were surprisingly still hot, and so he figured Len had ordered them only recently. “So why are we sitting on the bar side. I figured a dinner date would be better on the diner side.”

“I don’t exactly feel like censoring myself in public. And I doubt a bunch of families want to overhear the topic of conversation between two porn stars. Not that I care much.”

Barry smiled and laughed because it was true. Get two porn stars together to go out and the topic of conversation could get vulgar very quickly. It wasn’t a big deal to them, but other people had a tendency to not want to hear who was fucking who on camera and how they were doing it.

“Alright, that’s fair. So why is this place your favorite diner?” Barry asked looking around.

“My grandfather used to bring me here sometimes when I was a kid. It was a treat for me and my sister when we did well in school. The place has changed a bit since then, but the food’s still good.”

Barry hadn’t expected to get a personal story from Len, but it was… nice. He wanted to know more about Len besides the fact that he was a very talented porn star.

Len ate some more fries off the plate before crossing his arms and sitting back again. “So, heard from Queen at all?”

And just like that, Len had gotten straight to it. Barry had told himself he was going to hold off on bringing up Oliver for as long as possible, but he never expected or thought Len would be the one to do it.

“Umm—not exactly. I asked him if he was okay, and he sent me a text back saying he was fine. But other than that, nothing,” he answered.

“Can’t say I’m surprised. Ollie was always good at cutting people out of his life when they least expected it. You shouldn’t feel bad, kid,” Len explained, sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue.

Barry sighed and closed his eyes before deciding to ask. It was now or never, and Len had been the one to open the door. “What happened between you and Oliver?”

Len’s smirk faded a little, and an unreadable emotion seemed to wash over him. He didn’t seem angry or upset, but there was something there in Len’s eyes and expression.

“I guess it’s only fair I tell you some of it since you did agree to go on a date with me,” Len said as he sat up in his seat. “I guess it’s probably no surprise to you that Ollie and I used to date years ago.”

Barry nodded. “I sort of figured that out after the few jabs you threw at each other. How did you two start dating?”

“We met at CCU. I’ll admit, he was charming and a pretty good fuck. So we kept doing that for a few years. We even filmed a bit of it on his webcam show when we were drunk and felt frisky.”

“Wait. You were on Oliver’s webcam show?” Barry asked astounded.

Len smirked. “A few times. The money was good, and I needed it at the time. Turns out screwing your rich boyfriend on camera paid a lot better than a crappy job at the bar.”

Now Barry was totally intrigued, and he wondered if any videos of his webcam show were still around somewhere on the internet.

“So why did you two break up?” Barry finally asked.

Len snickered at that before eating a few more fries. “I learned the hard way that Oliver cares more about himself and his career than anything else. When he left to do porn, he decided to get rid of all the small things that didn’t matter. That included me.” Barry felt his face harden at that. Len made sure to keep his eyes averted from Barry’s gaze, and Barry wondered if there was some part of Len that was still bothered by what happened between him and Oliver. “So, that’s the gist of my—complicated relationship with Queen.”

Barry nodded, and tried to see if he could see what Len was thinking, but his expression went back to the calm and collected persona he was used to. Regardless of what Len said, Barry was positive there was still something that bothered Len about Oliver. There was still some weird attachment or connection that both of them didn’t want to talk about.

“So is the first time you’ve seen Oliver since the break-up?” Barry asked.

Len chuckled to himself. “The AVN Awards last year was the first time we’d seen each other in years. I’m sure you heard about it.”

Barry nodded. He had gone to the awards show to collect his award for the best bottom of the year from his _Porn Wars_ victory, and he remembered that Len and Oliver were both up for best gay porn star of the year, which Oliver had won.

The drama though was all behind the scenes. From what he had heard, Oliver had gone up to congratulate Len afterwards on his win in another category, and Len had completely walked away without saying a word, completely snubbing Oliver. Apparently, it was a big deal at the time.

“Yeah, I remember hearing about it. I guess I never knew things between you two were so bad, at least until now.”

Len’s eyes went expressionless again for a brief moment, that cocky façade fading just briefly before returning. “Like I said, it wasn’t always so bad. But—things change, and so do people.”

“Why do I feel like there’s still more to the story that you’re not telling me?” Barry asked, and though he figured Len was hiding something, he couldn’t help but grin.

“I need to save some of it for the second date,” Len quipped, and Barry laughed quietly, amused but also confused as to whether Len was joking, or truly wanted a second date. “I’m going to go order, you want anything? The burgers here are fantastic.”

“Uhh, yeah a burger sounds good. I’ll take that and a beer. I’ll let you choose which beer.”

Len nodded with a tiny smirk before walking up to the bar to place the order. Barry let out a tiny sigh and pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed texts from Iris, but also to distract himself from staring at Len as he’d walked away. He hadn’t missed Len’s tight black pants hugging his legs and thighs in all the right areas, and he really didn’t need the temptation.

He made the decision on the way over here that he wasn’t going to sleep with Len if the offer was made because he still wasn’t sure whether things were with Oliver. But it was getting harder and harder not to, especially with all the smirks and the suggestive gazes that Len would direct towards him.

Things of course got worse when his phone rang and he saw Oliver of all people was calling him.

It was a split second decision to decide whether to answer it or not, but he’d spent the last few days trying to talk to him, and so he figured it’d be easier to talk to him now and confirm that they were still a thing possibly.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, Barry,” Oliver replied, sounding a little tired.

“Hey, Oliver. How is everything? You—uh— kinda disappeared after the shoot the other day, and I wasn’t sure if something had gone wrong, or I had done something wrong.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Barry,” Oliver said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Barry was even more confused now. Oliver disappeared and didn’t speak to him for several days and now he’s saying that he hadn’t done anything wrong. Something just wasn’t adding up.

“Okay, so what happened after the shoot?”

There were a few moments of awkward silence that passed, and Barry was starting to wonder if something was truly going on with Oliver.

“I’m sorry for going quiet the last few days, Barry. I just… had a lot on my mind,” Oliver sighed.

Barry looked over to the bar to make sure that Len was still up there, and thankfully he was still standing there waiting.

“Like what, Oliver? In case you forgot, you kind of said you wanted us to be something, and shutting me out after we filmed that scene together kinda doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s kind of it, Barry,” Oliver quickly countered. Barry wanted to say something, but took a deep breath and let Oliver continue. “I’ve never broken scene like that before, and I didn’t know how to react.”

“I mean, no one knew we had broken scene, so it wasn’t like it was a big deal or anything,” Barry argued.

“But I knew, Barry. And it was terrifying because I don’t make mistakes like that when I film. That was the first time I had ever done that. And after the shoot, there were some things that started to come up that I’m dealing with so that you and I can take things further, on and off camera. I’m really sorry, Barry.”

Barry felt a sense of dread come over him listening to Oliver talk, and he was now pretty sure that it sounded like Oliver was blaming him for something.

“It sounds like you’re trying to break up before we even got together,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, Barry, that’s not what I’m trying to do at all,” Oliver assured. He heard Oliver exhale deeply, and he was really unsure of what was going to happen. “I still want us to try and be something, but I just need time. That’s all. There’s just— a few personal things that I’m handling first. Believe me, it’s nothing you’ve done or caused.”

So it wasn’t a break up, but for some reason it surely felt like one. For the sake of not making this any worse, he put on a smile in hopes that his voice would somehow match it.

“Yeah—I get it. I’ll just give you some space,” Barry said.

“Barry, I don’t need space. I just don’t want us to rush into anything right now. I just want us to take it slow while we’re filming is all. I still want to hang out and everything, I just don’t know if we should move to a relationship just yet. But I want to just as soon as we don’t have work in between us.”

“Yeah, I can do slow.” He was agreeing in part because he just wanted to get off the phone before he let the temporary emotional wall he’d built up come crashing down while he was on the phone. “Hey, Oliver, I—I’m actually out right now, so I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Barry, I just want you to know that I do really want us to try,” Oliver said, now sounding dejected and upset.

“I know, and I’m sure we can,” Barry assured him. “I’ll talk to you later, Oliver.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, Barry.”

Barry ended the call, and folded his arms on the table before putting his head down on them. Of course Iris and Caitlin were right, he should’ve known they would be. The Brightside, if there was even one, was that Oliver hadn’t shot down them being a thing. He just didn’t want it to happen anytime soon. But as he thought about it longer, he felt like Oliver was lying, and that there was something else going on, but he didn’t want to accuse Oliver of it. It was only going to make things worse.

He heard something slide on the table, and he looked up to see Len standing over him, holding a beer in his hand and another beer sitting right on the table in front of his folded arms.

“Gee, what’s got you so down, kid?” Len said as he sat back down.

Barry took a sip from the beer, thankful for the alcohol because right now he really needed it.

“Nothing. I just had a not so great call with someone,” Barry remarked.

Len shrugged and took another swig from his beer. “In my experience, only three things can make someone change like that so quickly: money, family, and relationships. I’m guessing it was the last one?” Len surmised.

Barry sighed and couldn’t even bother to look surprised that he’d figured it out so easily.

“It was Oliver. He—uh—he wants us to take things really slow. Basically just being friends slow,” he admitted, though part of him regretted saying that to Len.

The amusement in Len’s expression seemed to fade away entirely, and he actually seemed annoyed now and even irritated. Barry wondered what about this seemed to cause such a drastic and sudden change.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised, but that’s just par for the course when you’re dealing with Oliver Queen,” Len commented. Barry just sighed and shrugged, but Len seemed to smirk, just a little bit, and Barry couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sudden change. “Clearly, Oliver doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. If I were him, I’d be pretty eager to make you mine,” Len said, his voice a gentle, seductive whisper, making Barry shudder slightly.

“Y—you would?” Barry stammered, completely caught off-guard by the sudden shift in tone.

The air around them felt so much more charged suddenly, and Barry felt like Len was undressing him mentally the way the man’s blue eyes raked across his body slowly.

Len tilted his head slightly still grinning though he closed his eyes like he was thinking hard about something. “Like I said before, Barry, give me one night, and I’ll show you a good time, in more ways than one. If you’re interested that is.”

Barry gulped and nodded slightly. Hearing Len say that sparked a feeling of want and defiance inside of him. If Oliver didn’t want to move forward now, then who was he to sit around waiting? Len’s smirk was back in full force, and Barry felt an erection start to grow, and he realized that his not sleeping with Len rule was definitely being thrown out. After all, Len had made it very clear that he wanted to sleep with him, and you couldn’t do better than Leonard Snart.

Len snickered quietly to himself, and Barry snapped out of his daze, realizing that he’d been staring at the man.

“I don’t know about you, Len, but I—uh—I don’t think I’m that hungry anymore.” And it was true. Burgers be damned, now that he threw all caution to the wind, he just wanted Len.

Len nodded as if he completely understood and finished the last of his beer. When the bartender walked up with their two steaming hot burgers, Len stopped him before the guy left.

“We’ll actually be taking our food to go,” Len said.

The bartender seemed irritated, but nodded and brought them to-go boxes. Len boxed his food up while Barry mindlessly followed suit, his attention solely drawn to the alluring leer Len was shooting in his direction. When Len stood up Barry stood too, and they silently they walked out the bar until they reached the parking lot.

Barry wasn’t quite sure what was about to happen, but the sexual tension was suffocating and if felt as like he’d choke on it soon if he and Len didn’t act on it now.

They stopped when they were at the entrance to the diner, and Barry turned to look at Len who still had that same unreadable smirk on his face.

They were so close that Barry could almost feel the heat from Len’s body radiating off of him. Before Barry could say anything Len leaned forward and took his lips in a rough kiss that Barry almost immediately returned, letting his tongue slip into Len’s mouth eagerly.

He had to consciously remember he had food in his hands because he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Len’s neck, but he stopped himself, pulling back from the man a little. If they kissed any longer he’d didn’t think they’d make it back to someone’s apartment, and he didn’t need to get in trouble for public indecency.

“My apartment’s only five minutes away. You coming?” Len breathed, smirking with lips that were slightly redder from the sheer intensity of the kiss.

 “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Barry murmured, and Len showed his approval with another kiss, a short, but promising kiss that assured him that when they got back to Len’s place he’d be in for some mind-blowing sex.

Len pulled back completely from Barry still grinning. “I’ll see you there then.”

Barry watched Len walk back to his car, and though he knew he needed to hurry back to his, he had to take a moment to realize that everything he and Iris had talked about earlier was now starting to happen when he said it wouldn’t. But after that talk with Oliver, everything had changed so quickly.

He was about to have sex with Leonard Snart, and he couldn’t be more excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all guess what Oliver's issue is that he has to work through because it moves the plot forward haha. Next chapter is Coldflash smut and Lisa Snart's sudden and poorly-timed appearance! Thanks for reading as always!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes home with Leonard and decides to let loose after Oliver's phone call. What he wasn't expecting was to get acquainted with Len's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COLDFLASH SMMMMMUUUUUTTTT! In all honesty this chapter is about 65% Coldflash smut and 35% Lisa Snart showing up at the worst time haha. Also Powerbottom!Len cause it's life, if that's not your jam, sorry about that! I hope you all enjoy it!

They had practically tumbled into Len’s apartment when they had finally gotten up the stairs of Len’s apartment complex. The apartment Len lived in seemed pretty hidden, having to weave down a few roads to get there from downtown, but it was quaint place, and the apartments looked pretty ritzy.

Len had basically dragged him upstairs and into his apartment, but Barry didn’t mind, especially when Len pinned him to the wall and kissed him once they had thrown their food on the kitchen counter. Barry’s mind went blank, and his body slack, but he let his tongue slip into Len’s mouth and his hands firmly grasping Len’s hips.

He didn’t have any expectations for when he would finally kiss Len, but God was he already blown away by what the man could do. Len’s tongue slid against his, and his hands were starting to sift their way through his hair, pulling it just slightly and making him moan into Len’s mouth. Len’s body was flush against his, and Barry could feel Len’s erection through is pants, teasing him as Len’s body practically undulated against him, making his erection rub against his thigh.

Len pulled back, and Barry almost immediately missed Len’s lips on his.

“God, don’t stop… please,” Barry moaned.

“We’re going back to the bedroom, now,” Len growled though with a smirk. Len kicked his shoes off and Barry felt his body move to do the same, though he wasn’t sure he was fully in control as Len’s kiss seemed to short-circuit his brain.

Len led him back to the bedroom which was a surprisingly spacious room, but all he could focus on was the king sized bed that sat in the middle of it. Len turned on a lamp sitting on the nightstand and threw his jacket off while Barry tried to take in his surroundings. He didn’t have much time to do that before Len pulled him into another kiss, Len biting his bottom lip slightly and making Barry moan and sigh.

Len’s hands crawled underneath his shirt and while his hands were cold, he relished the soft touch of Len’s hands caressing his chest. They traveled higher until he felt his fingers circle his nipples and Barry cursed how sensitive they were as his whole body shook with pleasure.

Len pushed the shirt up, breaking the kiss so Barry could remove it, and then he was left shirtless, the slight chill of the room hitting his chest almost immediately. The cold didn’t last for long as Len gave a slight push, letting Barry fall back onto his bed. Barry moved back further on the bed before Len crawled over top of him and recaptured his lips in a rough kiss. Len’s body heat radiated onto him as their bodies pressed against one another, and the strong urge to touch every inch of Len’s body was starting to overwhelm Barry.

His hands slid underneath Len’s black sweater and roamed across the man’s chest, feeling the abs that he knew were hidden underneath. It felt so surreal getting to touch them, and apparently it showed as his hands seemed to linger over them, and Len laughed as his lips brushed against Barry’s.

“I need more, Len. Fuck—I need you,” Barry begged, not even allowing himself any shame for wanting this as badly as he did.

“How bad do you need this, Barry? How badly do you want this?” Len growled, his breath teasing Barry’s neck as he started to kiss and suck on the skin there.

“Fuck,” Barry yelped as Len hit a sensitive spot on his neck that made his whole body quiver in the best way possible. “Fuck—I—I’ve wanted this for so long. Ever since—fuck—ever since I saw your first video,” Barry admitted, his voice light as Len started to kiss his way down Barry’s body, his neck and collarbone being peppered with kisses and gentle bites.

Len snickered and Barry shouldn’t have found it as appealing as he did, but seeing Len look so cocky and sure of himself made him antsy for what was to come.

“I promised I’d show you a good time tonight, Barry, and I plan to do just that. Take you apart piece by piece. And I won’t even have to fuck you to do it,” Len muttered, his lips teasing at Barry’s left nipple. Barry arched his body when he felt Len’s tongue flick against his nipple, and he felt like he would end up coming before they even fucked.

He sat confused and curious on how Len planned to show him a good time without fucking him. That was the main reason he came over here.

Len seemed to read his expression, and that only made the man smirk and snicker again. “Don’t worry. You’re still gonna come, much harder than you’ll expect to. I’ve been waiting for this for a while, so I don’t plan to waste the opportunity.”

Len let a hand slide down Barry’s thigh, brushing over his fully-grown erection and Barry shuddered. His pants were extremely uncomfortable now, his cock now being constricted behind the denim fabric, but Len seemed to pick up on that, giving Barry’s nipple on last flick with his tongue before his hands starting to slowly undo his belt. Len quickly loosened Barry’s belt before sitting up on the bed and unbuttoning Barry’s pants.

Barry helped Len, adjusting himself so that Len was able to push his pants down easily. He was caught off guard when Len hooked his fingers under Barry’s boxers too, pushing both of them down and leaving Barry in nothing but his socks. All he could think about though was the relief that his cock was finally free of its tight confines, and the moment when he would finally see Len naked too.

“You look fucking amazing, Barry.”

Barry managed a small laugh before Len stifled it, leaning back down and biting his nipple lightly. Barry gripped the blanket beneath him for stability as Len continued his teasing of his nipples. Len trailed downward, his lips kissing every inch of skin until he reached the trail of hair leading down to his needy and leaking cock.

Len stopped and Barry wondered why until he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Len let his thumb tease his cock, gliding over the underside of the head and sending waves of pure bliss up Barry’s body. Len then jerked him a few times and Barry just moaned and panted loudly, not caring if he was loud enough to wake the people next door to Len. Len let go of his cock, and Barry immediately wanted the feeling back. But when he finally looked up he saw Len was positioning himself and leaning down before giving an experimental lick up the length of his cock.

“Holy—f…fuck,” Barry groaned as he unexpected pleasure washed over him.

“You like that?” Len asked, clearly amused by his reaction.

“Fuck yes. Don’t stop,” Barry pleaded. Len smiled and Len sucked him down, Barry mewling as Len took all of him in his mouth before Len pulled off of him completely, licking his lip. Len sucked him down again, his tongue teasing the underside of his head as he did so while using a hand to grip the base of his cock and squeeze it just enough to create a tension that made Barry squirm with anticipation. Len was already driving him crazy with the intricate way he sucked him down, his tongue poking, prodding and licking every inch of his cock while his lips sucked just right.

Barry couldn’t help but give weak, aborted thrusts that into Len’s mouth that had Len humming approvingly while sucking him off.

“Fuck—Len—gonna come,” Barry whined, and he lamented it because he really didn’t want to come, not this early.

Len stopped and pulled off his cock, still grinning though his lips were swollen from suck. “You still doing good?” Len asked.

“Fuck yes. I’d be better if you were naked,” Barry teased.

Len chuckled, but hopped off the bed before pulling his shirt off and over his head, tossing it on the ground somewhere. His pants were the next to go, and Barry felt like an eager child waiting for Len to pull them all the way off and see him completely naked.

He wasn’t disappointed when Len lost his pants and boxers and was left with sight of Len naked, and hung—so much more hung in person than he was on video. In fact, even when he’d watched him filming on set a few weeks ago he didn’t realize how hung he was, and it simply thrilled him that he was getting to experience it.

“Your jaws wide open,” Len teased.

“It’s cause this—you—all of it is so unreal,” Barry sighed, as he sat up on the bed.

“Well congrats, Barry. This is all very real. Now move up,” Len commanded, earning a perplexed glance from Barry.

Barry did as Len instructed, moving up to the edge of the bed, but was still unsure of what was about to happen.

“What’s going on?” he finally asked.

Len got down on his knees on the floor before pushing Barry back down on the bed. “I’m about to eat you out.” Barry could feel a rush of heat creep up to his cheeks because that shouldn’t be as exhilarating as it was, but just the thought of Len’s tongue on him, _in him_ , was too much to handle. He felt Len push his legs apart, and he managed to get enough brain power back to stretch his legs farther and position himself better for Len.

“Hope you’re ready,” Len said.

Barry hummed in approval, and that’s when he felt Len spread his ass apart, warm breath teasing his now exposed hole. He felt Len’s tongue lick slowly around his hole, making circles around his hole and he tried to tighten his muscles to stop squirming, but it was hard to do when Len was so good at teasing him. Len’s tongue brushed over his hole, teasing as though he was going to thrust his tongue inside.

“Fuck—Len, just do it, please,” he begged. He just need some part of Len inside of him right now. Len obliged and after a few more circular licks over and around his hole, he felt Len’s tongue push inside and he felt his body practically melt. Len’s breath was still hot and teasing, but his tongue spearing him was by far the best part. Barry felt his toes curl tightly, feeling unable to let the pleasure he was experiencing out in some other way.

Len was soon almost completely buried in his ass, tongue fucking him at a slow pace, occasionally stopping so that he could lap at his hole again. Barry couldn’t form words, instead making soft, broken noises that only seemed to make Len tongue him harder. He tried to let one of his hands reach down to his cock, but Len’s hand slapped it away and briefly he was pulled out of his reverie to see Len almost glaring at him.

“Don’t touch yourself. I’ve got plans for your dick,” Len growled. Barry didn’t dare disobey him because right now everything Len was doing was more than good and whatever he had planned was probably going to be better than what was going on now, if that was even possible.

Len gave a few final tongue thrusts before kissing his wet, fluttering hole before he pulled his face away, and Barry lamented the feeling because he swore he could’ve come from that alone.

“Fuck—Len that was amazing,” he sighed, leaning back on the bed and letting his arms sprawl out across the man’s bed.

“Best parts yet to come.” Barry watched Len get up and retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom hidden away in his nightstand before crawling back on the bed. He opened the bottle and poured a little bit of lube into his fingers before dropping the bottle and condom by Barry.

“Suit up.”

Barry’s eyes went wide and his mouth nearly fell open. He wasn’t sure if being eaten out had completely fried his remaining brain cells, but he was pretty sure Leonard Snart just told him to put a condom on and prep himself. He was pretty sure Len just implied that he was going to be the one topping, not Len.

“Geez, don’t look so excited,” Len mocked as he spread the lube on his fingers.

“I’m just surprised, is all. I don’t—I wasn’t expecting to top,” Barry admitted.

Len grinned. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I’ll be doing all the work. Consider it… me topping from the bottom. You just sit back and let me take over.”

Barry couldn’t think of what to say to that, but he didn’t have to think too much because Len started to finger himself open with his lube coated fingers. Barry was mesmerized watching as Len eased a finger inside himself, biting his lip as he stretched himself open. Len’s cock was hard and Barry wanted so badly to suck him off, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, or at least until Len told him he could.

“I swear, if you’re not ready to fuck me by the time I’m done stretching myself—” Len didn’t finish his sentence a small groan escaping from him.

Barry didn’t want to know what the end of that threat was, and quickly tore open the condom wrapper and slid it on before lubing his cock, his eyes still squarely set on Len who had two fingers in himself now, pumping them in and out slowly. He could see a small blush creeping onto Len’s face, and he couldn’t remember ever being this aroused seeing Len so turned on and so… lost in pleasure.

Len finally pulled his fingers free and took a few deep breaths before turning his attention to Barry.

“You good? Cause I’m not exactly in the mood to wait,” Len said, and Barry could hear the rugged desperation lingering in his voice now.

Barry swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.”

Len half-smirked and pushed Barry down on the bed again before straddling him. Barry’s only thought was that this was a moment he’d never expected. He was watching Leonard Snart straddle him before he let Barry fuck him.

“Sit back, and enjoy yourself,” Len said one last time. Barry felt Len wrap a hand around his cock, lining it up with his hole, and slowly Barry felt Len sink down onto it, the heat of Len’s ass now enveloping his cock.

After a few moments Barry could feel himself fully inside Len, and Len was breathing slightly harder and adjusting himself until he found the right angle.

“Not bad, Barry. This is—much better than I expected.”

“Jesus—Len—need you to move,” Barry urged. The warmth and tightness of Len’s ass clench around him was too much to handle and he needed Len to move before he passed out from every last drop of blood flowing down to his cock.

Len smirked and slowly pulled himself off of Barry’s cock, getting right to the tip before sinking back down, making sure to clench at just the right moment that Barry gasped. Len found a slow rhythm, impaling himself on Barry’s cock and letting out little moans that became more wrecked the more he did it.

Barry watched Len bounce up and down, the man’s large cock dribbling precome down onto him.

“Fuck—Len, you look so good,” Barry praised.

Len seemed to enjoy the praise, the man laughing breathily, moving his ass to angle Barry’s cock the way he wanted it. Barry needed to do something for Len, needed to touch him because right now Len was doing all the work and it just seemed unfair, no matter how great he felt.

He wrapped his fingers around Len’s cock, spreading the precome as he jerked him, thoroughly enjoying the way Len’s movements became more erratic as Barry pulled on his cock. Len’s cock in his hand though only made him pray that their scene or another opportunity for Len to fuck him would come soon because—God he wanted Len inside him. This was great, but he really wanted to feel full from Len being inside him.

“C’mon, Barry. Let’s play a little game; see who comes first.”

Barry couldn’t tell who was moaning more, him or Len as they both tried to edge each other to the verge of coming, Len clenching his ass tightly, milking his cock like the pro he was while Barry flicked his wrists and thumbing over the slit of Len’s cock, drawing forth more groans from the older man.

Barry could feel it coming on quick, the urge to come, but he tried to hold off because for some reason he didn’t want to lose to Len. Barry let his thumb glide under the head of Len’s cock and Len was biting his lips hard, and Barry figured he had him on the ropes.

Len, though, clenched as tight as he could before pulling almost all the way off Barry’s cock before impaling himself again, and Barry yelped as the move broke all his reserves and he was coming. His toes curled tight as the orgasm ripped through him and he felt his body seize up, but Len was still riding him, milking his cock for every drop of come.

Barry felt like he was about black out, and was practically seeing stars from coming so hard. Len seemed to take pity on him and sat still with Barry’s softening cock still buried inside of him.

“Looks like a won.” When Barry didn’t answer Len laughed quietly before leaning down further. “You still there?” Len teased.

“You kinda broke me, so give me a minute, asshole,” Barry playfully chided, lazily smiling. It finally hit him that Len’s cock was still hard and in his hand, and so he knew he still had a duty to make Len come.

He jerked Len a few more times, making sure to let his fingers tease and touch every inch of his cock, and Len was shaking, and groaning.

It only took a few strokes before Len was hunching over Barry, coming on Barry’s hand and on his chest, and Barry drank in the sight of Len sweaty and completely wrecked.

They stayed still like that for a few moments, the only sound in the room their combined panting.

“Holy shit… that was amazing,” Barry breathed, a lazy grin spread on his face.

Len pulled himself off Barry, and Barry couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped his throat since his cock was still sensitive at the moment.

“Gotta say, you live up to your porn reputation. It was definitely worth the wait. Glad you decided to live a little and come back with me,” Len sighed.

Len walked into the bathroom and Barry trashed the condom in the trashcan nearby the bed. He couldn’t help but stare at Len’s naked body though. There was just something majestic about Len’s naked body glistening a little with sweat in the dim lamplight. Len returned with a damp rag and threw it to Barry to clean himself off with, turning the lamp off as he crawled into bed beside him.

“So, I take it the lights out is my invitation to stay the night?” Barry asked as he wiped off the come on his chest.

“If you want. I’m sure it beats walking out in the cold,” Len said, smirking.

Barry chuckled and handed the rag to Len to clean himself off with.

“Guess that means I’m staying then.”

Len rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the pillow, and much to Barry’s surprise wrapped an arm around him, effectively spooning him.

“Guess so,” Len said, his voice giving away his slight amusement. Barry got over the initial shock of Len spooning him and relaxed into touch and let himself drift off. He felt Len move closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other; Len’s body radiating that extra heat he didn’t know he’d been craving until now.

He could get used to this; having someone to take out on dates, have sex with, spoon him in bed. It made him forget all about whatever was going on with Oliver, and though he’d have to deal with that later, it was just him and Len and that’s all he could ask for.

 

  * ● ●



 

Barry wasn’t sure how he’d heard the doorknob jiggling, but somehow he was awake and immediately wary of the noise. When he startled awake the bright rays of midday sunlight hit him in the face making him wince. Len seemed to stir at all the commotion and groaned bitterly.

“What in the world has you moving so much?” Len grumbled.

“I think someone’s trying to get into your apartment,” Barry quickly told him.

He definitely was right as he heard the doorknob jiggle some more before finally the door opened, though Barry couldn’t tell who it was from where they were.

“Yoohoo! Lenny!” a woman’s voice called out.

The moment he heard the woman’s voice, Len slowly sat up on the bed, looking mildly agitated. “You have got to be kidding me,” he bemoaned.

“Lenny, I know you’re here. I saw your car outside,” the woman called out.

“What, is she like your ex or something?” Barry asked in a hushed voice.

Len huffed and sighed. “She’s my sister.”

Barry nearly choked at hearing that. “Wait, you live with you sister?”

Len rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bed, going to his closet and rummaging through it. “I don’t live with my sister. She just has a key to my place.” Len put on a pair of sweatpants before tossing a pair at Barry along with a t-shirt.

Barry got out of bed and started putting the clothes Len gave him on, but he didn’t miss Len rake his eyes across his body again, and had the situation been different he probably would’ve tried to coerce Len into round two.

“Great, so now your sister is going to know we hooked up,” Barry moaned.

“There are much worse things in the world that could happen,” Len argued. Barry watched as Len walked out into the living room, and Barry was unsure of whether to follow him or not.

“There you are, Lenny. I thought we were having lunch today?” the woman asked.

“Change of plans, sis. I’m having company today. We’ll have to reschedule,” Len remarked.

“And that company wouldn’t happen to be here already?” Barry felt his nerves jump when she said that. “Come to think of it, why are you standing around in nothing but a pair of sweatpants?”

“Maybe because you came into my apartment unannounced. Now if you don’t mind, I have things to do, and that doesn’t involve you.”

“Oh boo, Lenny. Just let me meet the guy already. I know he’s hiding back there in your bedroom,” Len’s sister whined.

Barry figured this wasn’t going to end until she got what she wanted given that Len hadn’t thrown her out yet, so he took a deep breath and walked out into the living room.

Len glanced behind to see Barry walking out, and Barry could see the exasperated expression on his face. His sister on the other hand seemed completely elated to see him walking out, and she smiled brightly.

“Lenny, you’ve got good taste. I didn’t know you were sleeping with such a handsome guy,” she said.

Len huffed before stepping aside so that Barry could see his sister in person. “Barry, Lisa; Lisa, Barry,” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Lisa said, winking at him. Barry wondered if attractive genes and appreciation for leather jackets ran through Snart’s family because she was definitely no exception. She had golden brown hair that curled as it flowed down to her shoulders, and she was glad in a black leather jacket matching pants. “So do you work with Lenny?” she asked.

The question caught him off-guard and he didn’t know how to answer it because he wasn’t sure if she was aware of what he did for a living.

“I—uh—yeah I do work with Len. We—uh—we—”

“She knows, Barry,” Len cut in, looking exasperated.

“So you do work with, Lenny,” Lisa said, smiling knowingly. “Lenny, I thought you weren’t big on sleeping with your co-stars after—”

“Can it, Lisa,” Len warned, adding a slight edge to his voice as he silenced his sister. Lisa shrugged, but continued to smirk while Len rolled his eyes again and turned to Barry. “You hungry?”

He hadn’t thought about food until Len had said something, but the grumbling in his stomach seemed to agree that he indeed was hungry.

“Yeah I could eat something.”

“Good. We’ve still got those burgers from last night in the fridge.”

Lisa quirked an eyebrow at her brother, and turned a perplexed expression towards him. “So you took him on a date too? This isn’t like you at all, Len.”

“You’re still here?” Len bickered as he reached into the fridge to pull out the containers of food.

Lisa strode up to Barry, leaning into his personal space unashamedly. “Don’t listen to Lenny, Barry. Even though he’s a grump, he does actually love me.” She pulled back from Barry and sat down on Len’s couch in the living room, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on. “You must be pretty special too cause Lenny definitely doesn’t do dates.”

Barry turned to Len who seemed to be paying his sister absolutely no mind as he put one of the burgers into the microwave.

“Ignore her, Barry. She likes to talk without truly saying anything,” Len remarked.

Lisa turned to Len and stuck her tongue out. “Jerk.”

Len smiled back at his sister. “Train wreck.”

“Is it weird that I feel sort of out of place here?” Barry asked, interrupting their sibling bickering.

“Oh don’t worry, Barry. If Lenny’s already taken you out on a date before sleeping with you, then you’re practically already part of the family.”

“Have a seat, Barry. We can eat at the counter while my sister finds her way out of my apartment.”  Barry obliged Len by sitting down in one of the bar stools that was facing the counter.

“Oh don’t be such a bore, Lenny. I wanna get to know Barry here a bit better.” Lisa sauntered over to the counter and sat in the empty seat next to Barry, making Len close his eyes and take a deep breath. Eventually, Len relaxed and slid one of the containers to Barry along with a bottle of ketchup before retreating back into his bedroom.

“Wait, where are you going?” Barry asked.

“To the bathroom. Don’t worry, Barry I’m just going to change and get cleaned up. I don’t plan on leaving you alone with my sister for that long.”

Barry nodded and watched Len disappear into his bedroom, and turned back to his food that was still steaming hot. His stomach growled again, so against his better judgment he took a bite of it, and though it was still extremely hot and he’d probably pay for it later, it was definitely a good burger.

“So, Barry, how did you meet Lenny?” Lisa asked, turning a tempting smile in his direction.

Barry swallowed down his burger and wished Len had given him something to drink because he felt like he didn’t exactly know what to say without Len here to direct him.

“We—uh—we’re working a movie together. I met Len through that.”

Lisa nodded. “Ahh so you’re part of the project Lenny’s filming now. It must be entertaining to see him filming with his ex.”

Barry froze for a moment, taking another bite of his burger to give himself some time to think. If Lisa was Len’s sister then that meant she most likely knew about all of the drama with him and Oliver.

“I mean, he and Oliver aren’t too bad if that’s what you’re thinking. They hardly interact with each other, like at all. Even though Len admits that he hates, Oliver.”

“That’s not all that surprising. After all, Oliver did try to break Lenny’s heart,” Lisa said offhandedly. Though her words on the surface seemed disinterested and flippant, something in her voice suggested resentment too.

“What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Barry inquired.

“Oliver is the one who got Lenny into the porn, you know. Then when poor Lenny needed help getting around in the business, Oliver left him high and dry. Oliver was getting all these multi-part deals while Len had to struggle just to get a job until he hit it big a few years ago. Lenny hasn’t forgiven him ever since.”

“I didn’t realize Len had struggled. I always thought he was just as big a deal as Oliver was,” Barry commented.

“Oh no, Lenny was still a small time man when he started out, and on top of that Lenny was still paying for school, and supporting both of us too. Oliver Queen on the other hand… well that’s not my story to tell.” She gave Barry a quick once over and smiled brightly, and Barry felt slightly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing glance. “Lenny seems pretty serious about you if he’s taken you on a date. Lenny hasn’t dated anyone since Oliver, so maybe he’ll open up to you.”

It was hard to process everything that Lisa was saying, but it just added to the argument that Oliver had done something wrong to Len which made him wonder just what kind of person was Oliver really. His moment of reflection though was quickly cut short when Len reemerged from his bedroom, this time changed into a regular pair of pants and a t-shirt now.

“I hope she hasn’t been filling your head with any stories,” Len said.

“Oh no, Lenny. Just getting to know Barry here a little better. I still can’t believe you actually took one of your co-stars out on a date,” Lisa replied.

Barry laughed at the two of them, but he heard his phone’s notification noise go off, and he got up and went into Len’s bedroom to retrieve his phone that was still tucked away in the pocket of his discarded pants.

It was an email from Felicity which he read and nearly choked.

 _The next scene was him, Len, and Oliver_.

It was inevitable that all three of them would end up together in a scene. After all he knew the movie had called for all three of them to have together at some point. Though he hadn’t read the script yet, nor knew what the scene would entail, the last thing he figured needed to happen was having all three of them in one scene together, especially after what had happened in the last few days.

He swallowed and walked back into the living room and kitchen, earning a curious glance from Len.

“You look like someone knocked the wind out of you. Something wrong?” Len questioned.

“Oh—umm—no it’s just the next script got sent out, and it caught me by surprise is all,” Barry answered.

“Really. Let me see.”

Barry held his phone out for Len to look at, and Len’s face went blank for a moment before resuming that usual indifferent glance he normally had.

“So, all three of us are filming a scene together. Doesn’t say here if we’re having sex yet.”

“I don’t know if we are either. I guess we’ll find out when we get there. It says we film on Saturday,” Barry said.

Len shrugged and went back to the counter where he took a bite of his burger. “Guess we’ll all have a good time then.”

Barry knew he looked unsure, but Len had already seemed to remove it from his mind, instead focusing on whatever was on the television in front of him. At some point he realized that he’d have to leave and go home, and at some point he’d have to face Oliver again.

“C’mon, Barry. Finish your burger, then I’m sure we can find something else to entertain ourselves for a few hours. Unless you’ve got somewhere to be?” Len suggested, giving Barry a suggestive look that made something stir down south. Damn Len for giving him sweatpants.

“And I think that’s my cue to leave before I start to develop nightmares of my brother seducing his boyfriend in front of me,” Lisa teased getting up from the barstool.

She turned back to Barry with a sly smile and winked at him. “Nice to meet you, Barry.” She grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door. “Try not to let him go, Lenny. I like him.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Len replied sarcastically, watching his sister leave the apartment. When the door was closed and she was for sure gone, Len locked the door and turned back to Barry, that lewd, inviting smile back on his face.

“So… when are we gonna tell her that I’m not actually your boyfriend?” Barry asked.

“Eventually,” Len said flippantly. “But for now, we can spend the next couple of hours fucking like we are?”

Barry’s face went red, and he had to look away for a moment. He remembered he had things to do today, and he was pretty sure they were important. But he already knew his mental fortitude wasn’t strong enough to resist the offer of more sex with Len, and after last night, he definitely wasn’t adverse to a repeat performance.

“Fine. You fuck me this time,” Barry bargained.

Len snickered, and walked back to the bedroom, grabbing Barry’s hand and leading him into the bedroom behind him.

When Len pushed up against the wall and kissed him, that was all he needed to forget about Oliver, the movie, and whatever fallout may come from this. But he could deal with all that, maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Barry finds himself in a weird friends with benefits relationship with Len, he's becomes confused by Oliver's sudden change in demeanor and the request Oliver has for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated this, but here is the latest chapter! I had a bit of writer's block and then I was working on other stories, but I am back to update. This chapter went through a few changes though so that's why it took a while. But we're sort of nearing the middle-end of it, and things are going to blow up pretty soon. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Cut!” Barry heard Malcolm shout as he entered the set for today’s shoot. He was running extremely late, and he knew that Malcolm hated tardiness, especially on an already tense day. His call time had been later than both Len and Oliver’s, but even with the extra time he still managed to be almost thirty minutes late.

He hoped Malcolm might ignore it given that today was the big day. The day where Len and Oliver would actually film a scene together and actually be around each other for more than a few brief moments.

In addition to today, the first teaser for the movie had been released and apparently it had been a huge success and had driven up subscriptions to Vigilante at a ridiculous rate. Caitlin had even said there were talks of extending the project to get more content now.

Barry, though, was anxious seeing Oliver, especially after having sex with Len not just once, but three times, including two days ago when Len texted him to come over. Things with Oliver had been quiet ever since that phone call, and Barry had dreaded seeing him partly because he still was attracted to him and was annoyed that Oliver had practically stalled their relationship before they had even started. Though mostly he felt a sense of guilt of sleeping with Len so quickly even though he truly hadn’t done anything wrong.

He was starting to realize that maybe Caitlin and Iris were right. Maybe he was in way over his head getting involved with these two. But he was curious to know what the _things_ Oliver had to work through were that had pulled him away from Barry so quickly.

Barry looked around and saw everyone heavily focused on the set. Not a single person was even glancing in his direction, and he wondered what had captured their attention.

As he got closer he could see that everyone’s eyes were on Len and Oliver who were filming currently, and Barry had to stop his mouth from hanging open a little bit as he watched Oliver and Len acting out their parts, both of them in full uniform and Oliver pushing Len against a wall with the green screen behind it. They’re bodies were close, touching in a way that should be both threatening, but also sensual. Oliver’s leg was pressed in between Len’s and their faces were only mere inches apart.

The part that had Barry shocked and admittedly turned on was the subtle smirk on Len’s face that looked almost too real to be faked.

“Nice work, gentlemen. Now try again, this time a little bit more aggressive and less like you want to rip each other’s clothes off. We’re not at that point yet.” Malcolm turned around and looked at Barry, his face devoid of any emotion other than annoyance. “Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Smythe. Someone get him ready. I want this scene finished today and as quickly as possible.”

Oliver had let Len go and both of their eyes had followed Barry as he was led back into the dressing room area by one of the PAs, Len smirking at him while Oliver seemed unreadable. They both almost as quickly turned back to one another, and Barry noticed something different in the way they gazing at one another. He only saw it for a brief moment before he had continued on down the hallway, but the emotion lingering in the looks they gave one another seemed relaxed and, weirdly enough, happy.

The moment he sat down in the dressing room though their gaze was the last thing he had to think about as the hair and makeup woman, Bette, who Barry had worked with the last few times rushed him to put on the suit so she could start fixing up his hair and makeup. He didn’t mind too much though because Bette was fairly nice and the two of them typically fell into easy conversation while she worked.

When the suit was on, he quickly got in the chair and let Bette go to work on him, getting his hair styled the way they needed it for the shoot even though ironically he’d have to put the masked hoodie on which would ruin it anyways.

But the question of how Len and Oliver were interacting on set was buzzing around in his head, and if he couldn’t be there to see it himself, he at least had to find out somehow.

“Hey, Bette, can I ask you a question?” he asked.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Bette asked.

“How are things on set today—you know—with Len and Oliver?”

Bette hummed in thought as she continued to comb and style his hair. “It’s been surprisingly decent to be honest. It’s almost like those two don’t have a history of hating each other at all.”

“Really? How so?” he asked, almost immediately.

“Well, they’ve got this weird chemistry that’s way more intense than anyone expected it to be. Don’t get me wrong, they’re still throwing jabs at each other here and there, especially Snart. But they sometimes smirk at each other almost like they’re enjoying it. I think the weirdest part is how calm Oliver seems. It’s just odd.”

Barry thought about what she said for a moment and then he remembered Len saying how things between him and Oliver weren’t always so bad. Maybe things between them were getting better. But that was highly unlikely, especially when he remember the story Lisa had told him about the rocky end to Len and Oliver’s past relationship.

“You think they’re just playing nice for the cameras?” he asked.

“I’ve been in this industry for a while, Barry, and let me tell you, you can fake a whole lot of things in porn, but the chemistry that’s going on between those two is not one of them. Those two have something special going on. Watching them work with each other today, I couldn’t even take my eyes off of them.”

Hearing that made Barry’s stomach unsettle slightly for some reason. He didn’t know why, but something about hearing that Len and Oliver had chemistry made him feel nervous, like it was calm before the storm.

There was a knock at the door and Bette allowed them in to see it was one of the PAs who had new pages to add to the script Barry had been reading for the last few days. Nothing had changed minus the ending. Barry’s character was supposed to reveal his identity to Oliver’s character, but now they had changed it so it wasn’t going to happen just yet.

“I heard about the changes when I was doing touch up work on set. Apparently the first teaser dropped and people went crazy for it,” Bette commented.

“Really? I didn’t even know it had been released yet until this morning,” Barry said, staring down at the new lines.

“Oh yeah, it’s a big deal. All I know is that my contract is probably getting extended, so I guess they’re trying to film even more for it now. Apparently even Oliver has already agreed to film longer which surprised everyone.”

Her revelation about Oliver had completely caught him off-guard, but he decided not to push the situation any more and let Bette finish her work on him before he had to get on set. But that was something he knew he was going to have to investigate. Oliver agreeing to film longer after he nearly through a fit to do it in the first place just didn’t make sense, and he had to know why.

When she finished she let him up and told him to hurry back to set, mentioning something about Malcolm’s threats if Barry was any more late than he already was which prompted him to move faster. But in reality he had to see if what she said was true.

 

● ● ●

 

From the moment he’d set foot into Vigilante this morning and saw Len and Oliver filming, something inside him didn’t feel right. He was so focused on Len and Oliver that he had already forgotten some of his lines as he silently rehearsed them in his head. It really hadn’t felt like a porn shoot mostly because filming today was going to set the stage for the threesome shoot that would now apparently happen some other day. Today he just felt like an actor and an out of place one at that.

Len and Oliver were the primary focus of the scene, the two of them locked in a battle where Len gets the upper hand and has Oliver cornered. Barry sat on set watching them, and he was amazed at how intense and focused they were. Oliver had delivered his lines perfectly, even doing well choreographed fight moves like the scene had called for, and Len played a great villain: cocky, sassy, and just enough camp to make it fun but serious.

But Bette was right. There was a palpable tension lingering on set between the two of them. Len’s narrowed eyes were set in a glare, but his body language spoke differently. Maybe it was the way he put as little space between him and Oliver as possible or the subtle once over he gave Oliver every time Oliver finished talking, but Len was either really good at acting attracted to the man he claimed to hate, or he was pulling from somewhere inside him.

Oliver was a bit harder to read, but even then it was still noticeable. There were moments when his mouth hung open slightly or his blue eyes were go wide for a brief moment when Len would talk, but it was all odd, Barry felt a strong sense of confusion come over him.  

He stood up though as he realized it was almost time for his scenes to start as Oliver had Len against the makeshift wall.

“Tell me where the Vertigo is coming from, Cold,” Oliver demanded in his faked deep voice.

“No can do, _Arrow._ You see, Vertigo makes me money, and if there’s one thing I like more than being pinned down by a decent looking man such as yourself is money,” Len coolly remarked, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

The fight scene was, again, surprisingly realistic, with Len kneeing Oliver gently before shoving him on the ground and straddling him, his the fake cold gun in his hand and pointed directly at Oliver. Oliver made it all look so real as his face twisted into a look of real pain.

“Shame someone as handsome as yourself has to die,” Len said. And Barry knew that was his cue, and so he quickly threw on the hood that covered his half his face and ran onto the set like he’d been instructed by Malcolm before pretending to knock Len over. He had seen a bit of the effects Cisco and the production team were working on, and he got a taste of how they were going to make it look like he was running at super speed and he was admittedly excited to see it, even if he felt weird right now.  

Len went with it and fell off of Oliver, and Barry had to suppress a laugh at seeing how ridiculous Len looked.

“It’s over, Cold,” Barry said, doing his best to glare at Len.

“Another leather enthusiast. Fantastic. Except this one’s fast,” Len huffed sarcastically.

“I’m the Flash, and I’m here to put a stop you from killing anymore people with your Vertigo. Now tell us where the Vertigo is being produced,” Barry commanded.

“Sorry, kid, but I’ve got a business to run and money to make, so no can do.”

Barry ran again towards Len, but Len pulled his gun and fired it and the gun emitted a bright whitish-blue light and Barry froze like he was supposed to.  Eventually they would CGI in ice and make it look like he’d been frozen, but for now he just had to awkwardly pretend.

Len pulled himself off of the ground and sauntered over to Barry, his gun trained on Oliver who was still pretending to be injured on the ground.

“I see you like to take things fast. Me on the other hand, I like to take things cool and slow,” Len breathed as he stepped into Barry’s space. Though they were supposed to be playing enemies Len stepped right into his space, and Barry could see Len’s eyes rake across his body again, that same seductive smirk playing at his lips. “Be seeing you around, _Flash_.”

 _“Cut!”_ Malcolm yelled, and the three of them froze. “Not bad, gentlemen. I must say, this wasn’t nearly as painful as I was expecting it to be.”

Barry looked between Len and Oliver who both looked unamused by Malcolm’s comment. Oliver pulled himself off the ground, and brushed himself off before removing the mask he hated so much while Len meandered his way back over towards the two of them.

“Take a break, and then Smythe and Queen will do their scene,” Malcolm instructed.

The crew all dispersed to tend to whatever business they had to do while Barry pulled his hood off and just stood there in between Len and Oliver.

“So, you two seem… okay with each other?” Barry said, immediately regretting the words as they left his mouth.

Len seemed unconcerned, but Oliver turned an exasperated look on him and Barry wished the ground could just swallow him up.

“I told you, Barry. We’re professionals. The job comes first,” Len finally said, his voice calm and unrevealing.

“I know, but it’s just… you two weren’t exactly happy to be in the same place together the last time. I just expected things to be a bit more tense is all,” Barry sighed.

“Len’s right, Barry. It’s not that hard to get the job done,” Oliver chimed in. Barry immediately realized Oliver had just said Len, and not Snart or Lenny, and his voice lacked the distinct tone of indignation that usually came with mentioning Len’s name in any form.

“Alright, I get it. I won’t bring it up again,” Barry sighed. Len seemed bemused, and nodded before turning to walk away though Barry quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

Len gave him a curious glance before moving Barry’s hand from his shoulder. “Turns out I’m not needed. Apparently the teaser was such a hit that they’re moving the threesome scene to make room for more filming. So I’m going to do something that doesn’t involve being here,” Len answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice as usual.

“You’re not gonna stay and watch. You didn’t mind watching us the first time. Can’t see why you would now,” Oliver said with a teasing hint in his voice. Barry had to stop his mouth from nearly hanging open. He was almost completely stunned when he heard Oliver Queen of all people teasing Leonard Snart.

Len snickered at that, but didn’t seem to show any signs of irritation at Oliver’s comment. “That was more out of curiosity than anything. After all, I had to see if you still had the Queen charm.”  

Oliver chuckled at that, a now tiny grin pulling at his normally taut lips. “So do I still have it?”

“It wasn’t bad, _Ollie_. Still think I can do better.”

Oliver snickered at that cockily. “I look forward to seeing you try, Lenny.”

Once again Barry felt out of place. There was something going on between the two of them that he couldn’t figure out, but the option was taken out of his hands when Len turned around to leave. “You two have all the fun you want. I’m going somewhere else to do something else.”

Len walked away and disappeared down the hall, but Barry’s eyes were glued to Oliver who was wearing a smug grin on his face. Eventually Barry came to and realized that it was just him and Oliver and the few crew members who were still on set checking things and working. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to be left alone with Oliver. Though he had a job to do, it didn’t get rid of the fact that Oliver had sort of broken up with him and he’d turned around and slept with Len who just so happened to be Oliver’s ex and bitter rival, or so he thought.

If anything, Oliver and Len seemed to be the complete opposite of bitter rivals right now.

“Is something wrong, Barry?” Oliver asked, pulling Barry from his current state of fretting.

Barry looked over to see Oliver looking at him, and for some reason his gaze felt more intense than usual, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh—umm—no. I’m fine. I was just daydreaming is all,” Barry lied, fixing his face to hide any signs he wasn’t comfortable right now.

Oliver nodded and moved closer to Barry, and though Barry wanted to back away his feet remained planted in the ground.

“I really think we should talk, Barry.”

Barry shrugged but did his best to keep his usual cheerful demeanor. “Uh, okay. About what?”

“About us. I know our last conversation didn’t really end all that well, and I just wanted a chance to explain everything to you.”

Barry knew this was coming. After radio silence from Oliver pretty much since they finished filming their first scene together and the phone call, he figured this conversation would still be a little ways away.

“If you’re worried about me, Oliver, I’m fine. I get that you didn’t want to rush into anything with me, so there’s no hard feelings, and you don’t have to explain it to me.” The words came out on their own, and he immediately regretted saying them. But he was occasionally impulsive and that usually came back to bite him in the ass, and this was most likely going to be one of those moments.

“Barry, I just want some time to sit down and talk to you about everything before you jump to any conclusions,” Oliver said, and though his tone still had his usual amount of gruffness, there was a hint of pleading, and Barry didn’t have the heart to turn him down.

It was also this exact moment when he realized he still definitely had feelings for Oliver, and of course at the same time he was now starting to develop feelings for Len too.

“Yeah, I can definitely do that,” he agreed, ignoring the bad feeling growing in his stomach.

Oliver offered a tiny smile that and Barry realized he was very much screwed as he realized how weak he was to Oliver’s smile.

Before the conversation he could progress further, Malcolm had returned to the set and he seemed ready to get started again.

“We’ll talk more when we finish filming,” Oliver promised, to which Barry nodded and watched Oliver move back to where he was supposed to be and he slowly wondered not if, but when this entire situation was going to blow up in his face.

Malcolm eventually called for everyone to get back into their places, and Barry followed suit, putting his hood back on before getting into place.

The scene was quick and easy to film, and they’d really only needed about an hour to finish doing what they needed. For this scene, Barry and Oliver’s characters were simply talking about Snart and coming up with a game plan to stop him Oliver acting gruff and standoffish to him since he was the new superhero. Barry did his best to not be distracted by what was going on inside his head, but it was hard when Oliver had wanted to talk.

“Let me handle, Snart. I’ve had years more experience handling criminals like him than you do,” Oliver recited, stepping into Barry’s space threateningly.

“I can help. I’ve got powers, and I’m faster than you,” Barry argued.

“Having powers means nothing if you run into battle headfirst without thinking. I don’t need your help, and you best leave it alone before you get yourself killed, kid,” Oliver growled. Barry was always impressed with how well Oliver played the character and how threatening he could be, given that most people knew Oliver as the playboy son of billionaire who didn’t have a care in the world.

“I know for a fact that you can’t handle Snart by yourself,” Barry replied.

“Really, and how so?” Oliver questioned.

The two of them glared at each other with their masked faces like the script had called for, and eventually Barry broke his gaze and backed away.

“Fine. You handle Snart your way and I’ll handle him my way,” Barry grumbled.

He ran off set again like he was supposed to while Oliver stood there and said his last few lines where he was standing.

“Cut!” Malcolm yelled. Barry and Oliver stopped while Malcolm went to talk with the camera crew. After a few moments Malcolm looked mildly pleased or at least to Barry wasn’t scowling as much and gave a nod of approval. “We’ve got what we need. You two are done.”

Malcolm made his rounds to let everyone know to pack up while Barry quickly removed his hood. The suit was cool, but the suit was ridiculously restricting and also very hot which he hated.

He took a deep breath and saw Oliver was already walking up to him, his mask and hood both removed as well.

“Are you heading back to your dressing room?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. I really want to get out of this suit,” Barry groaned.

Oliver smiled and laughed a little at that. “I’ll walk with you.”

Barry nodded and the two of them started back towards the dressing rooms, and for the first few moments it was silent, but as usual the silence made Barry feel anxious and he really didn’t need to feel like that anymore than he already was.

“So, I heard that they’re probably extending the project. I guess you had already agreed to sign on for longer,” he mentioned as they walked.

Oliver’s expression was unreadable, but there was a large moment of silence before he actually said anything in response to him.

“Ray and Felicity asked me if I’d agree to do it longer, and I tentatively said yes,” Oliver answered.

“What are you waiting on before you fully say yes?”

Oliver huffed. “There’s a lot of things, but right now I’d be stupid not to do it. The project is going to make us all a lot of money if what Ray and Felicity are saying is true.”

Barry nodded and hummed in thought to himself. “Well at least you and Len are getting along. That’s gotta make the decision easier for you,” he joked. “But seriously, what happened that you and Len are friends now?”

Oliver seemed perturbed at the question, a scowl starting to form on his face. “I don’t think we’re friends.”

“I don’t know, you guys seemed pretty close today. I mean you both were teasing each other. It seemed pretty friendly.”

“We’ll see. I don’t really feel like talking about it right now,” Oliver quickly replied, and Barry took the hint that he wanted to shut the conversation down and move on.

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Barry. But I do want us to sit down and talk, just not here. Maybe Monday night?” Oliver suggested.

That offer caught him off-guard. Why Oliver went from breaking things off with him over the phone to now asking him to talk confused him. But he couldn't deny that part of him wanted to know what in the world was going on with him.

“Uhh-yeah, yeah that sounds good. Just let me know when and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll pick you up around seven then,” Oliver said, and Barry was really confused now. Oliver picking him up definitely made him feel like this was a date, but it couldn’t be, or was it? “This is your room isn’t it?” Oliver asked, as they stood in front of the door to what was his dressing room.

“Oh, yeah it is. I—uh—guess I’ll go get out of this suit and see you on Monday,” Barry said, slightly anxious.

Oliver smiled again and Barry had to take a deep breath to ignore the flutter it sent through him. “Yeah. I’ll see you on Monday, Barry.”

Oliver kept walking and Barry just watched him go, trying to willfully ignore how great his ass looked in that suit because he really didn’t need the temptation of being even more attracted to Oliver now than he already was.

But from all that’s happened in the last two weeks: Oliver telling him to slow down, to sleeping with Len, to now getting dinner with Oliver after watching him and Len practically flirt with each other, he officially recognized that he was in way over his head. He needed to come clean and break away from this situation before it went too far.

He just hoped that when the time came to do so he’d be thinking with the right head, and would actually follow through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver sit down and talk, and Barry learns a bit more about the history between Oliver and Len which only compounds to the guilt he starts to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! As usual thanks for sticking with me! We've officially reached the beginning of the big blow up that's coming. Hope you all enjoy it!

“I can’t believe you actually went through with it and you didn’t tell me!” Iris exclaimed, slapping Barry playfully on the arm, though it hurt a lot more than he cared to admit.

Barry rubbed at spot on his arm where she slapped him and huffed tiredly. He finally caved and told Iris the truth about sleeping with Len, and about his impending dinner date with Oliver, and while she seemed relatively calm about the whole thing, he was a nervous wreck and thinking about it made him anxious.

“It’s not always my first thought to sleep with someone and then tell you the next day, Iris,” Barry sighed from where he was seated on the couch in Joe’s house.

“I know, Barry. But I just can’t believe things have gotten this far. I mean, sleeping with Leonard Snart on camera is one thing, but off-camera too, and now Oliver Queen is trying to take you on a date. It’s a little surreal to think about.”

Barry snickered at the thought of his situation. “You’re telling me,” he muttered sarcastically.

It was official that he’d let things go too far. Looking back on it, he should’ve never agreed to sleep with Len so quickly. By letting his libido and emotions talk for him that night at the diner, he was now in a situation where he was caught between two men, while also having the misfortune of developing feelings for both of them.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” she asked.

Barry sighed. “I think I’m gonna tell both of them that I can’t do it. I’m in way to deep, Iris. I mean, I shouldn’t be having feelings for them, but I sort of am. I just need to finish the project and cut ties with them completely.”

Iris gave him a look of disbelief. “Are you sure about this, Barry? I mean, couldn’t you just choose one of them and see where it goes?”

He took a moment to think and eventually nodded his head. “I don’t know, Iris. To be honest, after what happened Saturday, I really don’t know what to think anymore.”

“That’s right. You said they were flirting with each other?”

“Yeah, it was weird. It’s like they were back to being friends, or something. But the looks they gave each other are the same looks they give me sometimes. I don’t know, I think they may still have unresolved feelings for each other.”

Iris seemed to think on that for a moment before relaxing into the couch. “Maybe you should consider dating both of them.”

Barry’s laughed nervously and tried his best not to give her an _are you crazy_ look, though her suggestion made it hard to do so. “Wait, are you suggesting that I basically cheat on them?”

Iris rolled her eyes and huffed. “Not cheat on them, Barry. Date both of them as in you all date each other. It’s called polyamory.”

“Iris, you’ve got to be kidding me. I’m not even sure I can or want to date one of them, and now you’re telling me to try and date both of them, and get them to date each other.”

“I’m serious, Barry. In fact, one of the reporters at CCPN wrote an article on it. It’s all about healthy polyamorous dating and tips to make it successful. Given your situation, maybe it’s worth trying it out.”

Barry shook his head, still smiling in utter disbelief at Iris. “I think I’ll pass on that one.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Barry.” Iris looked down at her phone and looked back up at him. “What time is Oliver supposed to be picking you up?”

Barry looked down at his watch, and it was nearing seven. He made sure to tell Oliver the address to Joe’s house since he’d decided to spend the day at Joe’s rather than go home to his own apartment.

“He should be here any minute now. I told him I’d be here at Joe’s.”

“Told who you’d be here?” Barry heard Joe asked. Barry turned to see his foster father walking down the steps, no longer in his work clothes, but a t-shirt and sweatpants, and the house shoes that he and Iris had bought for him for Christmas.

“Barry’s going out with a friend is all,” Iris answered, and Barry gave her a look to stop her from saying any more.

Joe grabbed a beer from the kitchen before giving Barry a questioning glance. “Really? With who?”

“It’s—uh—no one important really. It’s hardly a big deal. We’re just going to dinner is all,” Barry answered nervously.

“Barry, did you somehow forget that you’re a horrible liar and that I’m a cop?” Joe inquired as he sat down in his lounge chair.

Barry sighed and sat back in the couch. “Fine. I’m going to dinner with Oliver Queen. But it’s not a date, I swear.”

“Oliver Queen, as in, the famous playboy porn star Oliver Queen?” Joe asked.

Barry had wished the couch would swallow him so he didn’t have to hear Joe ask him questions about what was going on. It had been bad enough when Joe found out that Barry was a porn star a few years ago. Joe had a complete fit and hadn’t talked to him for several days since that had happened. Now, Joe was about as okay with it as Barry could hope. The only rule he had now was that they don’t talk about it, and Barry would leave the industry if he ever felt pressured into doing something he didn’t want to do.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Barry sighed.

“Do I even want to know why you’re going to dinner with Oliver Queen?” Joe asked.

“I still think that falls under the rule of we don’t talk about my day job, so I don’t think so,” Barry said jokingly.

The doorbell rang, and Barry groaned, realizing Oliver’s timing was horrible. Barry sighed and hurried to the door before Joe could get there, simply because he didn’t need Joe threatening Oliver in his own policeman father way.

When he opened the door his mouth nearly fell open at how good Oliver looked, wearing pants that were tight in all the right places, and a black leather jacket with a low cut shirt underneath.

His whole breaking it off with him idea was now officially going to be ten times harder.

“Hey, Oliver. You—uh—look really nice,” Barry stammered.

“Thanks, though I’m pretty sure I just grabbed what I could out of my closet. But you look good too,” Oliver replied with a smile.

Barry nearly jumped though when he heard Joe behind him, and when he looked back at his foster father he saw the stern look on his face.

Joe stretched a hand out for Oliver to shake, which Oliver did promptly, his face equally as pensive.

“Detective Joe West, Barry’s foster father.”

“Oliver Queen, and I’m a friend of Barry’s,” Oliver said, the coming falling very quickly from his mouth which is odd given how well known it was that he was a porn star.

“I take it you work with Barry?” Joe asked almost immediately.

“I—well—I guess you could say that. He helps out around the office sometimes,” Oliver lied again.

Barry sighed and took pity on Oliver, knowing he was digging a deeper hole with Joe. “It’s fine, Oliver. Joe already knows.”

Oliver seemed surprised by the admission, but he quickly fixed his expression quickly. Barry figured they’d probably had enough awkward introduction time, and he probably needed to get Oliver out of here before Joe snapped.

“Ready to go, Oliver?” Barry asked.

“Yeah. I’m good to go if you are,” Oliver said, his eyes quickly glancing over to Joe before he turned back to Barry.

Barry grabbed his coat hanging on the banister nearby and threw it on before turning back to Joe. “I’ll see you tomorrow night for dinner, Joe.”

Joe nodded, offering his foster son a half-smile. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Bar. Have fun and be safe.” Joe made sure to throw one last glare in Oliver’s direction, and Barry prayed Oliver didn’t notice it.

“Bye, Iris!” Barry yelled as he followed Oliver out of the door. From behind him he heard Iris yell goodbye before closing the door.

Barry walked alongside Oliver, wishing Oliver would walk a little faster since it was actually pretty cold outside, and he didn’t exactly pick his warmest jacket to wear.

“So you’re dad knows what you do for a living?” Oliver asked as they got into his car.

“It was kinda hard keeping that a secret from him since he’s a detective. Eventually he found out when some creep at the bar tried to hit on me by complementing me on my videos.”

Oliver nodded before starting the car and driving off to wherever he was taking him for their date, or meeting, or whatever the hell it was called.

“How did he take it? Your foster father, I mean,” Oliver asked after a few moments.

Barry shrugged. “He was mad at me for a while. Eventually, Iris made us sit down and talk it out, and he’s better. He still hates that I do it, but he trusts me to take care of myself.”

“That’s—good. I wish my parents had taken it the same way,” Oliver said, smiling despite the lament in his tone.

Barry let a few minutes of silence pass simply because he couldn’t tell if Oliver really felt like going into detail about what had happened with him and his family. He hadn’t paid much attention, but he could see they were getting close to downtown which most likely meant Oliver was taking him to some ritzy place he’d never been to before. Eventually they pulled up to some restaurant that apparently was a very little known bistro according to Oliver.

The place was quaint and it was dimly lit in there almost in a romantic way, but Barry tried hard not to think about that. He really didn’t need to think of Oliver and romance together anymore.

They were seated almost immediately, thankfully towards the back and away from the few patrons that were there. He noted that Oliver still looked and seemed distracted, and he figured he may as well ask now.

“How did your parents feel about it? You know, you going into porn and everything?”

Oliver huffed with a sarcastic smile on his face and Barry would only assume that meant it hadn’t gone well.

“I’m sure you saw how crazy everything was when I announced that I was signing up to do porn?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, I still remember the headlines too. Billionaire CEO’s son does porn. Even though it was in Starling City, it was all over the news here too. I can’t say I wasn’t excited. I mean you were sort of the guy I had a crush on for a while.”

“I’m glad you took it well. I can’t say my family was the same.”

“So, how did they react?” Barry asked.

“They were frustrated, but that was the extent of it. They never truly cared about what I did which probably made it worse. They lectured me, but it was a half-hearted lecture at best. As long as Queen Consolidated was still making billions they didn’t too much care.”

Barry laughed a little at that, earning peculiar glance from Oliver.

“I don’t know, I sort of wish that would’ve happened to me when Joe found out. It would’ve saved us several days of awkwardness, and all the years of guilt I used to feel not telling him.”

Oliver shook his head. “That’s the last thing you would want, Barry.” Barry froze for a minute and saw Oliver smiling half-heartedly, a sense of melancholy permeating the air. “Your dad obviously cares about you, and I can see why he wouldn’t want you in the pornography world. It’s a terrible place to be, Barry. You got lucky that Meta Zone is a decent company to work for. There are some less than reputable ones that could ruin your life in more ways than one, and I’m sure your dad didn’t want you to end up like that.”

Something about the way Oliver spoke sounded like he was speaking from experience, but Oliver had always been with Vigilante, or at least he thought.

“Did you ever sign with a bad company?” Barry asked.

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled. “Not me. Just… someone I used to know. That’s all.”

Barry didn’t push the topic anymore. The irritable look on Oliver’s face, and the anger lingering in his eyes read that it was still a touchy subject for him.

The waiter’s arrival was perfect timing and he brought them something to drink while Oliver had ordered some appetizer for them to share. Barry hadn’t even looked at the menu yet, but maybe it was his nerves that were still sort of jumping since he still had no clue what Oliver wanted to talk to him about.

“I forgot to tell you good job the other day. I wasn’t expecting things to go that easily at all really.”

Barry gave a half-hearted laugh. “Thanks. To be honest, I wasn’t either. I figured between you and Len working together and whatever was going on between us, nothing was going to turn out right.”

Oliver didn’t seem affronted by what he said, but he knew that whatever was going on between them was the whole reason for this dinner, so he hoped Oliver would finally talk about what it was.

“Things with Len weren’t nearly as bad as I’d expected it to be. He was… easy to work with,” Oliver said, and there was a hint of fondness in his voice. It was subtle, but Barry could hear it, and it really made him wonder if things between Len and Oliver weren’t all that they really seemed. But maybe he was just reading too into things. If the relationship between the two of them wasn’t all bad, maybe Oliver was just remembering how things used to be.

“Sounds like you two don’t hate each other as much as people think,” Barry said in jest.

Oliver’s expression was unreadable and he didn’t say anything back, which confused him even more. Thankfully, the waiter returned with their appetizer, some fancy looking flatbread, and to take their order’s which had distracted him from the awkwardness of the moment before.

They munched on the food in a weirdly comfortable silence. Despite the tense moment before, he didn’t feel as out of place eating with Oliver as he’d expected. Oliver too didn’t seem as tense as he’d been earlier which made his face softer and inadvertently more attractive.

He needed to find a diversion quickly before he fell in too deep.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Oliver seemed pained when he asked the question, a slight scowl forming on his lips before he let his face relax slightly. He took a deep breath before taking a sip from the glass of wine he’d ordered.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us, Barry.”

Barry swallowed. Of course he did. He knew that was the exact reason why, but yet he still found himself surprised to hear it from Oliver’s mouth.

“Oliver, you know I don’t blame you. I mean… I guess I was a little bummed that you didn’t want to us to move any further, at least right now. But I knew you had your reasons,” he explained, the words falling out of his mouth before he could truly register what he was truly saying.

“I know that, Barry, but—but I screwed up, and I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did.”

Barry was stunned and even though his mouth wanted to open, he wasn’t sure his brain would function well enough to say anything. He hadn’t expected Oliver to regret pushing him away. In fact, really all he’d expected was for Oliver to reaffirm his decision that he and Barry needed to keep things professional for now or to even say it wasn’t a good idea altogether.

“It’s—uh—fine. I mean, I know you said you had things to work through, so I can’t blame you for not wanting to work through that first.” Oliver nodded at that, taking a bite of the food in front of them, and Barry took a deep breath in preparation for the question he was going to ask.

“I guess, I was wondering, what was it you had to work through? It seemed so out of the blue. We had amazing sex on camera, and then the next thing I know you disappeared and then said we needed to slow it down.”

Oliver looked away for a moment, a hardened expression returning to his face. Eventually he took a deep breath before turning back to Barry.

“I had old feelings to work through, and I didn’t want to try and start something with you before I got over them.”

His words were still vague, but Barry already knew where this was heading. All the evidence was still there, it just seemed that Oliver wasn’t going to admit to it without Barry pushing him.

“Is it Len?”

Oliver froze for a moment his blue eyes glossy and his lips slightly parted in surprise. After a few moments of silence after his question Oliver nodded his head slightly. Oliver almost seemed ashamed of it given the way he scowled and looked away from him afterwards, but Barry could see through it.

“Look, I don’t—I don’t want you to think that I’m still in love with Len, but I slightly underestimated what it was like to be around him again,” Oliver muttered in obvious frustration.

“It’s not a big deal, Oliver. I know you and Len dated for a while, so it’s not all that shocking you still have feelings for him. It’s just surprising just given how angry you got the first time you saw him.”

“It’s a very complicated situation, Barry,” Oliver groaned.

Barry didn’t say anything in response to that, and for a few moments they ate the appetizer in silence. Barry was just amazed that Oliver still had feelings for Len when the two had looked seconds away from murdering each other almost two months ago. Whatever was going on, it was obvious that Oliver didn’t seem thrilled that he still held these feelings for Len.

The waiter had brought their food out right on time, and the two started eating in silence. Barry looked up at Oliver after every couple of bites, and Oliver seemed more or less content, but there still seemed to be some tension lingering between them after pushing the Len subject.

“He was the first person I had ever dated seriously for more than a couple of months,” Oliver said, breaking the silence between them.

Barry could see Oliver had stopped eating and was reclining back in his seat.

“Really?” Barry asked.

Oliver nodded. “I was something of an asshole back when I had first met Len. I’m sure you knew that.”

Of course he did. Oliver had been the definition of a spoiled, pampered celebrity. He was in the news for something almost every other week: public intoxication, assault on paparazzi, and even stealing a taxi. It added the list of reasons Joe probably wasn’t thrilled to hear Oliver’s name earlier.

“I used to date, but I wasn’t exactly faithful. But then I met Len when transferred to CCU and that changed. We… worked pretty well together.”

“Really, Len was the one to change you?”

Oliver chuckled at that and Barry didn’t miss the smirk that formed on his lips. “I don’t know he was a challenge. I started out trying to hustle a few guys at pool down at Saints and Sinners with my friend Tommy, next thing I know, I’m getting my ass handed to me by one of bartenders who kept giving me once overs but completely dismissing me all at the same time.”

Barry laughed. It wasn’t hard to imagine a cocky, arrogant Oliver getting beat at pool by Len, and the mixed signals sounded just like Len from what he knew at least.

“So you two started dating after that?”

Oliver snickered. “Sort of. We had a lot of sex after that. I don’t think we started dating until about three months later when half my clothes ended up at his apartment.”

“So what was it about Len that changed you?”

Oliver shrugged. “I don’t really know. We just clicked. I think the best way to say it is that he kept me in check. He didn’t put up with my bullshit, and I didn’t feel like I needed to look elsewhere with him. Though we did spend a decent amount of our relationship having threesomes.”

Barry choked almost immediately after the words had left Oliver’s mouth. He really didn’t need the image in his mind. Imagining Len and Oliver together made him hard enough.

“You alright, Barry?” Oliver asked.

“Fine… just—uh—surprised by what you said.” He took a deep breath and evened out his breathing before looking back up at Oliver. “So you two were into threesomes?”

Before Oliver could answer his question the waiter brought out the checks, but before Barry could grab his, Oliver had handed the man his credit card for both of the bills.

“I could’ve paid for that, Oliver,” Barry argued.

“You could’ve, but I’m the one who invited you to dinner, so it’s the least I could do.”

Immediately, Barry felt a pit form in his stomach again. This now completely felt like a date to him, but with Oliver reminiscing about Len the way he was, it didn’t feel right. He still wasn’t all that sure how Oliver would react if he found out he and Len had ever slept together.

The waiter quickly returned with Oliver’s card and bid them a goodnight. They hadn’t been there too long, but the place seemed empty save for two other couples far away from them.

“So, Barry, what are you doing for the rest the night?” Oliver asked.

“Oh—umm—I don’t know. I might read the script for our next shoot. I heard it’s supposed to be long, and I guess they’re adding one of the threesome scenes to it. I figured I should get a head start on working on it.”

Oliver seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Barry wondered what was bothering him now.

“Would you want to come over and run lines again?” Oliver offered.

“Uhh—umm—are you sure, Oliver? Last time we didn’t do a lot of practicing.”

Oliver grinned at that, and Barry crossed his legs as memories of last time flooded his brain. He really didn’t need the temptation, especially as he was trying to pull back from both him and Len.

“I promise we’ll only practice lines, Barry.”

An alarm was still going off in Barry’s head, but it was next to impossible to turn Oliver down, especially when he gave them that charming little smirk with his piercing blue eyes boring into him.

Barry sighed and shrugged. “I guess I can come over for a bit.”

Oliver nodded, and Barry just wondered if he’d just made a huge mistake again. As Oliver smiled at him, a bright smile that seemed to take the words out of his mouth, Barry realized that he definitely did. He was still in way over his head.

 

● ● ●

 

The drive to Oliver’s apartment, or loft as it really was, had been short and quiet, Barry instead being awestruck into silence by the splendor of the place Oliver lived.

The building itself didn’t seem like much from the outside, but when Barry got inside and saw just how amazing the place was. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes were almost frozen wide. The place on the inside was practically majestic.

There was almost too much space in the loft, especially for one person, and the furniture was spaced out that it made it look empty almost, but it was all still nice. There were several couches though and Barry immediately plopped down in one, earning a snicker of jest from Oliver.

“This place is so cool,” Barry exclaimed.

Oliver picked up a remote that sat on the counter to the very wide open kitchen area and he pointed in the direction of the wall only to see the fireplace light up with what he assumed was a fake flame. It still looked absolutely stunning though.

“My parents bought this place for my sister, Thea, but she decided to stay in Starling, so I took it over when I re-located here.”

The view was stunning with several large windows looking out at Central City which was glowing with the city lights.

Oliver shrugged off his coat and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs before making his way over to where Barry was seated. Barry looked up and noticed deep the V-neck of Oliver’s shirt was it definitely was enticing him in all the wrong ways. Given the ambiance of the room too, he almost felt like he was on set and this was the part where he and Oliver starting undressing.

“So, did you want to start practicing?” Barry asked.

Oliver seemed disappointed at the question, but he quickly masked it behind a small grin. “Yeah, I’ll go get my script out of the bedroom.”

Barry realized that he didn’t have one, but Oliver’s laptop was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and he figured he’d just log on to his email from there.

“Mind if I borrow your laptop for a second?” he asked as Oliver was started to walk off. 

“Yeah. My password is 0516,” Oliver answered.

When Oliver was back in the bedroom he opened up Oliver’s laptop that was already on and entered the passcode. When the computer loaded up, he paused when he saw a video open on his computer screen. He would’ve normally just ignored it and minimized and did what he had to do, but the video was paused and he was confident that it looked like a video with… Oliver, or at least a younger Oliver from what he could tell.

Oliver was on a bed in some room, most likely an apartment of some sort, and his shirt was off, revealing his two tattoos one that was synonymous with a Russian mob tattoo and the other a string of Chinese characters that he had no clue what they meant.

He had to wonder if this was one of Oliver’s webcam shows that had been deleted all those years ago. He didn’t hear any footsteps which he took to mean Oliver was still in the bedroom somewhere, so he ignored his conscience nagging him from the back of his head and checked to make sure the volume was down low before he pressed play on the video.

Oliver was grinning lazily as he stretched out on the bed, a loose pair of sweatpants hanging on his hips, and Barry felt the blood rush down to his cock. Seeing Oliver on video like this was sinful and unlike anything he’d seen in any of his videos with Vigilante.

“You look content,” another voice not on camera mentioned. The voice was familiar, almost eerily so.

Oliver laughed and let his fingers hook on the rim of his sweatpants. “I’d be more content if you’d get over here.”

The camera shook a little, but then Barry had to force his mouth shut when he saw a younger Len wander onto the camera, wearing nothing but his boxers.

This was one of the infamous Oliver webcam videos with Len. And more shocking than that was the fact that Oliver had been watching these recently.

Barry paused the video almost immediately to see if he could hear Oliver but he couldn’t hear anything still. He took a deep breath before pressing play again, and watched as Len crawled onto the bed next to Oliver, that same half cocky, half calm smirk drawn on his lips.

Oliver wasted no time and sat up before pulling Len into a kiss. It was hungry, passionate, and again, absolutely nothing like his kisses with he filmed porn now. Barry swallowed as he watched Len’s hands slither down Oliver’s chest before sliding down underneath his sweatpants.

“Fuck, Leo. Keep going,” Oliver breathed, his lips still gently pressed on Len’s.

Leo? Barry didn’t think he’d ever heard someone call Len that. Even when he was around Lisa for a little bit, she’d never used that name for him.

“You want more, Ollie?” Len purred in Oliver’s ear. Len slowly took Oliver’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it enough to make Oliver moan and groan in ways Barry had never heard from Oliver before. It was complete blissful sin.

Barry heard a door close somewhere in Oliver’s apartment, and he immediately paused and minimized the video, but he realized that Oliver had even more videos open, so he quickly minimized them all before finding that Oliver had a folder open with all the videos in it.

It occurred to him that Oliver had been saving all these webcam videos for all these years, and Barry had a suspicion that every single video he’d saved had Len in them. Why would he have them open otherwise?

Barry now knew the truth. Oliver was far from over Len. Hell, at this point it seemed he was still in love with him.

He managed to open the internet in time that Oliver didn’t seem to notice anything odd when he returned, no longer wearing his clothes, but a tight t-shirt and sweatpants that Barry had to avoid looking at given the very visible outline of Oliver’s cock through them.

“Did you get the script?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. My email was just loading a little slow, is all. It’s should be coming up any second.” Oliver didn’t seem to question instead, and sat down next to Barry on the couch, his script in hand, but his eyes locked on Barry.

Barry looked up at Oliver and smiled nervously. “Is everything alright?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. I—uh—just zoned out.”

Barry didn’t seem to sure, and for some reason neither he nor Oliver could seem to tear their eyes away from one another. Oliver’s blue eyes were still as hypnotic as ever, and that blank, unreadable expression was like a puzzle to him, and he was dying to solve it and figure out what was going on in Oliver’s mind.

Before he could register what was happening, Oliver leaned in and pressed their lips together before letting one hand gently caress Barry’s cheek. Barry felt immediate confliction, but Oliver’s tongue and mouth felt too good to stop and so he let himself melt into the touch.

Oliver slowly pushed Barry down on the couch mounting Barry while kissing him while Barry let his hands wrap around, his fingers digging into the fabric of Oliver’s shirt.

He knew this was a bad idea. In fact, this was the exact thing he wanted to avoid. But it was hard to resist Oliver, the same way it was nearly impossible to deny being around Len. The two of them were bad news, but it kept pulling him in.

Oliver’s hands slowly dug underneath his shirt, and Barry felt warm hands start to stroke his chest, but almost immediately he thought of the video of Len and Oliver and how Len’s hands had done  this exact same thing. He started to see Oliver’s expression when he talked about Len at dinner. That was the look of a man who still had unresolved feelings.

Almost immediately he felt like vomiting.

He pushed gently at Oliver’s chest, enough to stop Oliver and sit up on the couch.

“Something wrong, Barry?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver, what are we doing?” Barry blurted out.

Oliver took a deep breath, confliction and confusion filling his eyes and expression, and he looked away before turning back to Barry. “Barry… I messed up. I shouldn’t have pushed you away the way I did. I just… I want us to try again.”

Barry swallowed, and realized that he wanted Oliver badly. That hadn’t changed in the last few weeks. But what did change was how much he wanted Len too, and how much it seemed that Oliver wanted Len also.

It was official. They were all stuck in some fucked up love triangle, and he wanted out of it.

“Oliver… I do want this… I want you, but we shouldn’t do this. Not right now. Not with everything that’s going on.”

Barry had expected Oliver to get angry or resentful of him, but if anything Oliver seemed content with his decision. Barry wondered if Oliver had truly wanted this for all the right reasons, or if he was a distraction for what was going on with Len.

“I—I get it, Barry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried that,” Oliver apologized.

“Oliver, it’s fine. I didn’t mind it… I liked it. It’s just not the right time. I still think you and I, we have some things to work through first.” Oliver seemed to nod in agreement and Barry couldn’t help but smile a little at the man. “Maybe we should call it a night.”

Oliver agreed and got off the couch before putting his shoes on, and Barry followed behind him and they left his loft and back to his car before getting in a driving off.

The ride was silent other than Barry asking if Oliver would drop him off at his apartment since it was closer, and he didn’t think he wanted to deal with telling Iris everything that had happened tonight. But within fifteen minutes Oliver was pulling up outside Barry’s apartment building.

It seemed like such an abrupt end to their date, but Barry knew he needed this. He didn’t need to give in to the temptation with Oliver no matter how strong it was. It would be the first good decision he’d made in a long time.

He turned to Oliver and tried his best to look cheerful and Oliver seemed to respond with a tiny smile himself.

“Thanks, for everything, Oliver. Tonight… it was great,” Barry said.

“It wasn’t a problem, Barry. I know I screwed up, but I had fun tonight.”

Barry nodded, and while his mind screamed against it, he didn’t want to leave Oliver with the idea that he didn’t want him because that was so far from the truth. So, he leaned forward and kissed Oliver gently on the lips, and though the kiss was chaste and gentle, he hoped it would be enough to show Oliver just how hard it was for him to turn this down.

Oliver was the one to pull back this time, a content expression on his face.

“Goodnight, Barry,” Oliver murmured.

Barry nodded and smiled before getting out of the car and watching Oliver drive off, ignoring the cold wind that blew around him.

When Oliver’s car was out of sight, Barry sighed and walked up to his apartment, enjoying only the warmth of being inside and nothing more. He dragged into his bedroom and quickly discarded his clothes, only now wanting to sleep off the regret, shame, and conflicted feelings that filled him.

Before he could lie down, he heard his phone ring and vibrate from inside his pants where he’d left them on the floor. Though he wanted to ignore it, he groaned and got up to retrieve it only to see that Len of all people was calling him.

It was a split second decision, and a large part of him didn’t want to answer it. He decided against it and took in a deep breath before hitting the answer button.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Is this Barry?” he heard a woman ask. It took a moment, but he recognized that voice. It was Lisa.

“Yeah, this is him. Is this Lisa?” he asked.

“I knew Lenny picked a smart one if you knew it was me already,” she teased.

Barry laughed a little before sitting down on the bed. “Is everything okay? I wasn’t expecting you to call me from Len’s phone.”

There was a pause and Barry swore he heard Lisa sigh on the other end of the line. “I need to talk to you. It’s about Lenny.”

Nerves started jolting around in Barry the moment she finished talking. Lisa sounded upset or at least concerned, and it unnerved him. Was Len okay? Did something happen? His mind almost immediately started thinking the worst case scenario about what happened to him.

“Is he alright?” he asked nervously.

“He’s not hurt or anything, so no need to worry too much. It’s just… Lenny is going through something right now, and I think you should know about it before you and him get in too deep,” she answered, her words cryptic but intriguing.

“What’s going on?” he questioned.

“I can’t tell you now because Lenny will be back any minute, and he’ll get all grouchy if he finds out I’m telling you this. If you can, meet me tomorrow at Jitters around noon. We can talk there.”

Barry didn’t think he had anything going on then, and he was curious to know what was going on with Len. Realistically, though he shouldn’t if he was trying to pull away from Oliver and Len. But he didn’t think he could deny Lisa’s request if she was coming to him about it.

“Alright. I’ll be there.”

“I think I see why Lenny likes you,” she replied, her voice sounding a little bit cheerier now. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Barry.”

“Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lisa quickly hung up the phone after that, and Barry was left wondering what in world was going on now. First Oliver and now something was up with Len. And on top of that the threesome scene would be filmed again in just a week. It seemed like everything was pointing towards an inevitable blow up, and he wasn’t sure he could avoid it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big threesome scene! And of course the big blow up as well! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and prepare yourselves for the next one. I promise it'll be a doozy haha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Snart passes on information on Len that makes Barry realize he's in way over his head, but with the threesome shoot starting he realizes it might be too late to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I lied! The chapter got so long that I had to break it up into two chapters, so there's no porn in this one, but chapter 15 will be posted today so all the porn will be in that one. But this one sets everything up, so I hope you enjoy it!

The mid-afternoon lunch rush at Jitters was surprisingly not nearly as bad as Barry had expected. He was only a few minutes late since he’d once again managed to oversleep, and the moment he walked in his eyes had honed in on Lisa Snart sitting towards the back of the coffee shop, that alluring smile on her face as she twirled her hair with her fingers.

Barry’s mind hadn’t stopped racing after Lisa’s call last night, and coupled with what had happened with Oliver the same night, he’d hardly gotten any sleep.

When Lisa looked up and noticed him she waved at him and Barry slowly made his way over, mentally steeling himself for whatever it was he was about to learn from her.

“Glad you could make it, Barry,” Lisa greeted as Barry took a seat opposite her.

“I didn’t have to shoot today, thankfully, so it wasn’t hard to come over,” remarked.

“Are you going to order something? It’s my treat of course since you offered to come on such short notice,” she asked.

Barry laughed, but shook his head. “I’m good. I’m not actually hungry right now.”

Lisa smiled and took a sip from the mug sitting in front of her, and Barry wouldn’t deny that whatever she was drinking smelled heavenly.

“So what’s going on? I kinda got a little nervous when you said something was wrong with Len.”

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Lisa commented. The smile from her face waned just a little, and Barry figured that whatever it was, while not an immediate danger to Len, was obviously something that concerning if Lisa felt the need to reach out to him. “Lenny—he’s going through something. You could almost say it’s a relapse of some sorts.”

“A relapse? He’s not on drugs or anything?” Barry asked almost immediately. Len didn’t strike him as the druggie type, but working in the porn industry introduced you to a lot of things which was why he did his best to steer clear of any non-required industry parties or hangouts with other stars.

Lisa seemed to find that funny and laughed. “No, Barry, Lenny doesn’t do drugs.” She took another sip from her coffee and this time her smile was almost completely gone. “No this relapse is more… person related.”

The moment she said that he’d had a feeling he already knew exactly what she meant by that, and more specifically who she was referring to. 

“Is it Oliver?” he asked.

Lisa looked up at him, surprise in her eyes, but she nodded.  “I should’ve figured you’d know. I mean you are Lenny’s boyfriend… well at least his friend with benefits.” Barry couldn’t hide the shock on his face that she’d found out, but he realized that it was easily possible Len had told her already. “Don’t worry. Lenny didn’t tell me. I just figured it out on my own.”

Barry laughed nervously, but kept smiling. “Sorry we lied,” he apologized. Lisa just shook her head with a knowing smile, which had calmed him a bit. “So, what’s going on with Len and Oliver?”

Lisa huffed and pushed her half-full mug of coffee away from her. “Did Lenny ever tell you about him and Oliver?”

“A bit, but not much. He just said that things between them weren’t always so bad,” Barry said with a shrug. He didn’t think it’d be right to repeat what Oliver said since it seemed like that could stir up even more bad blood which is exactly what he didn’t need.

“Lenny and Oliver… they were inseparable when they dated. In fact, I don’t think Lenny had ever been happier,” Lisa started.

“That’s the vibe I’d gotten from what Len had said. It sounds like he and Oliver really cared about each other,” he added.

“They did. That’s why it was so hard on Lenny when Oliver chose to leave him to do porn.”

“But if they were so close how could Oliver have turned his back on him so easily?” Barry asked.

“There’s a lot that I know that happened between them especially towards the beginning, and then there’s a lot that I don’t know too. Lenny did a good job of keeping me in the dark about a lot of things, Barry.”

Barry shrugged and took a deep breath. “So what did happen at the beginning?”

Lisa half-smiled and Barry could see she was almost lost in thought, or reminiscing. “Lenny and I—we didn’t have the best upbringing when we were kids. Lenny had to grow up way before his time, having to learn how to take care of me because our father was a drunken, abusive bastard.”

Barry swallowed, and he didn’t realize that his fists had clenched tightly after hearing that. He didn’t want to push the subject, partially because he didn’t want to cause Lisa anymore pain, and partly because he was already getting incensed at the idea of someone hurting Len and Lisa, much less their own father.

“Our father went to prison when I was about ten, and Lenny had just started high school. Our grandfather took us in, and things got better, but Lenny still felt like he had to be the man of the house and take care of everyone. It was like that until he graduated high school. Len could’ve gone to school on scholarship, but he chose to work to support us for a few years, until our grandfather practically forced him to go to college.”

Barry listened intently; taking in every piece of information about Len and finally understanding why Len was the man he was today. His independent nature and seemingly inability to be fazed by anything made so much more sense now.

“I guess what I’m saying is Lenny never did things for himself for the longest time.”

Barry nodded in understanding. It made sense that he’d be that way. But Len now seemed markedly different. It seemed like now he did what he wanted more than anything.

“Len met Oliver in college right?” Barry asked.

Lisa nodded. “They bickered like cats and dogs when they first met, and Len would call him all sorts of names: a pain in the ass, rich boy, whatever he could think of. But they were crazy about each other. It didn’t even seem to occur to Lenny or Oliver that they were dating until Oliver’s friends started pointing it out. They just seemed to fit together well. It was like that for almost three years.”

Barry figured this was the part where things went wrong.

“Then they broke up, I’m guessing.”

“When Len saw the announcement that Oliver was signing the porn contract with Vigilante he wouldn’t talk about it. If anyone asked about it he’d just say he left and then walk away. That’s pretty much how he was anytime anyone ever mentioned Oliver’s name from the on.”

Lisa took a pause and Barry could see that whatever she was going to say next was difficult for her. “It wasn’t until afterwards that I realized that Lenny and Oliver had been filming porn together, and Len was using the money to put himself through school and take care of me.”

Barry only wondered if the video he saw on Oliver’s computer was what she’d been referring to, and if that were the case it seemed odd that Len and Oliver both never mentioned that it was for money.

“So what’s going on with Len now?” Barry asked.

“Lenny… he kept some of those videos that he and Oliver had filmed. It only happened one other time, that I know of at least, and that was when he and Oliver… when they slept together after that awards show last year. Apparently they had a huge screaming match the day after. When he came back afterwards he wouldn’t talk, and shut me and Mick out completely. When Mick finally pulled him out of his apartment, I went in and saw he’d done nothing but watch those old videos of him and Oliver. Now he’s doing it again.”

Barry swallowed and had to mentally force himself not to mention that Oliver had done the same thing too. He felt like an alarm was ringing in his head. But there was no doubt about it now. Len and Oliver still had feelings for each other. Very unresolved feelings.

“So Len still has feelings for Oliver then?” Barry asked.

Lisa looked down at her coffee for a moment, twirling the stirring straw in it for a few moments before looking back up at Barry.

“Don’t get me wrong, Barry, Lenny really and truly likes you which makes you special. But Oliver has this weird place in his life. I don’t think he’ll ever get over Oliver Queen. And this whole project, it’s making things worse. He’s confused and angry because he likes you and Oliver.”

“I… think I get it,” Barry said, though he was positive she could hear in his voice how unsure he seemed. He took a deep breath and let it out this time not hiding how perplexed he was. “So what do you think we should do to help him?”

Lisa laughed a little. “Most people who hear that the guy they’ve been sleeping with has feelings for his ex wouldn’t stick around, or want to help for that matter. Guess Lenny picked a good one this time. But to answer your question, there’s nothing we can do. All that needs to happen is for this project to end and get him as far away from Oliver as possible.”

“You don’t think they have a chance to maybe fix everything and be together again?” Barry asked.

Lisa shrugged. “Maybe. But the odds of that happening are slim to none. Most likely, Lenny and Oliver will have a huge blow up like last time. I’m telling you this, Barry, because I want to you to be prepared if and when that blow up happens, and to protect yourself and not get caught up in it.”

Barry had to stifle a laugh. He was beyond getting caught up in it now. He was swimming right in the center of it all at this point.

“I’ll try hard not to,” Barry promised with an assuring grin.

Lisa smiled. “Thanks for looking out for Lenny. He really deserves a guy like you.”

Barry nodded and tried his best to keep the smile, but it was hard when he knew just how much damage he may have possibly caused.

Having feelings for Oliver and Len was assuredly going to backfire on him, especially now as he realized the depth of their feelings for both him and each other. The pit in his stomach grew when he realized that it was going to come to a head in just two days when they would all be sleeping together on camera.

For now he just grinned and played innocent with Lisa. He’d just have to deal with the inevitable blow if and when it came.

 

● ● ●

 

“I can’t believe Vigilante got a sweet mansion like this to shoot in!” Cisco cheered, standing beside Barry after getting his last few touch-ups in the bathroom of one of the extra bedrooms in the mansion they were shooting in today.  

Shooting on location was always somewhat exciting because was always a chance to experience something new, which surprisingly was a rarity in the porn industry.

They had rented the mansion specifically because they were shooting a party scene with everyone dressed up, but Barry hadn’t expected them to go overboard and rent a place like this. But he figured that was another perk that came with Vigilante’s much bigger budget.

But even the splendor of the mansion they had leased for the next two days wasn’t enough to shake his nerves.

It felt like the time he auditioned for his first porn shoot all over again. He knew today was going to culminate in him, Len, and Oliver having sex, and it had been a long time since he’d ever been this anxious. He’d been there all day, and the sun was setting and he hadn’t seen heads or tails of Oliver.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, I guess,” Barry remarked. He fidgeted with the bowtie he was wearing, his fingers nervously moving and twisting it.

Cisco’s smile faltered slightly, and Barry figured he could tell something was off. Normally the two of them would spend most of their downtime looking around the place whenever they were shooting on locations like this. The mansion was huge and had tons of the places the two of them could go poking around in, and Cisco had wanted to. Barry not so much. Mostly because he knew if that if he ran into Len or Oliver he’d probably freak out a little.

“Something up, Barry?” Cisco asked.

Barry looked up and feigned total surprise. “Oh no. I’m fine. Everything’s good,” he lied.

“Uh-huh,” Cisco huffed with a suspicious tone.

“I’m fine, Cisco. Just a little nervous. I mean, I’m sleeping with both Len and Oliver today. That’s a little intimidating.”

“I guess. I don’t know you just seem off, and you have for a while.”

“It’s just nerves. Don’t worry about it.”

Cisco still didn’t seem completely sure about it, but he didn’t want nor have time to explain every detail of everything that had happened.

The bathroom door had been opened, but both Barry and Cisco had been alerted to one of the PAs frantically running in.

“They’re ready for you, Mr. Smythe,” the PA said before quickly running out again.

Barry didn’t envy the PAs. It always seemed like a lot of work for very little pay.

“Well, this is it,” Cisco commented.

Barry sighed tiredly and stood up out of his seat. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Cisco questioned again.

“I’m good… I think,” Barry answered, making sure to whisper that last part so that Cisco couldn’t hear.

He exited the bathroom and made his way down to the mansion foyer where the extras were already on set. Many of them were other actors and actresses at Vigilante who most likely were getting paid to stand around which, again reminded Barry that money didn’t seem to be an issue with Vigilante.

As he walked down the stairs, he scanned the room for Oliver or Len but couldn’t find them which, oddly enough, was a relief. He did however notice Malcolm standing over by one of the various camera and lighting sets, and he didn’t know whether to go over and check in with him, or go get set where he was supposed to.

“Glad to see you’re ready to go on time, Mr. Smythe,” Malcolm called out, effectively ruining Barry’s plan to slip away. Barry was impressed though as Malcolm had yet to look up at him, but he was also afraid at how aware and perceptive Malcolm was. He made his way over to the director, pushing the glasses he was wearing up before he presented himself in front of Malcolm.

“I’m sure you’ve read your script and are well aware of what’s happening, but just for the sake of it, I’ll give you the rundown of the story. You and Queen are going undercover at a party to find and stop Snart. You obviously know Queen is the Arrow, but your character can’t say anything about it. Snart seduces you both, and then all three of you end up in a threesome in the master bedroom upstairs. That make sense?”

Barry nodded his head promptly. “Yes sir, I’ve got it. Are Oliver and Len around?” he asked.

“I haven’t seen them. But I imagine they will be here any moment, and when they do we’ll be starting, so there won’t be any time for idle chatter.”

For once Barry was okay with Malcolm’s stringent schedule because he figured if he ran into either of them before this all started his nerves would act up.

“I’ll go get set then,” Barry said.

“Good decision, Mr. Smythe. I’ll announce when we’re ready to start filming.”

Barry nodded and left Malcolm, making his way through the throng of people until he was in the kitchen. Thankfully, there were glasses on the table and they looked to be filled with ginger ale since it was what they regularly used at Meta Zone for party shoots like this. He grabbed one and sipped it, drinking down some of his nerves with it.

Once Malcolm called for everything to start, he’d walk out and be met by Len and Oliver before the three of them would banter between one another, and then they’d go upstairs in the master bedroom and that’s where it would all go down.

All he had to do now was wait.

The waiting though was extremely short-lived.

“Ready on set! Queen and Snart are good to go. Filming will start in two minutes,” he heard Malcolm yell.  

Barry took a deep breath and exhaled, letting some of the nervous energy out. Regardless of what he wanted to happen, it was beginning.

All he had to do was make it through this, and maybe he would be able to get through this whole project without causing too much more damage.

 

● ● ●

 

Barry walked back out into the large foyer of the mansion, people walking around and talking idly some with the glasses of ginger ale in their hands. The music was loud and booming from the expensive looking stereo system in the living room, and people were dancing and talking. If it weren’t for the cameras everywhere, he would’ve thought he was just another industry party he’d been accustomed to attending.  

Barry looked around, but froze in the middle of the foyer when he saw Oliver standing in the corner, chatting up a group of women he didn’t recognize, but given the relaxed smile on Oliver’s face it seemed he was at least familiar with them. Oliver looked up for a moment right at Barry, and his smile faltered a little and instead was replaced with a look that Barry could only describe as awed.

He didn’t know if it was the suit, the glasses again, the gelled and parted hair he’d been forced to sport, or Oliver was just very good at acting astonished, but the man seemed utterly captivated by him for some reason. If anything, though, Barry should’ve been the one captivated. Oliver’s suit was perfect, black with a white button down shirt that was half undone, revealing just enough of his tattoo and chest that Barry could already feel his blood starting to flow downward. Barry took a deep breath to keep his libido in check.

Barry took another sip of his drink and watched as Oliver made his way over to him, and he couldn’t even really register that there were cameras around them filming the entire thing.

“Hi,” Oliver said innocently with a charming smile that he knew could get him into anyone’s pants.

“Wow… I—uh—can’t believe I’m standing in front of Oliver Queen right now,” Barry stammered.

Oliver laughed. “I hear that a lot actually.” Like the script called for, Oliver regarded with a careful look and below lied a hunger that Barry had been all too familiar with recently. “You seem familiar. We haven’t met before have we?” Oliver asked, a curious look on his face.

“Uh—no—I don’t think so,” he nervously answered. Barry offered a hand out and Oliver shook it. “Sebastian Smythe. I’m a CSI for the police department.”

“The police,” Oliver said curiously. “So how did you end up a party like this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A—umm—friend invited me to come out to the party with them, but they found some other people and sort of disappeared, so I’m just sort of here by myself right now. What about you?”

“I’m here to find someone also. I just happened to notice you walk in, and wanted to come say hi and talk for a bit.”

Barry was impressed with his own ability to remember what to say given being confronted by Oliver looking as good as he did in the suit. Now he was just waiting for Len, and he’d really see how well he’d do.

“Well I wouldn’t mind talking somewhere else if you want,” Barry suggested.

Oliver smiled, and Barry felt weak against it like always. That was of course when Len started walking down the steps of the foyer, and both Barry and Oliver turned to watch him. Just like Oliver, Len wearing a suit had only enhanced the man’s natural beauty, and Barry couldn’t tear his eyes away, though he didn’t need to in order to know that Oliver’s attention was firmly on Len too.

Len threw one of his subtle grins in their direction and Barry had to laugh to himself to keep his mouth from hanging open too long. The only word Barry could think of when he looked at Len was regal. His suit was perfectly put together, his shirt buttoned up, his jacket fitting just right, and his tie perfectly matching. While not as revealing as Oliver’s, it was every bit as attractive and fitting.

“I think I might’ve found the person I was looking for,” Oliver murmured.

Len made his way towards them both still smirking while Barry now looked between both him and Oliver, noticing that Oliver’s expression was suddenly blank.

“Gentlemen,” Len greeted with a smug and smarmy tone.

“I don’t think we’ve met. Oliver Queen,” Oliver said.

“I’m well aware of you, Oliver Queen. Gotta say, you’re a lot better looking in person,” Len remarked, his eyes raking over Oliver’s body before moving to Barry. “But you, I’m not familiar with.”

“Sebastian Smythe, CSI for the police,” Barry introduced. “And I’m well aware of you, Mr. Snart.”

Len snickered at that, and Barry could almost feel a chill from how well Len played the villain character. “Really and what things have you heard about me, Mr. Smythe?”

“That you’re a criminal and thief. We can’t ever seem to prove it, but whenever something bad happens in this city, your name always seems to come up somehow,” Barry answered.

“I guess you can’t call me a criminal or a thief then, can you, Mr. Smythe,” Len smarmily countered. “The police could never connect me to any of the crimes, which means I’m innocent.”

Barry huffed with a sarcastic, disbelieving grin on his face. “I’m not sure if you’re up to something here Snart, but if you are it’s not gonna work. The Arrow has a habit of showing up to parties like this and will stop you, and if it’s not the Arrow then the Flash will.”

Both Len and Oliver had intrigued looks on their faces, and Barry was highly impressed how well they made this look real, especially with no acting training outside of porn.

“And just who is this _Flash_?” Len asked.

“I’m actually curious to hear about him too,” Oliver added.

“He’s the fastest man alive, and has already saved dozens of people in the city from criminals. If the Arrow can’t do it, then the Flash can,” Barry answered.

Len closed his eyes and acted as if he was processing the information, but he opened his eyes and continued to smirk. “Maybe I have heard about the Flash then. I heard, the Flash couldn’t stop Captain Cold from robbing the city bank.”

Barry shifted on foot slightly. “I can’t speak to that, but I’m sure he’ll find a way to stop him.”

Len shrugged, but he let his eyes rake across Barry’s body again before turning his eyes towards Oliver.

“Superheroes and villains aside, I’m intrigued by what brings a CSI and a billionaire’s son to a party like this.”

“I’ve… heard good things about the parties here and the host. People seem to say it’s a good place for all sorts of… fun,” Oliver answered.

Len seemed amused by his answer, and turned to Barry with an expectant look on his face. “Careful what you say around Mr. Detective here. And what about you, Sebastian?”

“I came with a friend, who seems to have disappeared on me. Normally, I—uh—don’t come to parties like this,” Barry answered with a slight sense of anxiousness.

“And why is that?” Len asked coolly, and Barry cursed the way Len’s blue eyes looked like they were gazing deep into your soul regardless of whether he was acting or not.

“Too many people, and I… usually don’t find anything to do other than standing around listening to people get drunk and fall all over each other. Plus, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be standing with someone with a reputation such as yours,” Barry said, earning him another strong glance from Len, but this time a teasing smirk playing at his lips.

“Well if you’re looking for some place quieter with something to do then I think I can help you out with that. That is if you’re not put off by someone with my reputation,” Len said suggestively, his eyes narrowed.

Barry smiled and decided to play up the flirtation a little. “Really? And what do you have in mind, and what makes you think I’d want to go along with it?”

Len moved closer to him, their bodies almost touching now, that same alluring grin on the older man’s face. Oliver was just watching with a curious interest, and Barry was beginning to wonder if they were starting to blur the lines between reality and fiction now.

“Well if you can stand being around an alleged criminal, I can think of something more interesting to do.” Len turned towards Oliver, and Oliver regarded him carefully, though Barry could sense the sexual tension between the two of them. “Mr. Queen here is more than welcome to join. He is after all looking for something fun.”

“Maybe I will,” Oliver challenged. “I was starting to get bored. Maybe you can fix that.”

“We’ll see what we can do about that,” Len taunted.

Barry took a deep breath. The moment was almost here.

Len turned and walked away before looking back at the two of them. “Coming?”

Barry downed the rest of his glass before setting in on the nearby table before looking towards Oliver whose eyes were still glued to Len.

Oliver took the first step forward and followed behind Len, and Barry huffed and followed behind too.

“And… cut!” Malcolm yelled out.

Barry, Len, and Oliver all stopped and turned to Malcolm who didn’t seem angry which was good. Barry had expected them to need more takes, but it seemed that they had done well enough that Malcolm wasn’t angry.

Malcolm conferred with the cameramen and a couple of the lighting people and he still didn’t seem upset and angry which Barry took as a sign that things looked well enough. Though, to be honest, Barry had secretly been hoping that Malcolm would make them start all over. Anything really to slow down the inevitable fact that all three of them were about to have sex.

“Footage is good. Snart, Queen, and Smythe, get set up in the master bedroom. Sex scene is up next people.”

Len shrugged and disappeared upstairs while Barry took a deep breath to try and center himself. He felt Oliver’s hand on his shoulder the moment he let the breath out.

“You alright?” Oliver asked.

“Uh—yeah—just getting myself prepared for the sex scene,” Barry answered.

“You’re not worried are you?” Oliver questioned, shooting Barry a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not? I mean you and Len are about to have sex with each other.”

Oliver was obviously irked by that, his face falling into a frown. “Barry, I told you it’s fine. Len and I—we’re good. That’s all that matters.”

Barry knew it was a lost cause to bring it up anymore, so he did his best to smile at Oliver and nodded.

“Yeah… you’re right. Let’s go upstairs and get ready then.”

Oliver still seemed slightly bothered, but nodded back and followed Barry upstairs and into the bedroom where there was just one guy manning the lights and couple of cameramen were prepping. Len wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the large master bedroom.

The room was more than big enough that it didn’t seem at all crowded with the amount of people in there. There were couches set up in the bedroom, and even a fireplace on the wall opposite the bed. The bed itself was gigantic bordering on a size well beyond a king with decorative and expensive looking bed set and pillows over top.

Oliver walked in behind him, and didn’t seem at all awed or surprised by the spectacular bedroom display.

“This probably feels like home to you doesn’t it?” Barry joked.

Oliver cracked a tiny smile at that. “Sort of. My parents’ bedroom was bigger.” Barry felt better that Oliver was cracking jokes, even if they were small ones. It at least alleviated some of the lingering apprehension Barry was feeling. He still couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but he just had this premonition that something was going to go wrong today.

Len suddenly sauntered out of the bathroom nearby while one of the makeup artists trailed behind him, most likely doing a quick touch up. Len still seemed calm and unconcerned about the whole situation and what was about to happen, and Barry wondered if he was truly overdramatizing the whole situation. Maybe Len and Oliver really were in a better place.

“So, you two ready for this?” Len inquired as he sauntered up to them.

Oliver smirked in an almost challenging way. “More than ready. I’m more concerned about you, Lenny. Think you can handle it?”

Len closed his eyes, but Barry could practically sense the eye roll that lingered underneath. “Don’t worry about me, Ollie. I’m doing just peachy. After all I seem to recall to having the better stamina.” Oliver snickered at that, but didn’t say anything in his own defense. Len turned to Barry with a smug grin. “How about you, Sebastian. You ready?”

Barry froze and could almost immediately feel the questioning look from Oliver. “Uh—yeah—I’m good and ready,” he muttered.

Len seemed pleased with the answer and sat down on the bed, throwing the both of them an inviting almost lewd glance. Oliver turned to Barry and Barry could already see the question lingering in his eyes.

“Barry, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Oliver. Like I said, it’s not every day you get to shoot with your all-time favorite porn stars.”

Malcolm had somehow quietly appeared in the bedroom in before Oliver could respond, and quickly the few crew members that were in there quickly moved into position.

“If you three are ready, we can get this show on the road,” Malcolm said.

Oliver turned to Barry, the question of if he was ready understood in the glance he gave him, and Barry simply nodded in return. Len seemed to pick up on the cue and stood up and made his way back over towards them, an unconcerned expression on his face.

At least the sooner they got started, the sooner this would all be over. 

“Places people. We’re shooting straight through. Unless it’s absolutely horrible, we’re not stopping. You know the drill,” Malcolm directed.

Barry glanced between them both and nodded. This was finally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn is all in chapter 15 which will be posted later today!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them have mind-blowing sex for the video, but all of it goes to hell when emotions run high, leaving all three of them naked in vulnerable in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update yay! BUT HERE IT IS. The threesome scene and of course the inevitable fallout is finally here! I hope you enjoy it!

Len walked back into the bedroom first with Barry and Oliver trailing behind him, and Oliver closed the door, leaving the three of them in there alone with nothing, but Malcolm and the few camera and crew members needed.

“This is what you had in mind for fun?” Oliver commented.

“Beats being down at the party with all those people wouldn’t you think?” Len bit back at him.

“Unless we’re going to put this room to good use, I’ll hold off on answering that,” Oliver taunted.

Len slowly sauntered into Oliver’s space, and Barry just watched as Oliver stood there, a look of anticipation in his eyes as he licked his lips a little.

“I think we can make that happen, Queen,” Len murmured softly, a hint of edge in his voice. A grin started to spread across Oliver’s face, and Barry watched as Len continued to push further into Oliver’s space, crowding Oliver against the wall.

It was a sudden move that had even caught Barry off-guard, but Oliver had surged forward, capturing Len’s lips in a kiss. Len didn’t seem the least bit surprised though, and Barry could see the corner of his lips upturned in a smirk. The sight had sent the blood rushing straight down to his cock, and suddenly his pants were feeling a lot tighter. From the looks of it, Oliver and Len were enjoying it to, if the clearly visible bulge forming in their pants was any indication.

Oliver slowly wrapped his arms around Len’s hips while the two of them kissed with no abandon. Barry had wondered how he’d fit into this because as of right now, Len and Oliver seemed content with just each other, and Barry was more than okay just watching.

His question was answered when Len pulled back from Oliver, both his and Oliver’s lips glistening with saliva, and turned towards Barry with that same hungry Barry could remember from all their past entanglements.

“Join the fun, Sebastian. Or are you still afraid of being around someone like me?” Len offered, and Barry felt a shudder at the way Len said his name, even if it was just his stage name.

Barry ambled forward and suddenly he was swept up in Len’s grasp, Len’s hands gripping his waist while he swiftly planted his lips on Barry’s. The taste of ginger ale lingered on Len’s lips, and it was an exhilarating feeling to wonder whether it was Len or Oliver he was tasting now.

Unlike him, Oliver didn’t seem content to stand by and watch and Barry felt Oliver behind him, his cock rubbing against him from where it was still confined inside his pants.

“Jesus, you should look at yourself, Sebastian,” Oliver breathed, his breath tickling Barry’s neck where Oliver was now kissing and sucking at the skin lightly.

Barry held firm to Len out of fear his legs would collapse from sheer pleasure. Len didn’t seem to mind as he continued to lick into Barry’s mouth, occasionally nibbling on his lips and sending a surge of pleasure coursing through is body.

When Len pull his lips away, Barry couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped his mouth. Len seemed utterly pleased by the sound, grinning even more devilishly.

“This enough fun for you, _Ollie_?” Len asked, adding a breathy emphasis on the nickname he’d give Oliver.

Barry was still too enraptured by Oliver’s mouth on his neck to realize that Len wasn’t exactly in character anymore. Ollie wasn’t a name he’d seen in the script, but Malcolm didn’t seem to care, and Oliver laughed at the name.

“Maybe. I think we could make it even more exciting,” Oliver muttered. “What do you think, Sebastian?” This time Oliver was breathing right in his ear, taking his ear lobe in his mouth in the same way he’d done to Len in the video Barry had seen earlier. It sent shiver down his body.

“I—fuck—I just need more,” Barry murmured.

Barry saw Len’s now dilated eyes, narrow and focus on him, and he felt Len grab his hand, pulling him over to the bed, an equally as anxious and hungry Oliver following closely behind.

The second they were by the bed Len pushed Barry down on it, and Barry felt himself sinking into the plush mattress. Len practically mounted him immediately after, capturing his lips in another rough kiss that was sure to leave his lips red and swollen, but in the way Barry loved.

Barry looked up at Len, but his attention shifted swiftly to Oliver who was slowly undoing the button of his shirt. His jacket had already been discarded somewhere on the floor and Barry could tell he was kicking his shoes now.

When it was all over, Oliver climbed onto the bed next to Barry, and Barry could see the unyielding urge and desire in his eyes.

“My turn, Snart,” Oliver practically growled.

Len snickered, but obliged Oliver, pulling back his spit slicked lips, and getting off the bed.

Barry didn’t have to time to think or even breathe before Oliver had replaced Len’s lips with his own, and Barry figured he was going to pass out either from lack of oxygen, or from the sheer amount of pleasure this whole thing was giving him already.

The best part though was Barry letting his hands rake over Oliver’s chest, touching every muscle of the man’s chest and back. Barry heard clothes hitting the floor and he figured Len was undressing too, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away as Oliver was practically devouring his lips while his hands were slowly caressing his arms and shoulders, and Barry had never wanted to get out of his clothes so badly before.

When Len rejoined them on the bed, Barry felt a hand gently caress the bulge in his pants, and he couldn’t help but shudder at the touch.

“Having fun, kid?” Len whispered.

Barry couldn’t answer with Oliver’s lips still on his, so he settled for a moan that came out instead. Oliver was the one who pulled back though, his attention now set on Len.

When Barry looked over at the man who was sitting beside him, he saw that Len was now out of every piece of clothing except his boxers which were tight on him and outlining every detail of Len’s erect cock confined underneath.

“Like what you see, Ollie?” Len taunted. Oliver was utterly speechless, his mouth hanging open while Barry sat between the two of them. “Cat your tongue, Ollie?”

Something like fierce determination seemed to fill Oliver’s blue eyes, and Barry had to almost move out of the way when Oliver crawled over into Len’s lap, straddling him.

Barry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two of them.

Oliver was rocking back and forth in Len’s lap, rubbing his ass against Len’s groin while they kissed.

Barry figured he’d use their distraction to remove his own clothes, especially his pants that were constricting his cock to the point of sheer discomfort now. He kicked off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor before shirking off his socks and the coat he was wearing. He discarded the glasses somewhere on the bed, too focused on Len or Oliver to care where they’d landed.

Len’s hand slowly undoing Oliver’s belt though caused Barry to start throwing his clothes off faster out of the sheer urge to stroke his cock because he felt like he would implode if he didn’t.

Barry threw off his belt and undid the buttons of his shirt and zipper on his pants and didn’t bother for the slow subtle strip tease that he was sure the cameras wanted to capture. Instead he shirked his pants, shirt and boxers off as quickly as he possibly could, hoping to convey just how desperate he wanted—no needed—to be naked, and how desperately he needed Len and Oliver on him or in him.

He groaned probably a little too loud when his cock sprung free from it’s confines. Eventually he was stark naked much to the appreciation of Len and Oliver if their hungry gazes were anything to go by.

“Someone’s eager,” Oliver joked from where he was still slowly rocking himself back on Len’s covered erection.

“Don’t feel like waiting,” Barry pushed back. Barry knew how to tease people, especially during a shoot. Hell it’s what had gotten him the win during Porn Wars. He was dying to see how it would work with Len and Oliver.

He let his hands slowly fall down to his cock, and smeared the beads of precome across the head as he slowly stroked himself off, not feeling guilty at all at the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

He could hear heavy breathing that didn’t belong to him, and he knew he was getting to Len and Oliver, riling them up, so that they’d have no choice but to fuck him.

“Fuck, Bar—Sebastian,” Oliver muttered, barely catching himself this time.

Barry had a feeling this would happen. All three of them were probably too entwined outside of the shoot that there was sure to be mistakes. Thank God for editing because he didn’t think he could bring himself to care about the script or whether Oliver or Len said his real name or not.

“If you want me, come and get me,” Barry taunted.

“You’re a fucking tease, kid, you know that?” Len grumbled, and Barry could see the pure awe in both their eyes.

“Gonna do something about it?” Barry challenged.

Oliver slipped out of Len’s lap, letting Len pulling Barry in by his hand, and letting their lips graze against one another, but not enough to kiss. With one hand cupping his cheek, Barry felt Len’s hand sift through his hair before pulling just hard enough to send another wave of pleasure coursing down his body to his cock, but not hurt.

The sound of clothes hitting the floor registered in his brain, and Barry looked through half-lidded eyes at Oliver’s fully naked body in front of him. It was glorious sight to behold this close in person. His muscles were like those of a Greek God, and his cock was flushed and hard and Barry could see a droplet of precome forming, and he had to resist breaking Len’s grip just to lap at it.

God he was so fucked.

“He looks good doesn’t he?” Len whispered into Barry’s face.

Barry nodded, and swallowed as he watched Oliver crawl on the bed towards them.

“I think we should kick this up a notch, don’t you, Ollie?” Len purred.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath and stared Barry right in his eyes, blues eyes even darker with lust.

“Is that what you want, Sebastian?” Oliver asked softly.

“Yes—fuck—yes. Oliver I need—mmff!”

Barry’s train of thought was cut short when Oliver pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. It was an intense sensation that had fogged up Barry’s entire mind which was why he could hardly register the fact that Oliver was straddling him until he felt something sliding against his cock.

When the fog in his brain cleared he realized that Oliver was rocking back on him just like he had done to Len, and that Oliver was teasing Barry’s cock along the crevice of his ass.

Barry could tell the difference in Len and Oliver’s kisses now, Oliver being more rash, hasty, and reckless, biting Barry’s bottom lip and letting his tongue explore every inch of Barry’s mouth that he could get. Len was more controlled with his kisses, hitting every spot with purpose and taking what he wanted. Oliver pulled his lips back but continued teasing Barry by rubbing his ass along Barry’s groin and cock. Barry felt practically broken when Oliver reached back there and gave his cock a few strokes, smiling devilishly as he watched as Barry came apart.

“Jesus—Oliver—too much. It’s—too good,” Barry breathed.

Oliver laughed, his perfect white teeth practically gleaming. Barry noticed Len looming above him, watching intently at the scene before him. It took him a minute to realize thought that one of Len’s hands was inside his boxers and Barry could see the motion of him jerking himself off languidly inside his boxers.

“Len… wanna suck you off,” Barry whimpered.

“You sure about that kid?” Len asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Barry fired back.

Len let out a sound of satisfaction, and slowly maneuvered his boxers down his thighs, and Barry watched in awe as Len’s cock sprung free, and Barry could feel himself salivating for it. He couldn’t help but glace up at Oliver, who was intently staring at Len like he’d seen a ghost. And of course this was the first time in a while that they’d seen each other naked up close like this.

Len positioned himself right in front of Oliver, straddling Barry and letting his cock rest right on Barry’s face. Barry moaned when he felt the warm flesh of Len’s cock on his face, and he couldn’t help but lift up a little to lap at the head.

Barry watched Len shudder and bite his lip, just enough that he knew it was driving him mad. Oliver had stopped teasing him, but Barry saw that he was reaching behind him to pick up the lube and the condom that had been placed on the bed at some point.

Barry didn’t know what was about to happen, but all he could focus on right now was Len’s cock that was practically begging to be sucked now.

“C’mon, kid—show me what you got,” Len practically urged, letting his hands drop down to his cock to align it with Barry’s mouth.

Barry obliged and let Len’s cock slip inside his mouth, moaning around it as he felt his mouth being filled completely. The taste of Len on his tongue was more exhilarating than he would’ve expected, the salty, yet pleasant taste encouraging him to suck and lick harder.

“Fff—uck, kid. Your mouth is tight,” Len muttered, looking as though he was barely hanging on.

Barry moaning in approval and he knew Len would feel the vibration on his cock. But while Barry sucked, he watched Oliver appear behind Len, his hands now wrapped around Len’s body, and his lips now playing at Len’s neck.

“Does it feel good when he sucks your cock, Len?” Oliver growled in Len’s ear. Oliver kissed at the skin on Len’s neck, and Len was completely enthralled by it, cupping Oliver’s cheek with a hand and managing to smirk in between the groans that slipped free from his mouth. “I wonder if we should show reward him for sucking you off just right,” Oliver muttered.

“I think we should,” Len breathed.

Oliver laughed before pulling Len into a slow kiss.

Barry had no clue what Oliver was planning. Malcolm had left the decision of what happened during the threesome up to them, opting only for a minimum of two of them to be fucked and for everyone to come.

Which was why Barry was caught completely by surprise when he felt Oliver’s hands on his cock slowly rolling a condom on.

Barry pulled his mouth off Len’s cock, using a hand to stroke it while he watched the sight in front of him.

“O—Oliver, what you doing?” he asked.

“I’m rewarding you,” Oliver laughed.

Oliver flipped the cap on the bottle of lube in his hand and poured some on his hands before coating Barry’s cock with it, making sure that every inch of it was coated.

Holy shit. Oliver was going to ride him. Barry was going to fuck Oliver Queen.

Barry watched as Oliver reached behind himself, spreading the remaining lube around his hole, his eyes flittering closed as he let a couple of fingers sink in. Barry wished he could get a better view, but he couldn’t complain too much with a very naked Len still on top of him, slowly jerking himself off over Barry with one hand while caressing Oliver’s face with the other.

“You ready, Barry?” Oliver asked, not caring at all about the blatant slip in his name now, and fuck if that didn’t make Barry’s cock jump even more.

“Fuck—just do it, Oliver. Please,” Barry begged.

Oliver seemingly obliged and Barry felt a firm grip on his cock, and slowly he felt Oliver sink down on it, a tight heat now encompassing Barry’s cock. Barry felt like he would come any second now.

“God—Oliver—move. Please. Need you to move,” Barry whined.

Oliver groaned as he slowly lifted off before sinking back down just as slowly. Barry was breathing harder than he ever had before, and Oliver just seemed content, a brief flicker of discomfort on his face quickly falling into a look of pure bliss as he continued to fuck himself on Barry’s cock.

“Fuck, Barry, do you know how good this feels?” Oliver groaned.

Barry was a mess of moans and groans, feeling helpless as he was pinned down by both Len and Oliver, but he was more than okay with that. In fact, he couldn’t think of any other place in the world he’d rather be right now.

“Fuck… look at yourself, Ollie,” Len breathed. “So eager for his cock aren’t you?” Len muttered. Len turned back and lifted Oliver’s face up to meet his before kissing him gently. Barry watched and felt like he was in that video with Len and Oliver now. The kiss was so chaste, and it felt indescribable to see them being so soft with each other now.

“Fuck—Leo—it feels so good,” Oliver groaned.

Len seemed immediately uncomfortable and caught off guard by Oliver calling him by that, but Oliver quickly reassured him by chasing his lips and kissing the shock off his face. Barry was too lost in his own pleasure to even say anything or give any reaction to it as Oliver continued to ride him. Oliver clenched his muscles around Barry, and a wrecked moan falling from Barry’s mouth.

“You look so good taking his cock, Ollie,” Len praised.

Oliver whimpered at the praise and Barry had never heard a more beautiful noise.

“Ollie, please, faster,” Barry pleaded.

Barry felt a faster friction on his cock as Oliver moved up and down on his cock faster now.

“Leo—need to come—please,” Oliver whined.

Len didn’t seem to pay Oliver any mind, instead opting to coax Barry up gently so that his cock was resting right on Barry’s lips again.

“Suck me off, Sebastian. Get me ready to fuck you while I help Ollie,” Len commanded. Barry could see a dark hunger in his eyes now, and he knew not to disappoint Len, and quickly went back to licking every inch of Len’s cock that he could before sucking it in again. He watched though as Len reached behind himself, firmly grasping Oliver’s cock if the moan from Oliver was any indication.

They all three seemed to work like a well-oiled machine. Everyone had something to do, and Barry knew it was wrong to wish that it could always be like this; the three of them, together, fucking, touching, and praising one another with tender promises of adoration and devotion. But this was porn, and the cardinal rule of porn was to never expect a relationship out of this, or at least not a good one.

“So close, Leo. Faster—please,” Oliver growled.

Barry was pulled out of his hazy delirium to see Len stroking Oliver off faster, and Barry knew it was working as Oliver clenched even tighter around him with a vice grip that made Barry practically see stars, and he hadn’t even come yet.

“C’mon, Ollie. Come for me,” Len urged.

Oliver growled and Barry felt the tightest grip yet on his cock before he felt a wet warmth splash on his stomach and groin, and he knew that Oliver was coming, and on him.

Len slowly stroked him through it while Oliver continued to ride Barry as best as he could, but the movements were irregular and spastic as the orgasm washed through Oliver’s body. When it was all Oliver pulled himself off Barry’s cock, collapsing on the bed next to them with a tired grin on his face. His breathing was labored and heavy, and beads of sweat had formed on his brow.

Barry pulled his lips off Len’s cock, and watched as Len regarded his hand that was coated slightly in Oliver’s come for a moment. Barry didn’t miss the stripe Len licked up his hand, lapping the come off his hand. Barry had to grip the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm as he watched Len eventually lick his hand clean of the mess. 

Oliver had been laying beside him, sleepily watching the whole thing, and Len reached over to card his fingers through Oliver’s sweaty hair.

“You ready to make him come, Ollie?” Len whispered in Oliver’s ear.

Oliver mewled at the proposal, and Barry had to file this away for things to jerk off to later because seeing Oliver this wrecked and tired was a sight he wasn’t sure he’d ever get to see again.

“Get ready, Sebastian. I’m gonna fuck you now. Show you how it feels to be fucked by someone like me,” Len promised, a bite and edge in his voice that sent a shiver down Barry’s body again.

Len had found the lube and condoms on the bed and quickly rolled the condom on before lubing up his cock and hands.

“Get him ready, Ollie,” Len commanded.

Oliver huffed and slowly he coaxed Barry back further on the bed until his head was lying on the pillows. Oliver urged him to lift his legs a little and placed a pillow underneath him, exposing his ass more than he’d had since they’d started. Barry felt a slight tinge of embarrassment at the exposure, but it vanished as soon as he felt Oliver’s hands playing his nipples, while nuzzling his neck in a way that was almost too affectionate.

“Tell me, kid, do you need any fingers. Do you need me to stretch you just a bit before I fuck you senseless with my cock?” Len questioned.

Jesus, Len’s dirty talk was going to be his death.

“No—fuck—just need your cock—ahh—”

He jumped when he felt the first spread of cold lube across his hole. Even though he’d told Len he didn’t need fingers, he couldn’t help but groan as Len slowly pushed a curious finger inside him. Len crooked and twisted his finger inside him, and Barry bucked off the bed as Len slowly explored to find that sweet spot he’d found in their earlier when they’d had sex outside of this.

“You ready, kid? You’re already so tight—just wanted to make sure you were ready for me to fuck you,” Len asked, his voice low and rough, but still gentle in it’s own way.

“Please, Len,” Barry begged.

Wordlessly, Barry felt Len align himself with his hole, and slowly Len pushed in. Barry groaned with every inch that sunk inside him, his body stretching to accommodate Len inside of him. Oliver wasn’t helping the indescribable feeling as he let his fingers travel across his chest, caressing and tickling his skin while kissing a trail from his neck up to his lips.

“Like that, kid?” Len muttered.

“Mmm—God, yes. I—more, Len—please,” Barry sobbed.

Len’s hands were on his ass and thigh, holding his legs at an angle that gave him more room to sink inside, and Barry felt a slow graze of Len’s cock against his prostate as he sunk all the way in. Len leaned down and pressed his lips to Barry’s while Oliver was kissing his neck again.

Barry couldn’t describe the feeling of being adorned like this by the two most gorgeous men he had and would ever meet.

Len pulled himself out slowly, drawing more moans from Barry, and Barry felt his brain shut down utterly at the feeling. Oliver had raised up and kissed Len languidly for a moment before turning back to Barry and sucking marks into his chest.

Len then forcefully slammed himself back in and Barry felt no shame in the loud, uncontrolled moan that came bursting forth. Len was nothing but firm and punishing after that, long, pointed rolls of his hips ensuring that his cock had hit Barry’s prostate in a way that had Barry writhing and bucking beneath him.

“Jerk him off, Ollie. I wanna see him come while I’m inside him,” Len encouraged.

Oliver continued kissing sucking at every inch of Barry’s skin, paying extra attention to his nipples that were sensitive as Oliver dragged his tongue over them. But in the meantime, Oliver’s hand sunk lower, wrapping around Barry’s flushed cock that was lying on flat on his stomach. Oliver spread the precome that had coated the head of his cock all around as he stroked it a few times experimentally, and Barry felt every nerve in his body fire off.

“Just like that, Ollie,” Len breathed as continued to pound into Barry with abandon, the sound of skin slapping loud.

Barry had devolved into a mess of begging and pleading, words like harder, please, faster falling from his mouth in hopes that they would get Len to fuck him harder and Oliver to jerk him off faster.

“ _Please_ , Len—I’m gonna come—fuck me harder, please,” Barry whined.

His whole body felt like it was going into sensory overload, his brain no longer functioning as he couldn’t register where he was or what time of day or night it was. All he knew was that Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart were touching him, and that they were the only things he needed right now.

“Look at him, Leo,” Oliver purred. “He’s so fucked and ready to come. So eager to come with your cock inside him.”

“Well make him come then, Ollie.”

Oliver stroked his cock just a few more times, and Barry bucked and screamed, come erupting, coating his chest and Oliver’s hand, and his body tensing up. Len growled and continued to fuck him through the clenching of his muscles, but Barry knew Len was coming, and was trying to fuck him through his own orgasm.

The room and time stilled as Len slipped out of him, and Barry could barely register the used condom being rolled off his cock and discarded on the floor somewhere.

Oliver was grinning, and just like Len, Oliver licked and sucked the come off his hand and fingers without any pause or concern, and Barry felt his cock straining to get hard again which was a very unpleasant feeling at the moment.

Oliver, however, pulled Len down into a kiss, sharing the taste of Barry with the man, and Len seem more than appreciative of it, letting Oliver’s tongue slip into his mouth with ease. The two of them slowly fell on the bed beside Barry still kissing.

Len was the one who pulled back and turned to Barry, leaning in to kiss him before Barry could prepare or protest. Len’s lips quickly calmed him though, and he knew that he was tasting himself on his lips, and that somehow made the kiss hotter.

“Any regrets about this kid?” Len muttered.

Barry was amazed Len could even recall a single line after sex like that. Barry couldn’t register his lines, and settled for a simple shake of his head.

He felt Len’s arm wrap around him as he lied flat on his back, and he could see that Oliver had an arm wrapped around Len as well. It all felt too domestic, and it made him wonder if maybe Iris was right. Could all three of them work like this, loving on one another like this?”

“And… cut!” Malcolm yelled, swiftly pulling Barry back to reality.

The room was silent, and from the looks Barry could manage to register on people’s faces everyone had been floored by the scene.

“That was… very good. I don’t think we’ll need another take,” Malcolm assured everyone in the room.

The few equipment people in the room quickly started buzzing back and forth in the bedroom to get their equipment packed up or go over the footage, but the three of them seemed content to just lie on the bed for a while.

Barry couldn’t hear Malcolm barking orders anymore, so he’d guessed he’d already left the room which worked well for him because he didn’t want to move anytime soon.

Barry had guessed it had probably been around five or ten minutes that the three of them had been lying there before he mustered the energy to stretch and move a little.

“So… that was so much better than I thought it was going to be,” he lazily commented.

Oliver stirred and mumbled something before stretching and yawning. “Told it wouldn’t be so bad, Barry. Isn’t that right, Leo?”

Len didn’t answer, and Barry could see frown lines starting to form on Len’s face all of a sudden. Barry wondered if something was starting to irritate him.

“Are you alright?” Barry asked.

Oliver laughed a little and Barry could see that Oliver was amused by the whole thing.

“Don’t worry. He always gets grouchy after really good sex. His post-sex haze isn’t like most people’s. Give him a few minutes and he’ll be back to normal,” Oliver teased.

That had Len scoffing, and Barry could hear the sarcasm dripping from it. “I’m shocked you’d still remember,” Len said, a bite to his voice now.

It had caught Barry completely off-guard, and Oliver too seemed surprised by the sudden shift in Len’s mood.

Len threw Oliver’s arm off him, and sat up on the bed, and Barry could see something like rejection and anger starting to fill Oliver’s eyes.

“What the hell, Leo?” Oliver growled.

“Stop calling me that,” Len bit back almost immediately.

Len quickly hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, and Barry could see the indignation growing in Oliver’s eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Oliver barked, getting off the bed and following after him.

Barry didn’t want to follow, but he had already seen how quickly things could go sour between them even if they had been nothing but tender with each other before. He quickly jumped out of bed and chased after the two of them, and saw Len cleaning himself off with the set rags left in there, an annoyed scowl on his face while Oliver was glaring at him. All of them still very naked.

“Are you gonna say something, Len?” Oliver growled.

“There’s nothing to say. I said not to call me Leo, and that’s it.”

“No, it’s not. You clearly had an issue with me talking about you, so get it out because I thought we were fucking fine,” Oliver yelled.

“That’s your problem, Oliver. You want things to be fine when you want them to be. I’m not going to play into your stupid game. Not this time,” Len barked right back.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Oliver demanded, stepping closer to Len.

Barry quickly got in between the two of them just to make sure they didn’t get physical which at the moment seemed like a real threat.

“Barry, move out of the way,” Oliver threatened.

“No way. You two look like you’re about to go at each other, and I’m not letting that happen,” Barry argued.

Len snickered a disgusted smirk on his face. “I know exactly how this is going to play out, Oliver. You pretend to be all tender and caring, calling me Leo like you used to, then you get your fill of sex, and then you kick me to the curb. The same fucking routine like all the times before.”

Len’s words practically chilled the air. A look of sheer shock and horror crossed Oliver’s face while Len was still angry. Barry looked back at Len who had looked right back at him intently. “People don’t change, Ollie. When Barry had told me what happened between you two, I figured out right then and there that you were still the same pretentious asshole that you were all those years ago.”

Barry swallowed nervously. He knew Oliver had no idea that he’d told Len about what had happened between them, and he wasn’t sure how Oliver was going to react.

Oliver’s breathing was heavy again, but this time in a completely different way than it had been just moments ago.

“No, fuck you, Len. Whatever happened between Barry and I is none of your fucking business. I told you why I did what I had to do, and apologized for every damn mistake I made! It was either a career or stay stuck under my parents’ thumb. I did what I had to do to break away, so you don’t get to fucking use that against me!”

Len snickered with an unimpressed grimace marking his face. “Right, your big bad parents who gave you everything you wanted. Cry me a fucking river, Oliver. You took what you wanted and the second something better came along, you threw me aside for it.”

“Fuck you, Len. You don’t know what I felt like every day knowing what I’d done! So, you can take your judgment and shove it up your ass!”

Barry stepped in, knowing that this was going to go nowhere. “Guys, seriously, we’re not doing this here. Not where everyone can hear. Let’s just save it until later.”

Len shook his head. “No can do, Barry. I thought I was over it, but here Oliver is, playing the same old, I care about you routine in hopes that I’ll go home with him and bend over and let him fuck me. But I know exactly how this ends. He’ll just disappear and never say a word until he needs his next fix. That’s what spoiled assholes like him do.”

Oliver charged at Len, and Barry had to hold him back, which was hard to do since Oliver was nothing but a mountain of muscle.

“Fuck you, Len! I loved you and you fucking know it!” Oliver shouted.

“Love? You call trying to ruin my career love? Even after you left me, you still tried to screw me over by fucking over my contract with Savage?” Len was now charging closer to Oliver in a way that was menacing with nothing but irrational rage lingering in his glare. “I always wondered why you couldn’t let me be happy. Was it because you couldn’t stand the thought of someone else fucking me? Was I just property of Oliver Queen, only to be fucked at his discretion? Is that it, Oliver?” Len’s voice was so cold and menacing, and Barry felt an ice cold chill creep up his body.

“Go to hell,” Oliver spat. “I did it because I knew what Savage would’ve done to you. He’d have turned you into his prized poster boy and made you film whatever trash porn he wanted. And then he’d have you out on the streets getting fucked by anyone willing to pay him a hundred fucking dollars! I loved you too much to let you be used like that. So fuck you for thinking I was trying to ruin you!”

“I didn’t ask for your help, Oliver!” Len shouted back. Barry nearly jumped, seeing Len lose his cool the way he did just now. It was a raw anger that clearly had been pent up for a very long time, and it was all coming out now, all at once. “You were the one who put me in that situation! When you left, everything fell apart, and so I had to turn to Savage because he was the only one willing to give me a shot. And you fucked that up, just like you do everything else!”

“Len, stop!” Barry urged.

“No, not this time, Barry,” Len quickly countered. His glare never left Oliver, and Barry could see it in both their eyes, years of pain, regret, and frustration all flooding out now at once. “Everything you touch, you fuck it up. You fucked up our relationship, you tried to fuck me over, and now you’re here fucking up everything else. You tried to screw Barry the same way you did me, and look how that turned out. Kid was sleeping with me because now we both knew exactly what it feels like to be taken advantage of by you. You will never change, Oliver.”

“Fuck you, Len! I said leave Barry out of this!” Oliver roared.  “I know I fucked up, but I have done everything I could to show you how sorry I was and help you, so if that’s not enough that I don’t know what else to fucking do!”

Len snickered again at Oliver’s words, and Barry noted his face had lost all anger and was blank and expressionless again which might’ve made it even more terrifying.

“Nothing, Oliver. Don’t do another fucking thing for me. In fact, I’m done. Tell Raymond or the blonde that I’m done with this fucking video. You can find a new person to fuck over.”

“Wait, Len, you can’t—” Barry was cut off when Len pushed past both of them, storming out of the bathroom and grabbing what pieces of clothing he could before escaping the bedroom.

Barry could hear whispers and footsteps in the bedroom now, but thankfully none of them seemed to come closer.

When Barry looked up at Oliver, the anger was still ever apparent in his eyes, and his breathing was hard and labored, and his face blotchy red with anger. But then there it was. A tear falling down Oliver’s face even as he looked ready to punch through a wall.

Barry wondered if Oliver was going to go charging after him.

“Oliver, are you okay?” Barry asked.

Oliver sucked in a breath and it sounded so broken and wrecked.

“I’m fucking fine, Barry,” Oliver grumbled, another tear falling down.

Oliver wiped them away quickly before storming out of the bathroom. Barry watched as he pushed through the crowd of people standing by and watching, all of them shocked and horrified at the scene that had just unraveled in front of all of them.

Barry knew Oliver was anything but fine. In fact, all of them were anything but fine.

His worst fear was all of this blowing up in their faces, and here they were. Len was gone, quitting the movie if he could, and Oliver had disappeared too, looking one step away from a total breakdown. And at the center of it all was him.

This was never a good idea, and with everyone standing outside looking at him for answers, Barry had felt more naked now than he’d ever had in all of his years of doing porn.

All he could hope for was that the ground would open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to face what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me too much. The angst was definitely coming, so the resolution will be coming in the next chapters! Thanks for sticking with this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, Barry tries to resume a normal life, but as usual, an unfortunate stroke of fate drags him back to Vigilante again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! Sorry it's taken forever! I really wanted to knock out one of my WIPs and it's finally done so I can dedicate more time to finishing this one up! Also of note: Oliver does something stupid in this chapter which fits canonically with how he does stupid stuff when he's emotionally compromised. But enjoy!

“Smythe, find a better angle for the camera,” Wells directed. Barry sighed, and adjusted himself on the bed so that his naked body was now facing directly towards the cameras.

“This good?” he asked.

It was Cisco who gave him a thumbs up, and Wells nodded to reaffirm it.

“Alright, resume in three… two… one… action!”

The dildo he was holding had already been lubed up, and he’d spent the last hour fingering himself while jerking off for the camera, so he was ready to get this over with. He slowly slide the dildo inside his fingered open hole and did his usual routine in his solo videos, starting off slow and teasing before gradually increasing the speed.

It felt so much more mechanical now than it had before. Before ‘the Arrow’ project with Vigilante, he could at least enjoy himself a little in videos like this, even letting a little bit of his quirky personality spill over into the video as he filmed. But going from having the most mind-blowing sex on camera with Len and Oliver back to filming simple solo videos alone, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel in normal videos like this.

It had taken him almost two weeks after the whole blow up with Len and Oliver to even ask Wells about doing a solo shoot again. If money hadn’t been getting tighter without working, he probably wouldn’t have even asked. He still wasn’t sure he could handle doing shoots with other guys yet, and Wells didn’t seem hard-pressed to make him do it.

The dildo felt good, but he was just ready to get the shoot over with, so he started jerking himself off slowly, but quickly increased his speed to match the rhythm of the dildo he continued to pump in and out of himself. He let out a few needy and breathy moans, and thankfully came after that, letting the dildo stay firmly in his ass while he let his come spill onto his hand and stomach. He at least felt a little shiver of pleasure as he continued to milk every inch of his orgasm out of himself. 

All in all though it felt empty, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get back to that place where he could truly enjoy what he did anymore, at least not with what happened between him, Oliver, and Len hanging over his head.

When the shoot was over, Barry watched as Wells did his usual routine of conferring with the camera crew to make sure they had the footage they needed. Wells gave his nod of approval and Barry as usual took that as his sign that he was good to go, and made his way to showers to get cleaned up.

He made his shower quick, hoping to make a hasty exit from the studio before anyone could corner him and ask about the video. He wasn’t sure how much of what had happened at Vigilante had gotten out, but he was certain that some people here were aware, and he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, especially since hadn’t quite made sense of it himself yet.

No one he knew besides Cisco and Iris knew about what had happened, and Barry had sworn them both to secrecy even from Caitlin because he wasn’t sure he could handle her ‘I told you so’ attitude just yet.

He’d debated texting or even calling Oliver and Len just to see if they would talk to him, but he wasn’t sure how well that would’ve been received. Now that Oliver knew he’d slept with Len off camera, he wasn’t sure Oliver would be in any mood to talk to him. After watching Len storm out and quit the production, he figured he’d want his alone time too, especially after hearing what Lisa had to say about him when they’d gotten coffee.

He felt like his career and life had both come to a complete halt, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

When his shower was done, he dried off and grabbed one of the robes hanging around for the actors to use after realizing he’d left his clothes lying around on set somewhere.

He walked out to go look for them, and found Cisco still looking footage on the camera.

“Did it come out alright?” Barry asked as he approached him.

“Yeah… just making sure I can edit out the glare that the other guy kept getting on his camera. Dude is such an amateur,” Cisco answered, a hint of irritation in his voice which was oddly amusing to Barry since Cisco is rarely ever bothered by anything.

It had just hit Barry that what happened behind the scenes with Len and Oliver had also impacted him too. The movie was going to be his big break to move out of filming and possibly into tech design and maybe even R&D for Palmer Tech, and he wasn’t sure where he stood with that now.

“Hey, Cisco,” Barry started.

“Hey, Barry.”  

Barry looked around nervously, but took a deep breath and relaxed a little. “I… wanted to apologize, about the Vigilante project getting screwed up. I realized that you sort of lost your chance and finishing all the design and editing you’d done for the project.”

Cisco smiled a little and shook his head. “It’s not your fault, man. I mean, you’d be kind of oblivious if you didn’t see that blow up coming. I was shocked we made it as far along as we did to be honest.”

Barry did his best to smile back, but he still felt horrible about the whole situation. He was left wondering just how much of it was his fault, and the longer he thought about it, the more he realized he had a huge hand in it.

“Still—I just feel bad that the entire thing is just done because Len quit,” Barry sighed.

“It’s not like you could’ve done anything to stop it. They had issues way before this whole thing, and whether you had gotten involved or not, it was probably gonna end up the same. So stop beating yourself up about it,” Cisco consoled.

Barry smiled at his friend, and for the first time in the last two weeks, he’d felt a smidgen better about the whole thing, but still not much.

“Caitlin still doesn’t know what happened yet does she?” Barry asked.

“Nope. I talked to her and all she knows is that the project is indefinitely suspended.”

Barry sighed in relief at the news. He was shocked she hadn’t made a bigger fuss about it, but since it was Ronnie’s week at home he figured she hadn’t had time for really digest the information, at least for now. Chances are she’d be on his case about it next week, and he didn’t have a game plan on how to handle that just yet.

When Barry looked over at Cisco, he noticed a spot on his neck that looked very suspiciously like a hickey. Cisco was thankfully distracted looking at the camera again, which gave Barry an opportunity to look closer. When he did, he noticed not one, but two marks that were most definitely hickeys, and he knew immediately who had put those marks there. After all, he and Hartley had spent almost a month working on a series of videos depicting them as boyfriends which required distinct hickey marks to make it look as real as possible.

“So… you and Hartley, has that happened yet?” Barry teased.

Cisco immediately looked up and put on an affronted and surprised expression.

“What? Of course not! What’s wrong with you?” Cisco accused.

Barry couldn’t help but laugh at that because it was so plainly obvious that he was lying, and he felt bad that Cisco was so bad at hiding things from him.

“I recognize the hickey marks on your neck because Hartley left them in the exact same place on my neck. Plus your reaction kinda says it all,” Barry explained with a knowingly smug grin.

“Fine. Hartley and I may have gone of a couple of dates, but that’s it! And you can’t tell anyone else cause Hartley will be all smug about it.”

Barry laughed because he’d expected Cisco to put up a bigger fight than he had.

“I think you did more than just go on a couple of dates, Cisco, but your secret’s safe with me.”

Before Barry could continue teasing him, a tall and out of place man walked onto the set, very obviously looking around for something, but not at all horrified or disgusted that he was obviously on a porn set. He had very clean cut blondish hair and was most noticeably wearing a suit which made him stand out even more.

Barry would’ve thought he was a new actor or something, but the serious and unconcerned expression in his eyes made him believe otherwise. Cisco’s look of sheer disbelief also discredited the idea that he was a porn star.

The man turned his eyes to them and walked over, his face serious and unconcerned.

“It’s been a while Cisco,” the man greeted.

“Uh—yeah it has. I didn’t think you’d be coming by, Jay,” Cisco said, the immediate regret of his words evident in his expression.

“Normally, I’d avoid this place, but Harrison called and said he needed some legal advice, so against my better judgment, I figured I’d come by and see what he needed,” the man answered with a twinge of evident disdain in his tone. He continued to look around for what Barry now assumed was Wells, and huffed irritably when he didn’t see him anywhere. “Any idea where he is, Cisco?”

“Harry? He said something about checking over something and disappeared. I’d imagine he’s probably in his office.”

The man, Jay, nodded and made his way past them towards Well’s office. Barry’s own curiosity had jumped after hearing the brief exchange with between the man and Cisco. He figured Jay was a lawyer given he was here to give legal advice, and it seemed he was at least aware of the business Meta Zone was in. Now the question was why he seemed so disdainful of Dr. Wells.

“Who was that?” Barry asked when Jay was out of earshot.

“That, my friend, is Harry’s ex-husband, Jay Garrick,” Cisco answered.

Barry’s eyes went wide and he immediately shouted ‘what’ before covering his mouth as to try and not garner any attention.

“Wells was married? I didn’t even know that!” he exclaimed.

Cisco shrugged. “Well it’s not like he talks about it.”

Barry took a moment to let the information process in his brain while Cisco went back to looking at the footage not nearly as concerned as Barry was about the man’s identity.

“So, Wells and Jay are divorced?”

“Yup. They started Meta Zone studios together, and then after a couple of years or so they got divorced. It was pretty bad from what I could tell. Jay still owns like forty percent of the studio though and donates money to it, but he never does any of the day to day business stuff or anything like that.”

“Wow, I just can't believe he was married,” Barry murmured, still in total shock.

As if on cue, Wells walked out from the hallway leading to his office and headed straight towards them, an annoyed look on his face the entire time as he approached.

“Smythe, put your clothes on and meet me in my office,” he commanded before quickly retreating back to where he’d come from.

Barry and Cisco turned to one another slowly in response to the admittedly ominous summons, and Barry suddenly felt like he was back in high school and was being sent the principal’s office.

“So any idea what Harry wants?” Cisco asked.

Barry shook his head slowly. “Not a clue.”

Cisco put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it just a little. “Well, good luck with that.”

Barry huffed and gathered his clothes, swiftly changing while on the set before solemnly making his way towards the back of the studio where Wells’ office was. He’d only been in here a few times as Wells preferred to keep people out of his personal space as much as possible. Still, seeing the organized chaos that was his office never really surprised him.

Wells took a seat behind his cluttered desk while Jay stood tensely beside him.

“Shut the door and have a seat, Mr. Allen,” Wells started.

Barry complied, and did as he was told before sitting across from both of them. The fact that Wells was using his real name and not his stage name definitely made him feel like he was in the principal’s office now.

“Barry, this is Jay Garrick, and he’s an attorney that helps out with the company from time to time. He’s also part owner as well,” Wells explained.

Jay nodded and walked over to Barry and the two shook hands briefly before Jay returned to Wells’ side. Barry noted that both Wells and Jay were pointedly making an effort to not look at each other which made him wonder what the status of their relationship was now.

“So, am I in trouble or something?” Barry started, leaning back in the seat while trying to subtly read both Jay and Wells' expressions.

“No, you’re not in trouble or anything, Barry. Wells just asked me to come by and look over some things,” Jay answered. Jay grabbed a stack of papers off the desk before perusing it and handing it over to Barry to look at. When Barry looked down at it, he realized he was holding a copy of an agreement that Wells had signed with Vigilante most likely over Barry’s work on the video project.

“We heard about the indefinite suspension of the video project with Vigilante, and so I called Jay to ask if he would look over the agreement I signed, and we both agreed that it would be best if Vigilante would turn over a copy of your contract to us as well,” Wells explained.

“Why do you all need a copy of my contract?” Barry asked.

Jay and Wells turned to one another briefly, and Barry could see the silent understanding the two of them immediately had at the question.

“We don’t exactly trust Vigilante to honor the agreement, Barry. At the end of the day they are a rival company, and we are one of the biggest competitors they have. We can’t exactly trust that they’ll let you return to filming until the project is complete,” Wells said.

A sense of disbelief fell over him. He’d met both Felicity and Ray at Vigilante, and neither of them seemed anything like the type of people who would pull a shady move like that. It was easily possible that Wells and Jay were overreacting, but he also knew that both of them had a lot more experience in the industry than he did.

“I don’t know. Everyone I’ve met so far at Vigilante has been great. I just can’t see them doing something like that.”

“I’m sure they were, Barry. But, this is different.  You’re no longer working for them, and the rumor is that Oliver Queen doesn’t exactly play nice with others who were involved with him,” Wells accused.

Barry couldn’t say anything to that. He wasn’t surprised that someone with as many connections as Wells had knew about what had been going on with him and Oliver, but it didn’t make him feel any less sick about it.

“Don’t worry, Barry. Your secret is still very much a secret. The only people who know are both myself, Jay, and Mr. Ramon.” Barry couldn’t hide the huge sigh of relief he let out. But neither Wells nor Jay seemed as content as he was. “However, you being involved with Oliver Queen most likely makes this more troublesome.”

Barry cocked an eyebrow. “How so?”

“There are rumors that Oliver Queen has been behind the contract terminations of several people in the industry many of whom had some form of relationship with him. One person I’m sure you know very well is Leonard Snart. We can’t trust that he won’t try to do the same to you,” Jay explained.

Hearing that brought back the memory of Len’s accusations against Oliver that he’d tried to ruin his career. Barry was starting to wonder just how bad things had gotten between Oliver and Len that rumors like this were so commonplace now.

“So what do you want me to do?” Barry asked.

“Well since we’re obviously not going to fire you or let Vigilante buy out your contract, should they try, we need to ensure that there’s nothing in the contract you signed with them that would give them power over you. Which is why we need you to go get a copy of your contract today,” Wells said.

“So just my contract?”

“Yes, Barry, just your contract.”

“We just want to ensure that there’s no hidden clauses in there that might negatively affect you or Meta Zone down the road. In order to do that, I just need to see what your contract says,” Jay explained.

It sounded easy enough, but now he was wondering just how true these ‘rumors’ about Oliver were. Len had accused him of doing the same thing, and Barry didn’t want to believe that Len would make that up. But hearing it from Wells now too, he was wondering just what the hell had Oliver done.

But, getting his contract from Vigilante put him one step closer to being done with this entire situation, and at this point since he figured his relationship with Oliver and Len was effectively done, a clean break would be exactly what he needed.

“Okay. I can do that. I’ll—uh—swing by their now.”

Wells and Jay both nodded in agreement, and Barry took that as his cue to exit.

Hopefully this would be a quick in and out job. He didn’t want to see Oliver, Ray, or really anyone at Vigilante anymore. It all brought back too many bad memories already. If he could just get his contract and get out maybe he could finally start moving on.

 

  * ● ●



 

Walking into Vigilante Studios felt different than it had the last two times, and all of it was because this was Oliver’s job. He felt uncomfortable and awkward being in a place he considered Oliver’s, and he felt a chill creep up his body as he walked through the lobby.

The only good thing so far had been that he hadn’t seen heads or tails of anyone other than the receptionist sitting at the front. When she looked up at him, he recognized her as the lady who had given him a hard time before, and he definitely didn’t want to stay any longer than he had to now.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asked slightly nicer this time much to his surprise.

“I’m Sebas—I mean, Barry Allen, and I need a copy of my contract,” Barry said, trying his best not to roll his eyes at the receptionist who had already gone back to typing on the computer.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll need the request from someone here. I can message Ms. Smoak for you. She’s actually in the office today,” the receptionist offered.

“Oh—umm—okay.”

Felicity was on the list of people he wasn’t sure he wanted to see. She seemed close to Oliver, and he really didn’t want or need anyone to ask any questions about what happened if she didn’t already know. But he needed that contract so he didn’t protest it when the receptionist dialed the phone.

He zoned out and missed most of the conversation she’d had with Felicity, but he snapped to attention when he heard the click of the phone line.

“Ms. Smoak said you could go on up. She’s on the third floor to your left.”

Barry nodded and smiled. “Thanks.”

He quickly made his way to the elevator and up to the third floor and walked around until he found the office that had Felicity’s name printed it and knocked.

“Oh—just a second!” he heard Felicity call out.

He heard heels clacking and very suddenly the door flew open and Felicity was standing at the door, smiling.

“Barry! I am so glad to see you!” she exclaimed.

He couldn’t hide his shock at that, and she seemed to note that pretty quickly given the frown she was giving him.

“What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me I have food on my dress. I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that powdered donut” she rambled. .

Barry couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. “No, no. There’s nothing on your dress. I’m just a little distracted today,” he answered.

Felicity smiled and nodded, and motioned for him to come into her office which looked small for someone who was the vice president of Palmer Technologies.

“I know what you’re thinking, and this is just a side office whenever I come here to check on the company. Ray had all these plans for making some grand office here, but I had to shut him down because he’d already done enough with my main office, and—you totally did not come here to listen to me ramble about offices,” she stopped, effectively realizing she’d been rambling again.

“No it’s fine. I don’t mind at all,” he said, grinning at her.

She took a seat at the desk with her computer and Barry sat opposite her in a smaller chair.

“So, I got a message saying you needed a copy of your contract?” she said curiously, and he had a strong feeling she was making every effort to avoid bringing up what happened with all of them.

He wasn’t sure if there would be any repercussions telling Felicity why he needed the contract, but he hadn’t gotten any shady or malicious vibes from her, even know after everything that had gone down with him and Oliver.

“Oh—uh—yeah. I started filming again at Meta Zone, and my boss just wants to make sure we’re still good to release new videos. With ‘the Arrow’ suspended indefinitely, they were just concerned.” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, waiting to see what her reaction to that would be. While Felicity had been nothing, but pleasant, she was still the higher up of a large corporation, and he was a competitor at a rival business. Deep down, he knew there was competitive, business-like side of her. He was just hoping she wouldn’t show it now.

Much to his relief, Felicity just smiled, and went to the computer before typing and clicking around a bit on it.

“You don’t need to worry. Ray’s not that kind of person. When he heard what happened, he asked if we should just rip up all of your contracts. The only reason we didn’t was because we wanted to give you all the choice.”

“Really?” Barry asked, slightly unconvinced.

Felicity pulled some papers off the printer and handed it to him, which he looked down to see was a copy of his contract. When he looked up at Felicity she was smiling sadly at him. He knew she probably knew every sordid detail of what had happened, at least from Oliver’s point of view. He had appreciated that she hadn’t brought it up thus far, but he could see that was about to change.

“Yeah. Surprisingly, not even Leonard Snart has cancelled his contract yet. Though, I would venture to say that’s because he won’t return any of mine or Ray’s phone calls.”

That was news to him. Why would Len be holding off on ripping up his contract? It was the only tie he had left to Oliver now. He would’ve thought that’d be the first thing he’d done when he stormed off set.

“Look, Barry,” Felicity said, pulling him from his wandering thoughts. “I can only speak to what I’ve seen from Oliver, but I can tell that what happened on set was… bad, to say the least.”

Barry huffed with a self-deprecating smirk tugging at his lips. “That’s one way to put it.”

Felicity regarded him carefully, her gaze analyzing, but sympathetic to how he was obviously feeling.

“How are you doing—you know—after everything?” she asked quietly.

He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to talk about it, especially with Oliver’s friend, but he shrugged and slunk back in his char. “I’m fine I guess. I don’t know I just wish things had gone down differently. It seemed like everyone was getting along and happy for a while.”

There was silence between them for a few moments, and he could sense Felicity was trying to analyze him or something. 

“You still have feelings for him don’t you?” She immediately regretted her choice of words, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath while a strong surge of regret crossed her face. Barry, though, felt a chill creep through his body for a moment and he felt like his heart had stopped beating for a moment. “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that. I don’t even know what I was thinking,”

Barry swallowed but did his best to smile. “It’s fine.” He hesitated looking down at the ground before turning up to Felicity, not quite sure why he was about to tell her what he was feeling. “I guess even after all of this… I still do. I want to fix things with him.” He left out Len’s name too, even though he wanted nothing more than to repair their relationship too. “I don’t know. I doubt Oliver would even want to talk to me right now.”

Felicity smiled. “You know, I think you’d be surprised, Barry.”

Barry shot her a confused glance. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just… Oliver hasn’t been the same since everything happened. He’s sort of regressed back into his old ways, and it’s not healthy for him.” She took a deep breath almost to center herself. Whatever was going on with Oliver wasn’t good if Felicity’s demeanor was any indication. “I know there was a lot going on between all three of you, but I want you to know that Oliver did everything he could to make sure you and Snart were taken care of. When the project was suspended, he practically stormed into Ray’s office and demanded that you both got paid for the video. It got ugly when we told him we contractually couldn’t.”

Hearing that made him feel oddly… happy. He figured he and Len would’ve been nowhere near the top of the list of people that Oliver wanted to help. To hear Felicity say that he was concerned about them, was comforting as much as it was confusing.

“Why would Oliver do all of that though? He seemed pretty pissed off after the shoot ended.”

“If there’s one thing I don’t do it is try to figure out what goes on in Oliver’s head.” Barry snorted at that. Even in the short time he’d known Oliver, it was hard to get inside the man’s head which was in some ways intriguing as it was frustrating sometimes. “But—I know that he’s hurting after what happened with you all. I think he regrets a lot of what he did to you and Snart, and dare I say it—he misses you, Barry.”

Barry huffed dismissively at that. Hearing all of this, it was just hard to believe.

“You should talk to him. I think he’d like that,” she suggested.

Barry thought back to the last time he saw Oliver, remembering the rage, hurt, and desperation that swirled around on his face as he screamed at Len. Even if none of that had been directly yelled towards him, he knew the role he’d played in all of it, and he wasn’t sure Oliver would be ready to see him any time soon.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Barry could see a pleading look and it was starting to make him feel guilty for some reason. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to Oliver. It was just that he didn’t need to have more guilt piled on top of him. But the longer he looked at Felicity the guiltier he felt for trying to avoid it.

“Fine. Maybe I’ll try to talk to him if I see him,” he sighed.

Felicity brightened at that and it once again puzzled him why she seemed so excited and hell-bent on getting him and Oliver to talk.

“You know, if you want to talk to him today, he’s in the break room. He had a video shoot, and is probably in a decent mood at least.”

Barry froze up at that and so badly wanted to say no as soon as possible, but for some reason he had a feeling that wouldn’t be an option with Felicity. He tried to get his brain to form the word ‘no’ but for some reason it wouldn’t come out. That’s when he knew it wasn’t Felicity who was making it difficult to say no, but himself.

He wanted to apologize to Oliver for playing both him and Len, but he also wanted to hear the truth about what he’d done to make Len harbor such a grudge against him. Oliver didn’t owe him the truth, but if they ever wanted to salvage anything of whatever relationship, friendship, or whatever they hell they had, then they both had to be honest.

“Uh—sure. I guess I’ll just go and see if he’s down there and wants to talk.”

Felicity nodded, still smiling. “The break room he’s in should be on the second floor. I’m sure he’ll be shocked, but happy to see you.”

Barry stood up, contract in hand and beamed at Felicity one last time. “Thanks—for everything.”

“No problem. Go get’em, Barry.”

With some newly found resolve he left her office and made his way to the elevator, taking it down to the second floor. He could see a lot of camera equipment and some people walking around in and outside of one of the rooms that was most likely the set Oliver was working on. No one seemed to pay him any mind as he walked down the hall in search for the break room, and he figured he’d found it when he saw the labelled break room sign outside a door.

The door was cracked open, and Barry took a deep breath, trying to gather the words he might say to Oliver when he saw him. It had been nearly three weeks since they last saw each other, and if what Felicity had said was true, then Oliver wasn’t happy with how things had turned out either. Maybe this could be the first step to fixing all of this.

He pushed the door open slowly, but when he did he immediately wished he hadn’t. He felt like his lungs had sunk into his stomach when he opened the door to see Oliver sitting down in the break room with a woman straddling his lap. Their lips were locked together, and had there been cameras around the room he would’ve just assumed this was another scene Oliver was filming.

But there were no cameras.

Instead it was just him, Oliver, looking unfortunately gorgeous in shirtless in ripped jeans, and whoever the woman clad in a loose fitting dress as she continued to glue her mouth to Oliver’s.

Barry wasn’t sure he made any noise, but the woman had stopped kissing Oliver and turned to face him looking confused. Barry swallowed though when he connected glances with Oliver who was wide-eyed with emotion that Barry couldn’t even begin to process.

“Barry?” Oliver whispered so quietly that it was almost drowned out by the noise behind him.

Barry didn’t say anything back. Instead he turned around as quickly as possible and didn’t bother to stop at the elevator instead weaving through the camera and crew members down the hall to the stairwell. He could hear Oliver yelling his name from somewhere behind him, but he didn’t stop.

He didn’t stop until he was out of the building and down the street far away from the building. It was a miracle he’d been able to hold onto the papers in his hands because his entire body felt numb from what he saw.

Felicity had said Oliver missed him, but seeing another woman’s tongue down his throat seemed to tell the exact opposite. This was his mistake though. He thought he could fix this thing with Oliver and he realized that Oliver had already moved on. Len was right. Oliver got what he needed and he’d moved on. He did it to Len, and now to him.

When he saw the bus at the stop at the end of the street he felt a surge of relief that he’d never felt before as it related to buses anyways. He sat down, and took several deep breaths to keep himself from screaming, yelling, crying, or whatever emotional outburst threatened to escape from him.

At least he was starting to understand Len’s feelings a whole lot more.

It didn’t make the situation any better, but like Len had before, it gave him hope that maybe he had some common ground to talk to Len again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few nights of drinking a little too much and a much needed pep talk from Iris, Barry decides to start fighting for what he wants.

Barry woke up to rays of sunlight pouring in through Joe’s living room window, and sleepily wiped away the crust from his eyes. The last day had been a whirlwind to say the least. After seeing Oliver making out with that woman he’d figured holding himself in his apartment with whatever alcohol he could find would help mitigate the anger. After a fitful night of sleeping and a bad hangover as punishment, he figured being alone probably wasn’t the best option, and instead he figured going to hang out with Joe might be a better idea.

As the drowsiness faded, he could feel his head starting to ache, and the last thing he could really remember was coming back to Joe’s house and drowning out the flood of emotions he was still reeling from with pizza, beer, and cheesy action movies.  

He wasn’t sure when he’d changed into the spare set of pajamas he kept at Joe’s nor was he sure when he’d actually passed out, but there was a blanket covering him, and a pillow nestled underneath his head that he was confident he hadn’t put there.

For a moment when sat up he felt the room spin for just a second—and yeah—he definitely over did it on the alcohol.

Still, despite the headache and inevitable hangover he’d probably have today too, he had been sufficiently distracted from thinking about Oliver at least until now that his thoughts were much clearer. Even after a day, the vision of Oliver making out with someone else still played over and over in his head vividly reviving his feelings of anger and even guilt.

Realistically, he didn’t have much of a right to be angry at Oliver. They weren’t together, and he hadn’t talked to him in over two weeks. But it didn’t change the fact that it still felt like a dagger to the chest when he saw it.

His phone was tossed on the counter and turned off to ignore the texts and occasional phone calls he’d gotten from Oliver over the last day and half, but he sighed and turned it back on to see if there were any missed messages from Joe since his foster father was nowhere to be seen.  

As he waited for it to light up, he heard the front door open and turned back to see Iris walking in, giving him a weird look.

“Hey, Iris,” he greeted.

“Hey, Barry. Dad said you’d probably still be asleep by the time I got here. He told me to let you know he had a case to finish up, so he’d be at the precinct all day. Also you look—really bad,” she said, approaching him with a concerned look.

“Yeah—I think I might’ve had a little too much to drink last night. I wasn’t exactly having a great day yesterday… or the day the before. I’m guessing he told you to come check on me?”

“Eddie’s down at the precinct too, so he asked if I’d come keep you company. Given how you look now I’d say he was right to ask.” She sat down on the couch beside him, and he started to regret the body odor he had. “Last time you got drunk and passed out on the couch you had broken up with your ex back in college. Also your phone is lighting up like crazy.”  

Barry looked down and saw a slew of text messages pop up, and several voicemails, all from a number labeled ‘asshole.’ He forgot drunk him enjoyed being vindictive like that.

“So… I’m guessing asshole is either Oliver or Len?”

He groaned and nodded. “Oliver.”

He put his phone down, and she took a seat next to him, and rubbed his arm reassuringly. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really, but I think if I keep it bottled up any longer I’m gonna turn into an alcoholic,” he laughed.

Iris quietly laughed too before standing up off the couch. “How about you put some actual clothes on, and we take a walk down to the park like we used to?”

The sun was out, and based on how Iris was dressed it wasn’t too cold outside. A nice walk to clear his head might be just what he needed.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

He took his phone and disappeared upstairs, in the bathroom and started the shower, before stepping into it though he couldn’t resist at least glancing at some of the ten text messages he’d gotten since he’d turned his phone off.

**_I’m sorry Barry. Please just give me a chance to explain._ **

**_Barry please talk to me. I just want a chance to fix all of this._ **

Surprisingly, those were the only texts that were coherent. The texts after that sent to him late last night, and Oliver had obviously been drunk when he’d sent them if the obvious misspellings and confessions in them were anything to go by. Oliver clearly had been just as miserable too afterwards, but surprisingly that didn’t make him feel any better.

**_I mis you. You n Leo. I wnt you boht back_ **

**_I’m a fukin idiot Bary. I fuked up with you n Leo. Just lemme fix it. I luve you and yur stupd butiful face._ **

**_Plz dnt hate me like Leo does. I cant deal with you boht hating me._ **

He didn’t need to read anymore because it felt wrong and uncomfortable. Oliver was confessing his love not only for him, but for Len too, and that just felt… unfair to know. Barry hadn’t gone that far in telling Oliver about his feelings, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to especially knowing the damage Oliver had done to Len and, to a small degree, him.

Barry didn’t dare listen to the voicemails for fear of what Oliver had confessed on those, so he instead disrobed and got into the shower, letting the hot stream of water wipe away yesterday’s mistakes and relax him a bit.

Despite what happened with Oliver, His thoughts seemed to drift to Len. He wondered how he was doing, and if he was as broken now as Lisa had said he was the last time he and Oliver got too close again. More than anything, he wanted to call him just to see if he’d even pick up.

He let the though fade from his mind and got cleaned up before toweling off and brushing his teeth as quickly as possible.

When he finished getting dressed he walked downstairs and met Iris by the door, and they walked outside together.

It was fairly quiet outside in the neighborhood and the weather was great, a little colder than he would’ve preferred, but nothing too bad. It just felt nice to get outside and walk with Iris.

“So, tell me what’s been going on. What has you drinking and passing out on dad’s couch?” she started.

He took in a cold, deep breath and exhaled. “I went to Vigilante the other day and basically caught Oliver making out with some random woman. I sort of panicked and ran off, and Oliver was running after me to explain, but I ignored him. And then I got home and drank myself to sleep basically and then came to Joe’s the next day… and I’m sure you guess the rest.”

“You got drunk to ignore how you felt about him, and in the process changed his name in your phone to asshole.”

When she said it like that, it seemed sort of silly he had the reaction that he did. It’s not like he had expected Oliver to be excited to see him, but he definitely wasn’t prepared to see Oliver locking lips with another woman.

“Yeah, and—he—uh—sent me a bunch of texts, and they were definitely drunk texts.”

“Really? What did they say?”

Barry swallowed, a little nervous to even let the words fall out of his mouth.

“He said he missed me and Len, and that he couldn’t handle for me to hate him.”

He realized that he still had unread messages from Oliver, and voicemails too. But he wasn’t sure he was in the right mindset to listen to them. He was still angry, and honestly, confused about how to feel about the drunken confession that Oliver missed both him and Len.

“That’s rough, Barry. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this.”

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

“I guess that’s what I get for ignoring everyone who said not to get involved.”

Iris gently rubbed his back, and smiled reassuringly at him to which he smiled back. He could see the park in distance, and thankfully saw no one else there which was unusual for a nice day like this, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I think the worst part about this whole thing is that I still care about both of them. As much as I want to hate Oliver, I still can’t because I know that even through the anger I still care about him. And with Len… I don’t know really. I guess I just want to know that he’s okay after everything that’s happened.”

He wasn’t sure what had pushed him to say that, but it felt good saying it out loud and not keeping it bottled up inside.

“If you could, would you still want to be with one of them?” Iris asked.

He pondered the question for a minute, and instead of focusing on the bad, he instead focused on the last scene he filmed and how real it felt. He remembered all the tension and fear just slipping away as he experienced the three of them fit together like a puzzle pieces, and he was left wanting more of that.

“If I could fix all of this or do everything over… I’d be with both of them if I could,” he sighed.

That brought a smile to Iris’ face, and that actually had him smiling as well.

“Well who’s to say you can’t be with them both?” she challenged.

Barry snickered and grinned. “I think Fate did. After what happened the last time we were all together, I don’t think there’s any hope of all of us getting together. None of us have even spoken to each other since then. And now I just saw Oliver making out with someone, so is there any point in trying to fix it?”

The two of them found a bench in the park and sat down, and for a moment they were both silent, letting his question just sit unanswered. He tried hard not to reflect on his feelings for Len and Oliver, and how even though Oliver was an ass, he still couldn’t help having feelings for the man. He needed to distract himself before he drove himself mad.  

“So how is apartment hunting with Eddie?” he asked.

“It’s good. I think we’ve got it down to two places now,” she answered. She smiled and Barry could see she was really happy. He was glad she was happy and in a good relationship with Eddie. He just wished his love-life was going as well.

“I’m happy for you two,” he replied.

“Thanks, Barry. But you know, you could be just as happy if you would try and talk to them. You never know, things might work out better than you thought.”

He looked down at the ground and shrugged. “I don’t know, Iris. I’m not even sure I want to get involved in all this back and forth with them. And even if I did, where would I even start?”

“Well you could start by calling them.” Barry took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and looked at it, still seeing all the notifications of unread messages and unheard voicemails on the main screen. “C’mon, Barry, you took a risk even signing on to this project in the first place. And you took an even bigger risk trying to date both of them. Even if you don’t want to try fix your relationship with either of them, you at least need closure, and you won’t get that until pull you head out of your ass and talk to them.”

She stood up, and Barry looked up at her confused.

“Wait, where are you going?”

She smiled wider, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m giving you some privacy to call them. I’m just going to walk down to the coffee shop down the street and get us something. You better have talked to one of them when I get back.”

He huffed, but couldn’t stop the small grin that touched the corner of his lips as he looked up at her.

Iris walked down the street, and Barry was left staring down at his phone debating if he was actually going to go through with this. He scrolled through his phone, looking for the voicemail app, and with another sigh he pressed play on the first message Oliver had sent him and prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

“Barry, I—I’m so sorry. What you saw it was a mistake, and I shouldn’t have ever done that. I know we haven’t talked in a while… but I’ve never stopped thinking about you and—” there was a pause in the message and Barry could hear Oliver’s breath faintly, and he just imagined the look on Oliver’s face as he struggled to think of something to say. “I just want us to be okay. I want to fix us. Please just call me back, Barry.”

That was the end of the message, and it was more than enough for him to listen to. There were still three other voicemails to listen to, two of which were around the same time the drunk texts from Oliver had come in.

But an idea popped into his head, and rather than pulling up Oliver’s number, that was still labelled asshole, he found himself pulling up Len’s number instead. With one last breath and a moment to consider backing out he hit the call button and watched his phone dial Len.

Part of him prayed Len wouldn’t answer out of fear of not knowing what to say, and the longer the dial tone rang, the more nervous he became. 

“Well well well, this is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting you to hear from you so soon, Barry,” Len greeted as he answered the phone. There was that casual sarcasm in the Len’s tone that somehow took the nerves right out of Barry, and he couldn’t help but grin slightly hearing his voice.

“You weren’t actually counting how long it took me to call were you?” he asked amused.

“Didn’t need to. I figured you’d eventually want to talk about what happened. It’s not every day you get caught up in the middle of feud between two porn stars,” Len said.

From the sound of his voice, Len seemed fine. There was still that familiar snark in his voice that had somewhat endeared Barry to him in the first place. Maybe Len was truly handling everything much better this time around.

“How are you doing, Len?”

“Just peachy,” he answered with a tone that showed slight irritability at being asked. “It’s not the first time Oliver and I have had this… argument. I think the better question is how you’re doing.”

“I guess I’m alright. Things still feel—weird.” He took a pause to collect his thoughts, trying best to form a sentence that could somehow capture what he was feeling. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel like I screwed everything up.”

“Relax, Barry. The only screwed up thing was Oliver and I drawing you into our mess in the first place.”

Barry smiled at that, and now he wished he was having this conversation face to face with Len.

“Still, I was the one who pushed you both to talk about it.”

“That is true,” Len agreed. Barry would’ve felt more stung by Len’s agreeance with him, but he heard him laugh slightly in the background which lessened the blow. “We’ll call it even. You should’ve never pushed, but I shouldn’t have slept with you when I did.”

Barry laughed. “I don’t regret that part. Sleeping with you.”

“I don’t either. Still probably didn’t help that I used that as ammunition against Oliver. Wasn’t exactly my most well thought-out moment.  Oliver might be a dick, but he didn’t deserve that at least.”

Barry could still hear the echo of Len’s words in his brain, taunting Oliver with the fact that Barry had slept with him because Oliver had screwed things up once already. But it was good hearing that Len was at least somewhat remorseful for some of the things he’d done to Oliver.

The weird thing about talking to Len now though was that he still had a strong urge to get to the bottom of everything. Oliver still obviously had feelings for Len if his drunk texts were anything to go by, and now he had Len who seemed remorseful. Maybe there was some hope for them after all.

“You still there, kid?” Len asked.

“Oh—uh—yeah. I was just thinking about something.”

“Why do I get the feeling I should be worried that you’re thinking about something?” Len inquired.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Barry replied with a small laugh. “It’s just—I wish I could fix this somehow.”

“There’s nothing for you to fix, Barry. Oliver and I made our beds and now we’re lying in it. Simple as that.”

“But what if—what if Oliver apologized for everything he did?”

There was a long pause of silence from Len, and Barry wondered if he’d pushed too much again. The last thing Len probably wanted to talk about right now was Oliver.

“I’m not exactly in the mood to talk about Oliver,” Len gruffly said.

Barry winced. Yeah he definitely pushed too hard.

“Sorry. I think I got a little carried away. I just want things to not be so awkward between all three of us. I don’t know, that scene in the mansion with all of us—I felt nice.”

Len sighed. “Look, Barry. Oliver and I would have to have a very long conversation to fix all of the shit that’s happened between us, and I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Oliver and I, we’re two emotionally stunted men who do porn for a living. Not exactly a good combination for a productive conversation.”

Barry didn’t believe that at all. The story Lisa told him, and how Oliver would speak about Len, both vividly describing a time where Oliver and Len were just—happy, he knew there was no way Len wanted to fight with Oliver. He’d let his guard down during the threesome shoot, so he just had to find a way to let it down again.

And just like that another light bulb went off in his head. He had an idea, and while he wasn’t sure it would actually work out at all, he at least had to try. After all, Iris told him to take a risk.

“Listen, Len, I want us to talk. You and I—face to face—and in person. I—I miss you,” Barry admitted.

“Geez. Two weeks without seeing me, and you turn all sentimental like that—but—alright. I’ll admit, I’ve sort of missed being around to mess with you. The sex has been sorely missed to.”

Barry was smiling wide now and couldn’t help the laugh this time too. “How about tomorrow at my place?”

“Works for me. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Oh, and, Len,” Barry said quickly before Len could hang up.

“What is it now?” he asked a hint of amusement and irritation in his voice.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For my part in all of this.”

“Yeah, well I’m sorry too. We’re all guilty of something in this mess. But I don’t dwell too much in the past and neither should you.”

“Right. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Oh, and wear something nice. I’m partial to blue. Never know if you’ll get lucky.”

Barry snickered, and heard the end call tone as Len hung up. Given how that conversation could’ve gone, he was more than happy with how it ended up. Len was okay, or at least he was good at hiding it if he wasn’t. Better than that, he seemed okay with resolving the situation at least to move on from it, and hopefully he’d still feel that way on Monday when he put this plan of his into action.

He noticed Iris walking up the sidewalk, two large cups of coffee in her hands with steam rising from them. She gave him a peculiar look as she got closer and handed him his cup.

“You look happy? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“I… am taking your advice and taking a risk.”

Iris seemed puzzled by his answer for a minute, but then smiled softly at him.

“I’m not sure what all happened while I was gone, but I’m glad you’re finally getting it together and going after what you want.”

Barry stood up and pulled her into a hug. “It’s only because you’re always here to knock some sense into me.”

“That’s what best friends are for,” Iris replied, patting him on the back.

Barry pulled back, and grinned, and Iris smiled right back at him.

“I have one last favor to ask,” he said.

“Alright, what is it?”

“I need you to drop me off somewhere.”

Iris gave him a concerned look, but he knew she had nothing to be worried about. He had Len onboard even if Len wasn’t aware of it yet, now all that was left was Oliver. Sure he was still harboring a lot of angry feelings about what happened yesterday, but if he was going to fix all of this, then he had to start by confronting Oliver head on.

 

● ● ●

 

Iris hadn’t hesitated to help him out, and drove him across town to Oliver’s loft, and while he was extremely grateful for her support, he also wished she hadn’t driven so quickly.

He had been running on a newly obtained adrenaline rush when he’d asked her to drive him over here, and in that time he hadn’t really thought of what he was going to say when he got here. Part of him hoped that maybe Oliver wouldn’t be home when Iris pulled up, but sure enough fate continued to push him as Oliver’s car was parked right out front.

“So are you ready?” she asked as she pulled up to the curb outside the loft.

“Not really. But I guess it’s do or die now.”

Iris rubbed his back reassuringly and offered a supportive smile, and Barry took a deep breath and opened the passenger side door of Iris’ car.

“You sure you don’t need to me to stick around?” she asked.

He considered it for a moment, and despite a loud voice inside his head practically screaming for her to stay, he knew he’d just find a way out of going through with this if she did.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just take this bus back to Joe’s,” he assured her.

She nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”

He swallowed, but hid his nerves behind a grin and watched as the car drove off, leaving him stuck right outside Oliver’s loft. A particularly bitter wind blew which served as the push he needed to walk inside and take the elevator up to Oliver’s door.

When he came face to face with the front door to the loft he had to take a few breaths to steady himself as he prepared himself for whatever happened. He still didn’t have much of a plan of what he was going to say when he finally saw Oliver, and it most likely wouldn’t come until he finally saw Oliver face to face.

He took one last breath and knocked on the door and quietly stood and waited to see if Oliver would answer.

A minute passed and there was still no answer so he knocked again, this time louder. Another minute passed and there was still nothing. He huffed tiredly. He really wanted to take this as a sign that he should just turn around and walk away, but something told him that wasn’t in the cards.

“Oliver, it’s Barry! I—wanted to talk to you,” he said loudly as he knocked several times again.

Another minute passed and he couldn’t hear anything going on inside the loft, and he figured that was all he could do at this point. Oliver could be asleep, in the shower, or he just didn’t want to talk to him. Regardless, if Oliver wasn’t going to let him in, there was no point in just standing around.

He turned to walk back to the elevator, but he stopped when he heard the lock to the door click and the door swing open revealing a shirtless and very disheveled Oliver standing behind it. The only article of clothing Oliver was wearing was a pair of loose sweatpants, and he looked like he was suffering from a hangover worse than the one Barry had the day before if his bloodshot eyes and haggard appearance were any indication.

The only thing more obvious than his hangover was the shock he still managed to convey as he looked at Barry.

“Barry?” he murmured.

“Oliver. You—uh—look tired. I can come back if now’s not a good time,” Barry rambled.

“No—no. I’m good. You can—uh—come inside if you want,” Oliver allowed.

Barry stared at Oliver for a moment before he let his feet walk him forward right into the loft. The place seemed off compared to the last time he’d been here. There were food containers lining the dining room table, and various bottles of half-drunk alcohol littered the kitchen counter. Oliver’s clothes had been strewn across the floor everywhere making it look like a tornado had ripped through the place.

To say Oliver had been a mess these last couple of weeks was definitely an understatement.

“Sorry the place is such a mess,” Oliver apologized, his voice sounding as fragile as he looked.

“It’s fine, Oliver. I mean, my apartment isn’t much better,” Barry joked, hoping to get at least a small laugh out of Oliver, but he was met with an even more broken look.

Barry took a seat on the couch, and memories of his last time in Oliver’s apartment flashed through his mind. The last time he was here Oliver had said he wanted them to try again, and had kissed him. It was also the first time he realized just how much Oliver still cared about Len.

Barry watched as Oliver retrieved a wrinkled shirt tossed over the side of one of his dining room chairs, and put it on before sitting down on the couch opposite Barry.

The room was silent as Barry struggled to think of something to say, and Oliver seemed equally distracted, alternating between looking at the ground and back up at him.

“So, I take it you’re here to tell me how much of an ass I am,” Oliver started.

Barry sighed and shrugged, looking at Oliver and seeing the misery in his blue eyes.

“Maybe. I honestly wasn’t sure what I was going to say when I got here. I just—had a feeling that we needed to talk face to face and sort everything out,” he said.

There was fear and so much regret in Oliver’s expression. It was starting to make Barry feel bad for him, only because he never wanted to frighten Oliver as much as he seemed to be right now.

“Barry… I can’t tell you enough times how sorry I am for what I did back at the studio. If it helps, I—I never slept with her or anyone since the fight. I couldn’t do it.”

Well that was a pretty good start at least. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect from Oliver after the drunk texts. Len had called him and Oliver emotionally stunted men, but Oliver was being unexpectedly open, and so he wondered if he’d just truly hit rock bottom and had nothing left to lose.

Barry let his shoulders sink and he twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he thought of something to say. “I was so angry at you, Oliver. A part of me still is. But then the longer I thought about it the more I realized I didn’t exactly have a reason to be angry since we weren’t together. I just couldn’t get over how hurt I was seeing you kissing someone else.”

Oliver frowned, and Barry was finally starting to see some remnants of the Oliver he was used to. “Barry, just because we weren’t together… it doesn’t make what I did any less stupid. I told you I wanted us to try again, and—”

“And I turned you down, Oliver,” Barry interrupted. Oliver swallowed, but there was a slight nod of acceptance at Barry’s words. He figured now was the time to come clean about everything, including why he had turned Oliver down in the first place. “I turned you down, Oliver, because that night when came back here after dinner, I—sort of noticed that you were watching old videos of you and Len on your computer. That’s when I realized that you still love Len.”

Oliver took in a sharp breath and avoided Barry’s gaze, but he didn’t vehemently deny anything. Barry took his silence as a sign to keep going.

“The drunk texts didn’t help either since you mentioned how much you missed both Len and I. But even before that… seeing how you and Len were at the shoot before everything went to hell, I knew you both still loved each other. I sort of felt out of place.”

Oliver was silent for a few moments, but eventually he huffed tiredly. “You’re right. I’m still in love with him. Hell, I can’t even call him Len because to me he’s always been Leo. No matter what’s happened I will never get over how much I love him.” Oliver turned his now glossy blue eyes up at Barry, and he Barry could see the emotions practically pouring out through his expression alone. “But Barry, you make me feel the same way. You’re funny, you’re smart, and you’re not afraid to call me on my crap. I don’t want to lose what we have between us either.”

Barry cracked a small smile hearing that, and he felt the boost in confidence that they could all get past this. But this conversation was far from over. If he was going to really try and repair the damage between all three of them, he had to know the truth.

“Oliver… what happened with you and Len, after you two broke up?”

He watched Oliver’s nostrils flare and his gaze avert away from him. He knew it was more than just a touchy subject, and he was beginning to wonder if Oliver would even answer. The longer he waited the more Oliver looked lost in thought, and yeah he was definitely abandoning hope of getting an answer out of him.

“Oliver, if you believe that there’s even a slight chance we can get past this, then you’ve got to tell me what happened. You’ve got to trust me.”

Oliver laughed dejectedly, and Barry felt that Oliver was starting to take steps backwards.

“Barry, there’s nothing to fix between Leo and I. I screwed up, and he’ll never forgive me. And besides what does it matter? It’s not like fixing things now could impact my relationship with him now, or you.”

“But what if it could?” Oliver looked up at him puzzled, but Barry did his best to keep a somewhat optimistic look on his face. “What if you, me, and Len could start over?”

Oliver looked up at Barry, and Barry could see the disbelief in his eyes. Oliver didn’t have to say anything because Barry knew he didn’t believe a word he was saying right now. And admittedly, it was a crazy proposal, but one that he felt confident could work.  

“Look, Oliver, I talked to Len. Even if he doesn’t outwardly show it, I can tell he cares about you, but he’s hurt. Talking now could fix all of this. And who knows what could happen. Maybe one day all three of us could work something out together.”

Oliver cracked a smile at that, but it wasn’t a happy one, it was a smile belying pure skepticism and amusement at the words coming out of his mouth.

“And what, we’re just supposed to somehow end up a happy threesome? Even if Len and I worked through all of our shit, how in the world do you think we can all be happy together?”

“It’s worked for some people, and Oliver. It could work for us.”

Oliver just shook his head. “In what world would that work for us, Barry? Leo and I, we can’t even handle normal relationships right.”

Barry smirked at that and couldn’t help, but huff. “Oliver, we’re porn stars. Nothing about what we do is normal.” Oliver didn’t seem to have a response to that, and Barry felt slightly victorious at having outsmarted Oliver. He just wanted him to see that this could work. “If we try, Oliver, we can make this work. You and Len could work out your issues, and we could all be happy.”

Oliver turned away from him, a conflicted and somewhat perturbed look on his face. Barry waited for him to say something, but it was becoming increasingly evident that Oliver didn’t agree. He’d come over to at least try, but if Oliver didn’t believe they could fix this, then there was no point in continuing to try. At least he got an apology even if he didn’t feel any better.

Barry stood up and sighed, staring intently at Oliver.

“I don’t want to force you into doing anything, Oliver. I figured I’d at least ask and see if you and Len would try. I’m sorry.”

He got up and started walking towards the door, ignoring the way Oliver’s eyes were practically pleading for him to stay. But without Oliver opening up he saw no reason to do so.

“They told me that having a boyfriend would ruin my career,” Oliver finally said as Barry put his hand on the doorknob.

Barry turned around, and Oliver was hunched forwards on the couch, and Barry could see how difficult it was to begin recalling everything that happened.

“They? You mean the people who signed you to Vigilante?” Barry asked.

Oliver nodded. “They said it would make me less marketable. They wanted me to be the eligible bachelor of Vigilante. I’d be the man who could woo both men and women, and play up this illusion that anyone had a chance with me. I wanted to say no so badly, but I wanted to do something for myself that wasn’t because of my parents’ name. I couldn’t say no to a huge deal like that. So I agreed, and… broke it off with Len without telling him why.”

“He figured it out though didn’t he?” Barry asked.

Oliver exhaled a deep breath and hunched over even more. “He saw the announcement, called me a coward, and said I was just like his father, ditching him the first time a better deal came around. And to a degree he was right. All I cared about at the time was the limelight and the fact that I was doing this because I was good at it, not because my parents made me do it. I didn’t care about anyone or anything else… at least until I’d found out that Len’s grandfather died.”

Barry walked back to the couch he sat on before and swallowed. He wasn’t quite sure what he was about to find out, but he hoped he was prepared.

“What happened then?”

“I guess you could say it was a reality check. It didn’t happen until months after I started working at Vigilante. I was already a big shot in the porn world. Hell, I’d even done a few extra appearances in Hollywood movies by that point. But I never forgot about Len no matter how hard I tried too. I checked in on him from time to time from afar. That’s how I had found that his grandfather had died.”

Oliver scowled deeply and looked only a step away from punching the wall. Whatever memory was going through is brain wasn’t a pleasant one.

“I went to the funeral which was my first mistake. Len nearly punched me had his sister not stopped him. He told me to get out and never come back, and that it was all my fault.”

“Oliver you know it wasn’t your fault right?” Barry asked.

Oliver shook his head. “Didn’t change the guilt that I felt. Eventually I found out that because he didn’t have the money from the webcam shows anymore he had to pick up more shifts at the bar to pay for school and take care of Lisa. When his grandfather got sick, I found out he had dropped out of school.”

Barry felt a pang of sadness start to well up inside him thinking about what all Len had to give up for his family.

“So what did you do?”

“I offered him a job. It was all I could do. I never stopped loving Leo, but I let fame get to me, and I had pushed him aside. So I begged him to come to Vigilante with me. I offered to pay to take care of Lisa and everything. When I did that, he just laughed in my face. He said he’d never take anything from me ever again, and left. I kept trying, but he refused. Then I found out that he’d got a job working at Savage Studios.”

“Savage Studios?”

“I don’t know if you’d know about it. It was run by a sleazy dick that went by the name Vandal Savage. The guy ran a hardcore porn studio, and was notorious for hiring as many new people in the industry as he could, and forcing them to film whatever he wanted even if they didn’t want to because of the contracts he made people sign were full of loopholes. He also never tested his actors, and practically abused his staff.”

Hearing Oliver’s story, it sounded somewhat familiar, but he never knew the full details about it. All he remembered hearing was that a porn studio had closed a few years before he’d started in the business. But hearing that it was no wonder Oliver didn’t want Len working there.

“You never did any work for Savage did you?” he asked.

“No. I only knew so much about him because of Roy. He started with Savage when he turned eighteen and left the second his contract ended. Poor kid was so messed up it took him almost a year to start filming with other people again. That’s why I couldn’t watch the same thing happen to Leo. He was going to be tortured working for that sadist.”

And just like that it hit him when Len said that Oliver had gotten his contact cancelled. In fact, it was all starting to make sense even the rumors that Wells and Jay had told him about.

“You got everyone’s contracts terminated at Savage Studios, didn’t you?” Barry asked, his mouth slightly agape with the realization.

“It was the only way to get him to listen to me. I called Leo begged him not to do it, but he said it was the only studio that would give him a chance. So I did what I had to do to protect him. I paid off someone at Savage studios to give me his studios records, and I reported him to the industry ethics committee. Eventually, they couldn’t ignore the evidence and they shut the studio down. Not before everyone found out I was the one behind it.”

“And then Len found out and confronted you about it,” Barry filled in the rest.

“God, I tried to explain to him why I did it, but he was just so angry. When I told him I still loved him, he punched me in the face and looked me dead in the face and told me to stay the hell away from him. And I did. For close to five years I stayed away, watching him become the star at Rogue Studios. That was until last year.”

“When you ran into him at the award show and slept together,” Barry filled in. “And now, we’re back at square one.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his words, and Barry forgot that he hadn’t told Oliver that Lisa had told him what happened at the award show and after.

“So there you go, Barry. That’s every that’s happened between me and Leo that he still holds against me. There are some things I wish I could take back and do over. I should’ve told Vigilante to shove it when they asked me to leave him. But I don’t regret getting his contract ended with Savage. I wasn’t going to sit by and let Savage abuse him, and I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting him.”

The story was long, but finally Barry knew the truth and all the details of what had gone wrong between him and Oliver all those years ago. It was messy though. Looking back he shouldn’t have gotten involved at all. But here he was, falling for two porn stars that still loved each other, but still held too much of a grudge against each other to show it. This was now his life.

“So I just have one last question then,” Barry said after a moment of reflection. Oliver just silently looked at him, anticipating whatever the question was going to be. “If you could talk to him and explain everything to him, would you do it?”

“Barry—I—I just don’t think that’ll work. He wouldn’t listen, and nothing I say will change his mind.”

“Oliver, I don’t want to have to pick between you and Len. I don’t want any of us to have to choose because and I know you two still love each other, and I know that I care about you both. Even if we don’t end up together, the only way we can move on from this is if we talk. All three of us.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and instead he focused long and hard, looking down at the ground before slightly turning his head back up.

“I want to fix this—but what if it goes wrong, Barry? I don’t want to lose you both again.”

Barry stood up and smiled before walking over to Oliver and sitting beside him on the couch. He put an arm over Oliver’s shoulders and leaned into the man, which surprisingly brought a genuine smile to Oliver’s face.

“You won’t lose me. That much I can promise you. Once you get me, it’s hard to get rid of me, even if you’re an asshole who screws up sometimes.”

Oliver smiled and quietly chuckled to himself. “If it’s any consolation, I was thinking about you when I was kissing her.”

Barry shoved him, letting his smile falter just a little. “How about we just pretend it never happened and never talk about that again?”

Oliver laughed and nodded. “I think I can do that. Oh, and Barry, one last thing.” Barry gave his full attention to Oliver waiting for him to speak, but instead he felt Oliver’s place a light kiss on his cheek. “Hopefully soon, I can kiss you the lips again.”

Barry was speechless for a minute, but he eventually let the smile spread across his lips and laughed a little.

“We’ll fix this, Oliver. You, me, and Len. We can do this.”

“I still don’t know about this whole crazy idea you’ve got, but I trust you, Barry.”

Barry swallowed and smiled as he saw the genuine care Oliver had for him reflected in the gleam of his blue eyes.

Looking back on it, he wasn’t sure what he had expected the outcome to be after seeing Oliver. But nothing would’ve prepared him to see Oliver smiling at him like this again.

With a little bit more prep work, he could get the two of them talking again. Maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to all be happy again. But if he failed, then he’d have one hell of a choice to make. One that would probably emotionally damage him for a long time to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Len come face to face and finally hash out their issues, but things don't go the way either of them had expected, especially with Barry involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the reason this chapter took so long was because I kept trying to write it from Barry's POV, and no matter how hard I tried, it was hard to make it sound right. Sooooooooooooo, this chapter will be different and told from Oliver and Len's POV since it's their issues that are really the center of this whole chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

Nervous didn’t begin to describe the emotion that was currently consuming Oliver at the moment. He felt as if a pit the weight of the entire Earth was currently sitting heavy in his stomach. There was always something about Leonard Snart that emotionally crippled him in ways he’d never been before. Today was no exception.

Today was the day he confronted several years’ worth of resentment and anger with Len head on, the only thing standing between them now was Barry, the man both he and Len had come to develop feelings for. Regardless of the outcome though, he was determined to at least put all of this behind him.

In theory, that should’ve given him some small sense of relief. But instead, he was standing outside Barry’s door feeling as though his insides were going to liquefy at any given moment.

He wanted to be as optimistic as Barry was and believe that he had a shot at hopefully repairing his relationship with Len, but this was reality, and reality never worked the way people wanted. He’d tried before to fix his relationship with Len several times before and all that had done was make the man resent him even more.

So now the question was, how was Barry convinced that this time was going to be any different?

With a heavy sigh he pulled his hand free from his jacket pocket and knocked on the door to Barry’s apartment, and silently waited.

Barry opened the door, smiling brightly, but Oliver could spot the relief and unease in his expression. He wasn’t surprised that Barry was nervous too, after all, if this went south he risked getting on Len’s bad side as well, and as much as he and Len had to work out between each other, he’d feel worse if Barry and Len’s relationship had deteriorated over this.

“Hey, Oliver,” Barry greeted.

“Hey, Barry,” Oliver said back.

Barry stepped back to let Oliver in, and Oliver looked around to see the apartment spotless, a marked difference from the last time he was here. He also was looking for any sign that Len was here, but so far he couldn’t find a single sign of him.  

“He’s not here yet, in case you were wondering,” Barry said.

“Yeah, I sort of figured that out.” Oliver took a seat on the couch, and it really truly hit him that he was about to go through with this. “What are we doing, Barry?”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, sitting on his old recliner opposite Oliver.

“I thought I was happy living my life without him after the last time we saw each other. And now I know I was just lying to myself. And now, I’m here about to confront him and try and work out every little thing that’s gone wrong between us. I just don’t see how he’s going to listen to me this time.”  

Oliver could already sense Barry nervous about this entire setup, but his last comment had amplified his nervousness even though Barry was trying to hide it behind an optimistic demeanor.

“We have to fight for what we want right?” He offered a tiny smile, and Oliver could see he was trying hard to lift his mood a little. He did his best to smile back at Barry, but they both knew that in this situation, there was no way to be calm. Barry’s smile finally faltered a little and he sighed loudly. “I know you think Len hates you, but I saw the way you two were the last time we were all together. The way he was looking at you… that wasn’t the way you look at someone you hate. It was the complete opposite.”

Oliver looked up at him and let out a tiny breath. He wanted to so badly to believe him. The last shoot with all three of them, and Len in bed teasing him, challenging him like all those times in the past, it felt right. He only wished it would’ve lasted instead of devolving into one of the biggest fights they’d had to date, second only to the time Len punched him in the face.

“All we can do is try, Oliver. And if it doesn’t work out, then I guess we all move on with our lives,” Barry added.

Oliver actually cracked a slight smile at that, but he could see Barry was still slightly unsure himself. The words he was preaching were a way to convince himself just as much as Oliver. Maybe though it was time to let Barry in on something he’d come to realize yesterday after Barry had left, and he spent all afternoon and night thinking about today.

“That’s the problem, Barry. I don’t know if I could ever stop trying. I spent so long trying to repair my relationship with Len that I don’t think I could let him go. Same with you.”

He had surprised himself by how sentimental his words sounded, but right here and now he didn’t have to try and keep up the façade of the professional who knew what the hell he was doing. With Barry, he’d already told him the truth and emotionally compromised himself in hopes of getting him and Len back. Now he just had to hope that it wasn’t all for naught.

Another round of knocking echoed in the living room, had Oliver’s heart sinking while Barry whole body jerked with fear no doubt. The moment of truth was finally here.

“You ready?” Barry asked him.

Oliver’s felt his lips pulled into a taut, frustrated line, but he nodded.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Barry swallowed and Oliver watched as Barry slowly made his way over to the door, slowly Barry opened it, and from Oliver was sitting he could see the slightest hint of Len standing in the doorway.

“Good to see you wore something blue, Barry,” he heard Len comment. There was no reason he should be bothered hearing Len’s voice, but it didn’t stop the unnerving chill that crept through his bones. He still loved hearing Len’s voice, but that didn’t stop his voice from haunting him some nights, replaying the accusations that Len threw at him. 

“Hey, Len,” Barry said, Oliver noting that his voice sounded shakier and more desperate than he wanted.

“Something bothering you?” Len asked suspiciously. Oliver immediately tensed up, knowing that any moment Len would walk in and figure everything out.

“No—uh—I’m fine.”

“Sure don’t look fine.” Len gently pushed past Barry, and Oliver stood up knowing that the time was now. “Looks like I’m gonna have to spend our time together taking ca—” Len stopped, and Oliver took a moment to assess the man standing in front of him.

Oliver took a minute to simply appreciate how good he looked; wearing a dark leather jacket similar to his own, but his attention was swiftly drawn to Len’s cold steel-blue eyes that were glaring back at him. Len was still just as gorgeous as he was when they’d met all those years ago in that bar. No amount of glaring or hatred between the two of them would change that.

Barry apprehensively shut the door and locked it quickly before slowly moving towards them while Len glanced behind himself only briefly before turning back to Oliver, and yeah, Len was definitely angry if the murderous glare he was giving him was any indication.

“Len, look, I know you’re probably angry, but just let me explain,” Barry started after the tense moments of silence passed.

“It’s not hard to figure out, Barry. You get me and Oliver together to talk things out, and at the end we’re all gonna be one happy family right?” Len explained, his voice eerily calm minus the sarcasm that dripped from his voice.

Oliver could see Barry shrink under Len’s shrewd sarcasm, and watched as Barry shifted his eyes down at the ground for a few moments before looking back up at Len.

“Len—I didn’t want to lie to you, but it was the only way to get you and Oliver together to talk about what happened.”

“So, I guess your whole ‘I miss you’ line was just a lie to get me here to talk to Oliver then,” Len accused.

Oliver immediately felt a strong urge to step in and defend Barry, but Barry was quick to jump to it, his eyes going wide for a flickering moment of panic.

“No! Len, I meant it!” he exclaimed. Len seemed unmoved by the admission. “After what happened, I… I missed you both. But whether you want to admit it or not, back at the last shoot, you and Oliver—you two were so different. It was like all that hate and animosity was non-existent.” Barry took another pause to collect his thoughts and Oliver just watched, his eyes focused on Len whose cold gaze was shifting back and forth between him and Barry. “Look Len, I don’t want to choose between the two of you, and I think you don’t want to either.”

Len narrowed his eyes even more, and his shoulders tensed up more.

“Well guess what, Barry. You’re wrong. What you saw back there was acting. I’m not interested in sharing my feelings or fixing the shit between me and Queen. And the last thing I need is you staging an intervention to try and coerce me into it.”

Oliver felt the sting of Len’s words for Barry, and he couldn’t help the immediate forward step his feet took when he saw flinch at the words.

“Len,” Oliver said warily. Len’s expression was dangerous now, glare so full of anger and betrayal he wasn’t unconvinced that he was about to get punched in the face again. “I know I’m the last person in the world you probably want to see, and that you feel betrayed, but it’s not fair to blame Barry for helping. I’m the one who screwed up, and all he’s done is try to fix this.”

“Well—well, isn’t this a surprise. Oliver Queen finally caring about someone other than himself,” Len bit back.

Oliver felt a swell of anger inside himself. Who the hell was Len to say he was finally starting to care about someone other than himself. He tried to apologize and make up for everything he’d done wrong several times, but it was Len—not him—who refused to accept it.

“I did everything I could to make it up to you, Len. _You_ chose not to accept my apology ever y time I tried to make things right. You don’t get to keep blaming me for this,” Oliver bit back.

Len rolled his eyes. “Because every time you fuck up we’re all just supposed to forgive you, right? I forgive you, and then I’ll end up fucked over again, and this same cycle keeps going on forever until eventually you move on to someone else,” he said, eyes slowly landing on Barry as he spoke.

Oliver noted how Barry was getting agitated as much as he was nervous. It was slightly unnerving to see Barry’s usual positive demeanor start to fall.

“I told you, I don’t want to pick between the two of you. And as much as you don’t want to admit it Len, I heard you on the phone yesterday. You have your own regrets on how you handled things with Oliver too. So you can keep acting like you don’t care, but I know you do, and you know that Oliver regrets everything he’s done,” Barry argued, an edge to his words now as he slowly got in Len’s personal space.

Oliver was surprised to see that Len didn’t grow any more tense as Barry crept into his space. In some respects, he didn’t think Len would respond well to Barry telling him how he felt. It was always Len’s biggest pet peeve, being told how he should feel or how he should act. But this time, Len didn’t immediately attack Barry and instead seemed like he was considering his words carefully. More than anything, Oliver wanted to know what was going on inside Len’s brain.

“You don’t get to have an opinion in this Barry because you haven’t had to deal with what I have because of him. Sure, Ollie broke your heart just when you thought things were starting out well, but I was with him for nearly four years before he broke mine.”

“You know what, Len, I’m tired of you using that excuse,” Oliver growled finally stepping in before he let Barry take any more of the brunt of Len’s anger. Len turned to Oliver, a caustic and sharp gaze set on him.

“I spent years regretting the hell that I put you through. And I apologized several times. When I went to your grandfather’s funeral, when I offered you the job at Vigilante I did it because I cared about you.” He could hear himself getting louder, and it was only irritating Len further, but he didn’t care. Len was going to hear this finally. “For God’s sake Len, I shut down Savage Studios for you, because I cared too much about you to let Savage abuse you! I would’ve given you the world if you had asked for it!”

“And why is that, Oliver?” Len sharply cut in, his voice louder now too. “Is it so that I’d be at your beck and call again? Or was it so I could be your charity case again, and when you got bored and threw me aside again I’d still blindly follow you around because I owed you?”

“It’s because I love you!”

Oliver hadn’t realized the outburst had come from him until he saw the completely astounded expression on Barry’s face and surprisingly Len’s too.

No one said a word, but Oliver’s eyes remained locked on Len, waiting for the man to say something at all, but after a few more moments and Len was just speechlessly glaring he decided to keep going until he got a response from the man.

“I—I love you, Len. I swear you can hate me all you want, but I will never ever try to hurt you like I did all those years ago. No matter what, you’ll always be Leo to me, and I will do anything I can to protect you and make you happy.”

Oliver almost felt the breath knocked out of him when he saw, for just a fleeting moment, that Len’s gaze had lightened up and his eyes had glossed over for a minute. And he wondered if maybe Len was starting to hear him out.

A panicked knock at the door broke the silence, and Oliver could hear a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

“Barry! Is everything alright?” a woman’s voice asked distraught.

Barry sighed. “It’s my neighbor, Mrs. Cotton. She—uh—keeps an eye on me sometimes. I’ll talk to her and tell her we’re just having a conversation.”

Len backed away and shook his head, eyes still angrily narrowed on Oliver.

“No need, Barry. I’m done with this… intervention, or whatever you want to call it.”

Len turned and pushed past Barry, who hurriedly followed after him.

“Len, wait!” Barry yelped, grabbing his arm. Len shrugged Barry’s hand away from him before opening the door ignoring Barry’s older neighbor who stood alarmed.

“Sorry, Barry, but you can’t fix everything. You and Oliver can be happy together.” With that Len was out the door, ignoring the older woman who was standing in front of him.

Oliver swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat watching Len run off, but he was just frozen there wondering if what he saw in Len’s eyes was real or if he was just making it up.

Barry looked defeated, tired, and ready to just fall apart any second, and Oliver felt another pit forming in his stomach. He couldn’t let things end like this. He’d let things fall apart once, but not this time. No matter what, he was determined to see Len happy and he wasn’t going to stop until the man was.

With a newfound resolve he followed after Len, getting a sad and baffled look from Barry.

“Oliver, where are you—”

“Don’t worry, Barry. I’ll take care of this.”

He nodded in greeting to the woman at the door before pushing past her and quickly chasing down Len before he could leave.

He had something in mind that could possibly salvage this situation. But more than anything he was determined to fix this, no matter the cost.

 

● ● ●

 

 _Fuck Oliver Queen_.

Those words rang in Len’s head like a church bell as he stormed out of Barry’s apartment building. Grey clouds formed overhead and a clap of thunder in the distance signaled an approaching storm, and if he was in any other frame of mind he’d have laughed at the ironic timing.

Being a porn star had afforded him a multitude of things that he had come to appreciate.

For one, he didn’t have to be open and emotional at work. Everything was rehearsed even down to the sex and if he got bored afterwards, he usually found a co-star or two to take home. It was no strings attached and partially filled the void he’d had inside himself for a while.

Two, he didn’t have to think about all the shit that had gone down between him and Oliver. Rather than sit and wallow in the fact that Oliver had shut down Savage Studios to stop him from making an, admittedly, huge mistake, he had been able to move to Rogue Studios and focus on being the best porn star in the business. And at the end of the day, he was good at what he did.

But then the offer from Vigilante came and his reality was shattered. It was a rash decision to agree to that stupid porn shoot that had brought them together in the first place, but he could admit, there was a part of him that wanted to show Oliver just how successful he was. It was the same high he sometimes got when he went to visit his father in jail just to show him that he and Lisa were doing just fine without him.

But agreeing to do something so stupid like film porn with his ex had emotionally compromised him not only once but twice, and it all started with Barry. Barry was—persistent. He saw the good in everyone and honestly was probably too pure to be stuck in such a sleazy industry. He swore it was just sex the first time, and maybe a way to stick it to Oliver who had weaseled his way back into his mind.

But he had screwed up and let Barry stay the night, and instead found himself charmed by his personality. That goddamn threesome shoot was what had officially done him in.

Sure he and Oliver had been getting along. That was mostly because he was a professional and had a big paycheck riding on him making this video work. But then Barry kept prying into why he hated Oliver, and he’d been forced to reflect on everything that had happened.

And that’s when he realized that he was far from over Oliver Queen. Oliver had fucked up, and he had no problem letting Len know that back then and now. So he’d cut him some slack, and jabbed back and forth like they used too. But then the threesome happened, and Oliver had called him Leo. That was when something inside him had triggered.

Suddenly, he was twenty-four again and rolling around the sheets with Oliver like they didn’t have a care in the world. Suddenly, he was in love with Oliver Queen again and slowly falling in love with Barry Allen too. And so he let himself go in the moment, fucking the two of them like they had been together all along. But something kept poking and prodding in the back of his head.

When Oliver called him Leo that last time all the joy had been drowned out by the bitter remembrance that he had struggled for years to take care of himself, Lisa, and their grandfather while Oliver had been off making thousands of dollars fucking whoever he wanted.   

And that’s when he’d snapped. He wasn’t going to end up in Oliver’s bed like he did after the AVN awards last year, an emotionally dependent mess with all of his guards smashed to pieces by Oliver’s winning smile. So he lashed out at him, and unfortunately Barry had gotten caught in the crossfire.

But he couldn’t be that same person again. He’d spent so many years building up walls to protect himself from feeling helpless like this.

But how was he supposed to feel now, hearing that Oliver still loved him?

He was almost to his car and ready to go when he heard heavy and hurried footsteps behind him, and he didn’t bother to turn around knowing it was probably Barry. He surprised himself actually managing to feel bad for completely dashing Barry’s hopes of this working out, but he couldn’t let himself go down that road again with Oliver.

If Barry wanted a future with Oliver he could have it, but not him.

The footsteps got closer and he somehow he felt like something was off.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention alerting him to someone else’s presence. Letting out an irritated breath he turned around only to see that instead of Barry, it was Oliver who was now standing a few feet away from him.

Len felt his body automatically tense up and his eyes narrow, a reaction he’d practically conditioned himself to have at this point.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I want the truth from you, Len—no, Leo,” Oliver said in between heavy breaths.

Len felt his heart beat harder at the utterance of his long discarded nickname.

“What truth? The truth that I’m not going to cave and let you fuck me? Or the truth that you and I are done and over with,” he bit back.

“Neither. I want the truth about whether you still love me or not because for some stupid reason, I’m still in love with you, and I will never stop trying to prove that to you.”

The rational part of Len was telling him to get in his car and drive, but then there was that small pang of emotion that somehow kept his feet glued to the asphalt. “Well you’re wasting your time. You and I—that ship has sailed.”

Oliver shook his head, and now Len could see it. After all these years he finally could see the desperation in Oliver’s eyes. He could see how desperate Oliver was for him to say that he forgave him and still cared about him. To hear him say what Oliver still believed was true. 

“I know what I saw, Leo. That look you gave me when you heard me say I love you. And I want you to know that I meant every word I said. You and now Barry, both of you are important to me. But you—you were the one who I fell in love with all those years ago, the cool, arrogant bartender who put me in my place when I was showing off. The first person to refuse to take any of my shit. The first person to make me realize I was more than just a billionaire’s son.”

Len narrowed his eyes and felt his nostrils flare. He didn’t need to hear about the ‘good ole’ times.’

“And why do you care so much, Oliver? You’ve got Barry now.” Oliver looked ready to protest, but he shrugged and kept going before Oliver could speak. “You and Barry were happy and then you pushed him away because you still had feelings for me. I took advantage of that and slept with him, but truth is he was yours first. He’s here helping you get closure. So why do you care to tell me you love me now?”

Oliver took a few deep breaths while Len just watched and waited. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep this charade up that he didn’t care, and that he was okay with Oliver and Barry having the bond they did, but he had to. To wash himself free from this situation he had to let them both go.

“Because I told you, I want you to be happy. I mean that from the bottom of my heart.” Len wanted to say something, but Oliver shot him a look that said he wasn’t finished, and Len bit his lip. “All those times in the past that I was trying to help you… it wasn’t for you, and I get it now. It was for me because I wasn’t willing to grasp how easily I had ruined your life and how hard it would be for you to trust anything I said. But now… seeing how far Barry was willing to go to for you and I, I realized that I had to try one last time and show you how much I mean it when I say I love you and will never hurt you again.”

Oliver’s teeth were clenched and there was a flood of emotions building up inside Oliver, and Len was just waiting for it to all come crashing down. “Leo, I mean it. In fact, I mean it so much that… I’m willing to walk away from you and Barry if that means you two can be happy together.”

Len felt like someone had punched him in the chest. Oliver was serious. He had been around Oliver enough to know when he was bluffing, and this—this wasn’t one of those times. He was so stunned that he hadn’t bothered to move when he saw that Oliver walking towards him, now only a few feet in front of him.

“Barry cares about you every bit as much as he cares about me, and I know you two would make each other happy. So, Leo, please.  Just tell me if you still love me. Just tell me that you love me so to that I won’t have any regrets walking away from you two.”

And that’s when it finally hit him. He could feel it shooting through every nerve in his body. Len had been hurting all these years, but Oliver had been hurting too. All the pain that he blamed Oliver for, he’d been harboring that all along, and it finally made sense. Oliver would never be happy until he knew Len was happy. 

Oliver was so close that Len could feel his breath on him, and somehow feel his apprehension at what Len would say. A cold hand slowly trailed up his arm, and he didn’t bother to stop Oliver from letting his hand slowly cup his face even though a tiny piece of him still clung to the ‘flee from Oliver’ plan.

“Please, Leo,” Oliver whispered.

And just like that the damn inside him broke. The emotional guard he had put up for all these years had come crumbling down. He balled up his fists teetering on the edge of wanting punch Oliver in the face, angry that he’d been forced into feeling emotions he long thought he’d buried deep down inside. But instead he did what felt natural and wrapped a hand around Oliver’s neck and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together.

Len could tell Oliver was shocked and surprised, but he didn’t pull away, and after a few moments to settle, Oliver was kissing back fervently, both hands now cupping Len’s face. The intensity had his breathing erratic and his heartbeat pounding. It felt like he was dying and being reborn all at the same time, kissing Oliver and realizing that even after everything, he still loved him.

He needed to breathe, and he needed to tell Oliver the words that were buzzing around rapidly inside his brain.

He pulled away slightly, and saw Oliver’s eyes focusing intently on him, waiting to hear what this was.

“You’re an idiot, Ollie. But you’re an idiot that, for some stupid reason, I don’t want out of my life just yet, and I think Barry would probably feel the same.”  Oliver took a moment to process that, but Len saw the smile slowly spread across his lips and the quiet, breathy laugh he let out, and, without warning, Oliver pushed their lips together again, and Len was simply too content and too alive to stop him.

Oliver still loved him, and he still loved Oliver.

The first few droplets of rain and another clap of thunder overhead wasn’t enough to deter them, and they stood their kissing for what felt like an eternity. But quickly a few droplets turned into a drizzle, and Oliver and Len finally pulled themselves apart.

Len fixed his face back into a cool, unconcerned glare as quickly as he could, but the dumb grin that Oliver had plastered on his face told him that Oliver wasn’t going to fall for it.

“I’m not one to end up a cliché romance moment, so can we get out of the rain?” he grumbled.

Oliver laughed with that cocky, all-to-knowing grin of his, and where before he wanted to punch that smirk away he know wanted to kiss it off him.

“What do you say we go let Barry know that we’re gonna be alright?” Oliver suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Whatever keeps me from getting wet.”

Len walked ahead of Oliver, but stopped when he felt Oliver grab his hand, and he immediately felt a wave of unease crawl up him, not because Oliver was holding his hand, but because he wasn’t yet used to the open display of affection. It was something he was going to have to work on with Oliver, and maybe Barry.

Before they walked upstairs, Len turned one last expressionless glance on Oliver, earning a puzzled look from the man.

“Don’t hurt me or anyone I care about again, Ollie, or there won’t’ be a next time.”

Oliver was surprised, but surprised melted into a tender grin, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

“I swear from here on out, I never will, Leo.”

And, together, hand in hand, they made their way back up to Barry’s apartment, and for the first time in what felt like forever, the chip that Len had been carrying on his shoulder had finally started to crumble.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry figures he's screwed everything up between him, Len, and Oliver, but Len and Oliver find a very creative way of showing him that things are better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! Thank you everyone for sticking it out with me this long! Next chapter will be the conclusion and the epilogue and then it's done!

“I promise I’m fine, Mrs. Cotton. Don’t worry about me,” Barry reassured the old woman who was still not buying into Barry’s excuse that what happened was just a simple misunderstanding. He feigned a smile and finally his neighbor seemed to relax a little.

“Alright, but if I hear any more yelling, I’m calling the police, Barry. I was scared someone was going to hurt you,” Mrs. Cotton warned with that tender, motherly tone.

“I know, and thanks for listening out, Mrs. Cotton, but I think it’s fine now.”

“Alright. Well if you need me you just knock.”

Barry smiled and escorted Mrs. Cotton out of the apartment before closing the door and slowly walking over to the couch before collapsing onto it, burying his face into his hands.

Everything that could’ve gone wrong went wrong, and it was all his fault. He was the one who had lied to Len to get him here, and he was the one who told Oliver that they could fix this. Instead, he’d created a bigger mess now than he had before. Len was gone, announcing that he was done with both him and Oliver, and eventually he’d have to face Oliver and admit that he was wrong.

He held back the tears because the last thing he needed was to have a complete emotional meltdown. He took a few deep breaths to center himself and sat back on the couch. He figured eventually Oliver would come back up, and then the two of them would have to decide where to go from here.

That moment came sooner than he wanted when he heard the door open and simultaneously felt his heart drop in his chest when he’d have to see the defeated look on Oliver’s face.

The first thing he saw though was Len walking back in with Oliver right behind him, both of them calm and their hands joined together. The whole sight had him wondering if he was hallucinating right now.  

“This can’t be real,” he murmured. Len raised an eyebrow and Oliver grinned slightly, and Barry had to blink a few times because this seriously couldn’t be real. “You two are… holding hands?”

“Though I’m not sure why we still are—yes, we’re holding hands, Barry,” Len said matter-of-factly. Oliver rolled his eyes and released his grip on Len’s hand, folding his arms while looking back at Barry.

“But—you said you were done, and now you’re here… holding hands with Oliver.” Clearly Barry’s brain was struggling to process what he was seeing.

“We talked, and Leo and I think we’re gonna be alright. And it’s all thanks to you, Barry. If you hadn’t been here to make us realize how much we still cared about each other, then I think we both would’ve made the biggest mistake in our lives… again,” Oliver explained.

“All because of that ridiculous persistence of yours,” Len added, a half smirk playing at his lips.

A wave of pride washed through him as Oliver’s words sunk in. Oliver and Len, they were going to try again, and it was because of him. He knew they still cared about each other, and the fact that in the end everything did work out made him feel better than he had in a long time. That didn’t stop the wave of unease that crawled through him though.

If Len and Oliver were happy together, where did that leave him now?

“I knew you two would come eventually come around. I’m happy for you both,” he said, smiling warmly and quashing down the feelings of rejection and abandonment that were already starting to grow underneath.

“You don’t sound like it,” Len said, giving him a very analytical gaze.

Barry tried to play it off, laughing like it was a joke, but Len didn’t seem to buy it, and Oliver was stone-faced.

“No, I mean it. You and Oliver have a ton of history together and love each other, and really I’m happy for you two.”

“So what’s bothering you then?” Len immediately countered.

Barry huffed and folded his hands together before leaning forward in his chair. “I guess, I just don’t know where that leaves me. You two are back together, and I don’t want to get in between that… but I—never mind it’s ridiculous.”

Len and Oliver looked at one another for a brief second before turning back to Barry, and there was a hunger in their eyes that he’d only seen one other time.

“Barry, weren’t you the one who had suggested that maybe all three of us could make this work?” Oliver suggestively asked.

“Well, I—I mean yeah,” Barry stuttered.

“And if I recall the last time all three of us were _together_ , it was pretty amazing, wouldn’t you say Leo?”

Len narrowed his eyes on Barry again, but this time there wasn’t a hint of anger in his eyes this time. This time Barry felt a chill as an all too wolfish grin played at Len’s lips. “I think you’re right, Ollie. I seemed to recall some pretty amazing noises coming from Barry. I think we both could get used to hearing that a lot.”

Barry could feel his heart rate rising, but he didn’t dare move when Len sauntered towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch. Suddenly, he was very aware of how close he was to Len, their bodies separated only by the tiniest sliver of space, and Oliver was behind Len, both their eyes brimming with hunger.

“What’s going on?” Barry murmured.

“We’re showing our thanks to you, and of course, extending an invitation to be a part of this—thing—with Ollie and I,” Len answered.

“Thing? You mean—” he was cut off by the press of Len’s lips against his, and he didn’t hesitate to melt into it. Len’s lips were cold but soft and his tongue had slid alongside Barry’s in a move that sent a spark coursing down his body. Len’s hands slid underneath his shirt and he could feel cold fingers trace a line up his body.

“How does that feel, Barry?” Oliver quietly asked, leaning over Len’s shoulder while the two of them were kissing. Len’s tongue started to slow, and Barry opened his eyes to see Oliver’s kissing and sucking at the skin on Len’s neck while Len was practically purring into Barry’s mouth. When he looked down he saw Oliver’s hands slowly sliding underneath Len’s jacket and shirt, gently rubbing his stomach as he continued to pepper his neck with kisses and now small bites.

“It… feels… amazing,” Barry breathed when he could pull his lips away from Len’s.

A second set of hands dug underneath the front of Barry’s shirt, and he felt his legs start to shake with pleasure and Len and Oliver caressed his skin. If they kept this up too much longer he was going to collapse and he really didn’t want to do that. Not right now of all times.

“What do you say we move this back to your bed?” Oliver suggested.

Barry swallowed and nodded, afraid he’d only manage a pathetic little noise if he tried to speak right now.

Oliver was the first to make his way back while Barry followed behind Len, his hand still firmly grasped in Len’s, and Barry’s brain attempted to process what was going on one last time, but that was once again halted when he realized he was standing in his bedroom with Len and Oliver, and he was pretty sure they were about to have sex.

“I think it’s my turn, Leo,” Oliver said.

Len turned to face Barry with a smirk before gently pushing him towards Oliver, who wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and let his hands rest on the curve of Barry’s ass. Len was right behind him, breath hot on his neck as he slowly kissed at the spots Oliver had left behind, and Barry closed his eyes and groaned at the touch. Thinking about Len and Oliver marking him in the exact same spot as one another sent a shock of excitement down his body.

“Trust me, this is only the beginning,” Oliver promised before leaning to kiss him, his tongue rougher and more demanding than Len’s had been, and Barry couldn’t help but moan and whine into Oliver’s mouth while subsiding and letting Oliver do as he pleased.

“Careful Ollie. With the noises he’s making right now, we’re gonna end up coming before we even get to fuck,” Len growled.

Len was worried about him and Oliver coming too soon, but he was the one who was now teetering on the edge of too much, and that was just from kissing alone.

Oliver pulled back and grinned devilishly.

“We couldn’t really call ourselves the best porn stars in the industry if we come this early, could we?” he teased.

“Afraid not,” Len answered. “Why don’t we let Barry decide what we do and get this thing started.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Oliver agreed.

Barry both loathed and loved how quickly the two of them fell in sync with one another. On the one hand, there was nothing hotter than seeing Len and Oliver teasing him together. On the other hand, it was maddening how much he wanted all of them to be naked and fucking him already.

“C’mon, Barry, tell us what you want,” Oliver continued.

“Fuck—I want everything. Fuck me, fuck each other… anything,” Barry answered hastily, hoping his words would spur them to move this along because his cock was tenting in his pants, and against the fabric of his jeans wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“I think we can do that,” Len answered.

Slowly, Barry felt his belt being undone, and he convinced himself to look down to see Len’s hands adeptly removing his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. When his belt had hit the floor and his pants were barely holding up, Len pushed him down onto his bed, and Barry looked up at the two of them, and thanked whatever outside force in the universe had somehow managed to bring Len, Oliver, and him together.

“Something on your mind, Barry?” Len asked.

“Nothing. It’s just—is this really happening?” he questioned quietly.

Len smiled, an honest smile and not the half-smirk he’d come to expect while Oliver laughed before getting on the bed and sitting beside Barry.

“This is happening, Barry. We both want you to be together with us even if it seems odd. That is if you want,” Oliver offered again.

Barry couldn’t help but smile, seeing the anxious looks on both Len and Oliver’s faces, and he knew there was only one answer to this.

“Definitely. You and Len are pretty much the reason I got into porn in the first place. I definitely want us to try and make this work… all three of us.”

Oliver grinned at that, and quickly captured Barry’s lips in another kiss, a lazier kiss that left Barry feeling a sense of romance now instead of that rush of sexual excitement he’d felt last time they were all together.

He turned his entire body to face Oliver which allowed Oliver to crawl over top of him, and Barry felt Oliver pin his arms down while slowly devouring his mouth. Barry hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until he’d opened them again when he felt a dip in the bed beside him where Len was now seated watching amusedly. Barry was just thankful that he’d decided to buy the queen-size bed because fitting all three of them on the bed would’ve otherwise been awkward.

Barry gazed over and could see Len was hard underneath the dark denim of his jeans, and Len made no motion to hide instead opting to stroke himself through the fabric. God, he wanted them both naked, and every second they all had clothes on was, in his mind, a second wasted.

“Don’t worry, Barry. We’ll all be naked in due time. Ollie here just likes to see how far he can push people without having to take his clothes off. He’s good at it though. He once made a two guys come without so much as taking his shirt off,” Len explained, voice proud and lurid.

Barry’s own cock was growing harder at the story, just imagining Oliver managing to make him come from kissing alone. He needed to get these clothes off now, or he was going to make a much bigger mess than he needed to.

Oliver pulled away from Barry slightly and grinned with red, kiss-worn lips.

“That was a record. Guys didn’t even last ten minutes. You can do better than that, right Barry?”

Barry swallowed and nodded, and Oliver chuckled darkly. Barry watched in total awe as Oliver raised up and threw off his jacket before lifting his shirt over his head and tossing them both aside on the floor, leaving his bare chest and torso exposed, tattoos, abs, and all. Len was now closer to them both, and somehow Barry had missed when Len had discarded his own jacket and apparently pants belt.

“I think we can all agree that the quicker we take our clothes off the better this will be,” Barry argued with a teasing grin.

“Patience, Barry,” Len chided.

“Well, I am the _Flash_. Patience isn’t one of my strong points.”

Len smirked, and Barry made a move and pressed his lips to Len’s and this time had no problem taking the lead, letting his tongue slip inside Len’s mouth while Len was content to let Barry do as he pleased.

“Fuck… you two are too much,” Oliver groaned.

Barry was now very aware of Oliver making quick work of his pants, and with a few movements on the bed, Oliver was throwing his pants on the ground and leaving the both of them with the sight of Oliver wearing a very skimpy pair of boxers that did little to hide his cock that was peeking out from underneath the fabric. Oliver though didn’t stop there, and the boxers were gone leaving him stark naked with beads of precome already forming in the slit of his head.

Barry paused his kiss, instead in too much awe at Oliver’s naked body that he had prayed and begged he’d get to see again.

“Doesn’t he look fucking delectable, Barry?” Len whispered in his ear, making no effort to hide what he was saying from Oliver. “C’mon, Barry. Tell us what you want. Do you want to fuck him, he’s a good little slut when he’s open and taking a cock. Or do you him to fuck you, or do you want to watch us fuck? We want to make you feel good.”

Jesus, Len had given him too many options, and he wanted to experience all of them, many times, over and over again. But right now he was tasked with having to choose one of those options in this moment, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever made a harder decision in his life.

Len slowly pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with him until he was stark naked from the waist down and smirking still at Barry.

“Well, Barry. What’s it gonna be?” Len purred.

The choice was too hard, and it was being made harder with the eager glances from both of the men naked in front of him. But then it had hit him. He could have his cake and eat it too, and everyone would be satisfied, and it was nothing short of the perfect way to celebrate this new relationship between all three of them.

“What if I’m in the middle of both of you?” he suggested, earning bemused glances from the two of them.

“You have to be more specific, Barry,” Oliver urged. Barry wanted to keep going, but he was getting distracted by Oliver’s very methodical jerking motions on his cock that kept him hard and leaking onto the bed.

“I—umm—was thinking that we could do the opposite of what we did last time. Oliver fucks me while I fuck Len.”

He was waiting for some sort of argument against that plan, but instead a wicked grin spread across both of their faces, and they turned to one another with a silent understanding.

“I think we can manage that, don’t you think, Leo?” Oliver inquired.

“Very doable, Ollie.” Len turned to Barry and Barry had to blink a few times to avoid being completely transfixed by the dark hunger lurking behind Len’s blue eyes. “I think we need lube and condoms, Barry. You get that while I keep Ollie here occupied.”

Barry thanked God that he’d actually remembered to steal some more condoms from set and a bottle of his favorite lube. He just prayed that he’d remembered to put them in his nightstand drawer this time because he didn’t want to miss a second of Len and Oliver doing whatever to one another.

He sprawled across the bed to reach over to the nightstand and quickly opened the drawer to fish out condoms and, thankfully, the bottle of hot and cold sensation lube that he loved using on set. From behind he could hear the sound of fervent kissing and lewd and practically wrecked groans, and he quickly closed the drawer and looked back to see Len straddling Oliver, kissing him headily while Oliver let his hands knead the soft flesh of Len’s ass.

It was that sight that had him even harder to the point he was aching, and he realized that he was still wearing his clothes. Moving faster than he probably had before, Barry discarded his clothes, his eyes glued to scene in front of him which had now evolved into Len rutting against Oliver, their cocks grazing across one another and glistening streams of precome leaking down onto Oliver’s chest.

“You should hurry up, Barry because if you wait any longer Leo’s going to make me come,” Oliver groaned, his words peppered with breathy sighs as Len was going to town on his neck.

“Holy shit,” Barry breathed as he drank in the sight.

Somehow his words caught Len’s attention and watched as Len’s eyes slowly drifted down to his aching cock.

“Damn, I forgot how big you were,” Len teased. “It’s gonna feel good having you in me again.”

Barry had to grip the base of his cock because Len’s words and voice alone could drive him to come, and he’d have to figure out if he was starting to develop a voice kink, or if it was just Len’s voice that could do that.

“Well if you’re ready to feel it we could get started,” Barry suggested.

“What no foreplay?” Len teased as he hoisted himself up off of Oliver.

“You heard him, Leo. He wants to be inside you, and I’m dying to be inside him, so who are we to make him wait?” Oliver said.

Len and Oliver shared one last kiss before they both crawled over to Barry, Oliver on one side and Len on the other. Barry was still holding the two condoms and bottle of lube, but Len quickly took one of the condoms and threw it at Oliver who caught it with a smirk.

“Are you sure you’re not the impatient one?” Oliver taunted.

“When it comes to fucking and getting fucked, I don’t like to waste time,” Len bit back matter-of-factly. “Now get those fingers lubed up in me.”

Barry smirked. He loved when Len was in charge, and easily obliged his demand, flipping the cap on the bottle of lube and pouring some on his hand before dropped the bottle in front of Oliver, who was earnestly watching and waiting for Barry and Len to begin.

Len hurriedly pulled Barry into another kiss while Barry spread the lube on his hand, making sure his fingers were nice and slick.

“You ready?” Len breathed into his mouth.

Barry was so dazed by the kiss that he could only nod slightly, but it was enough to make Len pull back and lie down on his side, presenting his ass for Barry to slip a finger inside.

“Well, what’re you waiting for, Barry?”

Barry accepted the challenge and slowly circled his slicked-up index around the ring of muscle, and he drank even every breathy sigh that left Len’s mouth.

“C’mon, Barry,” Len urged, voice teeming with want. Barry obliged him and let his finger sink inside Len’s tight heat, and Len took it quietly, not at all bothered by the pressure. In fact, Barry felt as if Len’s hole was sucking his finger deeper. He pulled his finger out and plunged it back in faster this time, finding a steady rhythm.

Behind him Oliver was watching, and Barry nearly jumped when he felt Oliver’s hand graze over his cock just slightly, but enough that his cock twitched with excitement.

“Doesn’t he feel good, Barry?” Oliver asked, breath hot in his ear.

“Yeah,” Barry sighed. Hearing Oliver though just made him antsier for Oliver to fuck him. He held on though and added another finger inside Len, this time scissoring his fingers to open Len up which Len seemed to approve of if the greedy and desperate noises he was making were any indication.

“Harder, Barry,” Len demanded.

Barry swallowed, but he did what Len asked and started pumping his fingers inside himself faster and harder, scissoring his fingers when he could, but also crooking them so he could find Len’s prostate and make him writhe.

Len was a mess now, pushing his ass back onto Barry’s fingers greedily while Barry could see his face was red and his expression utterly blissed.

“Isn’t he such a good slutty, bottom, Barry?” Oliver purred. “He’s so good at taking your fingers, but he wants your cock just like you want mine.”

Jesus, Oliver was bound and determined to kill him with the mental images alone, and he knew he needed Oliver inside him now because he didn’t think he could wait any longer to have something up his ass be it Oliver’s fingers or cock. He just needed something.

“Please tell me you’re ready for me to fuck you?” Barry moaned.

“If you think you’re ready, Barry,” Len answered.

Barry took that as a yes and pulled his fingers free from Len’s tight heat before rolling the man into a better position and ripping open the condom that sat on bed beside him. It was a quick, desperate few moments, but he quickly rolled the condom on before practically snatching the lube out of Oliver’s hands and sloppily applying it on his cock and spreading it around.

“C’mon, Barry. I wanna see you fuck him. I wanna see Leo writhing around your cock like the good little slut that he is,” Oliver crooned.

Seriously, when did Oliver and Len ever talk like this because every time he had been with either of them, it hadn’t been anything like this. Maybe he was finally starting to see the real Len and Oliver, who he’d learned were rough and reckless in bed, and without a care in the world other than fucking each other and whoever was lucky enough to share a bed with them.

Barry breathed and lowered himself down until he was pressed right against, Len, his cock sandwiched between the crack of Len’s ass and Len breathed hard. Barry was about to line himself up with Len’s hole, but Len was already reaching behind and gripping his cock hard, giving a few hearty tugs before lining Barry up with his hole and letting him push past his rim.

Barry was panting and wrapped an arm around Len as he was holding on for his own life while Len was shifting his legs to find the perfect angle. Slowly but surely Barry plunged further into Len, who’s breath was shaky.

“You gonna fuck me, Barry?” Len challenged, voicing practically daring him to.

“Fuck… Len, you’re so tight,” Barry breathed into his ear as he slowly pulled out and pushed himself back into the man, drawing another wrecked breath from Len.

Len managed to laugh in between the moans that fell from his mouth, and Barry thrust harder and faster while Len pushed back into him trying to get his cock in as deep as he possibly could.

“Jesus…,” Oliver breathed above both of them. Barry looked back to see Oliver’s eyes practically glazed over and dilated, and Barry decided to tease him a bit with a wink.

“Don’t you want to be inside me, Ollie?” he teased.

Oliver growled, and normally that would’ve started him, but instead it sent a jolt down his body and even more blood rushing to his cock that was still pumping in and out of Len.

He heard the cap on the lube pop, and he only wished he could see Oliver prepping and priming himself to fuck him. When he felt the bed dip and shift he was waiting the feel of Oliver’s fingers pressing at his hole, but what he felt was the warm flesh of Oliver’s cock pressing at his hole, and he froze up unprepared for the feeling.

Oliver, however, shushed him gently while slowly grinding his cock up and down the crack of Barry’s ass making Barry groan as the pleasurable feeling.

“I can’t wait. I need to be inside you. You can take me without fingering you right, Barry? Don’t worry, I’ll go slow I promise.”

Barry swallowed because even if he couldn’t handle Oliver without a little bit of prep, which he definitely could because he’d done that on more than on occasion on camera, there was no way in the world he was going to say no to him.

“Y—yeah. I just… need you to fuck me,” he whined.

Oliver continued to grind his cock over Barry’s hole, teasing slightly when Barry thought Oliver would finally sink inside of him only for Oliver to pull away and continuing grazing his cock up and down his ass again.

“Ollie,” Barry whined, not feeling the least bit bad about it, though he felt bad about neglecting Len a little as he awaiting Oliver slipping inside of him.

“Damn it, Ollie, quit being a cocktease and fuck the kid so he can fuck me,” Len growled, clearly impatient with the fucking he was receiving.

“So impatient,” Oliver sighed with a wicked grin.

With just a few more teasing moves, Barry eventually felt the tip of Oliver’s cock catch in his rim before painstakingly pushing inside of him. Barry hissed and winced at the burn of Oliver’s cock pushing in and stretching him, and he felt himself burying his own cock further into Len.

“Jesus, you’re so tight, Barry,” Oliver said. Oliver buried his face into Barry’s neck and kissed and nipped at the skin, licking the bite marks he left behind and sending a shiver down Barry’s spine. “C’mon, keep fucking Leo for me.”

Barry did just that, making small aborted thrusts into Len, but it was hard to do so while Oliver was still slowly taking his time sheathing his cock fully inside him. To make up for it, Barry used his free hand to grip Len’s cock while slowly working it over, smearing precome and teasing the skin right underneath the head of Len’s cock which had his body tensing up.

“Fuck… you— _ahh_ — know just where to touch me don’t you, kid,” Len praised.

“Ye…. _ahh_ ,” he hissed as Oliver finally pushed all the way inside and let his cock sit there for a few moments.

“You feel my cock all the way inside you, Barry? You feel how tight and needy you are for my cock?”

God, Barry could listen to Oliver and Len talk dirty to him all day, and he’d always be hard.

“Yeah. Fff-uck, Ollie… move… please,” he begged, wanting to feel the burn again.

“Only for you, Barry. My beautiful, needy cockslut. You and Leo both are so beautiful when you’re getting fucked,” Oliver praised. He made good on his promise though and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in with such a force that Barry bucked, forcing his cock deeper into Len and making him moan wantonly. It was the most uncontrolled noise he’d heard Len make ever even with all the pornos of Len’s that he’d watched.

Oliver didn’t stop there, and he steadily fucked into Barry, and Barry in return moved in between him and Len, rocking back to meet Oliver’s thrusts while fucking into Len as hard as he could. Barry was wrapped up in the heat of both Oliver and Len’s bodies and inside he was experiencing what he could assume was nirvana. The feeling of being fucked by Oliver while fucking Len was indescribable and this by far had outdone their first time together on film because it was just them and only for them.

Len and Oliver were his, and they were all together in more ways than one.

“Fuck… didn’t think it could be like this did you, Barry?” Len sighed.

Barry just swallowed and practically mewled in response as Oliver started pounding into him harder, doing his best to find different angles until he hit Barry’s prostate several times. Each time Oliver hit his prostate, Barry felt a gratifying pressure building in his groin and each thrust into Len sent a spark shooting through his body getting stronger each time. Barry tried to focus on giving as much pleasure as he could to Len, fucking into him as hard as could while working Len’s cock with his hand, feeling precome flowing from the slit of his cock non-stop.

“Fuck!” Barry yelped when Oliver had hit his prostate again sending an explosion of bliss shooting through his cock that had him coming while erratically fucking into Len.

“Fuck—you’re tight,” Oliver growled as he fucked Barry through his orgasm, drawing another spurt of come from Barry while Len milked his cock, pushing back on him as much as he could since Barry was incapable of doing anything besides breathing.

“Geez, Ollie, I think you broke him,” Len jokingly grumbled as he slowed down on fucking himself on Barry’s cock.

“Don’t act like you didn’t have part in this too, Leo. It’s hard for him not to come like that when you’re fucking him like that,” Oliver fired back, reaching over Barry to stroke his hand across Len’s face.

“Just wait until you’re the one getting fucked by him.”

Oliver was still fucking into him while he continued to place his lips on the exposed skin of his neck, peppering it with light kisses and bites, and Barry was only hearing every other word they were saying because he was just too bone-tired to think at the moment.

“I don’t think I can wait. Don’t you want that, Barry. For you to fuck me and make me come on your cock?” Barry could only whimper and whine at the thought, and yes he would very much like to do that. He wanted everything that Len and Oliver were willing to give him. “C’mon, Barry. Can you make Leo come while your cock is still in him?”

Hearing Oliver’s plea made him want to please the man, and summoning every ounce of strength he had left he tightened his grip on Len’s cock and resumed his jerking, making sure to let his thumb graze underneath the head so he could feel Len jerk and shiver.

“Fuck, Barry… just like that. Keep going,” Len moaned.

Barry kept on, tightening his grip even harder and until Len couldn’t take it anymore and Barry felt Len’s ass clench around his softening cock that was still inside him and he was coming messily onto Barry’s hand. Behind him, Oliver growled while fucking into him harder, but Barry could tell Oliver was on the edge as he thrusts became more dictated and pointed, slamming spastically until finally Oliver shoved all the way in and didn’t dare move and Barry could feel Oliver’s cock pulsing and pumping come into the condom.

They were all sweaty, tired, and reeked of sex, but Barry could agree that he’d never felt more at peace with everything than he did now. He wanted to clean his hand off, but he didn’t dare release his grip from Len’s cock.

No one said a word, but Barry hissed as Oliver slowly dislodged his cock from Barry’s ass. He felt the dip in the bed behind him disappear and he turned back to see Oliver standing up in all his naked glory and discard the used condom in the trash bin that Barry kept near his nightstand before disappearing into the bathroom.

He heard the water run and while Oliver was in the bathroom, he used the opportunity to pull out of Len and move his now sticky hand away from Len’s cock and lied flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Len turned to look at him, a quiet, but content look in his eyes.

“So, how do you feel?” Len asked.

“I—feel great?” Barry said, though he was sure Len could hear the confusion that lingered in his voice.

“Sure don’t sound like it,” Len teased.

Oliver returned with a towel that was slightly damp and he tossed it to Barry who quickly wiped off his come-coated hand before handing it to Len who simply dapped off his chest before discarding the towel on the floor.

“Hope you don’t mind that I grabbed your towel,” Oliver apologized.

“Nah. I can get a new one tomorrow,” Barry replied.

Barry was anxious at first, half expecting Oliver to leave, but his apprehension was quickly put to rest when Oliver crawled back onto the bed beside him, leaving him sandwiched in-between the two of them again.

“I still can’t believe you two seriously talk so dirty when you’re having sex. I never would’ve guessed,” Barry laughed.

Oliver quietly chuckled to himself. “I normally don’t. But with Leo there was just something right about talking dirty to each other like that. And just wait until you see him fucking me. He makes me look innocent with the thing he says.”

“Guilty as charged,” Len added. That supplied a very dirty series of images in his mind that were trying to get him hard again, but having come only a few moments ago, he was left aching. Maybe later he’d jerk off to the thoughts, or better yet just watch them go at it himself. “So, Barry, wanna explain why you seemed so unsure when you said you were feeling great?” Len repeated.

Now Oliver was giving him a puzzled look, and he was trying to think of the best way to say this, but his brain was still not functioning at full capacity.

“I guess—I mean—I feel amazing. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been better. It’s just—I can’t actually believe that _this_ is actually happening,” he sighed. Len and Oliver weren’t giving him any indication that they did or didn’t understand what he was saying, so he took that at his cue to keep going until he got some sort of reaction from them. “I know I said I wanted all three of us to make this work… but I never actually thought we’d actually make it happen, and…” Barry trailed off and took a deep breath. “And part of me is afraid that this isn’t going to last or that this was it.”

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence that passed between all three of them, but when Barry turned to Oliver he could see the beginnings of a smile spread across his lips. Looking over at Len he could see he too was mildly amused now.

“Barry, we were serious when we said we wanted you to be a part of this with us. I know it’s—unconventional—to say the least, but we’re porn stars. Nothing we do is conventional, and Leo and I both have feelings for you and for each other, so like you said, why choose?” Oliver explained.

“I’m with Ollie. Besides, I’d rather not have to choose between your dick and Ollie’s. The more dick the merrier,” Len added.

Barry chuckled at that while Oliver rolled his eyes amusedly.

“I know this is different, Barry. But let’s just take it day by day. Who knows? Maybe a month from now we’ll hate this and all go our separate ways. But right here and right now, I have two men that I care about in bed and naked, and I think I’m more than happy with that right now,” Oliver said.

This was another of the rare moments when he saw a slight blush creep into Oliver’s cheeks, but it was plain as day even as the light from outside began to fade. Barry just grinned and in response he could see a smile widening on both of their lips.

“So does that make us… boyfriends then?” he asked.

“I think we can worry about labels tomorrow,” Oliver replied. “For now, I think I wouldn’t mind closing my eyes for a bit.”

“Glad to know your orgasm and sleep routine is still a thing,” Len taunted.

Oliver hummed in content while he closed his eyes and rested his head right beside Barry’s.

Barry turned to Len while Oliver’s breathing seemed to even out quickly and the man was already drifting off to sleep.

“Well, Barry, you did the impossible. You got all three of us together, and I don’t think you’ll be able to get rid of us anytime soon.”

“You think so?” Barry asked tiredly, finishing his question with a large yawn.

Len gave him one last surprise in the form of a quick kiss on the lips before resting his head on the other side of Barry.

“Yeah. I think so,” Len answered.

Barry smiled before he closed his own eyes. Oliver was right. Maybe all three of them weren’t going to last like this. But he was going to work damn hard to make sure it did because this was as close to perfect as he could get, and he wasn’t sure there would ever be a moment that he’d be willing to give this up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up to realize that he everything was real and that maybe he gets happy ending (that's not porn related) after all. And when the dust finally settles the three of them finish up their last scene on the project that had brought them together in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! I really can't believe it's been almost six months since I started this porn star AU, but now it's done and ready to be read in it's entirety! I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through this fic from beginning to end! It's only possible because of the awesome readers, kudoers, and commentators like you all! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

When Barry opened his eyes he struggled to decide if it was because of the late evening sunlight pouring through his window or because of the smell of something cooking in his kitchen. He sat up and surveyed the room, and for a moment he pondered whether everything that had happened earlier was real or not.

He looked beside him and both Len and Oliver were gone, but there were indents in the bed fitting their bodies and their clothes were still scattered across the ground. He smiled because it was the confirmation he needed that everything was real. But that begged the question of where they had gone.

That question was answered when he heard pots banging around in the kitchen and immediately got up out of the bed. The door was closed and but besides the banging he could hear muffled voices, and he figured that must’ve been Len and Oliver.

Despite the fact that he felt sticky and gross given the activities that had taken place only a few hours ago, he sat up and grabbed his discarded boxers off the ground and put them back on before walking back out into the living room.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Len standing in front of the stove with a pan and spatula while Oliver leaning against the counter beside him with his arms folded. Both of them were wearing only their boxers, and Oliver turned his head to Barry with a lazy grin when they noticed him walking out.

“Sleep well?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Better than I have in a while,” Barry said with a grin.

“Do you mind moving, I need the arm space if you expect me to cook,” Len huffed.

Barry walked up to them and noticed that the hamburger meat he’d had in the freezer for a while was sitting, thawed out and opened and the stove was turned on.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“We both woke up before you did and got hungry, so Leo decided to raid your fridge and see what he could cook. Your kitchen is lacking in food though to be honest. But you’re in luck since he found some hamburger meat. Leo can cook a pretty mean burger,” Oliver answered.

“We’ll need to work on your dietary habits. I don’t think it’s healthy to subsist on coffee, sugary cereal, and frozen meals,” Len mocked.

Barry folded his arms and laughed a little. “Yeah, I’m not really good at the whole grocery shopping thing. Honestly, if it weren’t for Iris, Joe and I would’ve probably been living off Chinese takeout and pizza most of the time.”

“Lucky for you that you’ve got us now,” Len said.

And that was true and brought a bigger smile to his face. He had Len and Oliver were his now and he was theirs. It was an odd relationship for sure, three guys altogether, and all three of them prominent porn stars working for different studios. But they could make it work. They’d worked too hard to get to this point to let anything pull them apart.

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something,” Oliver said. Barry had been staring down at the ground, but immediately looked up when Oliver mentioned that, but before he could speak Oliver was walking towards him and grabbing his arms and pulling him closer and into his chest. “And before you say anything, yes Barry this is real and you deserve to be happy. Leo and I just hope we both can make you as happy as you made us.”

“You do. Both of you. That’s why I don’t want this to ever end. No matter what anyone says,” Barry said.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that. People have seen us naked on the internet, so I think other people’s opinions of us aren’t really a concern,” Oliver assured.

“Good point,” Barry replied. “So… are we boyfriends?”

Oliver huffed while Len snickered before placing one of the hamburger patties on the pan, filling the kitchen with the sound of sizzling meat.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Ollie and I would have that title again,” Len said as he formed and seasoned another hamburger patty with spices he’d raided from Barry’s cabinet. “But I guess I can call you both my boyfriend at least in public. In the bedroom, it might be something a less sentimental.”

Barry smirked. He was anxiously waiting to hear all the filthy things Len was capable of saying in the bedroom. If Oliver was any indication, he’d probably be extremely surprised and turned on by the words that could come out of Len’s mouth the next time they all had sex.

“Boyfriends it is then,” Oliver shrugged.

Barry laughed quietly and leaned into kiss Oliver on the lips softly while Oliver let his hands slip downward over his ass.

“I like that,” Barry sighed.

Oliver grinned and Barry could see Len was trying his best not to, but he could see the corners of his mouth upturned in a smile. Yeah he could definitely get used to this for a long long time.

“I think I know something you’ll like better,” Oliver whispered into his ear, his voice low and deep.

“And what’s that?” Barry asked, knowing full well where this was heading.

“How about I make good on that promise and let you fuck me on kitchen table. We’ll see if we can’t distract Leo from cooking,” Oliver suggested.

Oliver’s words had Barry growing an erection already.

“I also like the sound of that,” Barry muttered.

“I heard that. And, no you two will not be fucking each other on the table where we’ll be eating,” Len scolded.

“Spoilsport,” Oliver poked.

“Horny bastard,” Len fired right back.

Just then Barry heard his phone ring on the counter where he’d left it before everything had gone down earlier. He sighed and Oliver smiled and let him go to let him go get it and he did just that looking down to see Iris calling him. He had forgotten in all of the craziness that he hadn’t told her anything, and while he’d initially planned to answer it, he had a moment of panic when he realized that he was going to have to tell her and worse, Joe about his boyfriends.

He hadn’t even really had a chance to process the fact that he was going to be dating not one but two men at the same time, and if Joe hated hearing about his job now, he was going to hate it even more since he was dating two people who had a bigger name in the porn world than he did.

“You gonna answer that?” Len inquired.

“I—uh—it’s, Iris, and she’s going to want to know what happened, and I haven’t quite worked out how to tell her that all of us are dating,” Barry stammered.

Oliver shrugged. “Just tell her. No point in trying to hide it right? Besides it’s your life, so it doesn’t really matter what anyone thinks, as long as you’re happy.”

“Yeah,” Barry said unsure.

Barry on wished it were that easy. He wasn’t so much concerned about anyone’s opinion other than Joe and Iris’ and probably Cisco and Caitlin too. But still it was all so new, both dating really, and especially dating two people. But before he could dwell on it too much longer he felt strong arms wrap around him and saw Oliver standing beside him.

Though it was odd to see Oliver so touchy-feely and affectionate he was grateful for it, and he would definitely be looking forward to more of this as they explored this new relationship.

“You can tell them when you’re ready. As long as you know that Leo and I will always be here for you, that’s all that matters,” Oliver reassured him.

Barry felt himself leaning back into Oliver’s chest and looked down at the missed call notification from Iris, and he definitely owed her an explanation because none of this would be possible without her reassurance that he could actually be happy with both of them. He’d for sure tell her tomorrow. Her and Joe. He’d tell them all. Because he wasn’t ashamed or scared. He had Oliver and Len, and that was more than enough.

“Isn’t that cute,” Len pointed out as he was stood facing the two of them, smirking as he put the first cooked burger down on the plate.

“You know you want to join us,” Barry teased.

Len snickered at that before putting the plate down and turning to search for the buns. Barry though was determined to get Len in on the affection sharing moment, and Oliver seemed to be thinking the same thing if the look he gave Barry was any indication.

And just like that he and Oliver made their way over to Len and Barry wrapped him up in a hug from behind while Olive kissed him on the cheek and pulled him forward to his chest.

“I don’t know where you two get off thinking I’m nearly as affectionate as you both are,” Len chided with a tone that belied his amusement.

“Just shut up and enjoy it because there’s going to be a lot more of this in the future,” Oliver mocked.

Barry heard Len snicker to himself again, and that was all he needed to hear to know that this was the future right here. He, Len, and Oliver were huddled together, their warm bodies pressed close together, and not a care in the world.

This was real happiness, something that he never thought a porn star like him would ever actually get to experience. 

 

●  ●  ●

 

**_ EPILOGUE _ **

_Three Months Later_

 

“If you two think this will be enough to take me down, you’ve got another thing coming,” Len groaned. 

“You thought you could get away and now we’re gonna make sure it’s you who’s brought to your knees this time,” Barry murmured, The Flash suit unzipped slightly and the mask off while he was slowly tonguing Len’s dick that was firmly in his grasp.

Behind him Oliver was fucking into Len while biting at his neck. Len’s legs were starting to shake because they had been like this close to an hour, Barry sucking and licking at Len’s cock while Oliver continuously fucked into him both hard and fast and slow and teasing until the cameras got the footage they needed.

It was tiring, but this was the last scene and eventually they’d be able to start seeing edits of the whole film before the first part of _the Arrow_ were released online.

Barry hadn’t been sure there was any way they could salvage the project, but when all three of them had approached Ray and Felicity about finishing the video, Ray had practically pushed every other shoot back to let all three of them get back to work.

There were whispers here and there about what happened between all three of them, but neither he, Len, or Oliver had paid them any attention. What happened behind closed doors stayed there, and they were now in a completely different place.

“C’mon, Cold, I thought you’d last a bit longer than this,” Oliver growled as he continued to fuck into him mercilessly.

Barry had could taste the endless streams of precome leaking from Len’s cock and recognized the groans that Len strained to suppress, and they were all signs that he was slowly coming apart and could come any second now.

“Fuck you, Ar—row.”

And that was all Len could get out before he practically growling as he spilled into Barry’s mouth, cock pulsing as Barry swallowed down as much as he could, milking Len’s cock as much as he could while the man orgasmed.

Oliver was in the same boat, a near snarl emanating from Oliver while his legs started to shake as he no doubt came while buried inside Len.

Barry pulled off of Len’s cock while a little trail of spit and semen trailed down from his mouth.

“Jesus, that was amazing,” Oliver muttered.

“Good enough that I get a pass on stealing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond?” Len asked, the familiar sarcasm still present even if he sounded like he had just been well-fucked.

“Sorry, Snart, you’re still going to jail for that,” Barry answered.

The line was cheesy, but then again so was this entire porn shoot, and honestly, he wouldn’t have changed a thing about it.

“And cut!” Malcolm yelled from his director’s chair. Everyone on set went silent as they awaited either an approval or call for a redo from him. “That… was great. We won’t need a redo for that. Dare I say, we might actually get an AVN nomination for this one. If the camera crew got everything they need then we can pack it up and call it a day, people.”

Barry looked to Cisco who gave him a thumbs up before his attention was pulled to his phone that was buzzing. Seeing the smirk that spread across Cisco’s face, he didn’t need to be told that it was probably Hartley texting him.

There was a huge sigh of relief from everyone else on set that they were finally done. What had started almost six months ago was finally done. _The Arrow_ , the project that had brought him in contact with Len and Oliver and had brought Len and Oliver back together was finally over. Unless they needed reshoots for some reason, this was it.

Barry stood up and one of the Pas quickly rushed on set to hand him a towel which he used to clean the mess of spit and come from around his mouth. He heard Len snicker quietly to himself was he watched intently.

“Wasn’t my intention to make you swallow, Barry,” Len said, a hint of an apology lingering in his voice.

Barry knew though that Len didn’t mean it though. They’d been dating for three months now, and he figured out pretty quickly that Len had a kink for swallowing. Not that he’d admit it out loud though.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t too bad. There wasn’t a lot to swallow since someone didn’t follow the no coming for twenty-four hours rule,” Barry teased as he stood up off his knees.

“What can I say? You and Ollie shouldn’t have been prancing around my apartment naked,” Len replied with a smirk.

Barry watched as Oliver pulled out of Len and removed the used condom before tucking his worn cock back into his pants and zipping them back up.

“I seem to recall someone saying they were bored and wanted something to watch. Barry and I were just doing what you asked,” Oliver defended.

“So it’s my fault then?” Len argued.

Oliver leaned in and kissed Len on the lips, an act that was so commonplace between the two of them now that Barry would’ve struggled to believe that there was a time when they hated each other.

“Always is,” Oliver said.

“So how are we going to celebrate the end of the movie?” Barry asked.

“I’m thinking movie night. Pizza, Popcorn, and the old classics. Nothing too fancy… at least until the post movie night celebration. Then we can get a little creative,” Len suggested with a smirk.

“Sounds like someone had this planned,” Oliver said with a pointed look.

“It’s either that or dinner with my sister who’s been demanding we all go out for the last two weeks. Unless you want very prying questions into our love and sex life, I’d suggest we go with the first idea,” Len argued.

Oliver turned to Barry and Barry simply shrugged. Anything was fine with him as long as they did it together.

Ever since they officially started dating, being with the two of them had been surprisingly easy. Iris was ecstatic to find out that they were all three dating, and Cisco too even though he was having his own hands full trying to keep his now wayward boyfriend Hartley in line. Caitlin was just happy everything worked out well and the project was done. And Joe had simply maintained his usual routine of ‘if they hurt you I’ll hurt them’ and to avoid telling him as much of his relationship details as possible. It shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was, but to know that all of his friends and family supported him meant a lot.

It meant even more knowing that Len and Oliver were always there whenever he needed them.

“Movie night sounds good to me. Though I’d rather not keep putting off dinner with Lisa. The last time we did that with Iris should found some very creative ways to threaten me. Lisa seems like she’d be the same,” Barry commented.

“I guess that’s just how families work,” Len huffed.

Barry felt Oliver’s hand on his back rubbing small circles into it while he was doing the same thing to Len with his other.

“How about we discuss this while we get out of these suits and hit the shower? I tend to think better when you’re both naked anyways,” Oliver suggested.

“I think I liked it better when you were trying to be subtle about having sex,” Len scoffed.

Barry laughed and followed beside Oliver and Len as they made their way to the showers in the Vigilante studios building. He snuck a glance at Len and Oliver to see them smirking and grinning, and he was reminded that this was real. Three months might not have been the longest time in the world, but it was enough for him to realize he had pretty much fallen in love.

Not once, but twice.

And he had a really strong feeling that these two times were all that he was going to need.


End file.
